Magical Kingdom against Westeros and Essos SLASH version
by Kelorus
Summary: The world is destoyed, only Wizards, magical creatures and demigods live. A choice is offered: A new World to conquer. The leader? Harry Potter, their King. The cons? They must create a new race for themselves to unite, thanks the help of the gods. Westeros, and Essos, Beware! Jason Grace/Harry/Percy Jackson, Mpreg, Soulbond, Dom!Percy Dom!Jason Sub!Harry.
1. Introduction (part 1)

**Hey people. As many requested, here's the original Slash version still updated (in french mainly, but I will update this one also).**

 **So: It's a Harry potter x Percy Jackson slash version with Dom!Percy Sub!Harry with MPREG ! Soulbond fiction too.**

 **Of course, it's still the same story with many differences starting with Chapter 3. There'll be at some point some XXX passages so beware, but currently there's not x)**

* * *

07/31/2017

Harry was sitting on his throne at Hogwarts, thinking about what he was going to do, wondering how Magical Beings got here. He kept wondering what they were going to do, should they pray for any cosmic entity to help them and give them a solution, yet nothing answered their pleas. Harry thought back to his past, to everything that had happened to him. He still remembered when his life changed dramatically when he was five years old.

* Flashback *

 _31/07/1985_

 _Harry was sleeping in the closet under the stairs in the Dursleys' house, the place where he had lived for the last four years, following the death of his parents in a car accident, or at least that's what happened according to his aunt. His "bedroom" was very small, 6 X 6 ft., with an old mattress on the floor along with his baby blanket, an old moldy pillow and two broken toys that had belonged to his cousin, Dudley. Harry was also not dressed properly, wearing the worn clothes of his cousin, who was already too big and had to change his clothes, giving the old clothes to his cousin, which were much too big for him. In addition, he literally bathed in his piss, not being allowed to leave his closet at night, locked up like an animal, he could only do his needs directly on the ground. In short, he lived in unsustainable conditions, and he did not know why. And besides, he knew that today he was going to suffer, because strangely, it was always the 31st of July that he suffered the most. His aunt liked to say it was the day of the demon's birth, probably referring to him._

 _Yet he did not understand why his birthday was a day of suffering, while his cousin's birthday was a day of peace and joy for Dudley. He thought it was unfair, and wanted it to change. At only five years old, he was already very intelligent, understanding everything around him, already knew how to read, but had to hide it, because he knew that if he showed himself superior to his cousin, he would be put back in his place by his uncle, and not without pain._

 _Harry was awakened with a start by his aunt who knocked violently on his door. He could hear her yelling in a shrill voice, making him wince a bit as it was too high._

 _"Wake up, freak! You shall prepare the breakfast, and if you fail it, you will not eat for a week! "_

 _Harry did not waste any time and stood up, taking his glasses, old binoculars picked up at a flea market by his aunt so he could see properly. He then got out of his "jail" to go to the kitchen and started preparing the family's breakfast. Being too small, he had to use a stool to access the stove more easily._

 _"And do not miss the bacon this time!" Then added his aunt._

 _"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry answered tiredly._

 _He set about making the traditional breakfast for the Dursley's. Fried eggs with bacon, toast, coffee for Vernon, hot chocolate for Dudley, and squeezed orange juice for Petunia. "It's unfair, why can't I be treated like Dudley?" thought Harry. He kept repeating the question while preparing the meal. It was then that Vernon arrived in the kitchen with Dudley, sitting at the table. Vernon then took his journal and opened it._

 _"I hope for your sake that you have not missed anything, boy." Said the overweighed man._

 _Harry did not answer because he knew that Vernon did not like being answered, and that the question was rhetorical. "If only they could be nicer to me.", was his thought._

 _It was then that the incredible happened, and that Harry felt a strange sensation in his belly. The sensation traveled very quickly his body, surprising him in passing, so much that he dropped his uncle's plate. The latter rose furiously, ready to administer a correction to his freak nephew, when he froze. Harry, who had closed his eyes, opened them, and saw that Petunia and Vernon were frozen. It was then that their eyes became more sparkling, more alive. Harry had always wondered why the looks of his uncle and aunt were veiled, different from the others, and yet it was that the looks were no longer veiled._

 _Vernon looked at Harry as if he was seeing him for the first time, turning pale as Petunia gasped in surprise and quickly raised her hand to her mouth, trying to interrupt a sort of scream. She too was looking at Harry with a look so different from the usual one. For the first time in his life, Harry saw in their eyes a different emotion than hatred and disgust. It was sadness, shame and regret._

 _Before he could react, Petunia rushed towards Harry to hug him, burst into tears, and kept mumbling. Harry had a hard time understanding what was going on, but he appreciated his first hug. He raised his head, fearing Vernon's reaction, but he did not see anger in his eyes, but regret indeed._

 _"What did we do?" asked a wide-eyed Vernon._

 _For his part, Dudley did not understand and did not care, just wanting to eat. After a few minutes, Petunia pulled away from Harry and apologized again. Before he could do anything, she took him in his arms and placed him directly at the table, serving him a good plate._

 _"Mum, 'he is he eating wit' us?" Tried to say Dudley, still having a little trouble speaking._

 _"Because it's his birthday and he is your cousin. From now on, Harry will eat with us, like a real family, do you understand my angel? "Petunia answered with a smile._

 _Dudley just nodded before starting to eat again. For his part, Vernon quickly grabbed his jacket and wallet before leaving the house, after whispering something in his wife's ear._

" _Harry, you will not go to the garden any more, you will also not cook anymore and neither will you have to do the housework any more, do you understand darling?" Said Petunia then._

 _"Okay, Aunt Petunia. But why? "Harry asked, intrigued by this change._

 _"Let's just say that Vernon and I understood our mistakes, and we behaved badly, but everything will change. Besides, you will not sleep in the closet under the stairs, we will install you in the guest room for the moment" Said Petunia with a tear in her eye._

 _"But that's Aunt Marge's room."_

 _"Do not worry, we'll arrange the room next to Dudley's room for you. You will not stay long in Marge's room, and, anyway as she's not here, so it's not a problem." replied Petunia._

 _"All right, aunt Petunia." Harry simply replied, still haggard after this impromptu change, but he did not complain._

 _For the first time he enjoyed a splendid breakfast. The day passed quietly, and Harry was able to enjoy television for the first time, and also read books owned by Petunia. The latter was delighted to hear (or rather, notice) that Harry could read, and was happy to give him interesting books, extolling his merits, which made Harry blush. It was late in the afternoon that Vernon returned, and when he arrived, he whispered something in Petunia's ear, and Petunia followed him, ordering Harry and Dudley not to leave Dudley's room. The two kids then began to play quietly with the figurines scattered in the room._

 _Meanwhile, Vernon, helped by Petunia, went down to take all the groceries and things he bought. There were several gift packages, as well as a beautiful Forêt Noire that he had bought in a French pastry shop not far away. They laid everything in the living room and placed the cake, adorned with five candles, on the dining room table. Without wasting time, Petunia called the boys, asking them to come into the dining room. They were very quick, and Harry's eyes widened at the sight of the splendid cake. That's when he saw Vernon with a big smile, a rare thing._

 _"Happy birthday, Harry." Said the man before lighting the candles._

 _Slowly, Petunia and Vernon began to sing a Happy Birthday to Harry, which made him cry with joy. Harry then went over to the cake, and when the song was over, he blew out the candles, wishing that it would not be a dream. They ate the cake afterwards._

 _"I took a day off for tomorrow." Vernon said._

 _"Excellent idea. I am guessing it's for picking up the furniture? "Petunia asked._

 _"Indeed. We'll all go to stores together and buy everything Harry needs, he can choose what he wants for his room. "Exclaimed Vernon._

 _"Really?" Harry asked timidly, looking at Vernon with hopeful eyes._

 _"Yes, Harry. I swear to you that from now on you will be well treated. "Vernon answered with a big smile._

 _Harry could only smile back, enjoying the chocolate cake. Right after that, Petunia covered her eyes and took him to the living room. The night had already fallen. Harry's heart was pounding hard, not knowing what to expect. It was then that Petunia removed her hands, and Harry saw a mountain of gifts._

 _"Happy Birthday!"_

 _Shouted the two adults, and even Dudley, who was all excited._

 _Harry cried and hugged Petunia and Vernon in his arms. He opened his presents, discovering toys, stuffed animals and clothes that fit him._

 _"We'll put all your toys in your room tomorrow, once it's ready, okay?" Vernon asked._

 _"Okay!" Harry answered happily._

 _"On this, hop to bed! We have a busy day tomorrow." Petunia said, taking the two boys upstairs._

 _She bathed them, made them brush their teeth, and made them wear pajamas. Harry was wearing pretty blue pajamas with stars that Vernon had just given him. She first took Dudley to his room and tucked him. Then she took Harry to his temporary room and tucked him as well._

 _"Good night, my angel." Said Petunia._

 _"Good night, mum." Harry answered without doing it on purpose, tired and with his eyes closed._

 _He fell asleep immediately, not noticing the wide eyes of Petunia upon hearing the word "mum". She then left the room, leaving the door open, as was for Dudley. She went down to the living room, where she found Vernon with a glass of bourbon in his hand, sitting on his armchair, looking thoughtful. For once, she also took a glass of bourbon to sit in front of him._

 _"What happened?" Vernon asked, referring to their behavior._

 _"I'm not sure, but I have some idea, and I do not like it." Petunia answered, squinting and in a pensive mood._

 _"What then?" Vernon asked, puzzled._

 _"Dumbledore's letter. I remember my sister telling me that you can enchant objects to change people's behavior. I think that old man had bewitched us to hate magic and hate Harry". Explained Petunia._

 _"But why? What does he gain? "Vernon asked, not liking the fact that someone could control him._

 _"I'm not sure, but I think I know what happened. The letter said that Harry had defeated the so-called Dark Lord and that James and my sister were killed by this wizard. As I understand it, Harry is very famous among wizards, a living legend." Said Petunia._

 _"I still do not see how the fuck Harry can serve this old fool with us being bewitched." Vernon said._

 _"I suppose he was counting on us to mistreat him and hide the magical world from him. He probably wanted to come here and present himself as a hero in front of Harry, as his savior, saving him from muggle bad guys! Surely to make him his puppet. "Continued Petunia, deep in thought._

 _"But why? I do not understand anything. And what is a muggle? "Vernon asked._

 _"A muggle is a person who does not have magic powers, like us. And for Harry, I think it's a matter of politics. James Potter, Harry's father, was a very rich and powerful Lord, and Harry his only heir. If I remember correctly, wizards have their own government, and are led by the nobles. Harry, being a star through his victory, besides being the heir to a big house and a large fortune, becomes the perfect political tool, and I'm sure this old fool intends to use Harry. "Finished explaining Petunia._

 _"We're not going to let him go, isn't that right my love?" Vernon said, his voice deep and full of disgust with Dumbledore._

 _"Oh no, we're not going to let him get away with it. We're going to raise Harry right, and we're going to tell him everything about magic. I even think we will have to go to their bank to learn more. "Exclaimed Petunia with a sadistic smile._

 _"A bank? Where is it?" Vernon asked, stunned._

 _"I think I remember that this bank was called Gringotts, and it's in a neighborhood called Diagon Alley, a magical district hidden in London. It can be reached through an old pub called The Leaky Cauldron, located at Charing Cross Road. I went with my sister when we bought her supplies the second time, and I remember that Gringotts was run by goblins. "Petunia explained._

 _"Goblins? These things really exists? "Vernon wondered, almost spitting out his bourbon._

 _"Yes, they really exist, like all other creatures of our fairy tales. Although we will have to be very careful when we go there. Petunia said, looking out the window, across the house._

 _"Why is that?" Vernon asked, following her gaze._

 _"Do you not think it's strange that the day after Harry arrived, a weird woman who never leaves her house and who often watches us came here, and in the house opposite us? I think she's a spy of the old pervert. Surely a Squib. "Explained Petunia, suspiciously._

 _"A squib? What is it? "Vernon asked, puzzled._

 _"A Squib is a person born in a magic family, but who has no powers." Quickly explained Petunia._

 _"And you think the other crazy lady-cat is a spy?" Said Vernon._

 _"Yes, I'm sure. But we will take care of her in due time. We should go to sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow. "Replied Petunia._

 _"You're right, darling. Go to sleep, because tomorrow begins a new era for us. " Said Vernon now smiling._

 _They climbed the stairs, watching as Dudley and Harry slept, before heading to their room, smiling. They did not see Harry's eyes open and wide of surprise in the dark._

 _"Dumbledore ... It's all Dumbledore's fault ... I hate him!" Thought so Harry before falling asleep._

 _\Break/_

 _09/26/1985_

 _It had been a few months since life for Harry at the Dursleys had changed, and all for the better. He now lived in his own room, which earlier was Dudley's second bedroom, and everything had been arranged to his liking. His room now had a large bed, a large wardrobe and a library. An office had been added, obviously dedicated to future use, when it was bigger._

 _Vernon and Petunia had also decided to reveal everything to Harry, especially after a case of accidental magic, which changed the color of Petunia's hair, which ended up with blue hair, to the delight of Dudley and Harry. Harry learned that his father was a wizard, and moreover a Lord. He also learned that his mother was in fact adopted by the Evans family, that she was a brilliant witch, and that she was not an alcoholic prostitute. Of course, Harry was slightly frightened at being abandoned by his aunt and uncle, as they were not his real family, but he was reassured._

 _So on this day, the Dursleys decided to take Harry to Diagon Alley to try to find out more about the wizarding world, to get books, if possible, to help Harry with magical culture, and finally, inquire at Gringotts about Harry's legacy._

 _They arrived quietly at Charing Cross Road, and when they held Harry's hand, they could see the Leaky Cauldron in all its splendor. They did not hesitate to enter the old building, finding several wizards and witches talking or eating, dressed in robes and other clothes dating certainly from the Middle-Ages. Not wasting any time, Petunia immediately led them to the counter where there was a man she knew to be the manager._

 _"Hello! My name is Tom, what can I do for you? "Asked the man at the counter with a big smile._

 _"Hello. We would like to access Diagon Alley, but not being wizards, we cannot open the portal. "Petunia answered with a polite smile._

 _"Oh? However, the school has already taken place, how is it that you are here? "Tom then asked, intrigued by the family before him._

 _"In fact, we came to collect some books and other information for my nephew." Replied Petunia._

 _"Oh good? Who is it? "Tom asked, curious._

 _Petunia did not notice all the tense ears of the other wizards occupying the tavern. She pointed to Harry with a wave of her hand._

 _"I present you my darling nephew, Harry Potter." She revealed._

 _A deafening silence fell on the tavern, the wizards gasping and wide eyed, watching the boy. Immediately, Tom turned his gaze to Harry's forehead and saw the lightning-shaped scar._

 _"By my beard! It's Harry Potter! "The man said, looking happily._

 _Suddenly, a monster hubbub seized the tavern, and it was a real cacophony. The wizards all headed towards Harry to touch or watch him, but were quickly pushed back by Vernon._

 _Tom did not waste time and took them directly to the back of the tavern to open the way to Diagon Alley. The Dursley family did not waste time and headed for the Gringotts Bank, followed closely by a delirious crowd who wanted at all costs to see Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. They arrived in front of the Bank quickly, to be greeted by the two goblins guarding the entrance who opened the door. Dursleys could then see, displayed on the door, a most interesting inscription:_

 _ **Enter, stranger, but take heed  
of what awaits the sin of greed  
for those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
a treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
of finding more than treasure there.**_

 _The inscription made Vernon uneasy, who understood the implied threat. The goblins were probably the last creatures to annoy._

 _They entered the Bank and headed straight for the central podium, occupied by a goblin better dressed than the others. He watched the family closely, and his gaze lingered on Harry's scar. His eyes widened as he realized Harry Potter was facing him._

 _"Hello. We would like more information about my nephew, Harry Potter. We would also like to know why we have not received statements and other statements about his affairs and get access to the will of my sister, Lily Jane Potter born Evans and her husband, James Charlus Potter. "Said Petunia, repeating what Vernon had told her._

 _The goblin's eyes widened once again at the woman's politeness in front of him. He clicked a button hidden under his desk to call the Potter family's account manager directly._

" _Hello to you too. I am Ralnuk, the Senior Bank clerk, and I assure you that soon you will have all the answers you want. The Potter family account manager, Glomgold will take care of you. "Replied the goblin._

 _A few seconds later, Glomgold arrived and motioned for the Dursley family to follow him to his office. They arrived in a large office, and the goblin went to his seat, inviting them to sit down in front._

 _"What can I do for you?" asked Glomgold._

 _"As we told your Senior Teller earlier, we want to know more about my nephew Harry Potter's assets and accounts. We also want to know why we did not receive his monthly statements of account or a summary of his parents' will. I'm Vernon Dursley, and this is my wife, Petunia Dursley born Evans, Harry's aunt. And our son, Dudley. "Vernon explained, taking the lead._

 _"I see. First and foremost, we will have to prove that it's Harry Potter. For this, "He took a white stone out of his drawer. It is enough for him to hold this stone. If he really is Harry Potter, then the stone will shine blue. On the other hand, if it is not the case, then the stone will be red. In that case, I can promise you that you will not come out of this bank in one piece. "Fit the goblin with a scary smile, handing them the stone._

 _The Dursleys nodded and handed the stone to Harry. He took the stone, which began to shine with a bluish glow. The goblin was satisfied and retrieved the stone without delay._

 _"Okay, now that we have verified his identity, I will be able to answer your questions. To begin, know that I send, personally if I can add, your weekly and monthly statements of account. It's really weird that you did not receive any, knowing that I had an acknowledgment about the letters. "The Goblin pointed out, showed a letter with Dumbledore's signature._

 _"Why the hell is his signature valid?" Petunia asked, surprised._

 _"Well, Albus Dumbledore is the magic guardian of Harry Potter. Did you not know? "The surprised goblin asked._

 _"No, not at all! We never saw him, he just left my nephew in front of our door on the night of 01/11/1981 and that's it! "Fit Petunia, pissed off._

 _"I see. You can then confirm that Harry Potter never stayed in Dumbledore's presence for over a year, that's right? "The goblin asked, a sadistic gleam in his eyes._

 _Petunia just nodded, and a carnivorous smile appeared on the goblin's face. He then took a scroll from his desk and began writing quickly on it. After a few seconds the parchment began to shine, and a gleam of pure pleasure could be seen in the goblin's eyes._

" _In this case, Albus Dumbledore can no longer be considered the magic guardian of Harry Potter. I still want to add that this tutelage was completely illegal, and that the official guardian is Sirius Black, who is currently in Azkaban, but it is not important. Who should I name as a magical guardian? "Asked the goblin._

 _"Can I be?" Petunia asked._

 _"Yes, you can. Contrary to popular belief, muggles can get magical tutelage from wizards. In this case, you are now officially considered Harry's guardian". Revealed the goblin._

 _"Perfect. On the other hand, how to explain the illegal tutelage? "Vernon asked, puzzled._

 _"It's very simple. Albus Dumbledore sealed the wills of James and Lily Potter, under his authority as President of Wizengamot, and then declared himself the legal guardian of their child, Hadrian James Potter. "Then revealed the goblin._

 _"And we cannot do anything for the will?" Vernon asked._

 _"Unfortunately, no. The only way would be to unseal it, and to do this, you will have to either get the approval of the President of the Wizengamot, who is still Albus Dumbledore, or a vote on the part of the Wizengamot. As muggles, you cannot start proceedings, and only Harry can. On the other hand, we were able to appoint you as legal guardians, and as a result, Dumbledore will no longer have access to the accounts of the young Mr. Potter. We will also redirect the mail to your address. Albus Dumbledore, as guardian, ordered the redirection of all mail to his personal home at Godric's Hollow. "Explained Glomgold._

 _"We want to buy some books for Harry so that he has the necessary knowledge for his official entry into the wizarding world. Any recommendations? "Fit Petunia then._

 _"I recommend the Flourish & Blotts shop, and ask them directly for books on the wizarding world, ethics among wizards, manners, as well as the political climate of the wizarding world and the general history of the Wizarding World, Wizards and Avalon. Do you have any currency to pay for his books? "Asked the goblin._

 _"Yes, we have some pounds that we will use." Fit Vernon._

 _"That will not be enough, we use our own currency, Mr. Dursley. I'm going to give you a Wizards Credit Card, directly linked to one of Mr. Potter's accounts. It will remain limited to 500 gallons a month, which represents a total of £ 2500 in muggle money. I can assure you, this card also works in muggle dispensers and other shops, with a 5% exchange rate, which would then leave you £2375 a month in the muggle world. Does this suit you? "Glomgold asked._

 _"That will be enough, thank you. On the other hand, would it be possible to delay updating Harry's information? We do not want to inform Dumbledore. "Fit a pensive Petunia._

 _"Perfect. Know that this old man is not appreciated among us, and that we will do all that is necessary to block it. So we will continue to send him false statements, and say that the accounts are temporarily blocked until the arrival of Harry Potter. "Fit the goblin._

 _"Why block them?" Vernon asked suspiciously._

 _" Well, according to our records, Albus Dumbledore took a total of 500 gallons a month from Mr. Potter's account for his own account, and paid Molly Weasley 250G a month. The account is replenished each year by the master account up to a total cap of 10 000 galleons, Dumbledore theoretically stole the total sum of 36 000 Gallions, or £180 000 in four years. "Revealed the goblin._

 _"180 000 pounds? How dare this fucking asshole son of a whore? I'm going to make him eat his beard and snap his neck! "Shouted Vernon, red with anger._

 _"All right, do as planned and block access to accounts for Dumbledore. Could you also repatriate all the keys? I know my sister had one for her vault. "Petunia asked._

 _The goblin nodded and opened a small chest, having already repatriated the keys. He then gave Petunia a small golden key, explaining that it was Harry's trust vault, and that they would have to go back to Gringotts to get gold if there was not enough with the card._

 _Petunia and Vernon thanked the goblin, took the key and left the bank to buy the books Harry needed. After buying the books, they went back to Privet Drive and Harry plunged into his books, cursing Dumbledore once again, but also the Weasleys._

* Flashback end *

Apart from that moment, his life had changed dramatically. He was able to grow as he should have been, living in relative financial security, never lacking anything. Over the years, and with a balanced diet, he finally lost his glasses, no longer required, which had delighted him to the highest point. He had gone to school with Dudley, still being the first in his class, quickly learning everything he needed.

He also devoured the books on the wizarding world, learning all he needed to know about the Potters and their importance in the wizarding world. At the age of eleven, he was fetched by Hagrid from the Dursleys, and as agreed with his aunt, he pretended not to know anything about the wizarding world to avoid putting Dumbledore's notice on him. He picked up his wand directly from Ollivander, and was delighted to hear that it was Voldemort's twin wand.

At Gringotts, he took the opportunity to learn a little more about the inheritance tests, and decided to take one, seeing no harm. He took advantage of Hagrid's idiocy to convince him to go get a beer. In fact, Hagrid had gone looking for an owl, Hedwig, to offer it to Harry. He still remembered the most astonishing result of his inheritance test. He had kept the old parchment with him as a souvenir, and looked down to read it again.

 **Name** **used;**

 **Hadrian James Potter**

 **Full Name:**

 **Hadrian James** **Emrys-Peverell-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Potter-** **Gaunt**

 **Houses and Affiliations:**

 **-Heir of the Most Archaic and the Most Gracious House of Emrys (By Magic)**

 **-Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell** **(Paternal)**

 **-Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of** **Black** **(Paternal and by Proclamation)**

 **-Heir the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor** **(Paternal)**

 **-Heir the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of** **Slytherin (Maternal and by Conquest)**

 **-Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter** **(Paternal)**

 **-Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of** **Gaunt (Maternal and by Conquest)**

 **Family relations** **direct:**

 **Father: James Charlus Potter** **(dead)**

 **Mother: Lily Jane Potter** **born Riddle (dead)**

 **Godfather: Sirius Orion Black** **(Imprisoned)**

 **Godmother: Alice Liliane Longbottom** **(interned)**

 **Legal Tutor: Petunia Dursley born Evans**

At first he had a hard time believing what was written, but he did not look any further. Of course, he realized then that he should research the Riddle family, as he didn't knew anything about it at all, but remembered that the Gaunt family was Slytherin's. Unfortunately he did not understand what he had done to be the heir to Merlin, real name, Myrdin Emrys.

On 01/09/1991, Harry boarded the Hogwarts Express, carefully avoiding the Weasley, and met Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. He soon became friends with them, which did not result in a skewed view of the Slytherin house. Harry still remembered his presentation.

* Flashback *

 _Harry was quietly looking for a wagon to settle in, when he saw far off the red heads he wanted to avoid at all costs. He did not hesitate to enter the first car he saw, even though he was busy. There were three people inside, three boys. There was a pretty blue-eyed blond, and two rather muscular boys with silly faces._

" _Excuse me, can I sit down with you? I want to avoid some unwanted persons, and they are on the way to the other wagons. "Harry then said._

 _"Ah, yes, of course. I am Draco Lucius Malfoy, heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Malfoy." said the blond, holding out his hand._

 _"Gregory Goyle, heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Goyle." Presented one of the gorillas._

 _"Vincent Crabbe, heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Crabbe." Fit the other Gorilla._

 _Harry looked at them and thought back to the books on the wizarding etiquette he had read. He had to introduce himself by his full name, and he hoped they would not make a mess of them._

 _" I am Hadrian James Potter, Heir to the Most Archaic and the Most Gracious House of Emrys and Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Peverell, Black, Gryffindor , Slytherin, Potter and Gaunt. " Harry stood up, shaking Draco's hand._

 _The other three young wizards opened their eyes wide, surprised to have the famous Harry Potter with them. Draco then noted the different families used by Harry._

" _Merlin?! You are Merlin's heir? "Draco said, his voice high._

 _"Yes, I know it's shocking, I myself was shocked when I learnt about this from the goblins." Harry said, blushing at the stunned eyes._

 _"You really have a scar?" Vincent asked._

 _Harry just nodded and lifted his bangs to show his scar, catching a hiccup of stupor from the three boys. For his part, Draco was delighted to see that Harry knew the pureblood traditions, and then rethought his father's orders, who had asked him to watch Harry and keep in touch with him, telling his son that Harry was in fact the grandson of the Dark Lord. He also told him to never look at Dumbledore in the eyes._

* end flashback *

He was really amused by the reaction of one who would later become his best friend, Draco Malfoy. He also remembered one of Glomgold's messages, his account manager, informing him that Dumbledore had tried to pay Molly Weasley money once again, but also Guinevere Weasley, Ronald Weasley and some nobody named Hermione Granger. Of course, Harry did everything humanly possible to avoid them. It was obvious when he was assigned to one of the Hogwarts Houses that Dumbledore realized that there was a problem.

* Flashback *

 _Guided by Professor McGonagall, they crossed the huge floor-paved room and entered a small room for first-year students. Harry heard the sound of hundreds of voices coming through a door on his right. The other students had to be there already. The small size of the room forced them to huddle together. They stood in silence, casting a few worried glances around._

 _"Welcome to Hogwarts", said Professor McGonagall, "The banquet at the beginning of the year will begin soon, but before you take a seat in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into the different houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony. You should know, indeed, that throughout your stay in school, your house will be like a second family for you. You will follow the same courses, sleep in the same dormitory and spend your free time in the same common room. The houses are four in number. Their names are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own history, its own nobility, and each of them has trained witches and witches in the years. During your year at Hogwarts, every time you get good results you will earn points for your house, but every time you break the common rules, your house will lose points. At the end of the school year, the house with the most points wins the Four Houses Cup, which is a great honor. I hope that each and every one of you will be committed to serving your house, whichever it may be. The Ceremony of the Sorting will take place in a few minutes in the presence of all the students of the school. I advise you to take advantage of the remaining time to cleanup. "_

 _The professor's gaze lingered on Neville, whose cloak was crooked, and on Ron, who still had a stain on his nose._

 _"I'll get you back when everything's ready", said Professor McGonagall, "Wait for me in silence." She left the room._

 _"How do they sort us?" He asked Draco, intrigued._

 _"My father told me it was a secret, so it may be tests."_

 _Harry felt faint. Tests? In front of everybody? He looked around, the other students looked terrified. Nobody said much, except Hermione Granger whispering at full speed she had learned by heart all possible spells and she wondered which should be well cast. Harry tried not to listen to what she was saying, he wanted only one thing which was to gut her so that she would stop blabbering. He kept his eyes fixed on the door. At any moment, now, Professor McGonagall would come in and take him to his fate._

 _Suddenly, screams rose behind Harry. He turned around and gaped, like the others. About twenty ghosts had appeared while crossing the back wall. Pearly white, slightly transparent, they floated across the room without giving a glance to the students gathered. They seemed to argue. One of them, who looked like a little fat monk, said:_

 _"Observe and forgive. We should give him a second chance. "_

 _"My dear Brother, have we not given Peeves all the chances he deserved?" answered another specter, dressed in high-boots and the neck surrounded by a strawberry. "He gives us a horrible reputation while he himself is not really a ghost. Here, who… what are they doing here? "He noticed the presence of the first years, who were careful not to utter a single word._

 _"These are the new students, said the fat monk, smiling at them. You're waiting for the Sorting, I guess? "Some students nodded silently._

 _"I hope to see you in Hufflepuff", said the monk. "It was my house, in time."_

 _"Let's go. The ceremony will now begin. "Said a sudden voice. Professor McGonagall was back._

 _One by one, the ghosts left the room crossing the opposite wall._

 _"Stand in line and follow me", said the teacher to the students._

 _Harry felt a weird sensation, as if his legs had suddenly changed to lead. He slipped between Draco and a boy with hair black and curly, and students left the room, crossed the hall and then through a double door that opened into the Great Hall._

 _The place was strange and beautiful. Thousands of lit candles suspended in the air, four long tables around which the other students were already sitting, plates and golden goblets in front of them. At the end of the room, the teachers sat around another table._

 _Professor McGonagall aligned the early years with their classmates behind which the teachers were standing. In the uncertain light of the candles, the faces looked at them like lanterns with pale gleams. Scattered among the students, the ghosts shone like plumes of silver mist. Embarrassed by the staring eyes on the new ones, Harry looked up at a velvet-black ceiling studded with stars._

 _"It's a magic ceiling, Hermione murmured. It was made to look like the sky. I read it in The Hogwarts Story. "_

 _Harry had also read the story of Hogwarts, and he did not tell it to everyone. He frankly found this hellish girl annoying._

 _Harry looked at what was happening in front of him where Professor McGonagall set up a four-legged stool in front of the new students. On the stool she laid a pointed witch hat. The hat was shredded, dirty, patched. Aunt Petunia would never have wanted it in her home._

 _Maybe they would ask them to bring out a rabbit? Harry thought. Everyone now had their eyes fixed on the pointed hat. For a few moments there reigned a total silence. Then, suddenly, the hat stirred. A tear near the edge opened wide like a mouth, and the hat began to sing:_

 _"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,  
your top hats sleek and tall,  
for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
and I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
so try me on and I will tell you  
where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
and unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin  
you'll make your real friends,  
those cunning folks use any means  
to achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
for I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

 _When it finished the song, applause broke out all over the room. The hat bowed to greet the four tables, then it stopped again._

 _"So, we just wear the hat!" Whispered Draco in Harry's ear._

 _Harry gave a weak smile. Trying a hat was better than being forced to cast a spell, but he would have preferred not to do it in front of everyone. The hat scared him and Harry felt no more courage. If there had been a house for students on the verge of nausea, he would have gone right away. Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a long roll of parchment in his hand._

 _"When I call your name, you put the hat on your head and sit on the stool. Abbot, Hannah! "_

 _A girl with a pink complexion and blonde mats came out of the rank with unsteady steps. She went to put the hat that fell in front of her eyes and sat on the stool._

 _"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted after a moment's silence._

 _Cheers and applause rose from the table on the right and Hannah sat down among the other Hufflepuff students. Harry saw the ghost of the fat monk make him big, enthusiastic signs._

 _"Bones, Susan!"_

 _"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted again._

 _Susan hastened to sit next to Hannah._

 _"Boot, Terry!" Called Professor McGonagall._

 _"RAVENCLAWN!" Shouted the hat._

 _This time the applause rose from the second table on the left. Ravenclaw students greeted Terry with a hand shake._

 _Brocklehurst, Mandy was also sent to Ravenclaw. Brown, Lavender was the first to go to Gryffindor. A standing ovation came from the table on the far left. The twins whistled happily to greet her arrival._

 _Bulstrode, Millicent was sent to Slytherin. The Slytherin table seemed to be made up of quite distinct students, and less likely to be silly, which Harry liked a lot. Maybe he was made for Slytherin? Was he not its heir?_

 _"Finch-Fletchey, Justin!"_

 _"HUFFLEPUFF!"_

 _Several pupils were thus distributed in the various houses. Harry noticed that the hat sometimes took time to think before deciding._

 _"Granger, Hermione!"_

 _Hermione almost ran to the stool and frantically wore the hat on her head._

 _"GRYFFINDOR!" Shouted the hat._

 _Draco made a sneer, muttering a "good riddance". Harry suddenly had one of those horrible thoughts that usually accompany panic states. What if he was not chosen at all? "If he stayed there with the Hat on his head without anything happening and Professor McGonagall ended up telling him there was a mistake and he had to go home by the next train?" But he comforted himself that his passing at Gringotts had proved his belonging to the Magical World._

 _When Neville Longbottom, the boy who was constantly losing his toad, was called, he stumbled and fell as he approached the stool. The Sorting Hat took a long time to decide. Finally, he shouted:_

 _"GRYFFINDOR."_

 _Neville immediately rushed to his comrades without removing the hat from his head and had to return to give it to MacDougal, Morag, under the bursts of laughter._

 _When his name was called, Malfoy advanced with a conquering step towards the stool. As soon as he brushed his head, the hat exclaimed:_

 _"SLYTHERIN!"_

 _Satisfied, Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle who had been sent to Slytherin, too. Draco looked at Harry as he sat down and waved him, hoping he'd join him._

 _There were not many people left in the queue of newcomers._

 _"Moon ... Nott ... Professor McGonagall called names that started with "P". Parkinson ... the twins Patil ... Perks, Sally Anne ... and finally..._

 _"Potter, Harry!"_

 _When Harry stepped out of the row, murmurs rose throughout the room._

 _"Did she say Potter?"_

 _"Harry Potter?"_

 _Before the hat fell to his eyes and plunged him into absolute darkness, Harry had time to see the heads stretching to look at him better._

 _"Hmm, it's not easy, said a small voice in his ear. Very difficult. I see a lot of courage. Fascinating intellectual qualities, too, There is talent and ... ho! Ho! My boy, you're eager to prove yourself, that's interesting ... Come on, where am I going to put you? "_

 _Harry gripped his fingers on the edge of the stool. "Not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor," he thought forcefully._

 _"No Gryffindor? Why, then? Oh, I see, you're suspicious of Dumbledore, and you're right, boy. Yes, you are very intelligent, and very cunning, this house is not made for you. But what do you really know about Dumbledore? "_

 _Harry became thoughtful. "Not much, but I know he wants me ill, he tried to bewitch my family to abuse me, and he paid the Weasley and Granger." He thought in answer._

 _"Excellent, you learn quickly, my boy. But not all Weasley are under Dumbledore's thumb, and you'll have to discover it over time. Hm ... Yes, it's obvious that you're not made for Gryffindor, even though you're the heir. You know, you could give me the order, and I'll put you in the house of your choice. "Fit the hat._

 _Harry was stunned. "Order it? What do you mean?" He thought._

 _"Come on, you know what I'm talking about, young Harry. You are the heir of Gryffindor, and also Slytherin. This school belongs to you, and everything in it too, including me. But it's time for me to place you, and for that I see nothing better than ... SLYTHERIN! "_

 _A silence fell over the room, students being surprised that Harry Potter was not going to Gryffindor. Suddenly, the silence was broken by applause from the Slytherin table, with Draco Malfoy applauding with gusto. It was a trigger, and all at the Slytherin table stood up to applaud their hero, and those who knew, among them, the heir of the Dark Lord. They were later joined by the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, but not Gryffindor._

 _As for the teachers, their reactions were varied. A funny little fellow seemed astonished, and McGonagall seemed disappointed. But the most amusing thing for Harry was seeing Dumbledore's worried look, comfortably seated on his golden throne at the end of the table. He did not notice the intrigued looks of Severus Snape and Quirinus Quirell._

* Flashback end *

His year passed peacefully at Hogwarts among the Slytherins. He was slightly rushed by Severus Snape, his main teacher and potions teacher, but Snape eventually accepted Harry as he was, especially when Harry made reference to the friendship between Snape and his mother. Throughout the year, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger tried all the different means to become his friend, but Harry ignored them royally. Fortunately for Hermione, when she was attacked by a troll, she was miraculously saved by Dumbledore before she could finish as a tapestry for the school.

He was still intrigued by the third floor corridor, and with Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, he went to inspect the place. There he discovered a Cerberus, a dog with three heads, and being a passionate mythology since his childhood, he remembered the myth of Orpheus, then singing distractedly, which puts the dog to sleep. They quietly passed the hatch, and so fell into a plant, a Devil's trap, nothing but a simple _**Lumos Solem**_ cannot arrange. For the Quidditch test, they let Draco take care of it, and when they had to face a Troll, they all used a _**Bombarda Maxima**_ that literally exploded the troll

Harry finally faced a sort of magical chessboard, and being very clever, he easily managed to defeat the opposing King, passing through to the second last test, that of Severus Snape. Seeing that there was only enough potion for one person, it was Harry who swallowed the potion necessary to finally arrive at the last test.

Harry was surprised when he met Quirell, controlled by Voldemort there? He still managed to defeat him, and in a flash of genius, Harry hid the Philosopher's stone in a bag he had brought with him. He then destroyed the mirror, not seeing Voldemort's specter running straight at him, which made him faint.

Thus ended his first year, with winning the Cup of Four Houses, and stealing, under Dumbledore's eyes and beard, the Philosopher's Stone, which he later deposited in his vault at Gringotts, placing the goblins in the confidence.

During the summer Harry was invited by none other than Lucius Malfoy to spend his holidays at Malfoy Manor. He learned all he needed to know about his grandfather, and Lucius confessed to him the real reasons Voldemort had waged this war, for the suppression of magical anti-creature laws, as well as for the full integration of the muggleborns in the wizarding society by bringing them into the wizarding world much earlier, and preferably by permanently erasing the memory of the parents, so that the child can be adopted through a blood ritual in a wizarding family. Harry also discovered that his grandfather was a real genius, just like him, before he became completely mad after creating his many horcruxes and splinting his soul, which Lucius had previously explained to him. Moreover, Lucius did not hesitate to tell him that the Death Eaters were still active, but their loyalty was directly to Harry, since the Mark of the Death Eaters was in fact related to Voldemort's blood, and thus to Harry.

Following the discovery of Horcruxes, and the madness of Voldemort, they agreed to search and eliminate horcruxes, Lucius then revealed the Diary. He then explained to Harry that he was discreetly going to place it at the Wesley's house, so that they could take him to the Ministry and destroy him without raising any suspicions about the Malfoy.

Harry took the opportunity to inquire about Sirius Black, and discovered the absence of a trial. Now having doubts, he asked Lucius to organize if possible a trial, to be sure of his guilt. To make Harry's life easier, Lucius offered Dobby, a House Elf, to Harry.

The second year went quietly, except for the little problem with his grandfather's horcrux hidden in a diary, as the Weasley never noticed it, so Lucius' plan backfired a bit and endangered Harry and his own son. He discovered the Chamber of Secrets and Selene, the Basilisk of his ancestor, Salazar Slytherin. Unfortunately, he could not take advantage of it because he was joined in the Chamber by none other than Ginny Weasley, controlled by Voldemort and his Horcrux. Before she could react, Harry ordered the snake to destroy the Diary, immediately destroying the receptacle, and erased Ginny's memory.

To his astonishment, he was joined by Fawkes, who was carrying with him the Sorting Hat. He had his answer later, when Selene begged him to free her from this infernal and immortal life without her master. The sword of his ancestor, Godric Gryffindor, then appeared in the Sorting Hat, and with a lament from Fawkes, he pierced Selene's mouth, ending her days, parting with a last thank you for this mercy. The sword was soaked with her venom, but unfortunately Harry had pierced his arm with one of her fangs. Fortunately, Fawkes being close to him, could cry over his wound to heal him. Harry also discovered that he could now summon the Gryffindor sword whenever he saw fit.

For the rest of the year, Harry's relationship with Snape and the rest of the school (apart from Gryffindor because of Ron and Hermione) developed well, and during a duel, organized by their new teacher, Lockhart, his parseltongue ability was revealed to all. Of course, the Slytherins were ecstatic about this discovery, the Ravenclaws intrigued and curious, the Hufflepuffs thought nothing of it, and of course the Gryffindors accused him of being a dangerous Dark Wizard and the second coming of Voldemort (Ironic as Harry is Voldemort's grandson, but they didn't know this). So when the news spread through the Wizarding World, Harry, helped by Lucius, revealed that his mother was Slytherin's descendant, and that his father was the Gryffindor descendant.

It was a complete shock to the wizarding community, and many Gryffindors were uncomfortable after hearing that they badmouthed the descendant of their house founder. The year ended quietly, and Lockhart was arrested for sexual harassment and attempted rape of minors, which, at the same time, revealed his fraudulent works and caused Dumbledore's reputation for hiring him to fall deeply. It was after this fall in Dumbledor's reputation that Lucius and Harry took this opportunity to seek a trial for Sirius Black, a trial that was quickly put in place, especially when Fudge discovered that he could gain a lot of glory by fixing the mistakes of his predecessors and, on top of that, destroy Dumbledore's reputation.

The trial was swift, and the Wizarding World was once again turned upside down when they learned that they had arrested an innocent person from the beginning, and especially when they learned that Dumbledore knew the truth perfectly, being the one who had set up the _**Fidelius**_ . Following this, the old man lost his title of Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and his position as President of Wizengamot, keeping only his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts. It was a landslide victory for the dark side of the Wizengamot (and the grey side), even more so when they were officially joined by the House of Black with Sirius. They were also joined by the Houses of Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Gaunt and Peverell when Sirius became Harry's magical guardian, with his permission and that of Petunia. In addition, Harry began living with Sirius at Grimmauld, and the encounter between him and the portrait of Walburga Black was memorable.

* Flashback *

 _07/26/1992_

 _Harry decided to live with his godfather, Sirius Black, and was taken to Grimmauld Place, the Black's Ancestral Manor, hidden by a powerful_ _ **Fidelius**_ _spell, along with other anti-muggle enchantments. Sirius told him as he opened the door._

 _"Go on Harry, I'm sure you'll love living with me."_

 _Harry chuckled before entering. No sooner had he set foot inside the old barracks that he noticed the state of disrepair and abandonment of the once splendid Manor. He sneezed due to so much dust, and was surprised by Kreacher, the Black House elf._

 _"The traitor to his blood is back! Oh, poor mistress is not going to be happy. The traitor has also brought a vile half-blood, poor, poor Kreacher. "_

 _Hardly had the elf finished speaking than Harry heard a shrill scream that made him jump, and startled Sirius at the same time._

 _"What do you mean? Who dares enter the Abode of the Black? I hope it's not my traitor of a son! Show yourself! "_

 _Harry, closely followed by Sirius who was intrigued to see how his godson was going to react, went to the stairs to find a portrait of a woman, Walburga Black. The portrait looked at Harry haughtily, before focusing on Sirius._

 _"How dare you enter here, traitor?"_

 _"I'm in my home, mother! And whether you like it or not, I am the Lord of the House of Black so shut your trap! "_

 _Sirius answered with a certain vehemence. She stared at him before focusing on Harry. It was then that she saw my scar on her forehead._

 _"What?! You dared bring an infamous half-blood here? Home? Shame on you, you degenerate son, I knew you were just a bum, a traitor! "_

 _"I am not a half-blood, you hateful shrew, and I advise you to shut up before I cast a strong_ _ **Fienfyre**_ _on your ugly face and destroy your portrait and this wall!"_

 _Harry's answer froze Walburga. Sirius then asked how it was possible that he was not a half-blood._

 _"My mother was revealed as the daughter of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Melinda Rosier, making her a pureblood. Tom Marvolo Riddle best known to you by his pseudonym, Voldemort. "_

 _Only seconds later, Walburga begged Harry to forgive her, offering her total obedience, while Sirius froze. Harry then explained everything he knew, and Sirius was disgusted by all of Dumbledore's manipulations, swearing to make his life a nightmare. Immediately afterwards, Kreacher cleaned everything up, delighted to finally serve a true Black._

* Flashback end *

The third year was much simpler, and Harry met his first love, named Cedric Diggory, with whom he began to go out. He was also delighted to discover his new Defense against the Dark Arts professor, Remus Lupin, his "Uncle Moony". The latter was very happy to know that Sirius was innocent, and promised to join them at Grimmauld. There were no hiccups, and everything went perfectly, much to Harry's delight. Of course, there were still some problems with Ron and Hermione continuing to raise Gryffindor against him, not to mention Ginny Weasley who was a little too interested in him.

There was only one milestone in his third year, and it was not at Hogwarts but in Grimmauld. Indeed, he managed to communicate with Kreacher, especially when he was ordered by Walburga to obey him. He then discovered the existence of the Slytherin amulet, and did not hesitate a single second to destroy it with the Gryffindor sword, to the delight of the house elf who then swore his loyalty to him his last breath, to Sirius's biggest shock. So it was an event marking the beginning of the end for Voldemort.

During the summer of this third year, just before the fourth school year, Harry, Sirius and Remus were awarded VIP tickets for the Quidditch Championship, much to Harry's joy. Sirius was excited like a flea, just like Remus (although he cleverly concealed it).


	2. Introduction (part 2)

_18/08/1994_

 _Harry watched the object lying in front of him, looking disgusted as the amused duo of Sirius and Remus watched him._

 _"I must grab this thing?_ _Siri, I do not even know where it has been_!"

 _Sirius and Remus burst out laughing at Harry's disgusted and distorted look at the filthy sock, which was supposed to be a portkey._ _He wanted only one thing, which was to burn the odorous offense. He looked at his dragon leather gloves and thought "I honestly do not want to touch this shit, besides, it'll dirty my gloves. Bah!"_

 _Sirius and Remus finally calmed down before looking at him, their eyes laughing._ _It was Sirius who spoke._

 _"It's a joke, let me reassure you cub._ _Frankly, to hear you, I'd think you're Malfoy's son._ _I imagine the horror for James_!" _laughed the marauder._

 _"The fact that you're in Slytherin does not help things", added an amused Remus, "not to mention that you have the same way of thinking as Malfoy, and you are as formidable in politics as in economy_!"

 _"At least you're cuter than him._ _It could have been worse, you could have looked like our national bat, Snivellus!"_ _Sirius said, wrapping himself in a cloak and showing his fake fangs of vampires._

 _Remus smiled at the stupidity of his best friend while Harry blushed at the compliment._ _It was then that Sirius dealt the fatal blow._

 _"But you're in a relationship with a Hufflepuff, which proves that you have nothing to do with him._ _Never the great Lucius-holier-than-thou Malfoy would have lowered himself to couple with a Hufflepuff, much less a Diggory._ _Seriously my prongslet, Couldn't you do better and choose another one_?" _the marauder mocked._

 _Harry glared at Sirius, which made the mocking marauder even more amused._ _As for Remus, though he does not say it aloud, he himself was in complete agreement with Sirius._ _The two marauders did not really like Cedric Diggory and thought something was wrong with him._ _Also, the duo would not forget the rumors about Cedric as a whore, worse than Sirius in his youth, which did not reassure at all the two marauders._ _However, they had decided to give the benefit of the doubt to Cedric Diggory, well, for now._

 _"What do you blame him of, Siri_?" _asked Harry._

 _"Harry, we both know that Cedric is a whore, or prostitute, whatever._ _Anyway, what I meant was that he's not the one for you._ _Also, seriously, he's a light witch who looks more like a unicorn than anything else, with the way he spends his time smiling._ _And unlike unicorns, men do not stay virgins around him_!" _Replied the marauder._

 _"We are really worried that he'll hurt you, Harry._ _It is very hard to predict the behavior of this kind of people, and we really do not wan this to break your heart._ _So, please, take your and take care of yourself, okay_?" _Remus intervened._

 _"Okay, Uncle Remus, but I do not think Cedric is the type to deceive me._ _I mean, if he really loves me, why would he deceive me_?" _said Harry, sure of himself._

 _Sirius and Remus then shared a look, understanding that despite the fact that he was facing death, Harry was still innocent._ _They sincerely hoped that Cedric would not be the one to put an end to this purity._ _"If he ever harms my pup, I'll ruin his and his whole family_!" _thought Sirius._

 _"Well, no matter, where is the real portkey_?" _asked Harry._

 _Sirius chuckled before pulling out an Irish scarf from his pocket, though he did not appreciate everything green, it was a bit too Slytherin to his liking._ _Gradually with time, Sirius had begun not to hate Slytherin anymore, but old habits were hard to change, and he could not help but dislike green clothes._ _In fact, the only variation of green he liked was the eyes of his godson, because his eyes had nothing to do with the dark green of the Slytherins._ _No, the green of Harry's eyes was sublime, brilliant, surpassing the beauty of emeralds, and somehow reminiscent of the color of the unforgivable._ _In fact, Sirius was convinced that Harry's eyes were not as bright when he was still a baby, and wondered if the_ _**Avada Kedavra**_ _changed their brightness a little._

 _"I prefer that_! _So we'll be able to go_? _I cannot wait to see the game, and also Lucius confirmed that we can spend time with Krum_ " _Harry yelled with impatience._

 _"Krum really is one of the Quidditch players you love, it's funny._ _Still, shame on you for not supporting Ireland and our National team"_ _Remus said, amused._

 _"But I support Ireland, just that I prefer Krum as a catcher, and moreover, the Bulgarians are not that bad"_ _Harry said._

 _"He is right_! _I too like Krum, he is pretty good._ _Come on girls, stop chatting, we have to go_!" _laughed Sirius._

 _His only answer was the dark looks promising a thousand sufferings from Harry and Remus._ _The three of them grabbed the scarf, and Sirius exclaimed "Championship"._

 _Immediately, they were engulfed in a vortex, spinning at a crazy speed._ _Harry did not really like these transports, especially since most of the time, he fell back on his buttocks, like a slouch, and it was not pleasant at all._ _Fortunately, Remus had taught him how to stand straight out of a portkey and a fireplace._

 _They ended up arriving at the grounds which was very vast where they could perfectly see thousands of wizards, not to mention the colorful tents that extended as far as the eye could see._ _Luckily the place was hidden, otherwise muggles would never have missed such an event._

 _"Go, do not waste time._ _Our tent has already been set up, so let's not waste time" Sirius said._

 _He led them to a different area, with very large and ornate tents, which even had gardens or swimming pools._ _The area was reserved for influential families and the Ministry of Magic, as well as the other governments present, of course._ _They ended up arriving in front of a very big black tent sporting the coat of arms of the Black family._

 _No sooner had they arrived than they were joined by Draco and Narcissa Malfoy, whose tent was next door._

 _"Sirius, nice to see you, dear cousin"_ _Narcissa Black took Sirius in her arms._

 _"Cissy, happy to see you._ _But what do I see, would it not be Draco_?" _"Sirius replied, looking at the little blond._

 _"Uncle Sirius, happy to see you", said Draco before looking at Harry, "Harry_! _I knew you'd come, after all, you were not going to miss the championship anyway, though_?"

 _"Lady Malfoy, happy to see you again, you are always so lovely"_ _Harry, kissing his hand before looking at his best friend, "Draco, you know me, I was not going to miss this opportunity._ _And then, we could not really afford to refuse an invitation in the Minister's lodge anyway_!"

 _The two boys looked at each other before laughing together, amusing Sirius, Remus and Narcissa._ _They chatted for a few moments, and were joined by Cedric Diggory who kissed Harry quickly before fleeing with his tail between his legs when faced with the deadly look of Sirius._ _Harry realized that he would not be spending time with Cedric, but being with his best friend and his family it did not bother him that much._ _After all, they would spend ten months together at Hogwarts, so one day less, that's nothing._

 _They eventually headed for the stadium, where they were joined by Lucius Malfoy who was chatting quietly with the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge._ _Together, the group began their ascent to the Minister's lodge._ _It was there that they met the Weasleys, with Hermione Granger, and surprisingly, the Diggory who were also with the Weasleys._

 _"Ah_! _That's the traitor_!" _could not help but comment Ronald Weasley._

 _"I urge you not to speak thus of my godson, you little freckled shit._ _I remind you that my godson is the heir of the Potters, and many other families including the Black"_ _Sirius replied, venom feeling in his sentence, just like the thinly veiled threat._

 _Molly scrambled quickly at Sirius' response and was about to berate him when he was restrained by Arthur's hand._ _When he looked at his face, he immediately noticed his pallor._ _The latter then looked at Sirius Black._

 _"Lord Black, please accept my deep apologies for the unspeakable behavior of my son towards your heir and godson._ _I can assure you that in the future, this behavior will be severely punished_!" _apologized Arthur Weasley._

 _Molly had her mouth wide open, stunned by her husband, while Ronald was about to reply._ _He was stopped in his tracks by the wrathful look from his father, and closed his flapper._ _Immediately, the respect towards Arthur increased a notch with Sirius, Lucius and Harry._ _They felt pity for this man, trapped with this vengeful and surely unfaithful harpy._ _After all, Ronald and Ginny Weasley did not look much like their father or other siblings, and their red hair could easily be attributed to Molly and not Arthur._

 _"I see, Arthur, that the ethics of the pure-bloods are not quite lost._ _There is still hope for your family, and I hope you will teach all that to your son._ _After all, it would be a pity if your son was the cause of the Weasley's ruin and decay, or even their extinction, all because he was not able to be cordial to a member of society who is superior to him in our hierarchy._ _Isn't it_?" _"Lucius announced in a drawling voice._

 _Arthur nodded sharply, while the eyes of the other Weasleys widened in the face of this threat._ _Immediately, the twins and Percy bombarded Ron with their darkest look._ _Especially_ _Percy, because he knew very well that if they wanted to, Lucius like Sirius could easily prevent him from starting his career in the Ministry._

 _"Father, we should not keep the Minister waiting._ _After all, we are invited to the Minister's lodge"_ _Draco smiled, sending a smirk in Ron's direction._

 _"He's right, Lucius, we should go._ _Come, Harry"_ _Sirius immediately understanding Draco's game._

 _As they prepared to continue to the lodge, they were joined by the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge._ _The latter was accompanied by a tall man dressed in a black velvet robe trimmed with gold._ _Fudge literally lit up on seeing Lucius, and even more so when he saw Harry with Sirius._ _He ignored the Weasleys royally, to the amusement of Sirius and Lucius._

 _"Lucius, what a pleasure to see you"_ _Cornelius said, shaking his hand, before kissing Narcissa's hand, "and what do I see, is that not your lovely wife?_ _It's been a while since we've seen each other."_

 _"Indeed, Mr. Minister, it's been a while._ _I am happy to see you"_ _Narcissa replied with a charming smile._

 _"Let me introduce you to the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, Oblansk ... Obalansk, well, the Minister of Bulgarian Magic in sum._ _He does not speak English very well, so I try to communicate in sign language."_

 _All greeted the Bulgarian Minister with a nod._ _Fudge did not waste time and introduced the Bulgarian minister to Harry Potter._

 _"And here he is, our National Hero, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived_!" _, "Fudge said with panache._

 _The Bulgarian Minister's eyes lingered on Harry's forehead, and when he saw his scar, his eyes widened._ _It was then that Harry surprised them all._

 _"_ I'm _delighted to meet you._ _But let me introduce myself entirely._ _I am Hadrian James Emrys-Peverell-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Potter-Gaunt, although I continue to be referred to as Harry Potter."_ _Harry said in Bulgarian._

 _"_ You _speak Bulgarian_? _Well, I'm delighted, young Mr. Potter._ _I have heard a lot about the Boy-Who-Lived._ _But you did not need to introduce yourself, I understand English very well,"_ _replied the Minister, amused._

 _"_ I _see._ _But then, why do you act as if you do not understand it_?" _Harry asked, curious and slightly amused._

 _"_ I _never said that I did not understand, it is your Minister who assumed that I did not speak or understand English._ _And also, I find it very funny to see him gesticulate to try to explain to me,"_ _laughed the Bulgarian._

 _They laughed together, to the greatest shock of the spectators who understood absolutely nothing._ _For his part, Fudge was particularly pleased to see the Bulgarian Minister and Harry Potter talk quietly._ _It could only be beneficial for his mandate._

 _So they all headed to their specific lodges, Harry continuing to talk to the Bulgarian Minister, and managing to negotiate some time with the Bulgarian team to get_ _autographs, to the delight of the Bulgarian Minister and Sirius when he was informed._ _Of course, Draco decided he would go with Harry too, because the opportunity was far too good to be ignored._

* end flashback *

The rest of the championship went quietly, the Irish won the cup, but Victor Krum grabbed the snitch. Normally, Death Eaters were to attack and wreak havoc right after the championship, but Harry ordered Lucius to interrupt this, wishing to avoid putting Dumbledore's big nose in the death eaters business.

The most fun part for Harry was to guess Voldemort's plan in advance of the Triwizard Tournament and his resurrection, but Harry knew that he would need Voldemort with a body to get rid of Dumbledore and the Order of the Grilled Chicken. Moreover, thanks to his perfect control over Death Eaters, and their loyalty, he knew absolutely everything, directly informed by Barty Crouch Junior.

Thus began his fourth year, and as expected, Barty, polyjuiced in the form of Alastor Moody entered his name in the goblet of fire. Obviously, when his name came out of the goblet, just after his boyfriend's, several students, especially those from Gryffindor and other schools, were scandalized. Just for fun, Harry did not hesitate to swear on his magic, and in front of everyone, that he had never put his name in the cup or asked someone to do it for him. It shut down the craze of many, but of course, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger continued to dirty his name.

There was a second reason why Harry had let his grandfather continue his little plan. The Goblet of Fire, when creates a contract with the participants, allows an automatic emancipation of the latter.

So Harry emancipated, and for him it was a definite advantage, because he could finally get all of his lordships, and even better, by getting them now, even after his resurrection, Voldemort would not be able to get them back. Harry did not waste time, and with Sirius and Remus, went to Gringotts to finalize all that and get all his lordships, except that of the Black, of course. Right after, Sirius and Lucius convened a special Wizengamot session so that Harry could claim all his seats. Dumbledore's face that day was hilarious, as he realized that Harry had almost defeated him, especially when Harry became the Lord Gryffindor and Slytherin, controlling Hogwarts, its surrounding areas including the Forbidden Forest, and Hogsmeade.

Thanks to Lucius, Harry easily discovered the first trial, and did not hesitate to read the entire Black library for spells to defeat dragons. It was there that he had the very clever idea of going to the No. 1 Ember Gringotts Chest. The trunk was huge and filled with gold, but that was not what Harry was interested in. No, what interested him was the immense library present, and especially, the personal volumes of Merlin. There was another thing that interested him, and it was none other than Merlin's staff, a focci of remarkable power. Harry decided to use it instead of his wand, allowing him to conduct more magic. However, he knew perfectly well that this staff was slightly inferior to the Elder Wand that belonged to him by right, but since he didn't knew where it was, Harry decided to use the staff in the meantime. Fortunately for him, the staff could easily be reduced to the size of a wand when not in use.

This is how Harry Potter confronted a dragon as the first test.

* Flashback *

 _"And now, place to our last and fourth champion, Lord Hadrian James Potter, Lord of the Houses of Emrys, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Potter, and Gaunt and Heir of the House of Black."_ _, announced Ludo Bagman._

 _Applause could be heard immediately as Harry entered the arena to confront his dragon, a bloody Hungarian Horntail, the most dangerous of the dragons._ _Fortunately Harry had decided to read and learn everything he could in Merlin's personal library._

 _When he finally entered the light, it was to see the dragon angry and protecting its eggs with ferocity._ _Harry could not blame it, after all, a mother always protects her children, just like his own mother._ _However, he would not let a giant lizard roast him and decided to set himself on his way to power and glory._

 _"What is he going to do_? _I wonder._ _Our hero seems to be watching the dragon, would it be a battle of the spirit_?" _commented Ludo._

 _Harry rolled his eyes at Ludo Bagman's useless comments._ _He did not waste time, and took out of his pocket_ _Merlin's Staff._ _In less than a second, the staff reached its original size, shocking everyone._

 _"What do I see_? _Harry Potter has just released a staff_! _But not just any staff, because any wizard or witch can recognize it_! _It is the staff of Merlin, his ancestor_!" _shouted Ludo Bagman, making the crowd scream in delirium._

 _Harry looked at the stands and noticed the presence of Sirius, Remus, Lucius, Narcissa, Moody and Draco, along with the rest of the Slytherins._ _He did not hesitate in giving them a wink, which resulted in an amused smile from Sirius._ _Harry looked back at the dragon, who seemed to get angry at all the commotion._ _He spelled_ _**Sonorus**_ _on himself._

 _"I'm really sorry but I refuse to let a giant lizard stop me from succeeding this test"_ _Harry said forcefully while the audience listened with keen interest._

 _He decided to use a variant of a spell invented by Merlin._

 _"_ _ **Glaciadivinus**_!"

 _A huge jet of ice cold blue water came out of the staff, and took the shape of a dragon entirely made of ice._ _This spell, existed before the spell of the_ _**Fiendfyre**_ _, was in fact its opposite, and effective against the elementals of fire and the dragons._ _The spectators were astounded at the sight of the huge ice dragon standing in front of them, and the judges opened their mouth wide in the face of such a manifestation of power._

 _"By Merlin's beard_! _An Ice Dragon is unheard of_! _Harry Potter is indeed Merlin's heir_!" _shouted Ludo Bagman, with the screams of the spectators behind him._

 _The ice dragon threw himself body and soul on the Hungarian horntail, starting a fierce fight between the two beasts._ _As for Harry, he wasted no time._

 _"_ **Volito** _ **Corpus**_!"

 _The spell was pretty well known among high ranking wizards, but not normal wizards._ _This spell simply allowed flying, and was not only one of Merlin's favorite spells, but also of Voldemort's._ _Immediately, Harry flew in front of everyone, and hurried over to the eggs, immediately taking the golden egg that he had to retrieve._

 _"He flies, Harry Potter flies, and without magic brooms_! _Only powerful wizards can fly" announced Ludo Bagman._

 _Unfortunately for Harry, the dragon noticed him due the indelicate commentary of Ludo Bagman, and became more annoyed._ _Harry turned and pointed the staff towards the Hungarian horntail before speaking strongly._

 _"_ _ **Lumos Linculum Maxima**_!"

 _Huge chains made entirely of light appeared around the dragon, chaining it to the ground like a sausage._ _The dragon trainers, including Charlie Weasley, watched the event with stars in their eyes._ _This spell would be perfect for controlling dragons effectively._ _They decided to write it in their minds._ _Shortly after, Harry used his will to remove his ice dragon, and left the arena under a thunderous applause._

 _"And in record time, Harry Potter has managed to defeat a Hungarian Horntail and recover the golden egg with spells worthy of the greatest known wizards_! _What grade will be awarded to him by the judges_? As for _me, I give him a TEN_!" _"Shouted Ludo, spinning his wand and revealing a giant ten._

 _Dumbledore also gave him a ten, to the joy of Hogwarts students._ _Senior Barty Croupton did the same thing, as did Olympe Maxime, with even more applause from the students._ _And to the greatest shock of all, Igor Karkaroff also attributed a ten, although his face betrays his anger easily._ _However, Igor knew perfectly well who Harry really was, and had been accepted back into the Death Eaters by Harry himself, so he was probably not going to get his master's wrath upon his back._

* end flashback *

Harry was at the lead in the competition, much to the delight of Remus and Sirius. When he learned about the Winter Ball, he was given a very detailed dance class by Sirius, who despite his idiotic side was actually an excellent dancer. He also had some lessons with Lucius Malfoy, and most importantly, Narcissa Malfoy.

Surprisingly, Harry did not go to the ball with Cedric as a companion, since the champions could not be together, and decided to go with his best friend, Daphne Greengrass. It was a very nice event that he appreciated with vigor, but it ended in pain.

Indeed, and to his astonishment, he discovered Cedric cheating on him, and not with a Cho Chang who was his companion, but with his idol, Victor Krum. It was then that Harry's mind darkened, betrayed, and he realized that Sirius and Remus were completely right.

He then set up a bold and sadistic plan with the goblins, who were very amused by his fervor. He then went to see Amos Diggory, Cedric's father, to offer him a very interesting marriage contract.

The contract was very simple, it stipulated that when they were married, Cedric and Harry would share their titles in full, and above all, that if one died, the other would inherit everything. This contract was accepted by Amos, who saw the opportunity to climb the ladder of society with ease. As for Harry, he saw two possibilities: Get rid of Cedric in a tragic accident, and more importantly, seize the Hufflepuff family assets and titles with ease.

Indeed, after some research with the goblins, he had discovered that the Diggory's were the heirs of the first son of Helga Hufflepuff, while the Smiths were the descendants of the second son. So the Diggory had priority over the title, and they did not know it because they had not made the effort to search. The marriage was quickly put in place, and although at first Sirius was against it, but when he learned the plan, he was ecstatic. Strangely, when he learned what Cedric had done, he became less reluctant to murder, such a coincidence...

So it was during the least of January that the wedding took place, and of course, the wedding night. After all, why not take advantage of Cedric before he dies. Harry had planned to eliminate him in the labyrinth of the third task, since he knew the tasks in advance.

The second task took place on February 24, 1995, and Harry revealed one of his secret cards there, one of his two animagus forms.

* flashback *

 _24/02/1995_

 _"And here," said Ludo Bagman, "all our champions are ready to undertake the second task which will begin at my whistle._ _They will have exactly one hour to take back what was taken away from them._ _Attention, at the count of three ... One ... two ... three!"_

 _A strident whistle sounded in the cool morning air_ as _applause and screams exploded in the stands._ _Harry waited patiently for the other champions to jump into the water._ _The audience watched him intrigued by his unexpected behavior._

 _Harry smiled mysteriously before pulling out Merlin's staff again._ _He advanced towards the water, and began to fly over the Black Lake._ _He flew towards the center of the lake at full speed._ _Everyone was watching him._

 _It was then that he began to chuckle, and that his body began to change._ _His arms lengthened and merged, just like the rest of his body._ _His pupils split, becoming yellow, and his teeth became huge fangs._ _The students screamed in terror, while the judges remained paralyzed in the face of such a show of power._ _In front of them, Harry Potter had just turned into a basilisk at least thirty meters in length, the largest they had ever seen, worthy of Herpo's Basilisk the Fool._

 _Without waiting, Harry dived in the water after his transformation, and rushed towards the city of the merpeople where the hostages were held._ There _he saw four individuals_ : _Blaise Zabini, Gabrielle Delacour, Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass._ _He immediately understood that Daphne was his hostage, and swam straight for her, gently catching the rope with his teeth, and terrifying the mermaids and other merpeople of the lake._ _In less than five minutes he had crossed the whole lake and returned to the starting point._ _As soon as he left the water, he resumed his form, and Daphne awoke._ _They climbed the stilt buildings of the shore, and were applauded by everyone._

 _"Bordel, you're an animagus_?" _said Draco, in shock._

 _"Yup, double animagus, and since I only need to record one of my forms in the ministry, I can keep my other form secret_!" _laughed Harry._

 _He received shocked looks, and was caught in Sirius's arms, who was excited like a flea bitten dog._ _After a few minutes, Fleur Delacour returned, wounded, and above all, without her hostage._

 _"Please, someone go get my sister, I do not want to lose her_!" _she shouted._

 _Harry looked at her, and without wasting any time, threw himself into the water, resuming his basilisk form and went off to retrieve Gabrielle Delacour._ _Within five minutes he returned with the young Veela, to Fleur's greatest delight._

 _Scarcely had he gone up on the bridge than he was wrapped in the arms of Fleur Delacour who kissed him copiously, and not on the cheek ... which made Sirius and Remus shake with laughter._ _Fleur stepped back, and thanked him again before leaving with her sister, who looked at Harry as if he were a hero._

 _It was towards the end of the hour that came Cedric Diggory with Blaise Zabini, then Victor Krum with Hermione Granger._ _The judges met to discuss the results._ _It was Ludo Bagman who spoke with a_ _**Sonorus**_.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, we have just made a decision._ _The mermaid Murcus, chief of the merpeople, gave us the detailed account of what happened at the bottom of the lake and, consequently, here are the notes, out of fifty, which we decided to grant to each of the champions: Miss Fleur Delacour, although she made excellent use of the curse of the_ _**Bubble-head Charm**_ , _was attacked by Skrewts when approaching the goal and failed to deliver her prisoner._ _We give her twenty-five points."_ _Applause rose in the stands._

 _"It's unfair, I deserved zero," said Fleur in a hoarse voice, shaking her beautiful head._

 _"Mss. Cedric Diggory, who also used the curse of the_ _**Bubble-head Charm**_ _, was the second to return with his prisoner, although it exceeded by one minute over the allowed time."_

 _A thunder of cheers echoed through the ranks of the Hufflepuff and Harry saw Blaise throwing Cedric a seductive look._

 _"We therefore give him forty-seven points."_

 _Harry felt a twinge in his heart seeing Cedric's naughty nod to Blaise, despite being married to Harry._ _It comforted him in his plan, and some stepped away from him, seeing his evil smile._

 _"Viktor Krum," said Ludo Bagman, "used an incomplete form of_ _**transfiguration**_ , _which was still effective as he was the third to bring back his prisoner._ _We give him forty points."_

 _The air very superior, Karkaroff applauds with all his strength._

 _"And Finally, Lord Hadrian James Potter dramatically used the spell of the_ _**Animagus**_ , _the complete form of_ _**self-transfiguration**_ _, taking the form of a magical creature, a Basilisk, and saving in record time his prisoner._ _In addition, to have recovered and save in an act of bravery an additional hostage, we grant him fifty points!" finished Ludo Bagman._

 _The applause echoed loudly, all congratulating Harry who had a perfect score. For his part, Dumbledore looked at Harry suspiciously, after all, Basilisk was one of the darkest creatures in existence._

* end flashback *

The rest of the year went quietly until the day of the third test.

* Flashback *

 _06/24/1995_

 _Harry was the first to enter the labyrinth. He first met some Acromantulas, whom he easily killed with an_ _ **incendio**_ _, then went on to confront a boggart who took the form of Harry in blood, saying that everything was just a dream and that he still lived under the stairs of the Dursleys. Harry was so pissed off that instead of using a_ _ **Riddikulus,**_ _he used a_ _ **Fiendfyre**_ _to completely obliterating the creature. He finally met Fleur Delacour, who was unconscious, and was absorbed by the hedge._

 _After that he came face to face with Cedric, his husband, who was delighted to see him. Unfortunately, they were being pursued by Victor Krum, who was under the spell of the_ _ **Imperius**_ _and who decided to cast the spell of_ _ **the Cruciatus**_ _on Cedric, he fell down, writhing in pain, before getting up. Victor Krum chained on an_ _ **Avada Kedavra**_ _that Cedric managed to dodge. Side stepping the spell, Harry got angry and swung a fiery red_ _ **Stupefy**_ _on Victor, throwing him away by several meters, and plunging him into unconsciousness._

 _Harry and Cedric continued their advance, meeting in passing near a sphinx whose riddle was not complicated, to finally reach the cup. Knowing where the cup was leading, Harry urged his future ex-husbandto catch the cup with him, which transported them to Little Hangleton's cemetery._

 _"Harry, it's a portkey. The trophy is a portkey!" said Cedric._

 _"I blood know that, and you're right, Diggory, it is a portkey. At least you're not too stupid! "Said Harry, angrily._

 _Cedric looked at him, shocked by his words. Harry glared at him, full of hatred._

 _"You honestly thought I did not know about your little adventures? You cheated on me, with this Russian dog, Bah! You're such a manwhore!" spat Harry._

 _"You ... did you know?" Replied Cedric, pale._

 _Harry saw out of the corner of his eye Peter Pettigrew coming forward with "baby Voldy" in his arms._

 _"I did knew. But do not worry, my revenge is on the way. Well, I never thought the wedding was so short, but hey, what can we do? "Harry exclaimed with a big smile._

 _"Wh-?" Started Cedric._

 _"Kill the spare," yelled "baby Voldy"._

 _Cedric turned to face Peter Pettigrew, his face horrified._

 _"_ _ **Avada Kedavra!"**_ _Said Peter Pettigrew._

 _"I'm requesting for a divorce," Harry said with a sadistic smile._

 _Cedric did not have time to answer, and fell to the ground, dead, his face horrified. Harry watched Peter Pettigrew, and aimed at him with his wand._

 _"_ _ **Crucio!"**_ _" Harry shouted._

 _Peter did not see the spell coming, and fell to the floor, writhing in pain and screaming at the top of his voice, knocking off the "baby Voldy" at the same time, who protested grumbling._

 _"Please ... pity!" Pettigrew shouted, as Harry approached him, his eyes slightly tinged with red._

 _"Pity? Mh ... we'll see, the rat. You see, that's for having imprisoned my godfather, and betraying my parents!_ _ **Crucio!"**_ _"Harry shouted again._

 _The traitor continued to scream, and "baby Voldy" watched the scene, fascinated._

 _Harry stopped the spell, letting the rat cry. He approached the cauldron near the grave of Tom Riddle Senior, whose fire had been lit when Pettigrew arrived. Without wasting time, he grabbed the "Voldy baby" and threw it into the cauldron. He levitated Pettigrew, who screamed in terror, and put him near the cauldron._

 _With a wand, he levitated a bone from the tomb of Tom Riddle Senior._

 _"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son," Harry dropped the bone into the cauldron "Flesh of the servant, unwillingly given, you will revive your master." He cut off Peter Pettigrew's right hand, making it fall into the cauldron and making him cry, "Blood of the descendant, willingly sacrificed, you will resurrect your family!" said Harry, slashing his hand before dropping a few drops of blood into the cauldron._

 _He had developed this version of the ritual with Lucius and Sirius, advising him in advance. Peter Pettigrew fell to the ground, and stepped back quickly when he saw the cauldron melt and a dark amalgam taking place. After a few seconds, the amalgam took on an elongated humanoid shape, with a slightly reptilian face, with bright red eyes. Voldemort was back._

 _"My wand, Wormtail!" Voldemort demanded, taking his wand from the trembling hands of the rat._

 _Voldemort turned around and looked at Harry, intrigued. He thought back to the incantation of Harry's ritual. The two looked at each other, vigilant. Voldemort did not perceive any danger, but still remained intrigued._

 _"Why, Harry Potter, did you help me? I killed your parents!" Voldemort asked._

 _"Did you know the real name of Lily Potter?" Harry asked._

 _Voldemort blinked at the question he found absurd._

 _"Of course, poor fool. It was Lily Evans, a Muggleborn!" Replied Voldemort, amused._

 _Harry snorted slightly, to the dismay of the Dark Lord, as Pettigrew bowed slightly, shuddering at the laughter._

 _"Did the old fool really fool you?" Harry said, amused._

 _"What are you talking about? Answer me!" Said Voldemort, exhausted._

 _"Very good, if you wish, I will be direct. Several years ago, a certain Tom Marvolo Riddle and a certain Melinda Rosier had a daughter, named Lily Jane Riddle-Gaunt. This girl was kidnapped by Dumbledore, to be deposited in an orphanage. Before his father could find her, he was adopted by a couple, Robert and Janice Evans, naming the girl Lily Jane Evans, and portraying her as a muggleborn in the eyes of the world. So, how are you doing, grandfather?" Said Harry with an amused smile._

 _Voldemort looked at him, his eyes wide, before getting upset._

 _"You lie! My daughter is dead, Potter!" said Voldemort._

 _"And if I could prove it to you, would you accept the truth?" Harry asked._

 _Voldemort looked at him calculatingly, before nodding. Without wasting time, Harry raised his hand to show his Lord's rings, including Slytherin's. Finally, he handed the parchment about his legacy to Voldemort, who took and read it. Soon Voldemort turned pale, before reddening with hatred, his eyes shining like fiery rubies._

 _"I am going to make this old senile suffer! He'll pay for it, it's all his fault!" Shouted Voldemort._

 _"Now that all that is said, are you willing to listen to my plan, grandfather?" Asked Harry, amused._

 _Voldemort turned to look at him, and nodded. Before Harry could say anything, Voldemort threw a powerful_ _ **Stupefy**_ _on the rat, incapacitating him so that the rat could hear nothing. Harry watched the scene gleefully, his eyes remaining red, which amused Voldemort._

 _"I'm listening to you, Hadrian!" Said the Dark Lord, making Harry groan when he used his real name._

 _"Good. To put it simply, we will pretend that you have never come back from the dead. To do this, you will summon all your Death Eaters except Severus Snape, who is actually Dumbledore's spy. No need to get upset, what I could glean as information, Severus is a forced spy, because he swore an unbreakable vow to Dumbledore in exchange for protection for my mother, who he was in love with. It's obvious that Dumbledore rolled him in the flour, but nothing can be done at that point! "Harry began._

 _Voldemort nodded, understanding the gesture. His trusted death eater had simply fallen into Dumbledore's trap._

 _"Then, I'll fire the old fool from the school immediately, and those I do not like at the same time. Thanks to my inheritance, I naturally own half of Hogwarts, and thanks to Pettigrew, I gained an extra quarter!" Sneered Harry sadistically as he watched Cedric's body._

 _"What do you mean? How did you manage to get a quarter of Hogwarts? "Asked Voldemort, very interested in this plan._

 _Harry looked at him before he burst out laughing as he jumped on Cedric's body, crushing it, intriguing Voldemort by this unusual behavior._

 _"You see, it was not planned at first, but a few months ago, I had to devise a plan. I was in relationship with the corpse you see, Cedric Diggory. However, after the Christmas ball, I saw him cheating on me, being plundered by Krum, a Russian not very smart, kind of like Karkaroff, a younger version. Anyway, discovering the deception, and not liking that someone tried to deceive me like that, I decided to take revenge. I went to Gringotts to inquire about his family, and you know what, grandfather, I discovered that the Diggories actually have two lordships. Theirs, and that of the Hufflepuff. If I understood correctly, the Diggories are descendant of the first son of Helga Hufflepuff, and the Smiths of the second. Till now, do you follow me? "Harry asked._

 _Voldemort nodded his head, rolling his eyes at Harry's language._

 _"So I had put together a plan, which goblins were very happy to help me develop. An ironclad marriage contract stipulating that if one of the spouses died, all of his titles would automatically return to their children, and if no child, to the spouse still alive. This being valid even for the titles of heir. Amos Diggory wanted so much to gain reputation that he immediately accepted the contract, and dare I say that since you missed our wedding in February. I reassure you, you did not miss much. And the rat has filled his part in my plan, as you can see. Unfortunately for Cedric, we did not have any children, and I did not intend to have any with this sub shit, so ... That's it! You have in front of you the new Hufflepuff Lord!" Harry shouted, opening his arms wide with a sadistic smile._

 _Voldemort was shocked by such a master stroke, before bursting into a frightening laugh (except for Harry). He writhed almost in pain so much he laughed. 'My grandson is really worthy of Slytherin,' he thought._

 _"And what about the rest of your plan?" Voldemort asked._

 _"Oh, yes, I almost forgot!" Harry said, blushing slightly. "For the rest, it's very simple. Once Dumbledore is released from Hogwarts, I know he's going to want to bring back his Order of the flaming Chicken to life, and he's going to want to set up his small group at my godfather's, but we're going to refuse. If I'm not mistaken, something that has never happened before, then they will move to the Weasley's, an easy place to attack. However, there is a problem! "Exclaimed Harry._

 _"And what is this problem?" Asked the Dark Lord, raising an eyebrow._

 _"Very simple, the problem is you, grandfather!" Harry pointed at him._

 _Voldemort blinked a few times as he watched Harry's puny smile._

 _"How am I? Explain yourself! "He asked._

 _"Very simple. The problem are your horcruxes. Yes, I know everything about your horcruxes, and frankly, I understand the gesture, on the other hand, you did not take into account the negative effect of Horcrux, the loss of your humanity. I know that for you it does not represent much, but tell yourself that your humanity represents your emotions, and also your logical thinking abilities. So, every Horcrux made you lose your humanity, and therefore your ability to think properly. It must be remedied one way or another!" said Harry._

 _Voldemort looked at Harry, surprised that he knew anything about the horcruxes. He had actually noticed a loss of his inhibitions following the creation of horcrux._

 _"Well, what are your solutions?" He asked curiously._

 _"There are two possibilities. The first is to kill you and destroy each horcrux. The second is to gather all your horcrux remaining and to launch a Latin incantation that I found in the books of Black,_ _ **Anima mea est reditus**_ _. I leave you the choice, but hey, I'd rather keep you alive. And then, I found a solution to immortality, so you have nothing to fear! "Harry explained with a big smile._

 _Voldemort's expression was unreadable. The Dark Lord pondered Harry's proposal for a long time, the second of course, because he refused to die or kill his grandson to protect himself. It was then that he noticed something in what Harry had said._

 _"A solution? What solution?" he asked._

 _"Well ... Say your quest for the Philosopher's Stone is not as much a failure as you think. I managed to grab it and stashed it in my personal safe in Gringotts, far from everyone's eyes. So what do you choose, grandpa? "Harry asked, stirring nervously._

 _"Very good, go for your plan, but I will consume the elixir of life as soon as I have recovered my soul to heal me properly and recover my original appearance. But how did you know about the ritual? "Voldemort asked in a flash of lucidity._

 _Harry blushed before he whitened, realizing that if he did not explain himself well, Lucius would get a punishment._

 _"You see, when I went to Gringotts and learned everything about my heritage, I made contact with Lucius Malfoy. I then discovered that the Dark Mark was blood-related, ours, so I forced him to reveal everything to me, and all of the Death Eaters began to serve me, except Pettigrew who did not as he was not aware" lied Harry, hoping that Voldemort did not see through the lie._

 _Voldemort looked at him skeptically before nodding._

 _"Well, at least, I do not need to introduce you. And do not worry, Lucius will not suffer, or at least not much. Now, go back to Hogwarts, I think you have a funeral to organize, right? I will probably try to come, just to see the funeral and "comfort" my grandson! And then it would be an opportunity for the Diggories to join their daughter! "Said Voldemort, laughing at the end._

 _Harry could only smile. Right after that, he forced himself to let go a few tears to make himself credible, and went to Cedric's body just before launching an_ _ **Accio**_ _on the cup, thus transporting them directly to the entrance to the labyrinth where he was received with fanfare before that horrified cries could be heard at the sight of Cedric's body._

 _Harry continued to "cry," and was joined by Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Ludo Bagman, Olympus Maxime, Igor Karkaroff, and Amos Diggory._

 _"My son! It's my son! "Shouted Amos Diggory as he rushed over Cedric's body, while Sirius and Remus went to" comfort "Harry._

 _"What happened my boy? Dumbledore asked, expecting Harry to yell about Voldemort's return._

 _"He ... He has ... He killed him! He killed my husband!" Harry gasped, everyone listening to him._

 _"Who did, my boy? Who killed Cedric? Is it Voldemort?" asked Dumbledore ecstatically._

 _Harry managed to hide a sadistic smile. They were joined by Cornelius Fudge, Amelia Bones and two aurors. He set up his plan._

 _"No! It's Krum, I saw him, and he killed my husband just before we touched the cup! "Harry then accused, pointing at Victor Krum, who seemed shocked._

 _"What?" Shrieked Amos, turning to Krum._

 _"Do you have any proof, Mr. Potter?" Karkaroff asked, indignant and at the same time frightened, probably because of his dark mark that had awakened._

 _"He cast the death spell, check his wand!" asked Harry._

 _Without losing a moment, Cornelius Fudge and Amelia Bones headed for Victor Krum, who was petrified, while the two aurors surrounded the poor boy. Amelia cast a_ _ **Priori Incantatem**_ _on Krum's wand, before giving a little cry of surprise. The last five spells posted up over the wand:_ _ **Diffindo, Incendio, Crucio, Crucio,**_ _and_ _ **Avada Kedavra.**_ _The evidence was overwhelming, and the_ _ **Cruciatus Curse**_ _had been launched against Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory respectively, and the_ _ **Avada Kedavra**_ _on Cedric Diggory._

 _Harry knew that the_ _ **Priori Incantatem**_ _had a flaw, that of revealing the name of the target, but didn't tell whether the spell had actually reached its target. In just three seconds, Krum was arrested by the aurors and embarked, under the vehement protests of Karkaroff and most students in Durmstrang. As for the pupils of Beauxbatons and Hogwarts, they booed Krum, insulting him with names some more sordid than the others._

 _Harry turned to Amos, "sorry and sincere."_

 _"I'm really sorry I could not protect him, Amos. I tried everything, but I did not think he would cast such a spell!" said Harry._

 _"I ... I understand, Harry. I guess you must be shocked, as much as me, since you just got married. Will you allow me to organize his funeral? "Amos asked, trying to stop himself from bursting into tears again._

 _They heard hiccups of surprise around them, surely those who did not know about Cedric and Harry's marriage, consolidating his innocence._

 _"Of course, Amos. If you wish, I allow you to bury him under his maiden name and even bury his corpse in your family crypt, although he should go into mine. What do you think? "Harry asked, hoping internally that Amos would accept._

 _Amos turned around and wrapped Harry in a fierce hug, much to his chagrin._

 _"Oh thanks, Harry, thank you! You'll do an excellent Lord Diggory, I'm sure, "said Amos, crying._

 _Harry had a hard time preventing himself from smiling, but he noticed Dumbledore's wary look, and especially, the amused look from "Mad-Eye" in the distance, to whom he winked. The latter immediately understood the message and went to join his master._

 _Several minutes later, and Fudge decided to give the prize to Harry while congratulating him, as Dumbledore kept telling everyone that it was probably Voldemort's work and that he was back._

 _As for Harry, He left with Sirius and Remus, returning to Grimmauld, being excused from the end of year exams. No sooner had he arrived in the Manor than he burst out laughing as ever, almost falling to the ground so much he laughed, under the amused and slightly worried eyes of Remus and Sirius. One thing was certain, Dumbledore was going to pay dearly for everything he had done, and all his minions too._

 _Harry looked at his wedding band, before taking it off and throwing it into the fireplace, under the astonished looks of Kreacher and Dobby, who had just arrived._

 _"Master?" Said Kreacher._

 _"Oh, Kreacher. Do not forget to prepare me my clothes for the burial of my ex-husband, I must be presentable. After all, it's a unique occasion! "Said Harry before leaving._

 _"Yes, master," replied Kreacher, obediently._

 _The two house elves looked at each other after Harry's departure before shrugging it off. After all, among the Blacks, it was not the first time a marriage ended in death._

* end flashback *

Thus ended his fourth year. Harry snickered as he thought about it, and looked at the rings of Diggory and Hufflepuff with pleasure. The day of the burial was quite interesting, as Voldemort came in the disguised form of a lambda person to attend the funeral, and most importantly, kill the other Diggories, which then allowed Harry to get his two rings back.

He went to Malfoy Manor, where his grandfather lived, to discuss the process, and most importantly, to finalize his plan. The latter did not waste time and recovered his horcrux that he reintegrated to his body, even the one in Harry's scar, before giving the Gaunt's ring to Harry as Lord Gaunt, unknowingly giving the Stone of Resurrection to his grandson. Then they used the elixir of life to give him a human appearance. It was then that Voldemort decided to reuse his original name for his public appearances. Tom Marvolo Riddle was back, and only Harry, Lucius, Dumbledore, and he knew the truth about his name. He was, however, very angry when he learned of the destruction of one of his horcrux, and Lucius paid dearly for it.

Finally, Harry received interesting news from Lucius, just before he entered fifth grade and fired Dumbledore. The Minister had planned to place his undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge, as a professor against the Dark Arts. Harry did not fail to develop a new facet to his plan, a much more fun facet. The goal was very simple: to bring down the Ministry and create something new, bigger.

He went to the Ministry with Lucius, directly to Fudge's office, who was delighted to see his two favorite sponsors.

* Flashback *

11/08/1995

 _Harry and Lucius entered the office of Cornelius Fudge, who was quietly chatting with Dolores Umbridge about his plan for the inquisition. His eyes widened as he saw Lucius Malfoy and Harry, then smiled which was not the case for Dolores Umbridge, who was suspicious of their arrival._

 _"Minister, I'm glad to see you here, because we have a lot to talk about!" Harry said with a friendly smile._

 _"Lucius, Harry, I'm really happy to see you. Oh, here's my secretary, Dolores Umbridge! "Said Fudge, motioning to Dolores._

 _"Lord Malfoy, Lord Emrys-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Potter-Gaunt, nice to meet you!" Dolores greeted his with a "friendly" smile._

 _Lucius and Harry nodded briefly before focusing on Fudge._

 _"I informed my dear friend, Harry, about your project in relation to Hogwarts. He has, however, informed me of interesting changes that will force a change in your plans, Cornelius!" said Lucius in a dragging voice._

 _"Indeed. I understand that you want to establish Mrs. Umbridge as a teacher at Hogwarts to monitor Dumbledore, following these statements about Voldemort, is that it? "Harry asked._

 _The three adults flinched slightly at Voldemort's mention, then Fudge nodded._

 _"This will unfortunately not be possible. You see, I'm the owner of Hogwarts and its surroundings, and so I decide who has the right to stay or not. I also specify that the Ministry has no jurisdiction at Hogwarts and therefore cannot intervene. However, I have a plan that might interest you. Are you ready to listen to me? "Harry asked._

 _"We are listening, of course," said Cornelius, slightly pale._

 _"Very good. I'm just going to make it easy for us, to fire Dumbledore from school when the school will start, in front of all the students and humiliate him. I will take the opportunity to expel some unwanted teachers such as Sybil Trelawney, a real fraud, and exorcise the history teacher who has been ramming the same thing for years. As a result, you will not need to monitor Hogwarts, as the unwanted persons will have been taken care of. Did I make it clear to you? "Harry said with a slightly threatening tone._

 _"And who will be the director of Hogwarts? And replacements for teachers?" Dolores asked indignantly._

 _"Very simple. I have decided to introduce my godfather, the Lord Black, as a teacher against the Dark Arts. As a former auror, he is more than suited for the job. For the post of professor of history, I decided that Remus Lupin, a werewolf would be perfect, then ...," began Harry._

 _"A half-breed? You cannot hire a magical creature, a monster, it's against the law! "Dolores interrupted, whitening at Harry's dark stare._

 _"I am the owner of Hogwarts, and I am the law at Hogwarts. And anyway, your law will be dissolved at the next Wizengamot, after all, I have the majority of the votes. As I said, before being rudely interrupted, I decided to create a new teaching position at Hogwarts, that of professor of ethics and comportments to adopt in the wizarding world and the history of wizarding's families. This post will be awarded to Narcissa Malfoy and the course will be mandatory for all muggleborns and half-blooded students who have not lived in the wizarding world. Another position that of study in politics, will be supported by Lucius here, and will be mandatory from fifth year. Finally, the clubs will be restored in Hogwarts! "Said Harry, opening his arms in a grand fashion._

 _Fudge seemed to like the news, approving Harry's reforms with conviction, while Dolores went red with rage. He was soon calmed when he received a look promising a thousand sufferings by Lucius._

 _"But who will be the director?" Asked Fudge._

 _Harry smiled evil as Lucius chuckled slightly._

 _"Well, it will be none other than one of my distant cousins, a pureblood, named Tom Elvis Riddle. He was an exemplary student at Hogwarts, the best in every class, and received all the honors. He is first and foremost a professor of defense against the Dark Arts, and will surely assist Sirius when he has time. As you can see, I have everything handled, well, about Hogwarts of course. But you'll have to deal with Dumbledore's group!" Harry said._

 _"What do you mean?" Fudge asked silly._

 _"Well, you know, Cornelius that Dumbledore set up his small group of vigilantes, the Order of the Phoenix. It will obviously be necessary to act to dissolve it. Of course, some individuals in this group will have to be punished. We already have some names. Do you want to know them?" Lucius intervened._

 _Fudge nodded sharply, seeing Dumbledore as a threat. Lucius handed him a sheet with various names. Fudge did not waste time and read the names. He frowned._

 _"But most are Ministry employees!" He shouted outraged._

 _"Indeed. You will notice that the majority are aurors, which explains their lack of inefficiency, hindered by Dumbledore, they cannot do a correct job. As you can see, you hired as second secretary, son of one of them, Percy Weasley. We did, however, find a solution for some! "Said Lucius._

 _"Really?" Asked Fudge, relieved._

 _"Indeed, Mr. Minister. We know that the Weasleys joined Dumbledore for economic reasons, and apart from Molly Weasley, and her two children, Ronald and Ginevra, it would be easy to get them away from Dumbledore. For that, it would be simply enough to promote Arthur Weasley and give him a more adapted position, better remunerated, and making him understand that he will have much more if he came to inform us about the behavior of Dumbledore. I know, for example, that the Weasley twins will be happy to reveal everything to me, especially since I became their investor in their business. So you understand that there is no need to launch an inquisition against all of Dumbledore's followers, because that would alert him. Instead, we need to get his followers away from him, understand? "Harry asked._

 _Fudge reflected on this perspective, which he appreciated. Why attack Dumbledore directly when you can simply destroy him safely and surely, step by step, removing all support. He nodded, but announced his financial concern._

 _"I fully understand the purpose, but we do not have sufficient funds to set up all that. How will we do?" asked the Minister of Magic._

 _Lucius and Harry smiled mysteriously._

 _"Well, I guess a donation is a must, don't you think, Lucius?" Harry said innocently._

 _"Exactly, Harry. How much do you think we should offer? "Asked Lucius while playing the game._

 _Fudge had literally galleys in his eyes when he heard the word "donation", just like Umbridge._

 _"I suppose one million gallons should be enough!" Said Harry with a big carnivorous smile._

 _Fudge's eyes came out of their sockets in the face of such a donation. Knowing that his salary was 500 gallons a month, and that the Ministry was spending a total of 250,000 gallons a year, 1,000,000 Galleons was considered an incredible sum and would allow for the implementation of various projects._

 _"Excellent idea, Harry. So, Cornelius, does that suit you? "Asked Lucius in a drawling voice._

 _Cornelius Fudge lost no time and jumped from his chair, nodding his head vigorously, shaking Lucius' and Harry's hand tightly._  
 _"Exactly, and it's very generous of you. I'll be sure to announce it in the Daily Prophet, that I can assure you," said Fudge._

 _"Very good. In this case, we have to go, after all, tomorrow we have a Wizengamot session and we will have to deal with some laws. See you again, Minister! "Harry replied with a small smirk as he looked at Umbridge, who was angry._

 _"Oh, goodbye, Harry, Lucius. And thank you again! "Said Fudge with a sly smile._

 _Harry and Lucius left the Minister's office, amused by Fudge's stupidity. After all, thanks to the Philosopher's Stone, Harry could have as much gold as he wanted._

* end flashback *

The next day, Harry, Lucius, and Sirius went to the Wizengamot to dissolve the magical anti-creature laws, and were immediately supported by the Dark faction, but also the neutrals and most of the Light faction. It was a total victory for Harry, and Remus was very happy to hear that he could now work, especially when Harry announced his new job at Hogwarts.

Finally, it was the 1st September 1995, and Harry was ecstatic.


	3. Introduction (final part)

* Flashback *

 _01/09/1995_

 _Harry was greatly amused, as were Lucius and the others._ _For the occasion, they had been joined by none other than Cornelius Fudge and a troop of aurors along with Amelia Bones, as a precaution._ _Of course, the aurors were all checked to make sure that they were in no way member of the Order of the Phoenix, and therefore, avoid putting the flea in the ear of Dumbledore, the Manipulator who was burrowing at Hogwarts._

 _It was quite late, and Harry was waiting for only one thing, that the sorting ceremony gets over._ _As Hogwarts doors were closed, and Harry had used his control of the wards to prevent Dumbledore from knowing their presence, they were quietly waiting for the talking Hat to finish his service._ _Once the last student was sorted, they decided to enter._

 _By simply controlling the Hogwarts' wards, Harry opened the door with a bang, shocking all the students and teachers sitting at the other end of the table._ _Harry snorted inwardly, amused as he saw Dumbledore's alarmed look._ _He also noticed that Moody "Mad-Eye", one of Dumbledore's most faithful "friends", was standing in the place of a professor against the Dark Arts._ _For once, it was the real Moody._

 _"What's going on here?" Dumbledore asked as he rose from his 'golden throne'._

 _"Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you're welcome to get your stuff ready and leave the place, for as of today, you're fired!" Said Tom Riddle._

 _Gasps of stupefaction could be heard, as well as murmurs._ _Since Dumbledore's name was dragged into the mud, many hoped, in vain, to see him leave Hogwarts, mainly the Slytherins, but also the majority of Ravenclaws, finding his behavior too illogical._ _Even the Hufflepuff had hated Dumbledore since Cedric's tragic death, and half of the Gryffindors had rejected the old fool, especially when they learned that Harry was the Lord Gryffindor._

 _But the most fun for Harry was to see the look which was first astonished, then completely stunned when the old man finally noticed Tom Riddle._ _He had immediately recognized Voldemort, but he knew perfectly well that he could not act, because by wishing to cover everything up, he had also kept Tom's identity secret._ _He knew his time was running out, but he was not going to let it go._

 _"And under whose authority?" He asked._

 _"Under the authority of the owner of Hogwarts. At the same time, the board of governors is officially dissolved, and the Hogwarts curriculum will be revised, "Tom replied with a victorious smile, reveling in the old fool's defeat._

 _"And who is it?" Asked Minerva McGonagall._

 _Harry walked in front of everyone._

 _"I'm the owner of Hogwarts and its surroundings, including Hogsmeade and the Forbidden Forest, of course," Harry said with a smirk._

 _The murmurs recommenced, with vigor._ _The students had all become real gossips, and the Slytherins, including Snape, smiled as if Christmas had come early._ _For their part, Hermione, Ronald and Ginny had turned chalk white pale like the thighs of a priest under a cassock._

 _"We noticed, after some investigations, that you were no longer able to run this establishment, and that you were responsible for its decadence and delay compared to other schools of the wizarding world. I have decided to replace you, with immediate effect, by my cousin, Tom Marvolo Riddle, who will now be the new director of the Hogwarts College of Magic, and alternate professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, "explained Harry._

 _"But my boy, I've already recruited a teacher for this job," Dumbledore said with a grin._

 _"True, however, as the owner of this School, I am in my full capacity to fire anyone from my lands, and that includes students, teachers, and other unwanted ones. Mr. Moody, being considered a former paranoid auror, I do not want to leave him near the students, he will have to leave the school with immediate effect, "jubilantly said Harry._

 _Albus tried to send a disappointed grandfatherly glance at Harry, but it was royally ignored._ _For his part, Alastor did not seem to agree and stood up aiming at Harry with his wand._ _Before he could do anything, the aurors, along with Sirius, Remus, Lucius, Narcissa, and Tom rocked him a_ _**Stupefy**_ _followed by an_ _**Incarcerous**_ , _tying him while he was raging._ _The students remained flagger basted in the face of Moody's violence._

 _"Aurors, take Moody to the Department of law in a cell for attempted murder of a lord of several houses, heir to another house, for refusing to obey and for endangering the students of Hogwarts!" Ordered Amelia Bones, disappointed with Moody's behavior._

 _"I'm sure it's possible to ..." Dumbledore tried._

 _"Possibly nothing at all, Dumbledore, he knowingly attempted to end the life of Lord Peverell-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Potter-Diggory-Gaunt, in front of many witnesses!"_ _Fudge intervened, annoyed._

 _Dumbledore did not argue, knowing it was a lost cause._ _'I'm deep in shit,' he thought._

 _"You can now leave, Dumbledore, you will not only be under investigation for possible misappropriation of Hogwarts funds, but also my personal accounts before the closure of my accounts ten years ago."_ _Harry said, motioning for Dumbledore to leave._

 _"But see, I've lived here for so long, my boy."_ _Tried once more Dumbledore._

 _Harry got pissed off, but then he smiled sadistically._

 _"Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I, Hadrian James Peverell-Black-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Potter-Diggory-Gaunt, expels you from Hogwarts and its surroundings, banishing you from these places forever._ _So mote it be!" Swore Harry._

 _The castle's enchantments responded immediately, and two armor came alive to escort Dumbledore out of Hogwarts._ _His things were immediately levitated by the wards of Hogwarts and transported to the entrance of the castle, much to the delight of Tom._

 _The old man tried to protest but was escorted Manu military by the two armor, seizing him by the arms to expel him from the establishment._

 _The murmurs resumed vigorously at the four large tables, while the teachers seemed to be worried about their future._ _Harry walked over to the teachers' table, followed closely by Tom, Lucius, Sirius, Remus and Narcissa._ _Harry looked at the four tables before announcing himself._

 _"Listen to me, there are a number of changes that will be made here at Hogwarts right now. To begin with, I am announcing the immediate expulsion of Sybil Trelawney, who is a fraud, and ordering the definitive closing of the divination class, which should have been reserved only for people with the rare gift of clairvoyance. Other than Miss Lovegood here, none of you have this skill."_ _Loudly Clammed Harry._

 _Several Ravenclaws looked at Luna Lovegood in a different light, realizing that her bizarre twitches were surely a part of her clairvoyance._ _For her part, Sybil Trelawney began to cry before being escorted Manu military by two other armor, her things already waiting for her at the entrance of the castle._

 _"To continue, following the various problems, but also for defamation, incitement to violence and disorder of order, I order the immediate expulsion of the following students: Hermione Granger, Ronald Bilius Weasley and Ginevra Weasley."_ _Announced Harry._

 _The reactions were not long in coming, and the majority of the students began to applaud, much to the chagrin of the three aforementioned and McGonagall._ _Six armor came to retrieve the three students, who struggled and insulted Harry, screaming at the top of their lungs for whoever wanted to hear that he was the reincarnation of Voldemort._ _It amused Tom, of course._

 _For their part, Fred and George were relieved and amused to see Ron and Ginny get fired._ _Since their agreement with Harry, and especially since he became their sponsor, they got on well with Harry, and their lives had improved._ _They even had access to better clothes since Fudge's offer to their father, in exchange for information about Dumbledore, and only their mother, little brother and little sister didn't knew anything about this commitment._

 _The applause continued for a moment, but Harry raised his hand to silence them._

 _"I know, I know, you were all looking forward to it, and it's done, the pig, the beaver and the succubus are no longer present, yes, I know about Ginny Weasley and her deplorable behavior. I have other things to announce, and I want to eat too, so let's not waste time."_ _Harry said, making the students chuckle._

 _"To begin, please applaud and welcome the new Hogwarts headmaster, Tom Marvolo Riddle."_ _Harry said pointing to Tom._

 _The students applauded politely, except for some recalcitrant Gryffindors._

 _"All right, to continue, we have decided to rename the Defense Against the Dark Arts to Magic Defenses and Protections, which will be provided by none other than Lord Sirius Black, a former auror!"_ _Harry announced, while Sirius burst fireworks with his wand, amusing the gallery._

 _The students cheered loudly, all knowing Sirius Black's reputation as an auror._ _The two people applauding the loudest were none other than Fred and George, who knew,_ _thanks to Harry, that Sirius was a marauder._ _They shouted "Padfoot! Padfoot!" Much to Snape's dismay._ _Sirius could not help taking his animagus form and roll on the floor before getting up, making the students laugh._

 _Once the applause and laughter had subsided, Harry spoke again._

 _"Well, I see that you are satisfied, please make the same applause for Remus Lupin, who will now be replacing Professor of History Cuthbert Binns who will be exorcised as soon as possible!"_

 _The reaction was not long in coming, and once again the students applauded vigorously, all of whom appreciated Remus in third grade._ _Only Snape did not seem happy, probably due to the fact that Remus nearly ate him a few years ago._

 _"Well, now I can go sit down, I only wanted to present these three in fact, after all, they are my family, I leave it to our new director to continue the speech."_ _Harry bowed to everyone, amused._

 _The applause rang out all the way till Harry reached the Slytherin table where he was welcomed with open arms by the students, going to stand between Daphne Greengrass and Draco._ _He looked at Daphne before blushing, which amused her._

 _Tom walked to the podium, in front of all the students and spoke,_

 _"Thank you Hadrian for the wonderful speech, first of all, let me introduce myself, my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, more specifically, Tom Marvolo Riddle-Gaunt, and like Hadrian, I am also a Slytherin descendant and so, parseltongue. "_

 _The students applauded politely, but the Slytherins loudly applauded._

 _"To continue, the Divination Course is now nonexistent and will be replaced by a course in Politics taught by Lord Malfoy, Lucius."_ _Announced Tom._

 _Lucius bowed quickly, like the pureblood he was, and the students applauded, especially the Slytherins and Draco._

 _"Finally, as a teacher of etiquette, manners and Wizarding family history, please applaud Lady Malfoy, Narcissa, this course will now be mandatory for all muggleborn and half-blooded who have not lived among the wizards."_ _Then exclaimed Tom Riddle._

 _There were many applause, and for once, muggleborns felt less aloof from others._ _Tom spoke again._

 _"Now, I have some other announcements to make, first of all, the classes will be postponed for one week for the implementation of your new schedules, and for those who wish, the change of your electives."_

 _No sooner had he finished than the applauses and cries of joy echoed in the Great Hall, the pupils were ecstatic and happy to know that they had an extra week's holiday._

 _"Also, notably, Ms. Burbage will not teach for one month, as it'll be a travel time and she shall update her curriculum which is way too old, and the clubs will now be licensed and approved by Teachers' Council or the Hogwarts Owner's Office. They will also have to be supervised by a teacher. You can directly propose your_ _clubs to your prefects, who will be responsible for conveying the requests to your Heads of House."_ _Then shouted Tom._

 _The applause echoed, and the food appeared on the tables._ _The students did not lose a moment to eat, and all were satisfied._ _Fudge took the opportunity to leave the scene with Amelia Bones, satisfied too._

* end flashback *

Thus began the 5th year of Harry at Hogwarts. Various clubs appeared, including a duel club run by Flitwick, of which Harry was the best student. The year went quietly and smoothly, and at the end of the year Harry passed his OWL exams, which he did brilliant, getting an Outstanding in every subject, even in his many electives of Arithmancy, Runes, Politics and Care for magical creatures.

An important moment for Harry in his 5th year was the beginning of a relationship with Daphne Greengrass. However, Daphne decided to leave Harry, finding him too 'boring' and too 'tacky'. That comforted Harry in his idea: There is no need for romantic relationships to be happy. This distressed Sirius and Remus, but they could not do anything about it, Cedric having managed to destroy any confidence that Harry could have towards others in terms of romantic relationships.

For his sixth year, Harry choosed to replace Care of Magical Creatures by Alchemy, convincing enough students for this course to take place. Surprisingly, and to the great shock of many, it was none other than Nicolas Flamel and his wife, Perenelle who came to teach, while many were convinced of their death following the "loss" of the Philosopher's Stone. In fact, Nicolas Flamel had simply concocted enough Elixir of Life for a decade, and decided to come and teach what he knew at Hogwarts with his wife, knowing full well that one of the students had the Stone. They also revealed that it did not bother them, and that it was time for them to die, having nothing more to learn.

Another highlight of the sixth year was Arthur Weasley's extraordinary break with Molly Weasley, the Bane of his life, and kicking her with Ronald and Ginny out of the Den. Arthur had finally discovered, following a goblin legacy test, that Ronald and Ginny were not his children, but Peter Pettigrew's, to his utter disgust. Once expelled, he used his new salary to start rebuilding his house, and was greatly helped by his sons.

It was during Harry's Seventh Year, shortly before the NEWTS, that Dumbledore reappeared, with his faithful minions Molly, Ginny, Ronald and Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor being in Azkaban following his arrest. They tried all means to return to Hogwarts, but without Harry's approval, they were blocked. They went to the Daily Prophet to reveal the truth about "Voldemort", but Harry had already bought the newspaper. In fact, he had redeemed all the magic journals of the UK, even the one of Xenophilius Lovegood, the Quibbler.

It was then that Harry set up the first part of his plan. He had collected various information about Dumbledore over the years, and he found that besides being Grindelwald's lover, he was also the one who killed his sister, because it was his spell that had touched Arianna Dumbledore. Following this track, and with the help of the goblins, he collected various testimonies and above all, various statements of accounts proving that Dumbledore stole without shame from various people who had trusted him. That he had hijacked Hogwarts funds to fuel his Order of the Phoenix, and also, he had paid handsomely to Ginny Weasley and attempted to set up an illegal marriage agreement between Harry and Ginny, which could be considered an attempt of lineage theft, one of the most serious crimes of the Wizarding World.

Harry wasted no time, and unveiled everything directly to Rita Skeeter, who was happy to annihilate the old fool's reputation, but also Molly, Ronald and Ginny. They were all summoned before a special Wizengamot court, at Harry's express request. The court was then led by Wizengamot's new president, Andromeda Black, who was reinstated in the family by Sirius.

It was a huge joke, commissioned by Harry, and Dumbledore knew it. All the crimes of the old fool were exposed, as well as those of Molly Weasley. They were convicted, but Dumbledore then claimed an ancient rite: Trial by combat. To Dumbledore's astonishment, Harry decided to fight him in front of the Wizengamot. A barrier was erected to protect the members of the Wizengamot, while Dumbledore confronted Harry.

* Flashback *

 _08/16/1998_

 _Dumbledore and Harry stared at each other, gauging each other to see which one of them was going to win._ _For the occasion, Harry was dressed with his cloak of invisibility which could, under his command, become opaque._ _He smiles mischievously at Dumbledore._

 _"It's the end, Dumbledore."_ _He said._

 _"You're dark, Harry, I will not let you win!"_ _Dumbledore shouted, launching a_ _**Stupefy**_.

 _Harry used a_ _silent_ _**Protego**_ , _before_ _casting an_ _**Incendio Tria**_ _,_ _which Dumbledore blocked with a_ _**Protego Duo**_.

 _Harry smirked._

 _"_ _ **Oppugno Maxima**_ _**Inflammare**_ _" he said with panache._

 _Huge birds came out of his wand before igniting and droving right over Dumbledore, who opened his eyes wide at the incredible number of birds._ _He then put all his force into a_ _**Protego Duo**_ , _hoping the shield would hold._ _This was the case, and the assault of the birds lasted five full minutes which tired Dumbledore, impressing in passing the members of the Wizengamot._

 _Harry then used an old merlin spell to conjure a magical creature._ _Of course, the spell had the default that the conjuration is brief, but it allowed to keep certain characteristics of the creature invoked._ _Harry summoned a Basilisk, whose poison was deadly, but the eyes did not have the well-known killing characteristic._

 _The animal rushed at Dumbledore, who for the first time let out a glimpse of his fear._ _The old man realized that he should face Harry with all his strength._ _He summoned several chains to block the basilisk, which managed to keep it on the ground._

 _Harry frowned and chained directly through a_ _silent_ _**Glaciadivinus**_ , _one of his favorite spells._ _Dumbledore responded with a_ _**Fiendfyre**_ _to fight Harry's spell._ _Harry finally decided to reveal his secret card, his second form of Animagus._

 _He began to transform, under the astonished looks of the members of the Wizengamot, the awed looks of Sirius and Lucius, and especially, the horrified looks of Dumbledore and Molly who stood_ _far behind him._ _Harry had just taken the form of a young Nundu measuring at least three meters tall and four meters long._

 _He let out a roar which made all the occupants of the room shudder, and threw himself straight at Dumbledore._ _The latter cast several_ _**Stupefies**_ _and other spells on Harry, but nothing stopped him._ _Harry was about to crush Dumbledore when he was attacked by Molly Weasley who tried to protect Dumbledore._

 _He "breathed" towards Molly, leaving his deadly breath poisoning her._ _She screamed, before falling to the ground, dead._ _Harry felt a strange sensation, and relying on his magic, got down in time to avoid an_ _**Avada Kedavra**_ from Dumbledore _._ _Even though he was resistant to magic in this form, Harry was not a real Nundu, so the spell of death was fatal to him._ _The Wizengamot members started booing Dumbledore._

 _Harry stepped back sharply, avoiding Dumbledore's spells, and quickly resumed his human form, with Merlin's staff in his hands._ _It was then that he felt like a sensation coming from Dumbledore's wand._ _He launched with as much force as possible a_ _fiery_ _red_ _**Experliarmus**_ _towards Dumbledore, who tried to parry him, but alas for him, it was not the case._ _Dumbledore's wand flew straight into Harry's left hand, who was holding Merlin's staff in his right hand._ _Just as Harry grabbed the wand, it was like an explosion of magic around him, surprising all the wizards present._ _Harry's eyes shone and a kind of golden halo surrounded him._

 _He aimed at Dumbledore, and without warning, a completely black beam came out of the wand towards Dumbledore._ _The latter began to scream before falling to the ground._ _In front of everyone's eyes, Dumbledore's body began to decay and age faster, before dying, and then reduced to dust._ _Harry had won his duel._

 _Immediately, the majority of the members of the Wizengamot applauded this incredible duel that had lasted a good half hour._

 _For his part, Harry looked at his wand, intrigued by the flood of power that had invaded him._

* end flashback *

The fight was transcribed in the Daily Prophet, and many began to say that Harry Potter was the reincarnation of Merlin, some even going so far as to revere him. Obviously, Ronald and Ginny were very angry, and they tried to attack Harry to force him to ingest Amortencia. They were arrested and received the kiss of the Dementors. For Harry, it was a great victory, and he did not intend to stop there. He passed his NEWTS and obtained outstanding marks in each subject. Before setting up the second part of his plan, he decided to investigate not only his wand, but also the Gaunt's ring and his invisibility cloak. In fact, the three objects gave him the same sensation, and strangely enough, he could no longer part with it.

To his great surprise he discovered that the three objects were in fact the Deathly Hallows, but the biggest shock was to receive for the first time in his life, the visit of an entity that he thought would just be a myth: A god. More precisely, a Primordial god, of death, named Thanatos.

The latter introduced himself to Harry, and then explained to him the origin of the Deathly Hallows. Thanatos had never had a child before, and he wanted so much to have one that he decided to put together a test. The test was to gather the Deathly Hallows he had entrusted to three sons of Hecate, the Peverell brothers. The Elder Wand represented control. The Resurrection Stone represented the will. And finally, the Invisibility Cloak represented courage.

The control of the obtained power, the Will to let the dead rest and the Courage to face Death. He did not think his ordeal would last so long, but he had underestimated the greed and pride of men. The pride of Antioch, who thought he could become a god with his wand, but that led him to his ruin. The greed of Cadmus Peverell, who wanted to raise the dead to obey him, and especially to see the woman he loved. Only Ignotus Peverell proved worthy, but the latter had failed to recover the other two relics. He obtained a place in Elysium, in the Underworld.

Thanatos then revealed the existence of the world of the Greco-Roman gods, and explained to him that all the wizards were in fact descendants of Hecate who had formed their own communities, far from that of the gods, and that they were hidden from the monsters by Hecate. He explained to Harry that Hecate was often referred as Mother of Magic, and that she was worshiped in all wizarding cults. He explained the principle of the legacies of the gods, those who were the children of demi-gods, and their importance in the Mythological World. Harry asked Thanatos why he had decided to reveal everything to him.

To his shock he learned that thanks to the Deathly Hallows, Harry had become the son of Thanatos, and thus a kind of half-primordial legacy of Hecate, the Deathly Hallows thus becoming his weapons. Harry asked if it would be possible to visit the camps, but Thanatos explained to him then that it was impossible, because the Wizards had decided to deviate almost definitively from the mythological world, and that a pact was passed between Hecate and Zeus / Jupiter. He also explained that he might reveal the existence of one of the camps to another, and that the Greeks were convinced that the Romans were dead, and vice versa. According to Thanatos, everything was fault of Athena and her Athena Parthenos. It was then that Thanatos revealed two last things to Harry: His immortality in relation to the relics, and the mission he had to entrust to him.

Indeed, Thanatos desperately wanted the soul of Tom Marvolo Riddle, explaining to Harry that the Horcrux act was judged as a sacrilege by him, but also Hades / Pluto and all the other gods of the Underworld, even Hecate. And although Harry was forgiven for using the Philosopher's Stone to help his grandfather, this was not the case with Tom. Harry revealed to Thanatos that he had planned from the beginning to eliminate his grandfather, wishing to get rid of a possible political opponent, which made Thanatos laugh, who then wished him good luck, leaving him as a gift, the sword of Gryffindor slightly modified by a Stygian alloy. Harry managed to hide the tear that ran down his face, after all, he now had a father, even if it was Death. A dream had just come true.

No longer having a Horcrux, Harry knew that his grandfather was quite vulnerable, and he wondered how to act. Should he use poison? Or, to duel him in a noble way? Surprisingly it was Neville Longbottom who convinced him to duel Tom Marvolo Riddle. Indeed, Neville had become a friend of Harry, refusing to listen to the nonsense of Ron and Hermione. To thank him, Harry sought a cure for his parents, and he finally learned, during his Alchemy lessons with Flamel, that Panacea, the elixir of life, is able to cure the most tortured minds, and heal the body, even to create one if necessary. The stone has only one limit: It cannot create life because it cannot create souls.

This is why Harry, in a very discreet way, gave Neville two vials of Panacea, forcing him to swear on his magic never to reveal anything. This allowed Neville's parents, Frank and Alicia Longbottom, to regain their minds and heal during their seventh year. And Harry offered one last gift to Neville, a bound Barty Croupton Junior and a wand with no trace. Neville then discovered a passion for some dark arts, and Barty Crouch Junior disappeared forever. So, when Harry asked for advice about Voldemort, knowing that Neville would understand him, the latter advised him to challenge him to a duel to death, instead of murdering him cowardly.

This is how Harry gave his grandfather a rendezvous in the Chamber of Secrets.

* Flashback *

 _09/10/1998_

 _Harry waited patiently in front of the giant statue of Salazar Slytherin._ _He had already paid the goblins to remove Selene's body, and the place was empty._ _He finally heard footsteps against the stone, and when he turned, it was to see his grandfather come forward, looking puzzled._

 _"Hadrian, why did you bring me here?"_ _Asked the Dark Lord, curious._

 _Harry looked at Voldemort with a piercing look, before smiling._ _His smile was not a happy or cheerful one, no, his smile was sadistic, and promised a thousand sufferings._ _Voldemort frowned._

 _"It would seem, grandfather that our collaboration stops today."_ _Harry said._

 _Voldemort did not seem astonished at all, probably expecting something like that, or even having planned something like that._

 _"Can I know why?"_ _He asked, curious._

 _"It's very simple, you're on my way, and the Wizarding World cannot have two masters, and I know someone who seems eager to see you."_ _Answered Harry._

 _"Who?"_ _Voldemort asked._

 _"My father, Thanatos, but you know him by the name of Death, or the Grim Reaper, it's the same thing. Do you see, since my acquisition of the Deathly Hallows, I've got a mission, and this one is very simple: send you to hell so that you can be judged for the Horcrux you did."_ _Harry unveiled before showing the Elder wand as the cloak appeared on his back and the Gaunt's ring shone._

 _Voldemort's eyes widened and shocked._ _He who had searched for the Deathly Hallows, his descendent had managed to get them. And he dared to boast about it. Anger began to gnaw at him._

 _"What a surprise, I must confess I did not expect you to find the Deathly Hallows, and now?" Asked the Dark Lord._

 _"Now we duel to death." Harry said._

 _Voldemort nodded, and pulled out his wand. They looked at each other, then bowed. Voldemort did not wait and launched a Crucio at Harry that he dodged easily. The latter replied with a banal_ _ **Stupefy**_ _that Voldemort blocked as if nothing had been cast at him._

 _They then began to chain, sending spells such as_ _ **Flipendo, Impedimenta, Incarcerem, Bombarda, Confringo**_ _or_ _ **Glacius Tria.**_ _Without Tom knowledge, Harry had animated the snake statues in the room and ordered them to jump on Tom._

 _Tom realized what Harry had done too late, and he was wounded in the right arm by one of the statues, before destroying them with a_ _ **Bombarda Maxima.**_ _He threw an_ _ **Avada Kedavra**_ _at Harry, and to his astonishment, the spell simply bounced and almost touched Voldemort._

 _"What ..." he tried to say._

 _"Tom, my father is Thanatos, do you honestly think he would let me die by such a simplistic fate, I'm immortal, and the_ _ **Avada Kedavra**_ _is a spell that takes a soul out of a body. It has no effect on me or any true immortal!" Harry shouted then chained with_ _ **Umbramortis.**_

 _This spell was invented by Harry, using his magic and his half-primordial essence of Death. The spell was actually a sort of purple beam surrounded by shadows, capable of necrotizing a person. Voldemort, not wishing to know the effects of the spell protected himself with a_ _ **Protego Duo**_ _, but the shield was demolished, and he threw himself on the side, in extremis, to avoid the spell._

 _His reply did not take long, and he sent a mass of shadow over Harry, who snorted. As the son of Thanatos, and grandson of Erebus, he owned Umbrakinetic, although his father did not inherit it from Erebus, and therefore could not be affected by the shadows. The spell did not do anything at all, and Harry responded fiercely with a_ _ **Fiendfyre**_ _which was overloaded by the Elder Wand, creating a giant Nundu made of fire. Voldemort used several_ _ **Glacius Tria**_ _to cut the flames, but alas, he could not. As for him, Harry chained on a_ _ **Fulgur,**_ _thus unleashing a huge bolt of lightning at Voldemort. The latter did not manage to avoid it and was thrown away, screaming in pain, and above all, rage._

 _When he got up, it was to enchain several spells some blacker than the others. Harry began to get tired of it, and he summoned the Gryffindor sword, whose blade was now half black, made of Stygian steel. If anyone else had seen Harry, he would have had the impression of seeing Godric Gryffindor in all his splendor. Harry began to fly and flew right over Voldemort, the latter widening his eyes, and also decided to fly away to avoid Harry. Their battle then went on in the air, while the fire Nundu continued to burn on the pavement, waiting for Voldemort to come back down._

 _"I should have killed you in that bloody cemetery!" Shouted the Dark Lord, barely dodging Harry's blade._

 _Harry only smiled, and threw a_ _ **Diffindo,**_ _cutting a wide arc with his sword. Voldemort was hit, then unleashing his wand, which unfortunately fell right on the fire Nundu. Tom began to fall, and Harry decided to cancel the_ _ **Fiendfyre**_ _so he could kill his grandfather more slowly._

 _Once on the ground, he approached Voldemort who was on the ground and glared at him._

 _"You have no right to kill me! I am VOLDEMORT, the Dark Lord!" The wizard shouted, his eyes shining in the dim light._

 _The shadows swirled around them, the room plummeting into total darkness, and for the first time in his life Voldemort was frightened. He started to panic, looking for Harry in the dark, but he could not see him. It was then that two emeralds appeared, and he understood that it was Harry's eyes. When finally his face appeared, Voldemort screamed in terror._

 _It was not the face of Harry Potter he saw, but the face of Death. He saw a skull with two green eyes judging his soul. He then saw Harry raise his arms, and the latter plunged his blade into Voldemort's body, and the darkness camouflaged everything, masking the sword, leaving only these two bright emeralds in the dark. At this point in time, Voldemort was almost crying._

 _"Shut your eyes, and when you open them, it will be to be punished." Harry simply said in a deep, rocky voice._

 _When the shadows faded, it was to reveal Voldemort's body, lying on the ground, eyes closed and his face calm. As for Harry, he sheathed his sword and stood erect, watching the body wearily. He heard applause, and he turned around._

 _It was none other than Thanatos, who was approaching Harry, looking radiant. The Primordial of Death had seen everything from the beginning._

 _"It was beautiful, my son, really beautiful, I expected no less from you." He complimented._

 _Harry smiled at Thanatos but still let out a tear. Thanatos frowned._

 _"Do you regret killing him?" Asked the Angel of Death._

 _Harry shook his head quickly before answering._

 _"I do not regret it, and frankly, I was just waiting for that, but ... but ... he was the last parent I had, or rather, the last one that was tied to me by blood." Harry explained then._

 _Thanatos understood the distress of his son. He had just killed the last person who was tied to him by blood. In an incredibly rare gesture, he took him in his arms, and for the first time in years, Harry let tears of sadness flow._

 _"Do not forget, my son that it is not the blood that makes the family, but the bonds that we create." Then said Thanatos._

 _Harry, whose head was in the hollow of the neck of Thanatos, just nodded._

 _"I have to leave you, my son, I have work to do, but I reassure you, I'll come back and see you now, enjoy life, and fulfill your destiny." exclaimed Thanatos before departing._

 _He spread his big black wings and flapping his wings, he disappeared. Harry looked at where his father was a few seconds ago, before focusing again on Voldemort's body._

 _"You were not a bad person, you became what you are, a monster, because of Dumbledore, but you are first of all my grandfather, a member of my family. Rest in peace, Tom Marvolo Riddle." Said Harry._

 _He made a reel with his wand, and then murmured_ _ **Sepulcrum Vitreus.**_

 _A sarcophagus entirely made of crystal materialized next to Voldemort. With a wave of his wand, Harry levitated Tom's body and gently placed it in the sarcophagus before closing the lid. With another wave of the hand, lines appeared above, engraved in the crystal. It read:_

 _Here's a man who became a monster_

 _By the machination of an arrogant old man._

 _Here lies now Tom Marvolo Riddle._

 _Finally, he gave the appearance of a Basilisk to the sarcophagus, such as the pharaohs of old. He then levitated the sarcophagus to follow him outside the room, to the great Hall of Hogwarts where all the students were eating._

 _The reaction of the students was instantaneous, and many reacted fiercely as Harry entered, looking dark, followed by a crystal sarcophagus showing to all the body of their headmaster. The teachers watched the scene, and Lucius, Narcissa, Remus, and Sirius immediately understood what had happened. Harry threw a_ _ **Sonorus.**_

 _"Today, a man died, this man was manipulated by Albus Dumbledore, and before he died, Dumbledore stroked a blow to my family one last time, poisoning my cousin, convinced that he was Voldemort. That was not the case, he was only my cousin, and for you, your Headmaster. I decided that my cousin, who is also the Slytherin descendant, will go to join the graves of the Hogwarts Founders, to forever protect this establishment." Harry said, his voice slightly hoarse._

 _With a gesture of the hand, the sarcophagus rose in the air, and to the greatest shock of all the students, a door appeared behind the teachers. This door led directly to a secret room, the one where the founders were buried. This secret was revealed to Harry when he became the owner of Hogwarts._

 _He entered the room, followed by a procession of students and teachers. The room was huge, and seemed detached from the rest of the world. The place was made of white marble, with huge statues representing Hogwarts and its houses. There was a badger, an eagle, a snake and a lion, overhung by a huge dragon. In front of the statues of each house were crystal coffins in which the bodies of the four founders could be seen. The students and teachers were in awe._

 _Harry levitated Voldemort next to Salazar Slytherin's coffin. He turned on his heels and left the room, followed closely by everyone. When they were all outside the room, the doors closed and the entrance disappeared, as if it had never existed._

 _"I will now take my place as Hogwarts' Headmaster, and I can assure you that things will change!" Harry decreed._

 _The students clapped fervently, some shouting "Harry, Harry!"_

* Flashback end *

This is how Harry took the place of Hogwarts' Headmaster, replacing his late parent. Fortunately, there was no investigation by the Ministry, thanks to generous donations, and above all, because the sarcophagus was sealed. Harry would never have accepted to unseal and desecrate the body of his "cousin". Thus became public opinion that Dumbledore was a murderer, a monster, defeated by the valiant National Hero, Voldemort's vanquisher and boy-who-lived, Harry Potter.

He was attacked by Hermione Granger, mad with rage, when he was at Diagon Alley, and she was captured. In court, Hermione was found guilty of attempted murder and conspiracy with Dumbledore. She did not receive the Dementor's kiss, but her magic was sealed and her wand was broken. She was then sent back to the muggles.

For his part, Harry decided to put in place the penultimate stage of his plan. He proposed himself as Minister of Magic, shocking the wizarding world. The affair was swift, and Fudge had no chance. But Harry was not a risk taker, and an unfortunate accident happened at Fudge's house, which led to an untimely death. Harry was elected by 95% of the votes, with 5% voting for other candidates such as Shacklebolt. He was now the youngest Minister of Magic.

He did not waste time and invested part of his fortune to set up the Ministry's Departments, and used the Wizengamot to dissolve all anti-magical laws. It was a scandal at first, but by manipulating the newspapers, Harry managed to get his point of view to everyone.

It was then that he decided to create new Wizengamot seats, designed to represent magical creatures. Thus, werewolves got three seats, same as Vampires and Veelas. The centaurs, on the other hand, obtained only two seats, being a minority. Lastly, the goblins got four seats. The total of seats then gave control of a quarter Wizengamot to the magical creatures, who were all loyal to Harry. Harry alone already controlling a quarter of the Wizengamot, he could now vote any law.

To begin with, he introduced a new legislature, and the Goblins, Vampires, Werewolves, Veelas and Centaurs were now considered Magic Citizens, barely distinguishing them from the wizards to whom they referred as Wizarding Citizens. This slight difference was mainly due to the Werewolves and Veelas who were both witches and non-wizards. Harry was then hailed as a Magic Rights Defender, boosting his popularity. Moreover, some Veelas families or others creatures immigrated to the United Kingdom, like Delacour or Sanguini.

In fact, this successful integration of magical creatures earned him the position of Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, as well as the Order of the Knights Templar from the French Minister of Magic, because they have the largest Veela population in the world. For his part, Harry named Draco Malfoy as under-secretary, not trusting anyone else for the job.

He was shocked, however, when Sirius decided to give him the title of Lord Black, for Sirius simply hated politics, and he saw Harry as a way out. Harry agreed, because it strengthened his grip on the Wizengamot, not that he needed it.

Slowly, the years passed, and Harry chained the mandates, until 2006. Having managed to gain the total confidence of the citizens, he made a revolutionary proposal. He proposed the suppression of the Ministry of Magic for the establishment of a new absolute monarchical government independent of the Muggle world. His proposal was accepted by the majority, and finally, his plan succeeded brilliantly. A charter was drafted, creating a new royal house. Not wishing to choose between his many family names, he let the citizens choose for him from among his many family names. It was obviously Potter which was chosen, and so was born the Most Archaic and Most Royal House of Potters.

Harry's coronation was an international event, and the whole wizarding world was there with the help of enchanted mirrors and camera orbs. Harry received a crown made of a mixture of gold and mithril, forged by the goblins, as well as a scepter. He had decided to make the Gryffindor sword, the royal sword, and transferred the Resurrection Stone to a new ring, which would serve as the Official Ring and Seal of the Royal Family. However, he took the symbol of the golden phoenix over the coat of arms of Hogwarts, with the symbol of the Deathly Hallows surrounded by two gold lions like sigil (see my profile). He also wore gold and platinum armor with Mithril runes and reinforcements. This armor was the combined work of goblins and wizards. He also received several jewels from the Veelas and Vampires communities, as well as a bow from centaurs. Lastly, from the werewolves, he received an elite team that would serve as a royal guard, taking an unbreakable oath to Harry.

It was for Harry the accomplishment of many years of work, and when he received his title, it was ecstasy. Thus was named: His Majesty, Hadrian Potter, first of his name, King-Emperor of the Kingdom of Avalon and the Avalon Empire. He was so named because despite the break-up of the British Empire that gave birth to the Commonwealth, this was not the case magically. Thus, only India and New Zealand are independent of the British Ministry of Magic, or rather, of the Avalon Empire.

Harry then began to draw up a plan, a plan to create a real Empire, without having to hide from muggles, or at least without having to live with them. He foresaw several possibilities: The creation of an empire under water, the establishment of a trans-dimensional barrier, to create a world apart just for them, but that would also cut them off from reality, or , an eradication of muggles in a specific area by giving the impression to muggles that it is a condemned and unlivable area. However, since none of these ideas agreed with Harry, he decided to think of something else.

He decided to expand Hogwarts, to make it the Royal Palace while remaining a school. Of course, Hogwarts kept its name, but it received an additional title: Royal Hogwarts College, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogwarts was divided into two parts: the Royal Hogwarts College, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the Royal Hogwarts Residence. Subsequently, Harry decided to do as the British Monarchy and gave suitable titles to his family members and his most loyal followers.

Sirius, Remus for the werewolves, Lucius, Ragnok of the goblins, Sanguini of the vampires and Apolline Delacour received the titles of dukes, although there is currently no land. Xenophilius Lovegood, Severus Snape, Garrick Ollivander and Neville Longbottom were awarded the titles of Marquis. Finally, the titles of Count, Viscount and Baron were distributed to the other members of the Wizengamot. These titles allowed to assign a certain number of seats to the Wizengamot, which now had an authority that could be surpassed by the Royal family at any time. Thus, the Wizengamot was controlled to 1/2 by the dukes, ¼ by the marquis and ¼ by the rest.

Harry ordered the creation of an army, independent of the Department of Law Enforcement, and thus was formed the Magic Military Department, led by none other than Neville Longbottom who had proved to be an excellent strategist, making him a general. He also took the opportunity to appoint Lucius as Royal Councilor, while Draco received the title of Ambassador. The truth, was that the army was created in relation to the information of Thanatos, who had confirmed to him that a named hero, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, had just been discovered and that he could be the child of the prophecy. Harry knowing full well that titans would not be a good thing, he preferred to prevent that. He then took the opportunity to follow closely the developments of the war in the United States, and received a lot of information from MACUSA.

He also took the opportunity to send Draco directly to India to try to restore the crown and dissolve the Indian Ministry of Magic, something that Draco succeeds with the help of an influential family, the Patil. The Avalon Empire had just grown again, and Draco then went to New Zealand to do the same, surprisingly helped by former Gryffindors who had connections to the New-Zealand Ministry. Evidently, it was a success, and the International Confederation of Wizards was worried by the advancement of the Avalon Empire, but could not do anything to do it. Harry then decided to buy several politicians from the Ministries of Magic of Africa to convince their citizens to join the Avalon Empire, and it was in 2007 that Burkina Faso joined the Avalon Empire with the rest of Africa. They were then followed by the Brazilian Ministry of Magic and the Council of Magi of Argentina and the other countries of Central and South America, leaving only MACUSA, Asia and Europe as independent governments.

In 2009, Harry lost contact with MACUSA and sent a troop to try to figure out what was going on. Neville, followed by a hundred wizards was there confronted by monsters of mythology, and it was a carnage, for the monsters. He later informed Harry of what was going on in Manhattan, and that he had no choice but to order a fight, which was approved by Thanatos. Unknowingly, the demi-gods were helped by the wizards, who after combat, disappeared as if nothing had happened. It was after this divine revelation that the MACUSA decided to join the Avalon Empire, greatly expanding Harry's Empire, delighted.

But in 2010, it was the beginning of the end. It was, Hermione Granger, whom everyone had forgotten, had managed to become British Prime Minister, and she revealed to the whole world the existence of wizards. She then created a fear and a hatred of wizards, which began a war between muggle and magical world. Harry's Empire was put to the test, and he set up a new division of the army: The Battle Mages, specialized in the handling of weapons and magic staves, able to fight in a versatile way. He ordered the conquest of the United Kingdom, and in 2011, Hermione Granger was publicly executed, as was the British Royal Family. This changed the course of the war, and the Muggle governments felt threatened, triggering a total war.

It was in 2015 that the first nuclear bombs were fired at the wizards, when the Muggle governments noticed they were losing. Burkina Faso was wiped out, and Harry ordered the wizards of the World to immediately go to the Kingdom of Avalon, where, with the help of thousands of magical beings, he erected a colossal barrier. While muggles began bombing and destroying their planet, Harry had managed to secure his people, and it was literally the extinction of muggles, who managed to defile the planet, rendering it infertile. The Kingdom of Avalon was effectively protected, but only the Kingdom of Avalon. As a precaution, he sent some wizards who had turned out to be demi-gods in the camps in the United States to check on them. They had survived, and he was pleased to see that the gods had indeed protected their descendants. But the rest of the Earth was worthless, and only a few magical creatures survived. Fortunately he had ordered the creation of a huge magical zoo to keep as many magical creatures as possible.

For two years, the citizens tried to build, but many wanted to leave this destroyed world, and Harry had an idea. He ordered a thorough study of the Veil in the Department of Mysteries, and was pleasantly surprised to learn that it was actually a portal to another world. He ordered the creation of magical reconnaissance orbs, and sent them through the Veil to inspect what was on the other side. They received information, against all hope. The place led under the sea, very deeply, at the bottom of the ocean. When the orbs left the water, a healthy world was discovered, and huge uninhabited islands forming an archipelago of four giant islands, one in the center and three surrounding it. In fact, the islands were full of vegetation, but there were no animals, which greatly pleased Harry, because they could then bring back magical creatures, or in any case, those who had survived. For three months, the orbs watched around to see if there were human beings, but it was not the case: Either there were none, or they had never discovered these islands.

The orbs then left in two different directions: one to the east, the other to the west. Towards the west, he could see an immense abandoned land covered with black and destructive magic, a dead place. To the east, it was only a vast ocean that led to a land inhabited by a medieval people. The orbs then returned to the discovered islands to return to the Veil, and Harry was surprised to see that the Veil in this world was much larger than theirs. It gave him an idea.

He gathered the Wizengamot and explained his plan, which everyone accepted. After which he ordered the goblins to build a giant arch in front of Hogwarts. He had planned to simply use the Runes of the Veil and transfer everything on this giant arch to the portal. The citizens were delighted, and they began building a gigantic ship to transport them. Thanks to various expansion charms and a multitude of runes, the ship could easily contain all their population, and some magical creatures.

Finally, Harry had another idea. As he had seen, there was only one race of men in this new world, and he preferred to avoid introducing a multitude of sentient magical races. He had the idea of creating a new magical race to bring them all together.

"Hadrian?" Said a voice.

Harry came out of his reverie, and he looked in front of him to see Lucius looking at him, worried.

"What is it, Lucius?" Harry asked.

"The Council is ready to discuss your proposal for a 'common race', but we have a small problem." Lucius said.

Harry raised an eyebrow, puzzled. He then enjoins Lucius to continue.

"I do not know how, but people have arrived in front of the castle, they're elven, and are asking for an audience with you, we know they're not wizards, so I must admit I'm slightly shocked by their presence." Lucius continued, curious and alarmed.

"Did they present themselves?" Harry asked just as curious.

"Well, to believe them, there's Hecate among them, what should I answer them?" Lucius asked.

Harry's eyes widened, and he got up from his throne, slightly frightening the royal guard and Lucius.

"Get them here right now!" Harry ordered.

Lucius nodded and he went off to look for the unexpected guests.

'What do they want?' Harry wondered, thoughtfully.

He sat on his throne, staring through the closed doors.

On their side, the demi-gods were slightly worried. The Council of Gods had told them they planned to reset the world, reset it to restore life, but it would kill all mortals. They ordered the demi-gods to follow Hecate to a so-called Magic Kingdom that could help them survive.

Evidently, Percy was indignant to learn that the gods had hidden this information, and was calmed down by his best friend, Jason Grace. He glared at Annabeth Chase, his ex-girlfriend, who literally cooed with her boyfriend, a son of Hermes named Samson Smith, who looked strangely like Luke Castellan. Following the nuclear war, Annabeth decided to leave Percy for this Samson, and fortunately there was Jason and Grover to comfort him.

He observed the other demi-gods with him. There was Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Piper McLean, Jason's girlfriend, Nico di Angel, Will Solace, his boyfriend and finally, Leo Valdez, the group's pyromaniac and Clarisse Larue.

"Why are we here?" Leo asked, stunned as usual.

"For it's an order of the gods, that's all, so shut up pipsqueak!" Exclaimed Clarisse who was tired of Leo.

Leo blushed and was silent, slightly frightened by Clarisse. Jason and Percy snorted together. It was then that the great gates of the castle in front of which they found themselves, opened, and that the man resembling a son of Venus came back, with his snake cane.

"His majesty has accepted to receive you, follow me, please." said Lucius.

Hecate nodded and signaled the demi-gods to follow her. They were escorted by about twenty Royal Guards. Percy thought they were odd, because they wore armor of an unknown steel with a sword, like the demi-gods, but also a staff with a blade at the bottom of the shaft. For a moment, Percy thought back to a game he had played, called Dragon Age, and he chuckled, before turning white. 'I hope they do not do blood magic like in the game.' He thought.

They were escorted through a large hall with several guards stationed everywhere, and the most astonishing, living portraits, walking ghosts, and floating candles. Annabeth heaved a sigh of joy as she saw the architecture.

At last they arrived at a richly decorated door which was opened by two guards. The room then revealed was immense, with a crystal vault, with in its center, an immense throne of gold on which sat a man, who seemed to be only eighteen years old. The boy was richly dressed, like a King in fact, with a crown on his head, and a sword and a scepter resting on the flanks of the throne. What surprised Percy were his piercing green eyes, which seemed to read deep into his soul.

Lucius bowed slightly in front of Harry before exclaiming.

"Please bow to his majesty, Hadrian Potter, first of his name, King-Emperor of the Kingdom of Avalon and the Avalon Empire, protector of magical beings, Heir of Merlin and Vanquisher of Voldemort!"

The demi-gods quickly made a bow, except Hecate, of course. Harry looked at Hecate before smiling.

"Lady Hecate, or should I say, Grandma? It does not matter, can I know the reason for your presence, and if you could introduce me to your guests." Harry said.

Hecate smiled warmly.

"Hadrian, I'm glad to finally meet you, but first of all, let me introduce you to those who came with me, first of all, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, and Jason Grace, son of Jupiter are the two leaders of the demi-gods. Then we have Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Clarisse Larue, daughter of Ares, Samson Smith, son of Hermes, Will Solace, son of Apollo, Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, and lastly, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona." Fit Hecate.

To each demi-god she mentioned, Harry was entitled to a nod. His eyes stopped, however, on Percy Jackson, and he did not know why, his heart began to pound. He put his hand on his heart, intrigued, and he noticed that his aura had started to escape from his body, creating a huge golden halo around him and scared most people present, while Hecate had eyes wide open, astonished. She began to smile enigmatically, while Harry's eyes were wide open.

He then detailed Percy Jackson, with his eyes reflecting the colors of the ocean, approaching the Caspian Sea, his jet-black hair and his amused smile. He detailed it in more detail, admiring his carved body, demonstrating his warlike prowess, and he moistened his lips unconsciously, under the amused gaze of Hecate. He was pleasantly surprised when Percy returned his gaze and gave him a big, charming smile before winking at him, making Harry blush.

He had an idea of what was going on, and he wondered if he was really blessed on that day. A smile then appeared on his face, a smile that had become very rare since the war, thus shocking Lucius and the Royal Guards. He had finally found his soul mate, what could be better?

"As for our presence, it's very simple, we gods have a request to submit to you." Revealed Hecate.

"What is this request?" He asked, but already had some idea.

"We are aware of your plan of departure, and we wish you to embark with you, our mortal descendants." said Hecate.

Harry frowned, just like Lucius, while the demi-gods widened their eyes, not having been informed.

"And why can't they stay here?" Harry asked.

"We plan to reset this world, to start all over again, which means that all mortals will die, and so will our descendants too." Revealed Hecate to Harry.

Harry nodded, though he was already informed by his father. He watched the demigods squirming and anxious.

"Tell me, demi-gods, why should I accept you?" He asked.

It was Annabeth who spoke.

"It would be immoral to leave us here." She said.

Harry smirked, and Lucius knew perfectly well that this smile did not bode well.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, architect of Olympus, savior of the Athena Parthenos, survivor of Tartarus and, of course, the one who abandoned the hero of Olympus for a lesser man that remind you of your former love. Your answer is not very intelligent, for a daughter of the goddess of wisdom." Harry replied with a mocking look.

Annabeth paled.

"How do you know all that? I thought you did not know us!" Piper then said.

"Really, did I say I did not know you? Lucius?" Harry said.

"This is not the case, your majesty, you simply asked Lady Hecate to present them, as it should be." Lucius replied.

"But how do you know us?" Percy asked, making harry blush.

"Because he is my son." Fit a voice.

The demi-gods turned to see none other than Thanatos who had just appeared. They widened their eyes as Thanatos hugged Harry, before placing himself next to him.

"You have a son?" Shouted Percy, shocked.

Thanatos rolled his eyes, amused, before shaking his head. It was Jason who then spoke.

"What should we do to be accepted?" He asked.

Harry gave him an appreciative look before smiling slightly.

"Finally, an intelligent question, Pontifex Maximus, it is very simple, however, you will have to submit to our laws and my monarchy, and of course you will get seats in the Wizengamot for kingdom decisions if you accept." Harry answered simply.

"And why should we obey you?" Clarisse asked.

"Because you do not have a choice, simply, for us, you are like refugees, and when a refugee seeks refuge in a country, he must submit to the laws and the ruling government, a point that is all." Harry replied in a trailing voice worthy of Lucius.

The demi-gods looked at each other.

"Can we take a few minutes to talk to each other?" Jason asked.

Harry just nodded. The demi-gods moved away from the throne to go to one end of the hall where there was nobody.

"So what do we do?" Leo asked.

"I advise you to accept, some of the wizards are also demi-gods, and they are doing very well, and anyway, if you refuse, you will die." Fit Hecate before disappearing.

A silence fell on the group.

"The best thing would be to vote, right?" Asked Will.

"He is right, and like that, it will be settled." Nico answered.

"In this case, who votes for us to accept?" Asked Annabeth.

All raised their hands except Clarisse and Samson.

"I do not see myself obeying someone I do not know, but if we have no choice ..." Clarisse said.

"Are we really going to give up our democracy for a monarchy?" Samson asked.

"We have no choice, Samson, and then, if what he said is true, we will still have our word to say." Replied Piper.

Samson nodded without conviction. The group then went back to Harry who was chatting with Thanatos. The two halted as they saw the demi-gods arrive, and Thanatos disappeared.

"So what is your answer?" Harry asked.

"We accept." Answered Percy.

Harry grinned.

"Perfect, then you just have to gather all your demi-gods and other descendants and take them here. Lucius will help you. As for you two," Harry pointed Jason and Percy. "Follow me, a council will take place, and you will have your say."

The two boys nodded, puzzled, and followed Harry as the others were led by Lucius to retrieve the other descendants of the gods.

"Why us?" Percy asked.

"For I have decided that you will represent the demi-gods on this Council." Harry answered simply.

Jason and Percy looked at each other before shrugging. They followed Harry to a large room with a large round table.

Around the table were Sanguini, Ragnok, Apolline, Centaur's Magorian, and Remus for the werewolves, and Draco Malfoy. Harry motioned for Jason and Percy to sit down as he sat on his throne.

"Thank you all for waiting for me, these are Jason Grace and Percy Jackson, who are demi-gods who have joined us, so they will represent the group at this table." Harry started.

The representatives of each species nodded and saluted the demi-gods.

"Well, as you know, we are about to leave this planet, or rather, this universe, and the portal that we have fashioned leads to a world in a different universe, a world without pollution, a world frozen in the Middle Age, a godsend for us, but there is a small problem." Harry continued.

The representatives listened to Harry attentively.

"This world is inhabited only by humans, and although I do not have any problem with other races, I do not think they will react in the same way as me, so this problem needs to be addressed!" Harry finishes.

It was Ragnok who asked the question.

"And what solution do you propose, your majesty?" Asked the goblin.

"It's very simple, Duke Ragnok, I'm proposing to use our magic to create a new race, and that race will be common to us, and I've managed to get Lady Hecate to help with that performance." Then revealed Harry with panache.

Ragnok's eyes widened, just like the others. For their part, Jason and Percy did not know what to do because they did not expect that. They should have known that Hecate would hide things from them, the gods will never change.

"And how to choose this new race?" Apolline asked, intrigued.

"Well, I asked myself this question, before the muggle destruction, I played some of their favorite 'video games', so I discovered a race that represents us all, in a way, which I think would be perfect." Harry explained with a nostalgic smile as he thought back to his game.

Draco could not help but chuckle, knowing exactly which game Harry was talking about, having be forced to play with him. Harry winked at him, and Draco barely stopped laughing.

"What is this race? And what is this game?" Magorian asked.

Percy and Jason stretched out their ears, having played several video games.

"The race that seems to represent us is considered an ancient and magical race, capable of Merlin-like prowess. They are above all Mages and skilled fighters, powerful and having a very long life span up to several thousand years. This race is called Quel'dorei, which translates into our language as High Elf, I assure you, and they have nothing to do with our house elves." Harry said.

His commentary made many laugh, and it was Sanguini who asked a question.

"How do they represent us?" He asked.

For their part, Jason and Percy thought back to Warcraft, and tried to see the similarities between the High Elves and those around the table.

"To begin with, it's a magical race, and every citizen is capable of magic, without exception, so they represent wizards." Harry started, and Draco nodded. "Then, they are excellent builders, jewelers and blacksmiths, which corresponds to goblins, not to mention their passion for riches and lust, including gold."

Ragnok chuckled, while the others laughed heartily.

"The Quel'doreis are also known for their immense beauty and their fair skin without imperfections, and in a way they correspond to the Veelas, just like the Duchess Delacour." Harry continued, and Apolline smiled at the mention of her beauty.

"The Quel'doreis can live for thousands of years, which is almost immortal, and so is vampires, depending of course on their magical power, but I can assure you that they live at least three- hundred years, and if everything goes as planned, it will be thousands of years, and they have a certain strength, hidden by their androgynous physiques, like the vampires." Harry said.

The Council's members burst out laughing as Sanguini glared at Harry before he let out a smile.

"The Quel'doreis are also respectful of nature, excellent archers and accomplished astronomers, they are fierce fighters, and they are in communion with the magical animals, able to tame them with ease. In fact, I think they are pretty close to centaurs and werewolves." Harry continued, amused.

Magorian seemed very interested at the mention of astronomy, while Remus smiled as he spoke of their military prowess. After all, the werewolves were seasoned fighters and a good majority of the werewolves were in the army and the royal guard.

"And about us?" Percy asked impatiently.

He got a jaded look from Harry, while Jason snorted.

"What?" Percy said, ignoring.

"Duke Jackson, know that ..." Harry started.

"Duke?!" Yelled Percy, interrupting Harry.

"Not the smartest anyway." Draco commented, making the Council's members laugh, especially Jason, which made Percy blush with shame.

"As I said, Duke Jackson, know that if you had listened, you would have immediately noticed that all its similarities perfectly correspond to the demi-gods. The magic for the children of Hecate, the art of building for the Romans, the art of war for the demi-gods in general, the art of astronomy for the Greeks, the art of craftsmanship for the children of Vulcan / Hephaestus ... "Harry replied, amused by Percy.

The latter blushed once more, while Jason continued to snort in his corner.

"In any case, I see that the Duke Grace has understood." Harry said.

Jason's eyes widened, his mouth open, and it was up to Percy to make fun of him.

"Know that at this table are only Dukes and me, except Magorian, who did not want titles." Harry explained, Percy and Jason nodding.

"And what exactly do these elves look like?" Asked Apolline, interested.

Immediately, everyone focused on Harry. He gestured with his hand, making a projection of a High Elf male appear.

The elf was about 170 cm tall, had very fair skin, long back ears, long eyebrows and bright blue eyes, even the sclera was bright blue, although the blue was a little paler. The body was androgynous but muscular and well proportioned.

They all understood why Harry said they looked like Veelas, and they could only nod to the supernatural beauty of the being in front of them.

"And for women?" Asked Apolline.

Harry rolled his eyes and made another wave of his hand, making a female elf appear. She was smaller, 160 cm tall, skin slightly lighter than the previous elf, but still the same. Evidently, she had a bosom unlike the male, and looked like a Veela, with elvish features of course.

Apolline nodded, satisfied with what she had seen.

"And what about childbirth?" Draco asked.

This was not surprising considering that births among wizards, like other magical breeds, were quite low.

"The birth is similar to that of wizards, whether for males or females." Answered Harry.

Percy frowned.

"Males, what do you mean?" He asked.

He then received amused glances from the assembly, but Jason too was curious.

"Let's say that among wizards, and most magical races, men can give birth." Replied Draco.

"But how?" He asked.

Draco smirked.

"You know, when two men like each other, they end up having sex that ..." Draco started.

"No, I'll be fine, I understand!" Hurray quickly Percy, red to the ears, just like Jason.

It was Magorian who burst out laughing, amused. The other members of the council were equally amused.

"So if we do that, Nico and Will can ... And I and…" Percy said, leaving the question unfinished.

Harry nodded, blushing madly, once again making Poseidon's son blush when looking at him. The laughs lasted for several minutes, while Harry watched the scene, with a smile on his face.

"So, as I said, childbirth is like humans, and elves do not have fertility problems, but they are not so many, for one reason, they live for a very long time. Race reproduction is not a priority." Harry continued.

It was Sanguini who made an interesting question.

"But if they live and age more slowly, then I guess their kids have to mature later, do not they?" Asked the vampire.

Immediately, everyone's attention was focused on Harry, who nodded.

"Indeed, Duke Sanguini, if I remember correctly, they reach the age of majority at 110. This allows them, moreover, to learn as much as possible." Harry revealed.

Sanguini nodded, thinking it was a good age. Harry waved his hand to show an elf child and an elderly elf. Draco almost burst out laughing at Dumbledore's double for the elderly elf. On the other hand, Apolline uttered a cry squeal seeing the child, which surprised nobody.

"So, what do you think?" Harry asked.

"I am in!" Exclaimed Apolline ecstatically.

All snorted at her craziness.

"Me too, and then, at least I will not be immortal anymore, but it will always feel like it." Fit Sanguini.

Ragnok smiled then.

"I, too, will need some schematics of their cities, I want to see if this architecture is acceptable, and I also want examples of armor, jewelry and all that they have." Fit the goblin with a carnivorous smile, making Harry chuckle.

"It suits us, although it will be weird not to have four legs." Said Magorian then.

"Frankly, you do not have to ask, Harry, it's obvious that all wizards will want to be these elves, if they're as powerful as you say!" Draco said, making the gallery laugh.

"He's right, Harry, even the werewolves will be delighted, especially once they're no longer afflicted with Lycanthropy." Remus said, smiling at Harry.

Everyone turned to Jason and Percy, making Percy squirm under the spotlight.

"Well, we do not have much choice, and something tells me that if I say no, Nico will skin me alive." said Percy.

"He will not be the only one ..." Jason muttered, getting a curious look from Percy.

Harry clapped his hands.

"Excellent, so the question is settled, we will now be Quel'doreis." Harry said.

"Harry, do you want to change your name? I mean, for the majority of us, it's not necessary because it's not a problem, but since you'll be our leader, should not you have a more elvish name?" Draco asked.

The other members nodded, making Harry growl.

"I guess you're right, I still want to keep my name, I like Hadrian, and that's all that's left of my family. At worst, my name will become Halrian, and my nickname will remain Harry, on the other hand, I guess Potter Dynasty does not sounds good for elves, should I take the same name as the Quel'doreis Dynasty?" Harry asked.

"What is the name of this Dynasty?" Ragnok asked.

"Sunstrider." Just answered Draco.

"Halrian Sunstrider, it's pretty, and it's really elvish I approve!" Fit Apolline.

The other people at the table nodded.

"The best I think, is that whoever wishes can change their names, whether first name or last name, to fit our new race." Fit then Sanguini.

They all nodded. Harry got up then.

"Very well, in that case, I'm going to organize all this with Lady Hecate, I'll let you warn the rest of the Kingdom." Harry exclaimed then.

All nodded, and Harry left the Council Chamber to return to the Throne Room.

He was followed closely by Percy to the Throne Room. He then asked the guards to leave them alone.

Harry watched Percy silently, blushing like a frightened virgin, which greatly amused Percy.

"I suppose you too have felt this connection between us?" Harry asked softly as he approached Percy while making motions with his hand between them.

"Yes, I felt the link, is that what I think?" Then asked Percy, getting closer to Harry with a seductive smile.

"And what do you think does it means?" Harry said, slowly moving his tongue over his lips as he watched Percy's eyes on his mouth.

"We are made for each other." Just answered Percy before filling the gap between them.

He wasted no time trying to snatch Harry's luscious lips, which widened his eyes before closing them gently, moaning at the intensity of the kiss Percy gave him. Percy did not stop there, bringing Harry closer by the back of his neck, not hesitating to put his tongue in and explore Harry's mouth, which let him do it without any problem. Harry continued to moan like a maid in distress at Percy's fervor. They continued for a good ten minutes, stopping just to take a breath of fresh air.

Finally, they parted, leaving between them a trickle of saliva, their bright eyes with big smiles.

"Does that mean we're together?" Then asked Percy with a big smile.

Harry just shook his head, before smiling an amused smile.

"Do you realize what that means, is not it?" Harry asked.

Percy frowned, curious.

"You're going to be my King-Consort, Percy." Harry just smiled as Percy's eyes widened in horror.

He pretended to cry, making Harry laugh like never before.

Several months had passed since the meeting, and all the demi-gods and legacies of the gods had arrived at Avalon. Their integration was quite simple, and they were able to help build the ship.

Harry watched the scene, knowing it would not be long before they leave. He had given Ragnok and the Romans plans for High Elf architecture, in addition to examples of jewelry and armor, which pleased the goblins, as well as the children of Vulcans / Hephaestus.

Finally, Harry was joined by Hecate.

"Everything is ready, Lady Hecate." Harry said, looking into her eyes.

The Titan of magic nodded, gesturing to Harry that she would follow him. The latter then took her to the huge Ark, where all the citizens of Avalon were together, patiently waiting. There was a total of 200,000 people, taking into account all races. All were quiet when Harry arrived followed by Hecate. He spoke.

"Today is a great day for our people, today we are reborn, leaving behind our past, moving towards a bright future. It is time for us to change, to discover new horizons, and for that we must leave our home world, but do not be afraid, because this is only the beginning of a new era. An era of magic, prosperity, and joy! A new golden age begins!" Harry _yelled_ with a _**Sonorus.**_

All the citizens began to applause loudly and cheer.

"And now, let all those endowed with magic focus on Lady Hecate! We will be reborn!" Harry yelled with force and conviction.

All the wizards, goblins, veelas, werewolves, vampires, demi-gods and descendants of Hecate focused on the Titan of magic. For Hecate, it was an exaltation, and she concentrated with force, joined by other present gods who lent her temporarily their strength. Her eyes glittered, and she raised her torch. An accumulation of magic could be seen, and all of a sudden everything went white. It was a fantastic explosion of magic that flooded all the citizens of the Empire.

When they opened their eyes, it was to see that they had changed. Most had kept their sizes or shrunken a bit for the bigger ones, and all, now had long ears, androgynous and slender bodies, but also quite silky hair. Their eyes were all bright and blue, but you could see a ring around the iris, representing the previous color of their eyes. So, Draco's eyes were blue with a silver ring, while Jason's eyes were all blue.

It was Harry who changed the most. He now measured 175 cm, a little taller than before (170 cm), and his hair had become longer, and especially, tamed. His scar had completely disappeared, but the most impressive was his eyes. Instead of being blue, as for others, his were golden with a green ring. Hecate made a mirror appear in front of Harry so he could watch himself, and he let out a gasp of choc as he saw his eyes.

"Why are my eyes different?" He asked.

"Because it will help to know who is the royal family or not." Hecate answered simply.

Harry nodded, understanding the gesture. He then watched his new people. He was amused to see that Ragnok was now 165 cm tall, like most of those who were goblins, while the centaurs were 185 cm tall, the tallest.

He turned his gaze to his now-fiancé Perseus "Percy" Sunstrider. The latter had also changed, reaching the height of 180 cm, slightly larger than Harry, with his skin slightly less tanned but still sunny, hair just as black and slightly longer, and surprisingly, eyes similar to those Harry with a blue-green ring. Harry watched Harry, and before he could react, he grabbed Harry to kiss him heartily, making Hecate laugh and cheering on most elves.

"I have one last gift before you leave." Announced the Titan.

Harry looked at her, curious. She then revealed a crystal amphora containing sparkling water.

"This amphora contains a liquid version of the remaining magic of this world, and with this water you can create your own Sunwell." She said, handing the amphora to Harry, who accepted it gracefully.

"Goodbye." Fit the Titan before disappearing.

Harry watched the amphora, and smiled. He was joined by Sirius.

"So it's time, is not it?" Asked the marauder.

"Indeed, Siri, it's time, you can send the signal." Harry answered simply.

Sirius raised a hand towards the sky, and suddenly huge fireworks exploded in the form of a phoenix. It was the signal to get on the ship. All the elves immediately headed for the ship, boarding. The ship was about 50m long, 20m wide and 15m high. Fortunately, thanks to its enchantments, the interior was much larger and could accommodate all the elves.

Harry was the last to board the ship, and once on the deck, he ordered the crew to release the moorings that were holding the boat. The boat then slid along a ramp to enter the ark immediately. For their part, the gods watched the scene, some sad, but all relieved. Once the boat was gone, they destroyed the ark and began rebuilding the World.

The boat did not stay underwater for long, and it soared to finally navigate the water. Harry watched the sun and felt the fresh air on his face.

"It's pretty cool here, I like it." Fit Draco who was next to him.

"He's right, it's really beautiful, and all that water ..." Percy said, almost drooling.

Harry, Jason, and Draco snickered at Percy's behavior. Neville joins them.

"We can see the islands in the distance, and I think the central island will be perfect for establishing our capital." Said Neville, smiling.

"You're right, Neville, order the crew to set sail for this island." Harry ordered.

Neville did what Harry asked, and after half an hour they finally arrived on the central island.

A great landing took place, and all marveled at the luxurious and abundant vegetation that was present on the island. This island, unlike the other three islands, had no mountains but hills, and for Harry, it was perfect for the construction of his capital. He was taken directly to the North of the island where there was a hill overlooking a cliff. Harry realized it was the perfect place for the Well.

He was obviously followed by the rest of the population, and all wondered what Harry would do. Harry concentrated, and helped by the magic in the amphora he held in his hands, he transformed several stones and trees to create a huge Sunwell. He approached it then, and he amplified his voice with a very powerful _**Sonorus,**_ noting that in this world the magic was wilder and therefore more powerful.

"This well marks our rebirth, it will be the source of our happiness, our prosperity and will forever protect our new kingdom!" Harry said.

He poured the amphora into the well, and he concentrated all his magic, all his strength and all his will on the Well. The water became gold, and began to shine with more power. Harry's magic also filled the Well, and soon the Well was fully filled, helped by the elves who understood what he was doing. It was then that a pillar of light rose from the Well to slough the skies, bathing all the elves in a feeling of euphoria and power.

"On this day we build the Sunwell, we are the Quel'doreis, and we will prevail!" Harry shouted, joined by the cheers of the other elves.

He was then joined by the members of the Council to whom he had unveiled his plan, and all formed a circle around the Sunwell. Harry then climbed onto the platform overlooking the Sunwell. The members of the Council concentrated all together, and their magic joined Harry's, which concentrated that of the Sunwell.

"It's the beginning of the era of the Quel'doreis and magic!" Harry shouted.

He released the magic used, which created an immense explosion enveloping the four islands. The result was immediate, and the air changed, giving way to Autumn. The plants then metamorphosed to adopt a magical and ethereal look.

"Long live the Quel'doreis!"


	4. 276 AC, Westeros? What is it?

276 AC (10 years after elven arrival) (22 years before Game of Thrones)

Kingdom of Avalon, Silvermoon (capital)

Harry was quietly observing the shimmering, shining water of the Sunwell. He thought back to everything that has happened since their arrival, and smiled. As they had predicted, no one had found their Kingdom, to his astonishment, and he ordered research to try to understand why.

He was surprised when a group of Magisters confirmed his doubts, and that before their arrival, these islands were hidden by powerful magic. Surely some travelers had passed here many years ago, and seeing no island, they saw no interest in returning. All the better, Harry thought. After all, he was in no hurry to mingle with humans populating this world. He thought of all the political restructuring he had to put in place to improve the Kingdom, and the difference with what they had before. He was inspired once again by Warcraft, but not in total, wishing to keep some of his former Kingdom as it was.

He began thus by creating a Royal Council, with specific posts:

\- _**The Grand Magister**_ : Leader of the Royal Council, he is the personal adviser of the King, and directs above all the mages, the Academies and of course, the Magisterium. This post is attributed to Lucius Sunbearer formerly Malfoy.

\- _**The Grand General**_ : In charge of the Military side of the Kingdom, he is in charge of the Kingdom's strategies and offensives. This position is awarded to Jason Stormwater formerly Grace.

\- _**The Captain of the Royal Guard**_ : Responsible for the protection of the Palace, the Royal Family, and, to a certain extent, the Capital. This post is attributed to Neville Greenleaf.

\- _**The Ranger-General**_ : In charge of the defences of the Kingdom in general, he is also a protector of nature and an archer exceptional. This position is assigned to Magorian Stellarstar.

\- _**The Grand Craftsman**_ : Head of all the guilds of the Kingdom, he is responsible for the production of Avalon goods, in addition to being a renowned craftsman. This post is attributed to Ragnok Goldrunner.

\- _**The Grand Treasurer**_ : He is responsible for the economy of the Kingdom and the supervision of the royal treasury. This post is awarded to Nico Solange, formerly di Angelo.

\- _**The Master of Shadows**_ : He is responsible for spying and monitoring any threat. This post is awarded to Sanguini Bloodriver.

This council was responsible for dealing with the affairs of the Kingdom and summing everything up to Harry and Percy. In terms of powers, the Council could in no way supplant the power of the King or the King-Consort, however, the Council largely supplanted the Magisterium.

Also he replaced the Wizengamot with the Magisterium, which was divided into two distinct parts. On the one hand there were the hereditary Magisters, and on the other the Magisters of Merit. Obviously, they did not have the same political level powers. The hereditary Magisters were in fact the old members of the Wizengamot, so the noble families. As a result, the title of Magister was transmitted from Lord to heir, even if the heir was not an extraordinary mage. On the other hand, he still had to have the formation of a Magister. The Hereditary Magisters also had more voice and greater control of the Magisterium, as they were in the majority.

On the other hand, the Magisters of Merit were in fact gifted mages who were accepted as apprentices of other Magisters and who, after a while, once their master deemed them ready, became full Magisters. They could also be appointed directly by the Grand Magister, the leader of the Magisterium, if he thought it was deserved.

The Magisterium had in itself kept the same functions as before. As a result, they were responsible for enacting laws, making proposals, and of course serving as a tribunal. Moreover, there were two courts, the Magisterial Tribunal and the Royal Tribunal. The court was chosen according to the person who committed the crime, or the will of the King. Thus, if a Lord commits a crime, he would be judged in front of the King, while a lambda citizen would be tried in front of the Magisterial Tribunal.

The Magisterium was also considered as an Elite Academy, reserved for the best mages of the whole Kingdom. It operated in tandem with the Royal Academy, which trained non-magical warfare specialists, as well as rangers and royal guard candidates. The Royal Academy was run by Neville Greenleaf, formerly Longbottom.

The titles of nobility, however, remained the same, since Harry saw no reason to change all that. However, there was a slight change for Sirius, Andromeda, Nymphadora, Remus and Teddy Blackmoon, formerly Black and Lupin. Indeed, since Harry still had no children and was not married, he named Teddy as the Crown Prince, to inherit the crown if Harry ever died without direct heirs. He thus had decreed that, if the Dynasty of the Sunstriders were to disappear, then it would be the family Blackmoon that would inherit the kingdom, taking the family name of Sunstrider of Blackmoon. And if they ever came to disappear too, then it would be the Sunbearer family who would take the reins of the Kingdom, thus becoming Sunstrider of Sunbearer. The Kingdom was therefore pleased to learn that succession was assured. Of course, he was inspired by the old French monarchy and named members of the families Blackmoon and Sunbearer as Princes of Blood, including Sirius as First Prince of Blood, followed by Remus, Draco and Lucius, expected since Nymphadora and Andromeda had declined the throne.

Another important thing was the appointment of the four islands which he divided into duchies. First, there was Quel'Thalas, meaning the High Kingdom, the main island on which was located Silvermoon, taking 1/3 of the island. This island belonged to the Sunstrider family. Its population was the largest of all the islands, with a total of 160,000 inhabitants, or half of the total population.

Then there was Quel'Anar, meaning Upper Illumination, in the Northeast, divided into three duchies:

-Velanna, the duchy of the Delacour family.

\- Volterra, the duchy of the Bloodriver family.

\- Suncrown, the duchy of the Sunbearer family.

This island represented above all the knowledge and faith of the Quel'doreis. One could find on this island, a central city shared between the three duchies, named Dalaran, the city of Knowledge and Illumination. This city had a huge magical Academy and a gigantic tower filled only with books and writings from the old world. What's more, there was a temple, named the Temple of Magic, where many citizens venerated none other than Halrian Sunstrider, considering him a god in his own right. The majority of the population was made up of former wizards, Veelas, vampires, and demigods.

Then there was Quel'Shola, meaning the Upper Business, in the North-West, also divided into three duchies:

-Darkmoon, the duchy of the Blackmoon family.

-Gringotts, the duchy of the Goldrunner family.

-Elysium, the duchy of the Solange family, a new ducal family.

This island represented trade and elven craftsmanship. This island was divided by a huge magical river, which connected the city to the sea. The city was called Olympus, the city of Trade and Crafts. There were great forges, trading stalls, a huge market, and the Royal Bank. This city was obviously divided between the three duchies. This city had for a majority population former goblins, Roman demigods, Veelas and Wizards.

Finally, there was Quel'Selama, meaning High Justice. This island which was in the South was also divided into duchies, but only two:

\- Jupiter, the duchy of the Stormwater family.

-Roseraie, the duchy of the Greenleaf family.

-Centaurus, the duchy of the Starstellar family.

This island was slightly different from the others, as the city on this island, Rome, was entirely controlled by the Stormwater family. Indeed, the Starstellar family had preferred to focus on nature and above all, astronomy. So they built a huge magic observatory near their Manor to observe and name the stars, and dedicated much of their land to animal farms and pastures.

As for Rome, this city was primarily military, and there was the Military Academy and other training camps for those not wishing to specialize in the art of magic or crafts. The population was mostly composed of the former demigods, werewolves, centaurs and goblins.

Thus, these four islands formed the Kingdom of Avalon, with the Capital, Silvermoon. In addition, these islands were inhabited by various magical creatures brought by wizards, such as unicorns. There was also a modification of certain breeds, being considered too dangerous. They thus transformed the dragons, to recreate the elven dragonhawks, and above all, because they are creatures very easy to tame. They also gave life to the magic brooms, so that they clean the Kingdom continuously, but also to fly more easily and move between the islands very quickly. Finally, they connected the three secondary islands to the main island by huge flying stone bridges, arched so that the boats could circulate freely.

All in all, the Kingdom of Avalon was a true magic utopia, and future generations had already been born. On the other hand, there was a problem with the elves' age, and Harry easily found the solution. He noticed that each person had received an elven physical body according to the previous physical age. Thus, Harry's body that was frozen at age 17 became a 110-year-old body when he became an elf. They then all had to adopt the age they had now. Sirius cried when he was told that he was officially 600 years old, despite his rather young appearance, with a wrinkle or two. Harry could also determine that the elves, thanks to the Sunwell, had a life span of about 2,000 to 3,000 years, but that their first signs of aging could be seen as early as 600 years old, thus obtaining an appearance of someone aged around 1,500 years old.

He also ordered the creation of a new simplified monetary system:

-The golden sun, replacing the galleon. It is equivalent to 100 Silvery Moons, with a sun on the face side and Harry's portrait on the pile side.

-The Silver Moon, replacing the silver sickle. It is worth 100 Bronze Mages, with a moon on the side facing and the Sunwell on the pile side.

-The Bronzed Mage, replacing the Knut of bronze. It is worth 100 Coppery Rangers, with a mage on the face side and a book on the pile side.

-The Copper Ranger, a new currency. It has a Ranger on its side and a soldier on the other side.

Lastly, what he considered the most important, Harry decided to build a huge palace, similar to the Sunfury Spire of Warcraft, but with the additional appearance of a castle similar to Hogwarts. This castle was built on the very site of the Sunwell, allowing it to be watched at all times, while the ray of light from the Well illuminated the summit of the immense Sunfury Spire. This obviously surprised no one when Harry named the Palace, Hogwarts, although officially, it is simply called the Sunstrider Palace or the Sunstrider Spire.

\Break/

Harry came out of his dreaming state when he heard footsteps, tapping on the stone, and getting closer to him. Percy and he turned to see none other than their Grand Magister, Lucius Sunbearer, dressed in his great silver robe and his slightly modified cane, so that the snake would become a phoenix. He smiled to Harry and Percy.

"Harry, Percy, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Lucius, what about you?" Harry answered, smiling.

"The same here." Said Percy.

"I'm doing very well, in fact, today more than ever, but you may doubt it, though, as I must admit I've been busy lately." Said Lucius rolling his eyes.

"Oh?" Harry said smiling while Percy hugged him, kissing his neck.

"Do not play innocent, Harry, you know very well why I was so busy." Lucius answered in a falsely angry tone.

"Oh, really?" Harry said mockingly.

They looked into each other's eyes before laughing.

"I have come to inform you that the preparations have advanced well, and that in a short time, we will begin to celebrate the tenth anniversary of the Kingdom, and at the same time, your 120th." Informed Lucius.

Harry just nodded, satisfied. He knew that today was an important day for his people, signifying the ten years of their rebirth. He prepared to answer, when he was disturbed by Jason Stormwater and Neville Greenleaf. The two moved quickly to Harry, and seemed slightly worried. Harry, Percy and Lucius frowned at their alarmed faces, or excited, they could not make out the difference from that distance.

"What is going on?" Harry asked, curious about their state of mind.

Jason and Neville looked at each other, and it was Percy who spoke.

"Harry, we have a little problem ..." began the captain of the guards.

"What Neville meant was that ... a ship was sighted." Jason continued.

Lucius finely arched an eyebrow, not really impressed by their sentences.

"Indeed, we have a fleet." He said in a drawling voice.

"No, what he meant was that a HUMAN ship is coming!" Then revealed Neville.

It was silence. Harry turned around leaving Percy's embrace, and headed for an orb on a pedestal in front of the Sunwell, guarded by two royal guards. He put his hands on the orb and decided to check if this 'ship' was present in the Kingdom. He was surprised to see that indeed a ship had just entered the Kingdom, wearing on its sails a strange coat of arms, that of a red dragon with three heads on a black background. He then said loudly.

"Escort them immediately to the throne room, Lucius, you'll be responsible for picking them up at the port and bringing them here, answering some of their questions, because I guess they'll have some. Neville, prepare the Royal Guard and go with Lucius and several soldiers to escort them in. Jason, I'll let you take care of warning Magorian and escort their ship safely, as a precaution." He ordered.

The aforementioned three nodded quickly and left the room. Harry cut the image of the orb, and then headed for the throne room to wait for his 'guests'.

"I wonder what the muggle reaction will be, and most importantly, why are they here ..." Harry thought aloud.

The guards and Percy who followed him did not answer, but it was obvious that they were asking themselves same thing. They were stamping around with impatience, being former werewolves, they missed violence, and they would love to have the opportunity to fight again.

\Break/

Everything was calm on the Targaryen ship. Steffon Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, was looking at his maps in his quarters. He had received a special mission from his King and cousin, Aerys Targaryen II, King of the Andals, Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Kingdom.

The mission was very simple: Find a wife for his son, Rhaegar Targaryen, crown prince of Westeros. However, Aerys had refused to break his family's incestuous tradition, and wishes to keep his family's blood as pure as possible, he ordered his cousin, Steffon, to travel the world to find an acceptable Valyrian. Steffon had first gone to the free cities, visiting Pentos, Myr, Tyrosh, Lys, and Braavos, but he could not find what he was looking for. So he decided to expand his search, and sailed to Meereen, even to Qarth, but alas, he did not find what he was desperately looking for.

It was at Qarth, however, that he heard rumours, whispers of an unknown kingdom, whose inhabitants were incredibly beautiful, similar to the ancient Valyrians, and evidently this rumour had greatly interested Steffon. He then decided to go there, and to do this, he had to go around the cursed land of Sothoryos and the unknown land, which certainly cursed as it was related to Sothoryos, Ulthos. Finally he had bypassed these land masses and he could move on to these still unknown islands, and be the first to form links, and perhaps find a suitable wife for Rhaegar Targaryen.

He was brought out of his thoughts by one of the guards.

"My Lord, the captain sent me to notify you that islands are in sight." Said the guard of the Baratheon House.

Steffon nodded before putting his maps away went to the deck to see the crew moving at full speed. He was joined by Byran Estermont, a minor member of the vassal family Estermont, and Captain of the ship.

"My lord, it seems that the rumours have been true, the islands in front of us have never been mapped, and I suppose the rumours that a Kingdom exists are potentially true too." Said Byran.

"I hope so, this is our last chance to find a wife for the prince." Replied Steffon, thoughtfully.

"But if we do not succeed, who will be married to the Prince?" Byran asked, puzzled.

"Well, it will be either Cersei Lannister, Lyanna Stark or Elia Martell." Steffon replied laconically.

It was then that he heard a cry coming from the nest of magpies.

"Ships in sight! They are heading straight for us!" Shouted the sentinel, alarmed.

Without losing a moment, the sailors armed the two scorpions of the ship, while others armed themselves with crossbows. Steffon, meanwhile, widened his eyes, gaping. The foreign ships were identical and immense, with three rows of 20 holes in their hulls on each side. He watched carefully one of the ships.

The ship had to be at least nine meters high by sixty meters long and twenty meters wide. Its hull was painted in a mixture of blue and beige, while the deck had two masts whose sails seemed to be able to close horizontally like fans. The ships being bigger than his, he did not manage to see their passengers, but he could easily see the huge coat of arms on the sails. It was a very strange coat of arms, a kind of blue shield with a golden bird, with another shield in the back, showing four animals, including a lion, a snake, an eagle and a badger. Finally, there was a third coat of arms, at the back, showing a huge triangle and the part of a circle, surrounding the first two faces. The first coat of arms was at the centre of the second coat of arms, which was at the centre of the third coat of arms, and Steffon had to admit that it was a very beautiful coat of arms, although quite unusual. Lastly, the background was completely blue.

He leaned down, squinting, and then he saw a frightening thing, an immense blade in front of every ship, surely able to pierce their boat, and he realized he had no chance of winning. He wondered what the holes in the ships were for, and he got his answer when he saw some kind of tubes made of an unknown metal, white and blue. He instantly understood that it must have been weapons, and he preferred not to risk his ship and his crew. But before he could do anything, he heard the sounds of a thunderclap.

He turned, and his mouth opened wide, flabbergasted. Before him stood a man? In any case, he had the appearance of a man, with short blond hair, probably measuring over 180 cm, and with blue eyes. The only problem is that it also had long pointy ears, long eyebrows and his eyes were bright. Steffon thought he saw a Valyrian in all its splendour. He was dressed in an armour that seemed to be a mixture of leather and plate, with a long cloak and a sword at his waist.

The ship's guards reacted immediately and fired at him. The mysterious being frowned, and drew his sword, succeeded by some miracle in deflecting each crossbow bolt.

"Drop _your weapons, and follow our ship, or die,_ " ordered the mysterious being, looking at them sternly.

Steffon had understood nothing, and he tried to make it known.

"We do not understand you." He said, hoping that by seeing the difference in languages, the mysterious being would understand.

The non-human frowned, and he murmured something.

"And now, do you understand me?" Asked the mysterious being.

Steffon nodded uncertainly.

"Drop your weapons and follow our ship, you will be escorted to Silvermoon to see our King, and if you refuse, you will be annihilated. What is your answer?" Said the unknown being in a dangerous tone.

Steffon and the crew members blanched.

"We accept, but can I first know your name and who you are?" Said Steffon.

The strange being nodded abruptly.

"I'm Jason Stormwater, Grand General of Avalon and Duke of Jupiter, I'm a Quel'dorei, or High Elf in your language, now guide your ship to follow mine." Said Jason abruptly before disappearing with a resounding CRACK.

Steffon and the rest of the crew blinked a few times, trying to understand what had happened in front of them. The High Elf had disappeared as if by magic. Steffon lost no time, and ordered Captain Estermont to immediately follow the two ships. The crew moved at full speed, following the two elven ships.

They followed the two ships which led them to an island divided by an immense river, on which they sailed. Steffon heard the team's gasps of surprise and wonder, and when he turned , he saw a splendid city made of white marble and gold, with huge towers, and hundreds of elves, busy doing something they did not understand. He also saw different ships, but all Elvish, some of which were smaller, while some were longer. They seemed to fish with huge nets, collecting very large quantities of fish. Still, they did not stop here, and Steffon was surprised.

They ended up leaving the river to return to the sea, and it was then that he understood that the city they had just passed was not that 'Silvermoon' that Jason Stormwater was talking about. For he saw, in the distance, an immense city, on another island, with a giant port, hundreds of ships, and, above all, buildings some of which rose in the sky. He narrowed his eyes, and saw that some things seemed to fly in the sky, and they were not birds. 'I wonder what it is ...' he thought, before hearing an animal cry and turning around. He saw a strange golden creature, with a long body, large wings, and a reptilian head with a beak. The creature had the appearance of a dragon mixed with a hawk or an eagle. The creature looked at him, before screaming and flying away. The crew seemed almost terrified, probably due to the fact that the creature was three meters long.

"What the fuck was that?" Said one of the sailors, shocked.

They did not have time to look into the matter because they finally reached Silvermoon, and moored at the port. They had a reception committee waiting for them, a hundred guards, headed by two elves. One was 185 cm tall, with long blond hair, blue eyes with a gray ring, a large silver dress and a cane with a pommel. The other was 170 cm, with short blond hair, blue eyes, armour similar to Jason Stormwater, though more ornate and made of gold, with a blade at the waist, a kind of a skirt with boots, and he sported a big smile. As for the soldiers, they wore blue and gold armours, with a leather dress, as well as huge Tower-Shields and sorts of two-blade swords which they held by the centre.

Steffon got off the ship, followed closely by a dozen guards, while Byran remained on the ship. Jason appeared and said something in his language to the elves before leaving, who nodded before whispering something. Finally, the big blond approached.

"In the name of their Majesties, I welcome you to Silvermoon, the capital of the Elven Kingdom of Avalon, my name is Lucius Sunbearer, Grand Magister of Avalon, Councillor of the King and Duke of Suncrown." Lucius introduced himself.

"And I am Neville Greenleaf, Duke of Roseraie and captain of the Royal Guard. I hope Jason wasn't too rough with you." Neville introduced himself cheerfully.

"I am Steffon Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, as well as the representative of His Majesty Aerys Targaryen II, King of the Andals, Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros." Steffon introduced himself.

Lucius nodded.

"Please, follow us, the trip can be quite long, we will be transported by carriages to the Palace and you will have to leave your guard here." Said Lucius.

"At the Palace?" Steffon asked.

"Indeed, his majesty wishes to see you immediately, therefore, I will take you to the Palace, I can promise you that you do not need to fear anything." Lucius answered in a drawling voice.

Steffon simply nodded, motioning his guards back into the ship, and then followed Lucius to a carriage in which he and Neville went with him. Without any wait, the coach began to advance in the streets, leaving the port to go toward the Palace.

Steffon watched the view through the windows of the carriage, and was astonished to see the beauty, but above all, the cleanliness of the city. Everything was immaculate, a perfect blend of gold, blue and white, with silvery touches. He noticed that there was also a lot of greenery and plants, plants he did not know in the least. Even the trees were unknown, looking twisted and yet beautiful, with golden red leaves. It was then that he realized something. It was autumn here, while everywhere else was winter.

"How is that possible ..." he thought aloud.

Lucius was slightly amused.

"What, Lord Baratheon?" He asked.

"How come autumn is here, when it is winter in the rest of the world?" Asked Steffon, curious.

"Ah ... I sometimes forget that muggles do not know anything about magic, as for this, Lord Baratheon, our Kingdom is bathed in magic, immersed in an eternal autumn." Just answered Lucius.

Steffon's eyes widened, and Neville chuckled as he saw his eyes flutter as Lucius rolled his eyes.

"So all this is magic, but I thought magic had disappeared centuries ago?" Steffon asked.

Lucius and Neville frowned when he mentioned an extinct magic. Could it be that magic existed in this world? That would explain why it's so wild, if no one has used it before they arrived, thought Lucius.

"Let's just say that the magic we practice is inherent in our species, in simpler terms we are composed of magic, so we are constantly practicing magic, and it cannot be extinguished among us. I can assure you that we are the only species to control magic with such skill and dexterity. "Lucius replied with a smirk.

Steffon nodded, before returning to his contemplation of the surroundings. He noticed several places of greenery with benches, trees and fountains. He saw entire families having fun, chatting and enjoying the good weather, as if everything was perfect. It was an idyllic vision he had to admit. He then uttered a cry of surprise when he saw a statue move.

The statue measured three meters high and was made of a metal alloy, with a large flying crystal in the centre. In fact, the arms, legs and head were floating, connecting to the statue by some kind of blue rays. It seemed to patrol, and the inhabitants royally ignored the statue.

Neville, alarmed by the scream, looked at the reason for this surprise, and he burst out laughing, much to Lucius's dismay as he rolled his eyes at Neville's boyish demeanour. If he did not know the truth, he might have thought Neville was Sirius' son or Harry's brother.

"What's that?" Steffon said, alarmed as he pointed to the moving statue.

"This ... it's just an arcane golem." Neville answered, continuing to snort.

"An arcane golem?" Steffon asked.

"Arcane golems are magical metal beings, used to protect cities from inner threats, they are our guard of the city, if you prefer, and they roam our cities to monitor the population and avoid brawls." Lucius said, slightly amused.

"And can they kill?" Steffon asked, worried.

"Of course, if not, what would be their use? And I can assure you that they are not easy to bring down!" Then exclaimed Neville with a jeering smile.

Steffon just nodded, before asking another question.

"I noticed that the locals seem very happy, is it always that way or just today?" He asked.

"Well, they are naturally satisfied, but today being a special day, they are in a better mood than usual. You see, it is currently the birthday of the Kingdom, and most importantly, the birthday of the King. "Said Lucius.

"Oh, how old is he?" Steffon asked.

"Good question, I wonder if he is 120 years old or 140. It's still a little confusing about him." said Neville, thoughtful.

"His majesty is officially 120 years old, because he has only aged ten years since his 110 years, although he was frozen at 110 for 20 years." Lucius replied, while Neville nodded, finally understanding.

"And you, Lucius, how old are you?" I'm the only 450, like Draco by the way." Neville asked, puzzled.

"I'm officially only 721, Neville." Lucius answered in a drawling voice.

Steffon choked on his saliva. 'How can they be so old? I'll give them only 30 and 50!' He thought. Lucius and Neville ignored him, immersed in their conversation.

"Octavian will kill me, I completely forgot to forward his request to Harry." Said Neville.

"Oh, what was the Augur's request?" Lucius asked, curious.

"Augur?" Steffon said, intrigued by this term.

"He is the leader of the Magic Temple and a seer, well, when it suits him." Neville replied to Steffon before focusing on Lucius, "He wanted me to ask Harry if he would agree to allocate more funds for the temple expansion, building additional sanctuaries, and most importantly, to be able to train more people to become priests."

"I see, I'll take care of it then, needless to disturb his majesty with such trivialities, and anyways, he would have accepted it anyway, after all, it's him who is revered, why would he refuse?" Lucius said, while Neville nodded.

Steffon's eyes widened.

"You do not worship the Seven?" He asked.

"The Seven What?" Neville asked.

"The Seven Aspects of Faith, the one true god, the Father, the Mother, the Maiden, the Crone, the Warrior, the Smith and the Stranger. It is the main religion of Westeros, and there is also the Drowned God of those fucking Ironborns, the old gods of the inhabitants of northern Westeros, a god named R'hllor by the inhabitants of Asshaï, and the Multiface god of Braavos." explained Steffon quickly.

He then explained to them in more detail the Faith, as well as its importance to Westeros. Lucius snorted slightly.

"You see, here we do not have a religion strictly speaking, but we worship the Sun and the Magic. The only 'God' existing, or rather, the only revered being is none other than our King, because it is thanks to him that we exist. "Said Lucius.

Steffon began to think. This magical Kingdom seemed to be ruled by a King who, as soon as he heard it, was all powerful, and above all, is considered a god by some. 'If the Great Septon heard that, he would cry sacrilege.' He thought.

He did not have time to worry more about what was happening because the coach stopped.

"We have arrived at the entrance of the Palace, follow me." Exclaimed Lucius.

He got off the coach, followed closely by Neville and Steffon. The latter then had his mouth hung wide open, soundless at the view before him.

In front of him stood a huge castle, almost the size of Harrenhal , with a gigantic tower at its centre, standing proudly with huge wings at its summit, through which passed a sort of ray of light. When he looked up, he saw flying platforms, like gardens, but also crystals circling slowly revolving around the huge tower. But another thing that astonished him was the path to this Giant Tower, a very wide bridge, flanked by guards, and surrounded by a precipice in which he could not see the bottom. It was a marvel of architecture, and neither Highgarden, nor Dragonstone, nor the Red Keep or even the citadel could compete with the beauty and grandeur of this place.

He was then escorted into this huge castle, heading straight for the Giant Tower. Neville whispered to him that the castle was called Hogwarts and that this tower was the Sunwell, but he did not explain exactly what it was. Finally, he arrived in a large room, with rows of couches, and at the back, a huge throne made of gold and covered with cushions. The throne was magnificent, taking the form of an immense triangle with an inner circle and a line crossing it, while a golden bird overhung the throne. There were distinctly four statues at the foot of the throne, a badger, a lion, an eagle and a snake.

But the most important thing was obviously the person sitting on it, and Steffon gasped, feeling as if he saw Rhaegar Targaryen, with eyes and hair of a different colour. The High Elf was very handsome, with an androgynous physique, like all the elves he had seen. He had jet-black hair, and his sclera-like eyes were blue like the other elves, but the iris was gilded with a green ring. He was the first elf he saw with eyes whose iris is not blue.

As for his clothes, they were obviously made of a very soft and delicate material, probably silk. He was adorned with little jewellery, a necklace set with sapphires, and several rings. The most important ornament was obviously his crown, which was elegantly made of gold and another metal, with a bird in the centre having in its beak a large fancy-white diamond, surrounded by six branches, each inlaid of little blue, red and yellow diamonds, in the form of a sun surrounding the bird. Lastly, there was a sword in a very beautiful sheath on the side of the throne with a sceptre on the side, which had the top in the form of two wings stretched upwards.

Lucius cleared his throat, bowed briefly, as he should, and introduced Harry.

"I present you their majesties, Halrian Sunstrider, 1st of his name, King of all Quel'doreis and the Magical Kingdom of Avalon, Keeper of the Sunwell, Supreme Lord of Quel'Thalas, Grand Archmage of Avalon and Guardian of Magic, and Perseus Sunstrider, King-Consort of all Quel'doreis and the Magical Kingdom of Avalon, Vanquisher of Kronos and Gaia, Archimage of Avalon and Warlord of Avalon." Announced Lucius aloud.

Steffon bowed to the monarchs, astonished by so many titles. They have more titles than King Aerys.' He thought.

"Your majesties, allow me to introduce myself, I am Steffon Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, I am the cousin and representative of His Majesty, Aerys Targaryen II, King of the Andals, Rhoynar and the First men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros and protector of the Kingdom." Steffon introduced himself.

Harry nodded, piercing him with his golden eyes.

"Tell me, Lord Steffon, what is the reason of your delightful presence in my Kingdom?" Harry asked.

"I came here, your majesty, following rumours in the free cities of Essos, west of here, about a hidden Kingdom, whose beings would be very similar to the Valyrians of Old Valyria, and that corresponded to my mission." Replied the Lord of Storm's End.

"Old Valyria? I do not know this place, let alone these Valyrians. Please, may you tell me more?" Harry asked.

"Ancient Valyria was a huge kingdom of Essos, inhabited by dragon riders named the Dragonlords, who were known for their immense beauty, androgyny, but also for their conquest of Essos and the destruction of the Ghiscari Empire. The Kingdom of Ancient Valyria was destroyed in a great cataclysm called the Doom of Valyria, and as much as I heard, it was destroyed by rivers of fire and clouds of ashes, from the Fourteen Flames, the mountain range of Old Valyria." Explained Steffon.

Harry seemed pensive. 'It sounds like a volcanic chain eruption, and I'm not surprised they did not survive such disasters. Even when we were wizards, it was not easy to survive such things.' Harry thought.

"And why does that matter to your mission?" Percy asked, curious.

"His majesty, Aerys Targaryen II, is the descendant of the great Aegon the Conqueror, of the Targaryan Dynasty, a family of ancient Valyria who, following the Doom, conquered the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros with the help of his dragons to establish his reign and that of his family." Steffon said as he looked around to see the many guards, as well as Lucius and Neville.

"You did not answer the question." Lucius frowned.

"Excuse me, what I wanted to tell you is that King Aerys is looking for someone to marry his son , the Crown Prince, Rhaegar Targaryen, and he wants to keep the Targaryen lineage as pure as possible, or else, marry his son to a member of another royal family. He sent me on a mission to find this person." Then Steffon explained, slightly anxious.

'And I, who thought that this nonsense of purity of blood had disappeared in our world of origin, now here too, they have fanatics of incest. Oh joy!' Harry thought, while Lucius chuckled, knowing what Harry was thinking.

"I do not see why I will accept that a citizen of my people goes to marry an unknown prince in unknown lands, and on top of that, humans." Harry said, exasperated.

"Would it not be possible to discuss it, your majesty? Maybe a trip for the person to allow her to get acquainted?" Steffon offered.

Harry began to think. On one hand, it would allow him to inquire about the rest of the world, but on the other hand, it would put his people in danger because he would have to send a fleet with the person.

"Lucius, who do we have available in the main Houses that are not yet promised?" Harry asked his advisor, letting Steffon sigh with content.

Lucius looked at Harry, surprised by the request, but he answered anyway.

"Well, your majesty, we have several potential candidates, Neville here, my son, Draconius Sunbearer, Fleur Delacour and Gabrielle Delacour." Lucius answered in a trailing voice.

Harry nodded, that made several candidates.

"Ah, and of course, you, your majesties." Added Lucius with a sadistic smile.

Harry and Percy glared at him while Neville and the Royal Guards quietly chuckled. None saw Steffon's pallor at the mention of "male" names.

"Your majesty, I think I misunderstood, but would your Councillor have actually pronounced male names?" Steffon asked, white as a towel.

"Indeed, Lord Steffon, Lucius has pronounced male names as potential candidates, so what's the problem?" Harry asked.

Harry's innocent question seemed to confuse the Lord of Storm's End, who became slightly angry.

"Let's see here, your majesty, these kinds of unions are unnatural, the Faith teaches us that two men cannot be together because they cannot produce children! It's an unforgivable sin!" Steffon said with conviction.

The last thing he expected was Harry's laugh, followed by Lucius, Neville and several guards and other spectators who had arrived. He probably did not expect to hear an angry scream from an elf behind him, with long black hair, blue eyes with a black circle, a frightening look and a round belly.

"How dare you say that it is not natural, you absolute moron, you piece of trash and degenerated human!" The young elf shrieked, who was being held back as much as possible by another elf.

The other elf was blond with short, curly hair, completely blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. He seemed accustomed to the crazy reactions of the mad elf, Steffon remarked.

"Nico, calm down, please ..." the tanned elf tried to say.

"Shut up, William, did you hear what he said about us? And how dare he say we can't have children, I'm fucking pregnant!" Nico shouted, glaring at Will.

Neville reacted immediately, and with the help of several amused guards, managed to take Nico away with a sheepish Will.

"I was not really expecting that, he's worse than Narcissa when she was pregnant. No wonder why Will is vying to stay here some time." Lucius commented, eyes wide.

"Well, Nico is quite impatient to hold his first child, you know and he's in his seventh month so he's a real nightmare. Do you think I'll be like this?" Said Harry, amused.

"Then I'll fly away and let Percy take care of your bad temper." Answered Lucius glaring at Harry.

Steffon tried to understand what was happening. He understood that the two elves were in a relationship, but he did not understand this story of baby in a male. Seeing his lost gaze, Lucius rolled his eyes and spoke.

"Lord Steffon, know that the Quel'doreis are not human, and therefore, do not have the same customs, religions and physical characteristics as humans like you. What you just saw was a waiting gay father and pregnant disgruntled high-elf, and it was Lord Nico Solange, Duke of Elysium, as well as his husband, the Lord William Solange, Elysium's Duke-consort and healer of the royal court. Just know that we, the high-elves, can give birth even as males." Lucius explained.

Steffon's eyes widened, surprised. The High Elves could have children, no matter what? He had heard rumours about the Valyrians, specifically the Targaryens, but it had been more than a century since this kind of thing had not happened, and it wasn't the same as for high-elves. Nevertheless, it was not, according to him, natural for same sex persons to form couples. 'He is talking about blood magic! I knew it, they are dangerous!' He thought.

"Never mind, never would the King agree to marry his son to another male, and the Faith would not accept the marriage, is there no one else?" He asked.

Lucius and Harry frowned and narrowed their eyes at the derogatory comment, like the majority of the population present.

"Well, there are always the daughters of Duchess Delacour, Fleur and Gabrielle." Then revealed Lucius.

Steffon found the names very strange, but he did not comment. Harry motioned for a guard to approach, and whispered in his ear to go and fetch the Duchess Delacour and her two daughters. Harry then took the opportunity to look Steffon in the eyes, and using _**Legilimency**_ , he read the mind of Steffon Baratheon to learn more about this Aerys Targaryen and his son.

He plunged into the memory of Steffon Baratheon, whose mind had no defences, and observed all he could. He then discovered that Steffon was an important Lord, directing one part of the Seven Kingdoms called the Stormlands, and that Storm's End was the seat of the Baratheon family. He also discovered that Steffon had two sons, Robert and Stannis Baratheon, and that his wife, Cassana Estermont, was currently pregnant with his third child, that he wished to name Renly if it was a boy.

Finally, Harry came to the memories of Aerys Targaryen, and what he saw did not please him at all. It seems that this King was in fact mad, or at least, sinking into total madness, with a penchant for the living incineration of his enemies, whether they are true or false enemies. He also realized very quickly that the one in charge of everything was Tywin Lannister, the Lord of Casterly Rock, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands and Warden of the West, and the King's Hand, a position equivalent to that of Grand Magister. Lastly, he looked at the memories of Rhaegar Targaryen, and Harry frowned because he looked a lot like Victoria Diggory.

He stepped out of Steffon's mind, unknown to Steffon, and was satisfied with what he had discovered. He waited for the arrival of Apolline Delacour and her two daughters, something that didn't take long.

Apolline arrived then, dressed in a long blue dress, with her long blond hair and her eyes entirely blue. She was accompanied by her two daughters who looked like her, but younger. Steffon was sublimated by the beauty of the three women, and he could only nod at seeing them.

"Your Majesties." Then bowed the three women.

"Thank you for coming with your daughters, Duchess Delacour, but first of all, let me introduce you. Lord Steffon, I present you the Duchess Apolline Delacour, Duchess of Velanna, as well as her two daughters, the heiress Fleur Delacour, and her younger sister, Gabrielle Delacour." Harry then said.

"Heiress?" Steffon asked, puzzled.

"Indeed, Lord Steffon, among the Quel'doreis, the succession is done through birthright, regardless of the genre, unless the head of the family decides to choose his heir before his death." Then revealed Harry.

Steffon nodded, understanding this tradition, although it was not really present in Westeros. He knew that some families in the North, as well as the Targaryens, did so.

"Your majesty, may I know the reason for my coming?" Asked Apolline, suspicious of Steffon.

"It seems that Lord Steffon has come from Westeros, a great human kingdom to find a wife to the crown prince, Rhaegar Targaryen, who, if I understand correctly, is quite like a Veela." Harry explained.

Apolline's eyes widened before nodding.

"I understand, so that's why you wanted to bring my daughters, right?" She asked, while Harry nodded, "However, it will not be possible for Fleur, because she just got engaged with William Redrunner, formerly Weasley, and being the heir to the Redrunner family, I decided to name Gabrielle as a heir, and in doing so, I cannot marry her to a heir-prince, for that would be the extinction of my lineage, as the death of my husband let me widow." Exclaimed Apolline Delacour.

Harry was relieved, because it allowed him to refuse the request of Steffon Baratheon without passing for a bastard. The last thing he wanted was for humans to thing high-elves are unsocial persons and too dangerous to let them live. They weren't ready for another war, not now at least. He nodded.

"Thank you all the same, Duchess Delacour, you can go back with your daughters." Harry said then.

The three women nodded before leaving, while Steffon was disappointed.

"Well, Lord Steffon, it seems that your request can not succeed here. You can always inform your Sovereign as to our existence, and if he wishes, I authorize him to send a delegation if he wishes to start trading or even, diplomatic relations." Harry then said.

Steffon nodded,

"I thank you for this generous proposal, your majesty, I will pass on your request to my King, and if you allow me, I have a long way to return home." Steffon replied.

Harry began to smile enigmatically, and when Steffon began to be escorted outside the palace, he heard Harry.

"Go east, Lord Steffon, and you will join your wife much faster than you think."

Steffon's eyes widened, stupefied. 'How does he know all this?' He thought. But he did not have time to think about it, as he was escorted straight out of Hogwarts to the port, back to the boat. He received just before leaving a fabric. This stuff was made of Acromantula silk, and when he asked what it was, he was surprised to learn that it was giant spiders capable of producing the purest, softest and most durable silk threads that exist.

"A present to bring to your King, the bird is our emblem, the phoenix." Lucius had told him.

And when he unrolled the stuff, Steffon was pleasantly surprised to notice that it was not a simple piece of cloth, but a robe of great beauty. He thanked Lucius warmly, and then left Silvermoon, heading east as Harry had recommended.

He was shocked to see the lands of Westeros after three days, more precisely, the Dornian lands. He understood then that he had indeed gone around the world, and that the Kingdom of Avalon was not far away. He then left towards King's Landing, and went quickly to the Red Keep to see his King and cousin.

"Steffon, you're back, so did you find a wife for my son?" Aerys asked, without waiting.

At these words, Rhaegar looked up, curious and anxious, while Rhaella, the queen, seemed just as interested. As for Tywin Lannister, he seemed curious, and full of hope. Surely he hoped he had failed, so he can marry his daughter to the prince.

"Unfortunately, your majesty, I could not find a suitable wife for your son, but I can assure you that I have travelled the world to find her, but alas." Replied Steffon Baratheon, anxious.

Aerys's gaze was discontented, and the glimmer of madness could be discerned.

"Your trip was therefore useless?" The King asked in a dangerous tone.

Steffon whitens like a dead man, before beckoning his escort to bring the robe.

"Not really, your majesty, I discovered a new Kingdom, three days west of here, but it's the most amazing place." Said Steffon, "This Kingdom is huge, as big as the Old Valyria, and it is inhabited by fantastic beings, which are very much like the ancient Valyrians."

The occupants of the Throne Room widened their eyes, while an unnatural smile took shape on Aerys' face.

"Speak then, go, and tell me more!" Ordered the King, excited by this news.

For his part, Rhaegar seemed very interested in the mention of Old Valyria, just like his mother.

"When we arrived near their Kingdom, we were stopped by two huge ships with holes and blades, capable of destroying us with ease. These boats easily rivalled the Royal Fleet, and they could easily win a fight, even but the most shocking was when we heard a sound like thunder, and a being of pure beauty appeared on the deck of the ship." Steffon began to say.

He saw the King bend over, very interested, his eyes excited as ever.

"He was tall, about 190 cm tall, with short blond hair, physically similar to the Valyrians, but he also had long, pointed ears, and completely blue and bright eyes. There were no white eyes just blue, his armour resembled some Old Valyria armour, and he had a sword in an unknown metal, maybe Valyrian steel, but I could not see anything. But my guards were afraid and shot him, but I do not know how, he deflected all the bolts with his blade, and some stopped in the air." Steffon continued, having caught the attention of the entire audience, amazed.

"Then he ordered us to follow him with our ship, and we followed him through a large river separating an island in two. This river crossed a great city, magnificent, made of white stones and gold, with an architecture I had never seen before, and gigantic towers, but it was not our destination, as we continued straight ahead, leaving the island and heading for another island that was at the centre of three islands. The three islands were linked by huge flying stone bridges to the central island, and I understood very quickly why. " Then exclaimed Steffon.

The whole assembly drank his words, wanting to know more, intrigued, amazed by this fantastic tale worthy of myths.

"I was then taken to an immense city, larger than King's Landing, or Braavos, and above all, much less populated. There were few inhabitants, in any case, compared to our city. the most beautiful I've ever seen, with huge white and gilded towers with blue variances all over the place, big gardens, unique trees, and even creatures I've never seen before. When I arrived, I was welcomed by the Grand Magister Lucius Sunbearer, the equivalent of the King's Hand and Duke of Suncrown, andNeville Greenleaf, the captain of the Royal Guard and Duke of Roseraie. "Then said Steffon.

"What does this word mean, Duke?" Tywin asked, not knowing this title.

"From the little that I could understand, it's a very important nobility title, I think they are the equivalents of one of the Westeros Grand Houses." Steffon replied confidently.

Tywin nodded, and Aerys, very excited, asked him to continue his story.

"They took me through their city in a carriage, and the roads were perfect, the journey was smooth and the carriage was very big, they explained to me that they had never had visitors, and that they were all magical beings, like the Valyrians of old, then they explained to me during the trip that they did not really have a religion, but that they worshiped Magic and the Sun, and that their god was none other than their King." Then Steffon rekindled.

He saw Aerys' admiring gaze, already seeing himself as a god, while Tywin found this to be very intelligent move by the King. "Who would dare to disrespect a King who is considered a god?" Thought Tywin Lannister.

"I saw happy citizens, but also strange things: floating gardens in the air, giant crystals that floated and whirled, and giant statues that moved, serving as city guards, like the Golden Coats of King's Landing, but much more dangerous and above all, faithful. And finally, I arrived in front of the royal palace, which they call Hogwarts. It was a huge castle, much larger than the Red Keep, with in its centre, a giant tower reaching the sky, crossed by a huge pillar of light. They call this place the Sunwell, but I do not know what it is. And when I arrived, I was taken to the throne room." Then continued Steffon.

Tywin and Rhaegar stiffened, waiting to know more about the leader of such a mysterious and rich people.

"His name is Halrian Sunstrider, 1st of his name, King of all Quel'doreis and the Magical Kingdom of Avalon, Keeper of the Sunwell, Supreme Lord of Quel'Thalas, Grand Archmage of Avalon and Guardian of Magic. There's also his husband, the King-Consort, Perseus Sunstrider, King-Consort of all Quel'doreis et of the Magical Kingdom of Avalon, Vanquisher of Kronos and Gaia, Archimage of Avalon and Warlord of Avalon. Quel'doreis being the name of their race, which means High Elves, and Quel'Thalas being the name of their island, although I do not know what that means. They were of medium height, about 180 cm, with long jet black hair, and a slight beard. But their eyes were different from all the other elves, because they were not entirely blue with a ring of color, no, their iris was golden, with a green ring. But what surprised me most was King Halrian's face. He looked a lot like your majesty when you were younger," Steffon said.

"Really, that's fine then, he must be Valyrian, well, and they must all be!" Aerys shouted, ecstatic.

"Indeed, your majesty, I explained to him my mission, but this king had only male lords to propose to me, and I discovered then that they could get pregnant, like the Valyrians of old." Revealed Steffon, quite disgusted.

He then heard gasps of stupor, and even some of the most believing murmur sacrilege.

"So they must be Targaryens, that's obvious!" Shouted Aerys again, happy.

"However, your majesty, although they could not find anyone because of the Faith, King Halrian told me that we could return, to begin diplomatic and commercial relations. Their civilization being extremely rich and prosperous, I think it would be a great idea, that's why they gave me a gift to give you, your majesty." Steffon finished, motioning the guard to give the robe to one of the King's guards.

It was Tywin who decided to take the robe, to inspect it, and his eyes betrayed his wonder at the robe's beauty. It was very tall, cut for a man and not a woman, and made of a soft, comfortable and resistant silk. The dress was entirely blue and black, with gilding forming arabesques all over the dress, and a huge golden phoenix enveloping the back of the dress whose wings were deposited on the sleeves. The robe was just beautiful.

"What is this strange bird?" Tywin asked, amazed at the beauty of the article of clothing in front of him.

"It's a phoenix, the emblem of their kingdom, although I do not know what a phoenix exactly is." Explained Steffon.

The dress was passed to Rhaegar, who wanted to keep it, but had to give it to his father. Aerys Targaryen surprised everyone when he took off his clothes to wear the dress immediately, and his satisfied smile reassured everyone.

"This dress is worthy of me! Tywin, send a delegation to these High Elves to make connections, and I want trade and an alliance! Rhaegar too will go there, he will represent me." Aerys ordered in a moment of lucidity.

"And about my marriage, father?" Rhaegar asked, wanting to know more.

"My daughter is still ..." Tywin started with a smile.

"Bah, my son will not marry a servant! He will marry the daughter of the Martell, a real princess!" Aerys ordered with a wild look.

Tywin gritted his teeth at the insult, sending a black glare at Aerys, who smiled.

"Your majesty, I forgot to mention something important about these elves." Interrupted Steffon, remembering an important point.

"What is it?" Asked Aerys.

"I think they are immortal, your majesty." Steffon replied.

All the members of the throne room looked at him, shocked.

"How can you be sure, Lord Steffon?" Asked Rhaella Targaryen.

"Well, in the coach, they mentioned their age. Three days ago, it was the birthday of their King, celebrating his 120th birthday, while Duke Lucius mentioned that he was 721 years old and that the Duke Perseus announced that he was the same age as their King. "Revealed Steffon, shocking everyone in the Throne Room.

That's when Rhaegar says something amazing.

"Could it be that they are the creators of the Valyrian Empire?" Asked Rhaegar.

Nobody answered, but several asked the same question. After all, if they had lived so long, and looked so much like the Valyrians, would it not be logical for them to be the first Valyrians?

Steffon was then sent back to Storm's End, and in 277 AC, his son, Renly Baratheon was born at the Baratheon's siege. Unfortunately, he died the following year with his wife, after a trip to the free cities, before reaching Storm's End.

For his part, Rhaegar Targaryen was sent to the Kingdom of Avalon with a guard, as well as Tywin Lannister, to create links between the Quel'doreis and the Seven Kingdoms. They were able to establish an economic treaty between their two nations, and an embassy was created for the Targaryen House at Silvermoon. Tywin Lannister, after seeing the wealth, and most importantly, the power of this Kingdom, then tried to marry his daughter to one of these many heirs, especially Harry, but he refused, and Tywin then began talks with the families Greenleaf, Blackmoon and Stormwater to marry his daughter, Cersei Lannister.


	5. 282 AC, Avalon and the end of Aerys

**282 AC (16 years after the creation of Avalon) (16 years before Game of Thrones)**

Harry stood upright, looking thoughtful, with eyes narrowed and frowning, holding his chin with two fingers. He looked around and let out a sigh. The room was very large, with huge white and gilded walls, covered with gilding and ornaments, tapestries and paintings, giving it a warm and at the same time inspiring respect. The room he was in was very special because that room was not only his office, but also a meeting room. It was in this place that Harry had planned the future of his Kingdom, and that's what he was doing right now.

In front of him stood a large ornate table, but what mattered most was what was on that table. A map. But not just any map, oh no, it was a map of the world. Certainly the only one of its type in the world, actually, because after all, except for Harry, and the Quel'doreis, nobody knew the extent of the World. Besides, Harry decided that he deserved, by this feat, to name this world, which he named, of course, Tellus, the name the wizards gave to Earth, before the muggles changed it. Thus, Harry was in front of a map of Tellus, about five meters long by three meters high, and accurately detailing the continents and islands of Tellus.

But how could Harry map the world? It was actually very simple, because he simply decided to use the Starstellar Observatory, with over hundred magical orbs responsible for traveling the world and record as much information as possible, all transcribed by magic feathers. The result was a complete and detailed map of the World, allowing him to set up this big project.

Because Harry was not expected to wait for the muggles to be scared and decide to start a big elf hunt, no, he decided that he would take control of this planet, and would make elves, the dominant race. Of course, his plan was unanimously accepted not only by his Council, but also by the Magisterium, because after all, they were no longer human, although they never had been. Harry looked at the map carefully, and more precisely, at the continent lying to the west of the Avalon Kingdom, which seemed totally abandoned, Ulthos.

"We should start our expansion on this side, Harry, its closer, and since there is no one living there, we could try to create a redirection nexus based on the telluric lines of Tellus to create a self-sufficient Magic Well capable of creating an Eternal Autumn." Then proposed Ragnok Courselor.

Indeed, since there was a lot of construction and resources at stake, Harry had decided to organize all this with Ragnok Courselor, who had made it one of his specialties.

"I absolutely agree, my dear friend, but our population is not very large, and we are only 350,000. 50,000 of whom are children. Colonizing such a large continent will not be simple." Harry answered thoughtfully.

Ragnok nodded, diving into his thoughts. It was then that a smile appeared on his face, betraying a genius idea, and he jumped.

"I have the solution, it would be enough for us to modify the plans of our arcane golems to adapt them and merge with the plans of the Automatons of the old sons of Vulcan, and we can create personnel for the colonization. They will be able to mine, build and even protect us." Then exclaimed Ragnok, with a big smile.

Harry looked at him, perplexed, before rethinking and nodded.

"It's a good idea, and with the right runes, we can make sure that they have some autonomy while remaining obedient to our race, but we'll need thousands, and of course, we'll have to create plans, do you think you can take care of it, Ragnok?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry, what do you think I'm? A Muggle? Well, I'm not as incompetent as they are, and I'm not going to create an artificial intelligence that can kill me. With magic, we can easily control everything, and given that muggles do not seem to be able to do anything right ... However, I'll have to see all this with the guild members of blacksmiths, enchanters and engineers, and even calligraphers. Especially the guild of engineers, as they are responsible for creating all these plans." Said Ragnok, frowning.

"Maybe you should discuss this with Leo Firewisp, formerly Valdez - after all, he's a real genius of mechanics, and he's the one who has significantly improved our Arcane Golems." Harry offered.

He received a blank look from Ragnok which made him snicker.

"Oh, but of course, your majesty, why do not you go ask for advice from the Pyromaniac of our Kingdom. Frankly, this boy is too excited for my taste, but I must admit that he is good. What he did do to become a damn Archmage!" Almost shouted Ragnok.

"Well, it was not very complicated for him, he instantly got his specialization in Pyromancy, as well as in Ancient Runes, probably related to his forging abilities, and finally, he got the third specialization required, that in Alchemy." Harry replied, very amused by Ragnok's irritation.

"Hey, now that I think about it, once the place will be colonized, who will take care of it?" Ragnok asked, not having thought of it.

"Hm ... I guess I'll have to send a magister there to deal with all that, and I'm wondering which one to choose ..." Harry said thoughtfully.

Indeed, he had decided that the Magisters would be responsible for administering the provinces of his future Empire, and therefore, the villages that would be set up. But now he had to choose who would have the honor of colonizing Ulthos.

"Why not just send the young Draco?" Ragnok asked.

"Draco? Yes, that's an idea, and then at least he'll stop complaining about the harassing of Tywin fucking Lannister who wants to get him married to his daughter. This girl is a real joke, a weird mix between Bellatrix Lestrange and Hermione Granger, with a touch of Voldemort, all in a pretty poisonous package." Harry answered.

The two looked at each other before shivering in disgust, pitying Draco. Tywin Lannister had redoubled his efforts to marry his children to the elves, even being ready, if necessary, to marry his son to a low-born elf but Harry forbade it. Unfortunately, the old man did not let go, so the elves preferred to ignore him. In fact, the only person Harry found interesting in the Lannisters was none other than the last son, Tyrion Lannister.

He found it unfortunate that the young Lannister was rejected by his family because of his disability. After all, it was not his fault that he was a dwarf, and the death by giving birth were quite common among the less advanced societies. What's more, Harry had noticed something amazing about young Tyrion, his incredible intelligence, and his thirst for knowledge.

"Well, these Lannisters, I do not like them, in fact, I do not like most of the Westeros Houses at all, except maybe these Stark, they're honorable, I like that. And then, the Tyrell Also, I like them, they think like us!" Said Ragnok then before laughing.

Harry nodded, since he loved the Tyrell and the Stark too. Also, he appreciated the Martell, with their freedom of expression, their manners similar to those of Quel'doreis, and their indomitable side.

"Okay, so Draco will take care of colonizing Ulthos on my behalf, and normally he should, with several Tellurologists, be able to find a nexus connecting node, connect several telluric lines to put in place a powerful Magic Well. After building the main city, I think we can easily create a self-powered portal between this well of magic and the Sunwell to not only significantly increase the power supply of the Sunwell, but also facilitate the meteorological and autumn restructuring of 'Ulthos." Harry then said.

"Great idea, Harry, and with such a portal, we will be able to ensure instantaneous population transfer on a continuous basis, without the need for teleportation portals or Apparitions." Replied Ragnok, very satisfied.

"However, there is another area that interests me a lot." Announced then Harry.

Ragnok's eyes narrowed as Harry pointed to an Essos area called the Valyrian Peninsula.

"Why this area?" Ragnok asked, knowing that it was in a sorry state.

"Sanguini brought me some very interesting rumors, it seems that the rest of the world is convinced that we are the ancestors of the Valyrians, and that we have taught them all we know, which explains their beauty, but also their ability to almost conquer the World before the Scourge, so I have decided to send an expedition, which I will lead myself, to collect all information that is possible on this place, which will strengthen our position , and if everything goes as planned, we can have a very strong influence on Essos and Westeros." Harry explained quickly then.

"I see, it's a great plan, and what are you planning to find there?" Asked Ragnok, very intrigued.

"Well, I suppose we'll find some writing, and maybe even get as much Valyrian steel as possible to look at it, and who knows, reproduce that metal. There's also a good chance of finding dragon eggs, and grimoires on Valyrian magic. Lastly, it will allow us to know if the area is potentially recoverable, and if so, we can then make our base of operation on Essos there, and rebuild the city of Old Valyria." revealed Harry.

Ragnok's eyes widened slightly, and he nodded. It was obvious that by reviving the Valyrian Empire, Quel'doreis could then recover some Essos cities that would be too scared, thus avoiding a bloodbath.

"Finally, I have decided to send an expedition headed by Annabeth Wiseowl to the lands of the North, beyond the Wall of Westeros. I would like to know more about these 'wildlings', and these 'Others' of which I I've heard some rumors, and who knows, perhaps we would succeed in rendering these savage civilians, and making them second-rate citizens of the Quel'doreis." Said Harry.

Ragnok nodded, amused. They had decided that humans would have the opportunity to join the Quel'doreis, but that in exchange, they would become second-class citizens. Of course, they would have rights, but they would not sit in the Magisterium. Another solution was to distribute a potion to convert a population, however, humans are not the type to accept to change race, too much attached to their culture to agree to abandon it, even for a culture more advanced. It would create especially conflicts with the powers already in place in other countries, and of course, religions... And for those who refused, well, less muggles isn't a problem…

"From what I understand, these savages have no government, no true faith, and perhaps they will accept our proposal for a definitive change of race?" Said Ragnok, thoughtful.

"Hm, it's an idea. I've heard about skin changers among these savages, so they're potentially magical, and so would be a plus for our society. The only problem will be educating adults, and most importantly, to eliminate their bellicose behavior." Harry replied, nodding his head.

The two individuals continued to discuss, planning the conquest of Tellus. Their plans varied depending on the region, and would take several decades to see the light of day, unless there was a reason to speed them up, of course. They were, however, interrupted by one of the guards.

"Your Holiness, the ambassador of the Seven Kingdoms would like to converse with you urgently." Fit the royal guard.

Harry smiled to himself, immediately realizing that this guard was one of the faithful thinking of him as a god. Basically, it did not bother Harry in the least, and even, he liked it a lot.

"Did he explain the reason for this visit?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"No, your Holiness, should I tell him you're unavailable?" Replied the guard.

"No, It'll be fine, I'll join him soon in the Throne Room." Harry answered with a wave of his hand to tell the guard to leave.

The latter bowed before leaving the stage, under the amused eyes of Ragnok.

"They will end up giving a name to this cult they worship you, but when you see everything you've done, I think it's normal to think you're a god, but the most fun thing is to see that the majority of the old demi-gods are thoroughly in this religion, surely due to your father, I suppose? " Ragnok asked with a big smile, rolling Harry's eyes.

"Well, that's quite normal Ragnok, the half-gods have always worshiped their parents and of course the other higher entities, but you must know that my father, Thanatos, whom some call Death, is in fact, not a god, nor even a Titan, but a Primordial, thus representing an aspect of existence, that of Death. In many ways, this makes him superior to the gods, and therefore his children too. That's why I'm considered a god for them because my ancestry is greater than theirs, and the fact that Hecate was my ancestor obviously consolidated my power base, so theoretically, they're not wrong. I am indeed a god, or in any case, I will become one at my death. It'll be the same for Percy." Harry explained then.

Ragnok, who was drinking a glass of Solevin, a very expensive wine, spat it out in amazement, eyes wide, making Harry chuckle.

"Wait, are you telling me that all their crap is not bullshit?!" Yelled Ragnok.

Harry just nodded, laughing at the absurd head of the former goblin in front of him. He watched his magic watch with a sigh.

"Well, I should not make our dear Oberyn Martell wait, I would not want him to be ejected from the Palace by one of my guards that he has harassed to sleep with ..." Harry said, his gaze tired.

Ragnok burst out laughing before nodding to go directly to the studio of Leo Firewisp, who by his reputation and talent, had been able to get a pass to install his shop directly in the capital, not far from the Palace.

As for Harry, he made his way to the Throne Room, followed closely by Percy, who had joined him on the way, faithful as a shadow. They finally arrived in the Throne Room, and for the first time, Harry saw an Apoplectic Oberyn, white as a towel and in a state of panic while Percy was sitting on his own throne with an amused smile.

"Ambassador Martell, did you want to see me?" Harry asked sitting on his throne with Percy next to him.

Lucius then entered the room, having been informed of this request.

"Indeed, your majesty, I bring news from Westeros, and unfortunately, they are very bad." Fit Oberyn.

All the elves in the room frowned.

"What's going on in the Seven Kingdoms?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, your majesty, a war broke out: Robert Baratheon, the Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands declared war on his majesty, Aerys Targaryen II, for completely false and shameless reasons." Then began Oberyn.

Harry nodded, waving his hand to make an armchair appear behind Oberyn, who tiredly sat down.

"From what I understand, Robert Baratheon accuses Prince Rhaegar of abducting his bride, Lyanna Stark, and I can assure you that she and Rhaegar were knowingly married, but Robert is convinced that it is an abduction." Continued Oberyn.

"Would not it be because of his mockery in Harrenhal? I understand that Rhaegar's gesture has greatly hurt Robert Baratheon's ego at the Harrenhal Tournament, and even here we heard about it." Lucius snapped, his eyebrow raised.

Oberyn nodded.

"Indeed, but I think Robert was always jealous of the Targaryens, but after that, he managed to convince the Stark, who went to King's Landing to hold the King accountable. It did not please him, and the latter executed them in the vilest manner. So while Rickard Stark, the Lord of the North, was slowly burning on a log, his son Brandon Stark, chained to his neck by a rope held by guards, was trying to catch a sword to cut the rope, but the sword was too far, Rickard died burned alive and his son died strangled." Then revealed Oberyn.

The elves opened their eyes wide, not expecting such an execution. 'Why not just execute them?' they wondered. As for Harry, he narrowed his eyes, focused. After all, he knew perfectly well that one day or another, the madness of Aerys Targaryen II could no longer be contained. He smiled inwardly, seeing it as a unique opportunity.

"And about this war?" Percy asked noticing Harry with a calculating look, which Lucius noticed instantly.

"Well, the Stark have joined with the Baratheons, and they are backed by the Arryn. And as for the King, he is supported by the Tyrell and in a way, the Martell, but we have not really made a decision, as my brother considers the marriage between Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen an offense for his marriage to our sister, Elia Martell." Oberyn answered.

"And what about the Lannisters?" Asked Percy, curious.

"They decided to stay neutral." Oberyn answered.

It was then that at to the shock of all, Harry laughed with tears in his eye. Everyone looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Your Majesty?" Lucius asked, worried.

Harry tried to calm down, but it was a lost cause. He laughed for a good ten minutes. He then asked Neville between two breaths to get Luna Predictstar. The latter did so, immediately, amused by Harry.

Harry had an idea, a fantastic one, and for that he had to probe the future at all costs. For that, he needed his best clairvoyant, Luna Predictstar, formerly Lovegood. Indeed, Harry had founded a very special sect, taking into account only the Seers of the Kingdom. The latter were in charge of predicting the future of the Kingdom, to avoid its fall. This sect was simply called, The Scryers. They were led by Luna Predictstar, and had only ten members, including Octavian Solfaith and Elizabeth Dare. Being considered very important, Harry had ordered their quarters to be at Hogwarts, so they could always warn Harry.

A few seconds later, Luna arrived, already knowing that Harry would want to talk to her. She looked Harry in the eye, and nodded with a big smile, without the need to ask questions. 'Perfect!' Thought the elven king.

"Well, it seems that I'm right." Harry then said seriously, strongly contrasting with his laugh a few seconds earlier.

"Right, your majesty?" Lucius said, then.

"Exactly, Since Luna confirmed that, so I can tell you that Aerys will lose this war." Then revealed Harry.

Oberyn turned pale, sweating profusely. He asked then.

"What about my sister and her children?"

Harry looked out of Luna's eye as Percy walked back to Harry's side. Luna looked sad and shook her head, no.

"They will not survive, Ambassador Oberyn." Harry answered, looking sorry.

Oberyn bowed his head, sad. He knew who Luna was, and knew perfectly well that her predictions were always right. He had an idea then.

"Could not you save her, your majesty?" Oberyn asked, looking hopeful.

Harry smiled internally. 'Finally!' he thought. His eyes twinkled, and Lucius recognized that expression, similar to Dumbledore's, and he shuddered. 'Harry had a plan since the beginning!' he realized then, speechless. He thought he should have known, because after all, Harry was still three times ahead of the others, if not more.

"And why should I?" Harry asked, with a small smile.

Oberyn whitened twice as much, white as a towel. 'And shit, what could convince him to save my sister?' he wondered. He knew that gold would be of no use to the elf in front of him, and that he could not blackmail him or whatever. He saw only one solution.

"I will do anything you wish, I beg you." Said Oberyn.

Harry narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, but his eyes were full of victory and joy.

"Really everything, Lord Oberyn?" Harry asked.

Oberyn just nodded.

"In that case, swear it, yes, swear it to me, and on your life, but know that the magic in this place will forever bind you to this promise, you and your family, of course." Harry ordered, a slightly sadistic gleam in his eyes.

Oberyn became as pale as a dead man. It had been a year since he was here, and one thing he had learned was that the promises were real. He had seen an Essossian merchant swear on his life that his goods were very rare, and a few seconds later he died, without anyone approaching, betraying his lie. Since then, Oberyn had decided never to make promises in Avalon, and now he is being asked to do so. But deep down, he knew he would do anything to protect his sister and her two children. He nodded his head at Harry's triumphal gaze.

"I, Oberyn Martell, swear on my life and my family fealty to Halrian Sunstrider, to serve and to never betray him, if he manages to save my sister Elia Martell, and her children. So mote it be." Sworn Oberyn Martell.

All of a sudden, Oberyn Martell was wrapped in a bluish halo for a few seconds, sealing his promise, and Harry finally gave a glimpse his smile. He nodded.

"Okay, tell me, Oberyn, do you realize that you've just offered me Dorne on a mithril platter?" Harry asked, while all the elves began to smile, especially Lucius.

"I'm ready to anything to protect my family. The cost doesn't matter." Answered simply Oberyn Martell.

Harry narrowed his eyes before nodding, amused.

"Very well, then it's time for me to keep my word, Lucius, get Jason immediately!" Harry ordered then.

Lucius nodded before ordering a royal guard to fetch Jason Stormwater. The latter hastily left the Royal Palace to fetch the Grand General.

"Your Majesty?" Lucius said, making it clear that he wanted to know what was going to happen.

"I have decided to visit Aerys Targaryen." Harry answered simply, making it clear by his tone that the subject was closed.

Lucius nodded, understanding that some things were not to be said in front of some people.

Oberyn decided, for his part, not to try his luck too much and to leave the place to return to the embassy located in the Diplomatic Quarter of Silvermoon. He did not regret his promise at all, if that would allow the survival of his sister and his family. On the other hand, he did not know how he would tell it to his brother, Doran.

Jason arrived in the Throne Room, and he followed Harry, with Percy, Neville and Lucius, to his office, back in front of this huge map.

"It looks like we can have a hand on Westeros well ahead of schedule, and if everything goes as planned, I'll have a new puppet ready." Harry revealed with a smirk.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Percy asked, who was not aware of what was going on in his husband's mind.

"Very simple, love, Oberyn promised me, on his life and that of his family, his loyalty in exchange for the safety of his sister and her children, but he forgot a crucial thing in his promise." Harry said with a sadistic smile.

Lucius thought a little, and had an enlightenment.

"He asked that they be saved! He never asked that they be handed back to him or Dorne!" He said then.

Harry nodded, at the shocked look of Percy and Jason.

"What?!" shouted a stunned Neville.

"Do you plan to make them your tools?" Jason asked.

The only answer he had was a smile.

"I know that Princess Elia Martell has two children, Rhaenys Targaryen and Aegon Targaryen, and it's time for us to become more involved in politics, and what better way than to have the two children who are the heirs of the Iron Throne as faithful subjects of the Avalonian Crown?" Harry asked, amused.

They could only nod in front of such genius plan, even if Percy wasn't really okay with such a plan.

"And how are we going to do it?" Lucius asked, puzzled.

"It's very simple, I'm going to make a diplomatic visit to Aerys Targaryen. According to the Scryers, the royal army will lose, and their prince Rhaegar will die, so the crown will immediately return to the young Aegon Targaryen as his son, but someone like Tywin is not going to let such an opportunity go by, and knowing the individual, he will surely attack the Capital to eliminate the rest of the Targaryen, so we'll get Elia Martell and her two children back here before he can eliminate them." Answered Harry.

"And what are we going to do about their disappearance?" Asked Percy.

"Very simple, we're going to use a mirror spell to make their doubles, that spell should last about a year, and they'll die evidentially well before the end of the spell, so these muggles will notice nothing. I will either bargain with their future king, or fool him. Maybe some compulsion charms for a better cooperation?" Harry replied with a small smile.

They all nodded.

"However, I prefer not to take chances, that's the reason for your presence, Jason, I want a fleet ready for my departure, Percy will be with me, with my Royal Guard and an army . How many can be mobilized?" Harry asked.

Jason frowned, thinking.

"Well, I think I can mobilize a total of 20,000 soldiers with probably a hundred golems. Of course, I do not take into account the Rangers, but hey ..."Jason said.

Harry nodded, knowing he would not need the rangers. He turned to Percy.

"And how many royal guards do we have?" He asked the Captain of the Guard.

Neville gave him a big smile.

"We have 2,000 Royal Guards, since the worship of your divinization has been set up, more and more people want to join the Royal Guard, and I'm happy because there are more and more people to train." Replied Neville, happily.

Percy and Harry's eyes widened slightly, not expecting such an large Royal Guard. Harry nodded.

"In that case, I want the fleet to be ready in a week, we'll take all the Royal Guard and the 20,000 soldiers with the golems, and as long as we're there, an escort of Magisters will accompany me. We do not know how Aerys will react to our presence especially if the rumors about his madness are true ... "Harry said, leaving the question unasked.

They all understood what Harry meant. After all, if the madness of Aerys Targaryen is so deeply ingrained, then how would he react to another King in his Capital? But some said he's obsessed by Targaryens and elves, so Harry still had a chance.

Harry dismissed Lucius, Percy and Jason before focusing on the map again. He made a small gesture, revealing a little golden phoenix, which he placed directly on Dorne.

"And so begins the Era of the Quel'doreis!" He whispered with a smirk and sparkling eyes.

"You know, I do not like this story, I do not want to know you're in danger." Percy said, hugging Harry and kissing his neck.

Harry meowed slightly, arching, enjoying Percy's kisses.

"I know Percy, but I'll be safe, and Lucius will be there to help you administer the Kingdom, promised." Harry then said in a slightly high voice.

"Well, I'm counting on taking advantage of you for the little time we have left." Percy then raised Harry to Apparate directly into their room.

\Break/

Meanwhile, far in the North, ancient beings made of ice with blue eyes noticed that something wasn't right, and knew that a new rival was up against them. Their leader smirked, looking ahead to the Wall in the South.

\Break/

 **King's Landing, Westeros, a week and three days later.**

Rhaegar Targaryen was looking at somebody, burning under the orders of his mad father. Once again, an individual had just been burned alive for challenging the King, and Rhaegar did not know what to do. In addition, he had to get ready, because his army was going to move towards the Trident to try to block the Baratheon and Stark army, putting an end, if possible, to this rebellion before it could cause too much damage. He sighed.

Shortly after he heard loudly the bells of the city signifying an arrival by the sea, and Rhaegar reacted instantly, heading for one of the Balconies overlooking King's Landing bay and the narrow sea. He opened his eyes wide as he saw the huge fleet of fifty large ships heading toward them, and most importantly, the flags displayed. It was the flag of the Kingdom of Avalon, and on the three leading ships stood a particular crest, that of the Royal Family of Avalon.

"Your Highness, Quel'doreis have arrived!" One of the guards yelled, panicked.

Rhaegar simply nodded, while Aerys seemed utterly ecstatic, having always wanted to meet one of these elves. Rhaegar did not waste time, and with several Golden Mantles, he went to the port to welcome the dignitaries sent by the Royal Avalonian family.

When he arrived at the port, it was to see all the citizens gathered in front of the ships to finally see the mysterious elves who never left their Kingdom. It was the Admiral Ship that moored at the port. This ship was very different from the others because it was much bigger. It had to be a hundred meters long, forty meters wide and eight meters high. It was a gigantic ship, which demanded respect.

A ramp was lowered, and a long red carpet was unrolled till the feet of Rhaegar, who had wide eyes. Suddenly, several Royal Guards left the ship, to stand on either side of the carpet, at attention. The citizens let out gasps of surprise as they saw for the first time these mysterious elves in glittering armor, making the Golden Mantles and Knights present look like beggars. After all, no one could compete with the beauty of the elves, or even the beauty of their armor and weapons.

It was then that Rhaegar saw an elf with long black hair descend the ramp, walking with confident steps towards him. This elf was different from the others, not only by his yellow eyes, but also by his accouterment which was much more luxurious than the others, which consisted of a dress made of arcanic magic filaments encrusted with diamonds, and of course, the crown that he sported on his forehead. Each Royal Guard bowed low before their King, and the people of King's Landing remained in a trance in the face of beauty, and most of all, the power of Harry. Moreover, Harry was not alone, as he was accompanied by Neville, who for the occasion, wore an armor entirely made of Gold and Mithril, with the symbol of the Royal Guard engraved on the breastplate and embroidered on his long purple cape.

Rhaegar did not waste time, and bowed briefly to Harry, as he was superior in the hierarchy.

"Your Majesty, I am really delighted to welcome you to King's Landing. We did not expect your surprising visit." Then exclaimed Rhaegar.

"Ah, Prince Rhaegar, what a pleasure to see you once more. You're quite right, and our visit wasn't planned, but I got wind of some problems in Westeros, and I preferred to come and check the rumors." Harry replied with a smirk.

Rhaegar frowned. He knew that the rebellion was no secret to anyone, but he did not understand the reason for the presence of a foreign king in such a dark period, and especially with a fleet behind him.

"I see, if you wish, I will escort you directly to the Red Keep." Replied Rhaegar.

Harry just nodded, motioning for Rhaegar to lead him there. It was then that a groom Quel'dorei got off the ship with two Unicorns, which he took directly to Harry. The inhabitants of King's Landing, and Rhaegar, widened their eyes, amazed by the beauty of these creatures so much like horses. As for Harry and Neville, they got on their mounts.

"What are these creatures, King Halrian?" Asked Rhaegar, very curious.

"They are Unicorns, who are from Avalon, magical creatures very powerful, and above all, pure, and can only be approached by magical beings, or people whose hearts have remained pure. Rumors says that only young virgin women can approach them, but in fact, everyone being pure can approach them, which is why Unicorns let themselves be approached by children, because after all, is there anything purer than innocent children?" Harry answered with a sparkling look.

Rhaegar nodded, and he began the procession towards the Red Keep, closely followed by Harry, Neville, and the Royal Quel'dorei Guard. All along he saw the inhabitants of King's Landing exclaim with joy at seeing the elves, and the children tried to approach the Unicorns, to the delight of the elves. They ended up arriving at the Red Keep, and Rhaegar paled. After all, he did not know how his father would react, and that worried him.

To his astonishment, Aerys cried almost joyfully, like an excited kid, upon seeing Harry and the other elves. Aerys literally threw himself out of his throne to sneak at Harry and kiss his hand, while Harry was shocked, eyes widened, his mouth wide open, which obviously made Neville laugh. It was not every day that you could see the famous Sunstrider King losing his wits.

"You're here, you're here, I knew you were coming, yes, I knew it!" Then shouted Aerys, completely crazy.

Harry just nodded. At least he had confirmation that Aerys Targaryen II was completely crazy.

"King Aerys, I'm delighted to finally meet you." Harry said in a pleasant voice.

Aerys's eyes widened with joy.

"It's you, the god of the elves, huh Yes, yes, you are the god, and you are our god too, I know, yes, I know it was you who created the Valyrians! You created us, I know it!" Said Aerys in an almost hysterical tone.

Everyone looked at Aerys, not only astonished by his madness, but by his words. Harry snorted inside, and decided to take advantage of it to use some rumors. He nodded his head, and everyone turned his attention to him.

"That's right, we were responsible for the advent of the Valyrian Empire." Harry replied with a smirk.

Evidently, all those present began to murmur, excited, while Rhaegar widened his eyes, in shock, and Aerys jumped with joy to go on his throne. He asked to know more, and Harry decided to feed him with his story.

"Well, a long time ago, we decided to travel around the world, so we went to Essos and we met quite ordinary people until the day we arrived in the south of the Valyrian Peninsula, where we found humans who had a very limited affinity with magic, and that intrigued us a lot." Harry started, using magic to amplify his voice and make it more appealing, capturing everyone's attention.

Evidently the other elves realized what their King was doing, and they were either amused, or looked at their King with admiration.

"This human tribe was quite peaceful, and they lived near the dragons, who lived in a chain of mountains. We took them under our tutelage, taught them how to master magic, and to tame the magical creatures. The only magical creatures present were the dragons, and so they learned to bind them, control them, and put them in use. We taught them architecture, magic, math, and so on. We wanted to return to our Kingdom, and we decided to carry out an old ritual, to give them a small dose of our blood. This transformation is still visible today, because the beauty of the Valyrians comes from the beauty of Quel'doreis, moreover, the High Valyrian is only a derivative of the Thalassian, the primary language of the elves. "Harry recounted, mingling lies and truths.

After all, the High Valyrian resembled the Thalassian. They all remained in shock, watching Harry and the Elves with reverence. It was then that Rhaegar asked a question that bothered him.

"You said that Thalassian is your primary language, does that mean you have another language?" He asked.

Harry nodded.

"Indeed, young prince, Latin is our second language, understand that Thalassian is our racial language, while Latin is a language we invented to better control magic. You can say, if you want, that Latin is the language of Magic." Harry replied with a smirk.

He could afford to lie shamelessly, because anyway, no one except him and the other Quel'doreis could know the truth, so he thought he had every interest in embellishing things to strengthen his authority. And what better than to pretend to be the mentors of the Valyrians? He laughed inside.

As for Rhaegar, he nodded and asked to know more about the reason for Harry's visit. After all, it was not every day that a King traveled to a neighboring Kingdom without sending a delegate or other form of ambassador instead. Harry laughed inside, understanding that Rhaegar was not as stupid as he thought.

"You see, young prince, I heard some rumors about the decay of the Targaryen family, and I wanted to see for myself the veracity of the words, but I would like to speak privately with you and your wife, because this is of utmost importance." Harry said with a mysterious look.

Rhaegar nodded, and then he slipped away with Harry to talk to her room, where Elia Martell was standing with her two children. Harry politely greeted Rhaegar's First Lady, and he admired the two children. Of course, the Dornian refused to let him approach her son, Aegon. Harry decided not to beat around the bush.

"I received a very interesting request from Oberyn Martell and asked me if it would be possible for the Kingdom of Avalon to ensure the safety of his sister, Elia Martell, so your wife, as well as your children. Of course, considering Oberyn Martell as a friend, I decided to accept his request, and that is the real reason for my presence." Then revealed Harry, omitting the promise of Oberyn Martell in exchange for the security of Elia Martell.

Rhaegar seemed suddenly reassured, and had a glimpse of a smile on his face.

"It's a great idea, but how do you intend to make them disappear under the nose of my father? Although he may not be a dragon, he has the flair." Rhaegar replied, slightly worried.

Harry smiled then.

"It's very simple, Prince Rhaegar, I'm going to use a mirror spell, and that spell will then create true copies of your wife and two children, copies that will last about a year, until this war ends, and above all, let us get out of here." Said Harry.

"But these copies, what would happen if they came to be injured?" Asked Elia, who had stayed away from this conversation.

"I assure you, princess, these copies are perfect, and if they were to be 'killed' then they 'would die', leaving 'corpses' that will last for a whole year, or at least until at the end of the spell." Harry answered simply with a small smile.

Rhaegar and Elia nodded in agreement, satisfied.

"I have already prepared a villa for your wife and two children in Silvermoon, and one of the magisters will immediately apparate you to one of my ships so that you can be escorted to Avalon without delay." Said Harry.

He did not waste time, and then looked at Elia Martell with her two children, Rhaenys Targaryen and Aegon Targaryen. He murmured the mirror spell.

" _ **Mirror image!**_ " Said Harry.

Suddenly, three images appeared, taking the form of Elia, Aegon and Rhaenys. The three look-alike nodded and began to go about their business, as would the three copied individuals. Marcus Flint, one of the Magisters, approached the three copied individuals and apparated with them on one of the Quel'doreis' ships, which set off directly to Avalon, under the eyes and beard of all. As for Rhaegar, he could only widen his eyes in the face of so much power, astonished, and especially shocked.

"I guess you're leaving?" Asked Rhaegar, curious.

"Not quite, I want to stay in this city for some time to watch the war, therefore I'm going to protect this place for a while, while you're going to fight in the Trident." Harry answered with a small smile.

He left the room, under the bewildered gaze of Rhaegar Targaryen, to ask permission to stay here to Aerys to protect the city, which was accepted of course.

Rhaegar finally left with his army to confront Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark at the Trident. As for Harry, he deployed his army in the city to watch over the place, and he set up a very powerful shield to prevent any warlike people from crossing the enchantments, and thus attacking the population of King's Landing. Of course, this earned him a huge increase in his popularity with the locals, which he wanted, of course.

Harry and the other elves observed the daily life of the inhabitants of King's Landing, and Aerys was pleased to invite Harry to attend the 'cremations'. Harry was not shocked by Aerys Targaryen II's way of doing things, and in a way he understood the King's reasons. After all, if someone could potentially betray Harry, he too would get rid of that person. But unlike Aerys, he would not make a bonfire. No, he would manipulate the people to carry out the execution in his place, protecting their 'god'.

As for the Kingsguard, they were uncomfortable seeing Harry's ever-smiling face in the face of the odious behavior of their King, especially Jamie Lannister. The latter had received a message from his father asking him to convince Aerys to open the gates so he can invade the city, but now that there was indeed an army in King's Landing, what's more, an army of soldiers whose abilities were still unknown, except that they were known to be capable of magic, he did not know what to do. Unknowingly, Jamie had sent all this information to Harry, who had invaded his mind to learn more about Tywin Lannister's plans.

He lost no time, and ordered his army to take up position on the ramparts at the entrance of King's Landing, while the Royal Guards dispersed in the Red Keep. Harry had a plan, and Tywin would involuntarily help him bring it to a successful conclusion. He could not help but laugh at the irony of the thing. Tywin was planning to turn against his King, hoping to win favors with the Baratheon, but it was the Quel'doreis who were going to reap the laurels. Harry was not surprised when Aerys received a message about the Battle of the Trident and the defeat and death of his son. The latter then sent his pregnant wife and son to Dragonstone with the rest of the royal fleet.

As for Harry, he sat on a throne that had been installed right next to the Iron Throne, to the amazement of the people, and especially, the Kingsguard. He watched quietly as Aerys Targaryen's mental state degenerated. It was then that he met a very interesting character named Varys. A bald man with overweight, but also, a mysterious man, accumulating secrets for his plans. Some called him the spider, and Harry had to admit that this nickname fit Varys like a glove.

"Your Majesty, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Varys, the Master of the Whisperers in the service of our good King, and a member of his Council." Then came the spider with a small smirk.

Harry noticed some form of fear in his eyes, and he tried to read his mind. He was able to access it easily, but he was surprised to see such a tidy mind that he decided to leave it, because he knew it would take a long time to get any information.

"Delighted, Lord Varys." Harry replied, nodding.

"Only Varys, your Majesty, I am not a Lord." Then fit Varys with a smile.

The two looked at each other with a smile, knowing very well that Varys did not need a title to be a Lord.

"Is there any reason why you decided to come here, _Lord_ Varys?" Harry asked, gently arching one of his eyebrows.

"Would it be possible to walk together, your Majesty? I do not know about you, but I still enjoy a walk in the Royal Gardens." Replied Varys.

Harry, who understood the message, decided to follow Varys, closely followed by two of his Royal Guards, as a precaution. Thus he walked quietly with Varys, in the gardens of the Red Keep. Varys did not waste time.

"I would like to thank you for deciding to post your soldiers around the city, it was an excellent idea, your Majesty." Then said Spider.

Harry looked at Varys with a smirk.

"Now, _Lord_ Varys, we both know that I did not do it on a simple whim, do not take me for a fool, my dear friend, after all, you're the Whispering Master, so you know very well what will happen." Harry answered simply.

Varys stared at him, stunned, before nodding with a mysterious little smile.

"Indeed, you are right, you see, I have this great Kingdom at heart, and I know for a fact that someone like Tywin Lannister has nothing to do with people, which is not my case. And we both know, as you've been able to say, what will happen when he gets here, I do not think I can convince the King not to open the doors. After all, he still consider Tywin Lannister as his friend." Said Varys then.

Harry nodded. In spite of his folly, Aerys Targaryen II seemed to be convinced that Tywin would never betray him, and that the Lannisters were loyal to him. Surely it was due to the words of the Grand Maester Pycelle, or to the fact that one of the King's Guards was Tywin's son, Jamie Lannister, and thus somehow, a hostage of Aerys.

"However, I had another question for you, your Majesty, I understand you are a magical race, is that right?" Varys asked with a slight hint of distrust.

Harry nodded again, trying to figure out where this Spider was coming from.

"And do you practice Blood Magic?" Asked the Spider.

Harry watched Varys more closely, and he noticed his body tense. He thought back to one of the 'titles' of this Varys, the eunuch. He easily made the link between ritual practices called 'Blood Magic' and human sacrifice, and Varys and his lack of genitals.

"No , we do not practice Blood Magic, which is only a pagan and barbaric pseudo-magic that is not worth much, but we know Magic of Blood, which is based on our own blood and the blood of magical creatures to strengthen our bodies, but also to create family ties, what we commonly call a Blood Adoption or the Children Born Ritual, an Alchemy principle mixed with a Ritual to help infertile couples or same sex couples to have children." Harry answered then.

Varys looked at him suspiciously before nodding his head, still on his guard.

"And are there other types of magic?" Asked Varys, curious.

"Of course, the magic that we practice is diversified, be it Transmogrification, Charms, Transmutation, Arcanism, Pyromancy, Aquamancy, Wards, but there are also other categories of Magic who do not use spells, but whose magic is needed, like Potions or Alchemy." Harry answered then.

Varys eyes widened.

"And for healing?" Asked the latter.

"Well, our magic makes it possible to heal all the ills, we can regrow organs, bones, we can cure incurable diseases, and of course, we can also heal the minds." Harry explained then.

"And could not you heal the mind of the King?" Varys asked blankly.

Harry shook his head.

"It would take time, and then, unfortunately, it's too late, even if we were to heal him, this revolution would not stop there ... No, and we both know it, this war will only end with the Death of Aerys Targaryen, crazy or not." Harry replied with a 'sorry' look.

Varys nodded, understanding.

"But what about the royal family?" Varys asked.

"I've already dealt with it." Harry answered simply with a small smile.

Varys looked at him, shocked, before smiling and thanking Harry.

"I think it would be a good idea to keep in touch, no matter what happened." said Spider, and Harry nodded.

Harry knew perfectly well that he could not really trust this Varys. He told himself then that he should order Sanguini to watch the Spider. It was then that Varys turned to Harry, having remembered something said by him.

"You said you can regrow limbs, does that include genitals?" Then asked the Spider, without shame.

Harry nodded.

"In that case, I suppose it's time for me to visit your Kingdom." Varys said before moving away, pensive.

Harry rolled his eyes at Varys' pretty theatrical actions. It was obvious to him that Varys was happy to maintain his mysterious side. But deep down, he thought, maybe having Varys on his side would speed up his plans. He then thought about this thing, heading back to the Throne Room. What he saw astonished him to the highest degree. Aerys had just ordered the Alchemists Guild of King's landing to disseminate wildfire in the basements of the whole city, in case of an attack. Harry found this idea pretty stupid. Would not it have been better to disseminate this wildfire at the entrance of King's Landing, to eliminate the possible attackers?

It was then that Neville quickly joined Harry to whisper in his ear that Tywin Lannister was less than an hour from King's Landing with the Lannister army. Harry nodded, watching Aerys Targaryen with a smirk.

He noticed that Jamie Lannister who was next to Aerys was quite angry about the wildfire. He subtly brushed his mind and used Compulsion charms to exacerbate his anger against the King and implanted some traitorous thoughts. He smiled pleasantly when Jamie Lannister unsheathed his sword and plunged it the Aerys' back. All watchers were surprised, and the guards tried to subdue the crazy knight. Harry looked to Neville and nodded.

Neville went behind Jamie Lannister and knocked him out easily. He bounded Jaime with an _**Incarcerous**_. Meanwhile, Harry quietly drank a Solevin glass with a smirk.

"I hope for you that I'm right to trust you, Varys." Harry said, noticing Varys from the corner of his eye.

Vary nodded quickly, not wanting to suffer the same fate. It was then that a Royal Guard arrived with the look-alikes of Elia Martell and the two children. Harry then briefly explained to Varys that the three doubles were just magical images, and that no matter what would happen to them, the real people were safe in Silvermoon. After which Jason appeared, who had taken care of the army from the beginning, to warn Harry of the arrival of Tywin Lannister at the gates of the city. Harry narrowed his eyes before ordering the guards to let the old lion outside of the city and wait for the arrival of the victorious army of Robert Baratheon.

Of course, the people got wind of Tywin's arrival, and when they heard that the elves had decided to protect them from the 'bad Lannister', they celebrated all over the city. Harry divulged information about the death of King Aerys and the responsibility of the Lannisters in this treacherous murder, pointing out that Jamie Lannister had betrayed his vows. So, while Tywin Lannister was trying every way to get into the city, Harry was demolishing the little reputation he had, and it was a total victory. A few hours later, Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark arrived with their armies. Tywin Lannister's eyes gorged with hate when the doors were opened and Robert Baratheon was taken directly to the Red Keep, to the acclaim of the inhabitants of King's Landing, while the Lannisters were booed as unclean people.

But the shock was complete when they returned to the Red Keep, which was guarded by elves, and they then saw the Elven King, sitting quietly on the Iron Throne, with the body of Aerys Targaryen II at his feet, and Jamie Lannister chained like a dog to the side, while most members of the King's Guard stared at him as the traitor he was.

"What is happening here?" shouted Robert Baratheon.

"Robert Baratheon, the prodigy son of Steffon Baratheon, what a pleasure to finally meet you, despite the circumstances." Harry then grinned, sipping a glass of Solevin.

Everyone looked at him, bewildered, be it the Baratheon, the Stark, the Lannister or the Arryn. They watched, shocked, this elf king sat on the Iron Throne, as if everything was perfect in the best of all worlds. Robert blinked several times.

"Who are you?" He asked in a sudden voice, making Harry chuckle.

It was then that Varys approached.

"Lord Robert, I present you His Majesty, Halrian Sunstrider, 1st of his name, King of all the Quel'doreis and the Magic Kingdom of Avalon, Sunwell Keeper, Supreme Lord of Quel'Thalas, Great Archmage of Avalon and Protector of Magic, and in this case, Savior of King's Landing." Fit the Spider.

Robert, Eddard and Jon Arryn opened their eyes wide, not knowing who Harry was beforehand. As for Tywin, the latter became angry when he saw his son chained like an animal.

"Why is my son chained?" He asked in a polar voice.

"Because your son is a traitor." Harry answered with an equally polar voice.

A silence fell on the room, and it was Eddard Stark who put an end to this awkward silence.

"Your Majesty, what do you mean by traitor?" Asked the Lord of Winterfell.

"That means, Lord Eddard, that Jamie Lannister is responsible for the corpse at my feet. He betrayed his vows by murdering his Sovereign by plunging his blade, which he had sworn to use to protect him, in his heart through his back." Harry answered then.

"What?" Eddard then yelled.

"Must I repeat myself, Lord Eddard? This traitor killed his King whom he had sworn to protect. My guards and I could not intervene because we did not expect such an act of treachery and felony. From what little we could get from the traitor, he had received orders from his father to open the gates so that he could ransack the city and kill innocent people in the name of Robert Baratheon, I suppose he also ordered to his son to betray his vows and kill his ruler. I do not know about you, Robert Baratheon, but I do not think that starting a reign by killing innocents is a good thing." Harry replied with a smirk.

Robert Baratheon could only nod. Although he was happy about the death of Aerys Targaryen, he did not want innocent people to die, especially not on his behalf. Jon and Eddard looked at Harry with great respect, while Tywin glared at him.

"Where are the other Dragon spawns?" Asked Robert Baratheon.

Harry gestured to the guards to reveal the look-alikes of Elia Martell and her two children.

"Aerys sent his wife and son directly to Dragonstone, while Elia Martell and her two children stayed here. What will you do with them?" Harry said with a smirk.

"They shall be executed!" shouted Robert Baratheon, pointing towards the woman and the two children with his finger. Eddard and Jon looked at Robert, horrified.

"We cannot kill them, Robert, you would not be better than Aerys!" Eddard shouted as Jon nodded.

Robert looked at them, feeling betrayed. It was then that Harry decided to intervene.

"If you wish, I can perfectly make them disappear, they will never bother you again." He suggested.

Robert looked at him suspiciously, like Tywin Lannister.

"However, that will have a cost, of course." added Harry.

"And what is this price?" Robert asked, really wishing to get rid of the Targaryens.

"I want Harrenhall, after all, it's a worthless ruin. Of course, I'm ready to pay some Golden suns." Harry said with an angelic smile.

"Golden suns?" Asked Eddard stark.

"The currency of Avalon. One golden sun is worth five gold dragons." Answered Harry while Eddard nodded.

"And why do you want Harrenhall? As you said, it is a worthless ruin." Asked Jon Arryn, intrigued by this rather original request.

"I plan to build an outpost in Westeros, for trade, and for that I need a suitable place to set up this economic platform. Harrenhall is a vast place, although destroyed, but can be repaired. This territory will no longer belong to the Crown of Westeros, but to that of Avalon." Harry then said.

Robert did not seem convinced, so Harry used some compulsion charms to 'convince' the future King of Westeros, and Robert nodded.

"Well, I'm proud to announce that this War is over now, Lord Stark, you'll find your sister in the Tower of Joy." Harry then said with a big smile, before getting up from the throne to leave the room, not forgetting to shake Robert Baratheon's hand.

"And about my son?" Tywin Lannister asked before Harry could leave.

"As your son is a Kingslayer, yet it happened here, I can't judge him. Yet, from now on, Jamie Lannister is banished from all Avalonian territories and Quel'doreis', and Lannister's are now unwelcome on Quel'doreis' territory." Answered Harry with a smirk.

Then, with a snap of his fingers the Royal Guards untied the Lannister son, before following Harry towards the exit, taking the look-alikes with them. Hardly had they come out of the Red Keep they were hailed as heroes by the inhabitants of King's Landing. The elven army lost no time, and they returned to their ships to Avalon. As for the look-alikes, they disappeared once on the ship, as if they had never been there.

A few days later, when Harry arrived at Silvermoon, he burst out laughing, glad to know that his plans were going according to plan. He joined Elia Martell, who was with her children and Oberyn. The two adults were quietly talking. When Harry entered the room they were in, Elia hugged Harry.

"Thank you!" She said, while Harry was a bit shocked.

Oberyn laughed seeing the face of Harry. He stopped laughing when he received a dark glare.

"So, how are you and your children?" Harry asked.

"Everything is perfect. Servants took care of us and people are so nice here, they even checked me and my children for illness and healed me, I'm healthier!" Answered quite readily Elia Martell.

Harry nodded, quite happy.

"So, what happened in Westeros?" Asked Oberyn, quite interested.

"I'm sorry to say that your husband is dead, along his father who was betrayed by his Kingsguard, Jamie Lannister. And you now have a new king, Robert Baratheon." Announced Harry.

Elia's eyes watered while Oberyn was gleeful. He wanted the death of Rhaegar since he had decided that Elia wasn't enough for him.

"But fear not, you are protected here, Elia Martell. I bargained with your oaf king and he accepted to let you live if you stay here in Avalon with your children. So that is why I decided that the Avalonian Crown will take care of you and your children from now on as you and our children will be my wards." Said Harry.

Elia and Oberyn nodded, thankful. They talked a bit more, then Harry left them to go to his palace. He went in his to look at the gigantic map. He made a hand gesture and a phoenix glass appeared on Dorne.

The reunion between Percy and Harry was obviously celebrated in a very ... sensual way. That night, several Royal Guards blushed at Harry's groans, which could be heard for miles around.


	6. Info

**Sorry people, can't update until august 9th, no more internet. I'm writing from a burger King...**


	7. 286 AC: Ulthos, Valyria and Harrenhal

**Hey people xD Here's the next chapter, and btw, the next two chapters are being corrected so wait a bit x) Hope you like it.**

* * *

286 AC

 **Ulthos, unknown place**

"Shit, get that thing away from me! Haaaaa!"

Octavian rolled his eyes upon hearing the piercing cry from the bottom of Draco's heart. He even chuckled, it was so hilarious to see Draco Sunbearer screaming like a woman who was suffering from **arachnophobia** facing Un'Golianth from the World of Tolkien, a Muggle writer of the Old World. Except that in this case, there were no spiders, but purulent and decomposed inferis that roamed in a dense and humid forest.

"I did not know you were so scared of corpses." exclaimed the augur.

His only answer was a loud, desperate howl of Draco, who was trying to get away from the undead around them as much as possible.

"Shut up and do something!" Draco shouted between two screams.

Octavian simply chuckled before waving his hand to the undead and casting a sacred spell.

" _ **Holy Flames**_!"

The effect did not take long, and the undead were engulfed in an explosion of white flames. This spell was rather peculiar, since it could heal an individual as well as wound him. In fact, the holy flames had the ability to heal the living, but they were fatal to the creatures of the afterlife. Once the inferis were decimated, Draco returned to Octavian, followed closely by his guard and some priests.

"Harry will pay! He dared send me to this shit hole filled with dead people who are not exactly dead as we thought!" Complained the blond with fury.

"You should not complain so much of his holiness, Draco, after all, you'll be the governor of Ulthos, after we've purged the place of these filth. Come, we have much to do." Octavian replied.

Draco glared at him before huffing.

"I deserve to govern this province, after all, I'm Harry's cousin, and one of the Heirs of the throne, but that's not our priority, unlike inferis." Replied Draco.

"Why do you call them 'inferis' instead of undead?" Octavian asked, intrigued by this term.

"You see, when we were wizards, we had different terms depending on the creatures. The term "undead" has always been attributed to non-living sentient beings, like vampires. An inferi, on the other hand, is a controlled body by a necromantic magic incapable of thinking, just of acting, so an inferi and a living dead person are nothing alike. Do you understand?" Draco answered with a smirk, glad to know something Octavian does not know.

Octavian simply nodded, accepting the term.

"And zombie?" Asked him.

"In fact, if I remember correctly, the word 'zombie' was coined by the muggles after an African Dark Lord created inferis in Zanzibar." Draco replied, sneering at the stupidity of the muggles.

Octavian was about to ask another question when he was interrupted by a forest scout.

"Lord Draco, Lord Octavian, we have managed to find the point of origin of the inferis, and it seems that these abominations are coming from a huge temple in the center of the continent. It seems to be an old city, but there is more." Reported the sentry.

"Excellent, what is the other information?" Draco asked.

"Our Tellurologues confirmed that the main building or the temple if you prefer, stand on a telluric node. This probably explains why inferis are still active, since they have an unlimited source of mana. Commander La Rue has set up camp not far from the temple," the sentry said.

Draco nodded and thoughts that he was right to ask Octavian to follow him with some priests, to purify in case the land, or to treat possible wounded, not knowing the diseases and other things that could run in these forests. Fortunately, sacred magic was effective against the dead, because Draco did not know what fire spells would do to such a dense forest. Harry had ordered the colonization of the continent, not to burn it to ashes.

At first, when Harry came to see him to announce his appointment as governor of Ulthos, Draco was filled with joy. After all, not everyone can receive the title of governor of a province. However, Draco's joy ended when he learned that the province in question was not yet under their control, but that, in addition, he should take care of colonizing AND cleaning up the province. And when finally it was announced that there were possibly hostile magical creatures, Draco was tempted to get angry and destroy everything in Harry's office. However, a Malf... Sunbearer must be worthy, respectable and always sure of himself, no matter the circumstances, so he barely restrained himself.

An expedition was planned to carry out his mission. For this, he received 10,000 elves and several golems and automatons. But Draco preferred to prevent than to heal, so he asked Octavian if he could requisition some mage priests as a precaution. He was therefore surprised when Octavian himself decided to accompany him with a dozen magician priests. And now he had to admit that he was very happy that Octavian had come with him. After all, Draco probably did not expect to be attacked by inferis, in large numbers. Fortunately, and thanks to the Magi priests, none of them died, but some were seriously wounded, not expecting to see such an army of inferis.

Draco was brought out of his reverie by Octavian.

"In this case, we should go without further delay. Our numbers are not unlimited, and every day we have wounded soldiers. My priests cannot stand this pace."

Draco nodded before answering.

"Yes, that's right, we should join Commander La Rue to find out more and draw up a plan of attack.

The last word was shouted so that the rest of the expedition could hear his order. The soldiers immediately started moving towards the temple, guided by the scouts as well as Octavian and Draco. The road was not without delays and they were met on the way by a rather incredible number of ferocious animated corpses. Fortunately, the passage was cleared by the accompanying priests, but some got wounded, and had to be repatriated straightaway to Avalon.

Draco was starting to get tired of all the moribund cadavers as proliferating as cockroaches. He rolled his nose in disgust, imagining giant roaches capable of attacking. A chill of fear ran down her spine just at the thought of such abject and unhygienic creatures. For his part, Octavian wondered if there were so many inferiors in the temple, hoping that he had brought enough priests with him. "However, if the temple is clear, then we can use pyrotechnic magic and everyone can fight. I hope there is not too much vegetation in this temple, 'he thought.

They traveled this way for several days to finally reach the camp established by Clarisse La Rue, one of the best commanders of the Avalonian army. The established camp was quite big, with a hundred magical tents each having an Enlargement enchantment and other enchantments of temperature regulation etc.

The soldiers breathed a sigh of pleasure as they finally arrived at the camp, now able to rest for a few days while they recover their strength. As for Draco and Octavian, they did not waste time and went immediately to the command tent where Clarisse was located. They were greeted at the entrance of the tent by Chris La Rue, formerly Rodriguez, her husband.

"Ah, Lord Sunbearer, Octavian, welcome to Camp La Rue, we were waiting for you."

Draco nodded, ready to follow him, while Octavian frowned at the lack of respect for him. No matter how many years have passed by, he and the Greeks were still not friends. He did not have much time to think since he was led into the tent with Draco towards Clarisse, who stood proudly in front of a map detailing the area around the Temple. He then noticed that there was another person present in the tent.

"Bill?" Draco exclaimed, shocked.

Indeed, it was none other than William "Bill" Redrunner, tall, his face scarred with flamboyant hair and an amused smile.

"Draco, what a pleasure to see you again, surprised to see me?" Replied the redhead.

Draco's only reaction was to roll his eyes before smiling and shaking Bill's hand. Octavian did the same, although he avoids Clarisse like the plague, who glared at him. They hated each other like dogs and cats.

"May I know what you are doing here, Lord Redrunner?" Octavian asked.

Bill nodded quickly before pointing to a parchment on the table next to Clarisse.

"I was sent by Harry as reinforcement, he got wind of this Temple, and since there is a strong magical presence, he preferred to send me as a spellbreaker to make sure there are no dangerous enchantments on the Temple, or other traps and curses, and of course, I'm the best, so who else could he have sent?"

Draco nodded briskly, knowing that Bill was indeed the Kingdom's best Spellbreaker.

"And he also sent me for another reason ..." The redhead continued, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck sheepishly.

Octavian arched an eyebrow, urging him to continue. Bill blushed again before continuing.

"Fleur is pregnant, and frankly, it's not fun at all, so when Harry told me about this Temple, I jumped at the thought of getting away from my wife."

A silence fell on the room before being broken by the thunderous laughter of Clarisse, who laughed with all the grace of a rhinoceros in heat. Draco, Octavian and Chris were more restricted in their laughter, managing to hide their fun behind their hands.

"Whipped!" Exclaimed Clarisse.

Bill had nothing to say, nodding timidly. After all, a pregnant woman, especially an old Veela who had a usually a bad temper, was not easy to live with. They laughed for a few minutes until Clarisse decided to talk about more important things.

"Good, joke time finished, kids, we have a temple to empty, corpses to burn and a forest to transform, so let's start!"

She motioned for them to approach the map on the huge table in the center of the tent. She pointed to the temple in the center of the map.

"Well, that's the Temple from which these fuckers come out, and they do not stop getting out of it. The problem is that they do not attack and that's not normal."

Bill nodded before putting in his two cents.

"Since I've worked as a spellbreaker for Gringotts, I quickly analyzed the structure of the Temple with a Nimbus, and I noticed several interesting things: First, the temple is in the form of Pyramid, more precisely, an Aztec pyramid, kind of like Teotihuacan. There are several runes engraved on the Pyramid, but they are exhausted, and fortunately, because they are quite dangerous wards, like a ward of decomposition."

The other occupants of the room nodded, wide-eyed at the description of the temple and its protections, fortunately disabled. Bill then continued his summary.

"However, I have not been able to analyze the inside of the Temple with my spells, something is blocking me, there is a good chance that it is due to the magic siphon inside which serves as a receptacle to feed inferis and which is directly connected to the telluric lines, so I cannot do anything about it ... lastly, I think I have a little idea about the weird behavior of inferis."

"Oh good?" Draco asked, fearing the worst.

In view of the look Bill sent, his fears seemed to be confirmed.

"I've had these kinds of problems in Egypt before, and we've lost a lot of good guys and goblins, and as you know, the pharaohs were actually very powerful wizards who pretended to be gods. When they get mummified, they manage to come back to life using very powerful Black Magic, which is called Lichs, or Mummies, you see. These undead wizards were able to control inferis with ease, so I guess it must be the same here." Bill explained.

Octavian frowned and asked "And how can we kill them, these 'Lichs'?"

"Just find the phylactery of the lich, it will be a kind of urn in which are located its organs. The phylactery is destroyed, and hop, the lich dies, and if everything goes as planned, inferis too will die Even with a lot of magical power, an inferi does not stay alive for so long, so they are still standing through the control of the lich, and the problem will be to find that phylactery." Bill answered with narrowing eyes while looking at the map.

They all focused on the map, pensive. That's when Draco exclaimed.

"I know, the phylactery must necessarily be near the siphon of the telluric lines to be able to keep control of as many inferis!"

Bill's eyes widened before nodding sharply. This seemed logical, since it takes a lot of magic power to be able to control such a large group of inferis on a continuous basis.

They all looked into each other's eyes, wondering how they were going to enter the temple and destroy the phylactery without being pursued by a disgruntled army of inferis.

"Is there vegetation in the Temple and its surroundings?" Octavian asked.

Clarisse shook her head in negativity. Octavian allowed himself a smile.

"Perfect, in this case, we can just use fire spells."

Draco's eyes lit up as Clarisse and Chris muttered mutually, drawing quizzical glances from the other members in the tent.

"Unlike all of you, we the old demi-gods except for some privileged ones," she glared at Octavian, "We do not know how to do magic. Apart from Apparition, and some basic spells such as Reducto and 'Experliarmus, we do not know how to do much, instead we prefer a sword, a shield, a spear or a bow rather than magical powers, so we will have to set up a basic strategy, Roman legion style." Explained the disgruntled commander.

Octavian chuckled lightly when she explained that she was not good at magic, but he got silent when he received a glare not only from the commanding officer, but also from her boyfriend.

"Oh, what are you proposing?" Asked Bill.

"Very simple, we will put our soldiers on the front lines with the golems to form a barricade between the mages and priests who will be behind us, while the inferis will fall on us, the spellcasters will use their fire spells from a distance to destroy the rear enemy lines by bombarding them while the priest-mages do the same with the front lines that will be against our soldiers, to avoid hurting them by using their sacred spells. I think the best idea for continuation will be to send a squad to deal with this phylactery and this lich.

Perhaps it would be best to send Bill with Draco, Octavian, and myself. Chris can handle the fight against the walking corpses. Agreed?" Clarisse answered in 'Ares' daughter' mode.

They all nodded, satisfied with the plan proposed by Clarisse. They quickly fine-tuned the details before preparing to attack the Temple.

The attack was scheduled to take place two weeks later, giving this time to let the soldiers recover their forces. It was a Tuesday that they prepared, the third day of the third month of the calendar used by the natives of Tellus, Harry having decided to keep the Gregorian calendar for Avalon while suppressing the holy days and replacing the Catholic holidays by witch or Greco-Roman festivals, such as the Saturnalia, Samhain or Yule.

That morning, the soldiers were tense, finally preparing to face the bulk of the infernal army while the elite squad led by Bill will go around the premises to infiltrate the Temple by air with brooms. Scarcely had the army been prepared than a horde of inferis threw themselves on the soldiers, trying to disembowel them while the mages and priests decimated somehow their ranks using their most devastating spells. Unfortunately, they could not use a spell such as _**Fiendfyre**_ since they did not know if they could contain it and, above all, they wanted to prevent the spell from coming into contact with the telluric siphon in the Temple, which could then cause a cataclysmic explosion.

Bill's squad wasted no time, and they immediately headed for the top of the Temple from which a bluish column of magic was coming out. They landed at the top and entered silently.

"Well, I did some analysis spells, and for the moment, no traps but keep yourself on guard." Murmured Bill.

The others nodded while advancing, checking every nook and cranny in search of Phylactery, or inferis which could be stationed as guards. Fortunately, there were none.

For a good ten minutes, they paced cold corridors with walls covered with runes, paintings and statues of men and women wearing ceremonial robes and various jewels.

"You could honestly think you are in South America ..." Bill said absently.

Draco, who had already visited a temple in South America with Harry nodded.

It was then that they felt like an aura of power, and when they looked ahead, they saw a big door.

"Well, something tells me we just found the siphon room, and knowing our luck, the lich has to be inside." Bill said, unsheathing his wand.

The others followed his example, Draco pulling out his wand, while Octavian grabbed his staff with both hands and Clarisse unsheathed her favorite xiphos with her shield. This caught Octavian's eye.

"Do you still have this graecus weapon?" He asked disdainfully, Clarisse rolled her eyes.

"This graecus weapon, as you say, ripped apart more monsters than ass that you licked, and that means a lot!" She answered with a mean smile.

Octavian glared at her with a displeased huff.

They stopped bickering when they arrived at the big wooden door. Bill made a reel with his wand, showing a blue light.

"Well, it's confirmed, the siphon is behind, but no idea if the lich is present. The revelation spell is totally useless with all the inferis in the area." Said the spellbreaker.

"When you want redhead, I'll kick the mummy's ass!" Exclaimed Clarisse with a fierce smile.

Bill looked at Draco, waiting for his order, and when he nodded, he opened the door with an _**Alohomora**_ followed by a _**Depulso**_ as a precaution to make a smashing entrance, if inferis were ever behind the door.

They widened their eyes as they saw the huge room, with an altar at its center, on which floated an urn taken from a bluish column straight out of the altar.

"Holy shit, the phylactery is right in the siphon! No wonder the lich can controls so much inferi, the bastard!" Bill exclaimed, with his eyes wide.

His exclamation obviously attracted the attention of the lich, who was right next to the altar, but yet had not heard their smashing arrival. Draco glared at Bill, who smiled sheepishly.

"Oops, hehe, sorry?"

"Idiot!" Clarisse said before turning her attention to the lich.

The lich was a heap of floating bones held by magic threads with some bands around its chest. It had no legs, replaced by floating streamers. Finally, its eyes were bright red, strangely reminiscent of a certain Voldemort.

"You have no right to be here, strangers. Bow before the great Naltalus, or die!" Exclaimed the lich in a rocky voice.

"You can always fuck yourself, dipshit, I'll smash your fucking corpse so hard you'll be crying in your mother's skirt!" Clarisse shouted.

Draco, Bill, and Octavian could barely laugh at the wrathful face of the lich who screamed in anger. Without losing a moment, the lich threw itself on Clarisse, casting minor ice spells as she parried with her shield. Octavian tried to cremate the lich, but he noticed his spells were not working.

"We must destroy the phylactery!" Then shouted Bill.

Seeing Draco move towards the phylactery, the lich waved its hand, causing a door to open, out of which twenty or so animated skeletons sprang towards the phylactery to protect it.

"Hey, duck!" Clarisse screamed to catch the Lich's attention.

The undead turned his gaze to her, but it did not have time to dodge the shield it took in its face, its head flying two meters away.

"Impertinent, you'll pay for this!" Shouted his head.

Clarisse laughed before throwing herself on the skeletons, taking advantage of the fact that the Lich was temporarily disarmed. Bill, noticing that Draco was submerged by the skeletons, exclaimed.

"Octavian, free me a passage with your spells towards the phylactery, and above all, do not use your magic on the siphon!"

Octavian just nodded, before concentrating and cremating as many skeletons as possible between Bill and the siphon. The latter then took advantage to run very quickly to the phylactery and threw himself on it, removing it as well off the siphon. He wasted no time, and blew up the phylactery with a well placed _**Bombarda**_. The result was immediate, and the skeletons collapsed to the ground, while the Lich screamed before breaking down.

Clarisse burst out laughing before spitting on the floor.

"Well, your lich is not worth a minotaur!" she exclaimed.

"I think we were lucky, it was obvious that this lich was not very powerful, and because of the phylactery, he did not perform his ascending ritual properly, I can assure you that 'a lich is normally much tougher than that." Bill answered, putting away his wand.

Clarisse snorted, unconvinced.

"By the way, thanks for your help, Clarisse." Draco said, casting _**Tergeo**_ at himself several times to remove the bone dust.

"No problem, blondie."

Octavian rolled his eyes at Clarisse's answer. He decided to approach the altar, which continued to siphon the telluric lines, followed closely by Bill.

"How does it works?" Asked he.

Bill frowned as he narrowed his eyes. He then detailed the altar in front of him. It was a basic stone altar, surrounded by lonely runes of siphoning and accumulation. Normally, this kind of runes should not have been enough to siphon the telluric lines, but they were traced with blood, thus increasing their potential.

"Very simple, there are Sowilo and Naudiz runes for sun, need, and power, with the Waz rune, which usually means 'god.' In fact, it's more of a ritual of invocation to tempt to bring a god, but since the circle of invocation was placed above a telluric nodule, and it was drawn with blood, and since the invoked god does not exist, the ritual siphoned off the nearest source of power, the telluric lines, and I think the ritual siphoned life away, surely responsible for the extinction of the civilization that was here." Then explained Bill.

Octavian's eyes widened, shocked and dismayed, while Draco and Clarisse were disgusted, having heard everything.

"And how can we end this ritual?" Asked the augur.

Bill simply smiles with a simple _**Tergeo**_ followed by a scourging charm, completely cleaning the altar. The result was instantaneous, and the magic column disappeared.

"Like that." Bill replied with a jeering smile.

"Perfect, we'll finally be able to start building the magic well on this damn continent and I'll finally be able to go back to Avalon before coming back to 'govern'." Fit an enthusiastic Draco.

"I suppose you intend to destroy the temple?" Asked Bill, disappointed.

"Yes, I refuse to keep such a horror on my land, and also, to build the well, and therefore the gate, we need room! Good, let's start!" Draco exclaimed, delighted, while Bill rolled his eyes.

 **Smoking sea, around the Valyrian Peninsula,**

Meanwhile, in the Smoking Sea, a boat sailed quietly in the toxic waters around the Valyrian Peninsula. Fortunately, the occupants all had a Bubble of air around them thanks to the bubble-head charm. But it was not enough.

"Hell, it's really hot here!" exclaimed Percy.

The other crewmen, who were none other than Royal Guards, could only nod, sweating profusely while blowing hard. For his part, Harry chuckled, although he sweated just as much.

"Well my darling, a cooling spell is not enough for you?" Asked the King, amused.

His only answer was a dark look from Percy. The latter was still not used to feeling the heat since his change of race, although he kept his control over water. Percy then approached Harry and hugged him, much to his chagrin.

"Perce, it's hot!" Harry exclaimed, trying to get out of his husband's sticky arms.

He burst out laughing before exclaiming with an amused smile.

"Well, darling, a cooling spell is not enough for you?"

Harry chuckled at his husband's retort, but he went away anyway.

"Are we nearly there yet?" Harry asked Percy, who was still able to find his way through the water.

Percy just looked at the ocean before nodding. He says then.

"Yup, we'll be there soon, well, I have to handle the ship to avoid being stranded like whales."

Harry nodded, while Percy stood behind the ship's helm. Harry was glad that Percy had decided to come because he would never have been able to navigate such a toxic and pestilential fog. One of the most loyal royal guards, Fenrir Greyback, asked a question.

"Hey, your majesty, are you sure it's a good idea to let your godfather lead the kingdom?"

Harry smiled, looking at Fenrir, who had become one of his most faithful guards and protectors when his grandfather died. At first, he was surprised when Fenrir proposed to join the Royal Guard, but soon he became an indispensable member of the Guard, to the point of becoming second to Neville, who remained for the occasion to Avalon to watch over Sirius, and stop him from doing stupid things, no matter what Harry hoped Remus would do about it.

"I know my godfather is not the brightest of lights, and he's a kid, but I trust him to run the Kingdom for a month or two in my absence. And in the worst case, I know that Lucius, Remus and Neville will be with him to prevent him from doing anything wrong, or at least limit the damage caused by his eccentricities, I just hope he will not organize an orgy in my palace ... "Harry replied, sighing at Sirius' behavior.

Fenrir barked laughing, amused, while the other guards smiled as they thought about Sirius and the day he tried to organize an orgy in the Palace for Harry's so-called 'feast' bachelor party, in fact, he just wanted to take the opportunity to shoot with a chick or a guy, whatever. Fortunately for him, Harry had decided to celebrate his bachelor party in the Sunbearer home, and he had not attended the debauchery playing in his palace, but that did not stop him from scolding Sirius like a vulgar dog, even giving him a blow to the head with a newspaper, to the greatest delight of the occupants of the room at that time. Surely Harry had been angry to find Sirius, completely naked, with a man and a woman, in his bed ... In any case, when Percy heard of these events, he burst out laughing before taking a horrified look upon learning that their bed was desecrated by Sirius. That day, Sirius stood away from water, afraid of drowning.

"Better for him that we do NOT find him in our bed, or you'll have to find a new godfather!" shouted Percy, from a distance.

The guards burst out laughing, while Harry just smiled, amused. Finally, the mists surrounding the ship began to dissipate.

"We're approaching, so brace yourselves!" Then ordered Percy, while the guards worked to anchor and prepare the boats to dock.

Harry was the first to get off the ship with Percy, Fenrir and two other guards, followed closely by a hundred guards on other boats, while a dozen remained on the ship in case of problems. When they finally landed on the sterile and desolate coast of the island south of the Valyrian Peninsula, they felt a huge heat stroke that made them slightly nauseous. It was then that Percy began to whiten rapidly, alarming Harry on the way.

"Percy, are you okay?" Harry asked, very worried at his husband's pallor.

The latter had wide-eyed eyes and dilated pupils, seeming to relive a nightmare. When Harry touched him on the shoulder, he jumped out of his trance and shook the King in his arms, frightened.

"Perce?" Harry said, gently so as not to freak out Percy.

"I ..." tried Percy, trembling.

Harry gently encouraged him to speak, while letting him hug him tightly, despite the heavy heat.

"This reminded me of Tartarus ... The smell, the toxic air, the stifling heat, the darkness with the clouds of ash, it only lacked the endless monsters to be identical to Tartarus." Admitted Percy, hugging Harry harder.

Harry berated himself mentally for being a fool, not having thought that such a place would be strongly resembling Tartarus, and therefore would cause Percy's Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) to kick in. Perseus might be the 'dominant' of their relationship, yet even he might feel weak at times like this.

"Do not worry my love, I can promise you that we will not stay too long here, and there are no evil monsters, titans or primordial fools around, at worst, a dragon or two, but I think you'll know how to deal with it." Harry reassured his consort.

The latter simply nodded, his nose in Harry's hair to breathe as much as possible the smell of shampoo that allowed him to relax a little. The guards watching the scene did not know what to think, being the first time they saw one of their rulers in such a state. They had heard of the adventures of the heroes of Olympus, but they could not imagine the horrors of Tartarus. The old demi-gods among the guards could only glance at Percy, some having heard him scream several times when they had nightmares because of the Tartarus. They did not envy him.

Once Percy calmed, they advanced again towards Old Valyria, the capital of the now fallen Empire, hoping to find relics, riches or useful knowledge.

They eventually found one of the main roads leading directly to the capital, and they followed it. It was horror for some, seeing hundreds of burned corpses on the way, some of them even melted into obsidian. It was horrifying, especially since there were adults and children, frozen in endless terror for eternity.

"Holy shit, these volcanoes had really messed up here!" One of the guards exclaimed, while others nodded.

On the way, they found some steel weapons still usable, and mostly gold and other jewels. People who tried to flee had tried to take as much gold with them as possible, to be able to support themselves once they were safe. Alas, they could not leave the place in time, and now, the gold rested with them. Of course, Harry allowed the soldiers to recover the gold, after all, they did not serve the dead but the living. Some jewels had unfortunately become unrecoverable, damaged by high temperatures, some having melted, others being broken.

At some point they had to camp to rest, deploying magical tents with several cooling enchantments to set a tidy temperature in the tents. When Percy and Harry entered theirs, they moaned in pleasure at the cold, and they did not wait to bathe together. Once done, Harry decided to cook, preparing a dish of pork curry mixed with blue dye to please Percy, with rice from rice paddies that had come up in the south of Quel'Thalas, not far from the vineyards. That's when Kreacher appeared, glaring at Harry.

"The master should not have to cook, what am I going to do?" Then asked the elf.

The old house elves had kept their names, refusing to take a last name and voluntarily deciding to become caste maid. It seems that indeed, despite the changes in their race, the house elves kept their propensity to serve, to the great delight of the ancient wizards. Of course, their way of speaking had improved, as well as their appearance, not to mention the fact that they were now paid with days off, although they use them only in case of pregnancy for women or to look after their young children. Thus, as King, Harry had over a hundred servants in his service, with Kreacher as chief butler. Yes, the house elves were simply renamed as Butlers. As for Dobby, he was appointed head of the palace butler recruitment and mainly took care of the Blackmoons, much to the delight of Sirius who was fed up with Kreacher.

Harry smiled contritely at the reprimand of his butler.

"I just wanted to prepare food for my husband, I have the right to, and then I will let you take care of the dessert and clean everything up." Replied the amused King.

Kreacher rolled his eyes before snapping his fingers.

"The dessert is already ready, Kreacher knew you were going to do that, so Kreacher made a good blue dessert for his masters, îles flottantes."

Harry thanked Kreacher before going to the living room where Percy was waiting quietly at the table. No sooner did he sat that the dishes appeared on the table, and Percy could not help but smile when he saw the blue curry.

"You know that I love you?" Rhyming Percy said before getting himself a plate.

Harry chuckled before eating, enjoying with the dish a delicious coca magic version. Since they could not bring the firm, they decided to compose their own recipe, and using the glasses of the demi-gods, they could have all the drink they wanted, to the great pleasure of Percy who obviously asked for a blue coke. Once the dish was finished, which Percy refilled three times, they savored the dessert prepared by Kreacher. Once satiated, they went to bed quietly, enjoying a little more than sleep.

This situation was repeated for several days.

"Well, why can't we use brooms or dragon hawks? That will serve these dragon hybrids!" Fenrir exclaimed.

Harry chuckled at Fenrir's more than colorful language.

"Fenrir, the atmosphere is overloaded with ashes, so we cannot take the air way, it's too dangerous and we have too little visibility." Harry informed him.

Fenrir groaned and cursed, but he knew it was too dangerous. This did not prevent him from cursing volcanoes and other natural disasters.

After two week 's , they finally arrive at the edge of a kind of giant pit, and when they looked inside, they could see a huge city, three-quarters destroyed, largely covered by lava. Fortunately, a part of the city consisting of a huge tower, a tall white building and a sort of palace seemed intact, protected by several other collapsed buildings blocking the lava.

"Serious, all this way for three vulgar buildings?" cried Percy.

"Quiet, Perce, who knows what we will find inside these buildings, and also, the Palace seems in excellent condition, and most of the time, it is in the Palace that we find what the 'we search." Harry answered before starting the descent while climbing a recumbent tower.

He was followed of course by the rest of the guards and Percy, and they all had to use an incredible number of freeze spells to try to cool the lava. The success was only partial, but still sufficient enough for them and allowed them to reduce slightly the heat at the level of the tower, allowing them to cross without dying of the hot climate.

Finally, they arrived in front of the white building, but they could not read what was written on it, the language being incomprehensible, despite the similarity to theirs. Harry decided to use a translation spell, not wanting to waste time. He narrowed his eyes to read what was written.

 **BANK OF DRAGONLORDS**

"Well, it's owned by the Dragonlords, and if I remember correctly, they were the rulers of the Empire, so it must be filled with gold" Harry exclaimed with a big smile.

They did not waste time and immediately entered the big building. They had to deal with a few doors and chests closed, but nothing that an _**Alohomora**_ could not open. Fortunately, they had taken enchanted trunks because the bank was full. Well, gold was not a necessity for them, but at least they would have gold dragon reserves instead of trading suns against dragoons. As for the place, it was empty of its occupants, with a polished marble floor, carved, engraved and elegant walls and huge chandeliers. The place literally stank of wealth. It was then that they were leaving the place that Harry noticed some runes engraved on one of the walls. When he approached he paled.

"I think I found out why this 'Doom' happened." He said aloud, drawing the attention of Percy and the guards.

"Oh good?" Asked her husband, intrigued.

Harry nodded while pointing at the runes. Percy looked at the runes, recognizing some, but he did not understand the pattern. Harry decided to explain it to him.

"These are runes of protection to reinforce the building, the problem is that these runes draw on the geothermal energy of the volcanoes, and I suppose that by using these runes, there was saturation, then a chain eruption of the fourteen volcanoes of the Peninsula. In any case, these runes are excellent, they were simply too confident in overusing the runes of punction."

Percy's eyes widened.

"Are you telling me that they are responsible for their own doom?" Asked the shocked consort.

Harry just nodded. At least they now had the answer to this famous question: What triggered the plague of Valyria. Themselves!

They left the building, deciding to go to the Tower. The tower was quite gigantic, measuring at least a hundred meters high, a feat for such a civilization. When they entered, they understood what was the purpose of this tower. It was actually a library.

"Annabeth would be happy here." Then exclaimed Percy.

Harry just nodded as he saw the entire rows of books rising to the top of the tower. They did not waste time, not wishing to stay in this hell more than necessary and used summoning spells to put the books in trunks. They will have plenty of time to sort everything out in Avalon. Percy blushed as he grabbed one of the books, sharpening Harry's curiosity. He understood very quickly why.

Percy held in his hands a Valyrian erotic novel. Harry chuckled before throwing it into one of the trunks.

"I wonder if the majority of these books are erotic ..." the King thought.

They ended up leaving the place, not wishing to linger. They then made their way to the Palace. Harry understood then thanks to the few writings scattered here and there, that this Palace was in fact the central building of the government of the Valyrian Empire, serving as a meeting place for the Dragon Lords. The place was richly decorated, with tapestries still in good condition, though some were shabby, fountains depicting men and women riding dragons, and statues and busts everywhere. They finally found one of the armories, and it was the jackpot.

"Damn, look at all this!" Fenrir hissed, eyes wide.

The hall was filled with Valyrian steel armor and weapons. There must have been fifty armor and a good forty swords and spears, not to mention a hundred or so bones of dragon bones. All in all, an excellent booty for Harry. He already knew what he was going to do with these weapons and armor. After all, they were rare and valued objects among the native inhabitants of Tellus, and he knew perfectly well that he could use them to haggle and establish treaties to his advantage. He had even heard that Tywin Lannister was willing to pay two million gold dragons to find Brightroar, the sword of his family lost by his ancestor, King Tommen II Lannister.

Once the armory was emptied, they searched for other rooms, finding various lounges and other corridors filled with paintings and statues. They recovered as much as possible to decorate Avalon, believing that the Valyrians were gifted in art. Finally, they arrived in the central room in which was a huge round table with forty chairs. That is thirty-nine normal chairs and a kind of throne, probably for the council leader. The chairs and the throne were not unusual, but the table caught Harry's eye. It was made entirely of crystal with various runes to reinforce its resistance. Harry decided to retrieve the table by shrinking it and placing it in his personal trunk. It would be perfect in his meeting room.

They finally decided to leave the place and search the surroundings. They hoped to find some dragons, but the place was totally deserted. They could find four dragon eggs , two greens and two blues , and Harry decided they would be perfect for Elia Martell's two children, Aegon and Rhaenys. Gradually, Harry had become a kind of adoptive father for the two children, which did not bother him in the least, and Percy felt Harry would be perfect with children, making him blush several times with his innuendo, not very subtly.

Finally, having frankly gotten tired of the heat, they decided to return to the ship, and knowing the road, they left quicker than they arrived. So they arrived at the ship in a week, and they hurried off. It was then that Percy, who took the helm, informed them that there was a wreck washed up on the reef in front of them, but that the ship was not Valyrian, but indeed of Westeros. They decided to investigate further.

Much to their surprise they discovered a ship in bad condition with red sails and a golden lion. It was a ship that had belonged to the Lannisters, and they decided to investigate. Thanks to Percy's skillful maneuvers, they were able to get close to it easily, and they were able to retrieve a small chest filled with golden dragons, some steel armor in good condition, and the body of none other than Tommen II. Out of respect, they burned the corpse, and in doing so, they discovered under the corpse a blade. When Harry took the sword, pulling it out of his scabbard, he snickered evilly, making Percy shudder.

"You scare me when you laugh like that, 'Ry, so what's so funny?" Asked Percy.

Harry just handed him the blade, and Percy enjoyed the sword in his hands.

"It's a good blade, I want to keep it, what do you think?" Percy asked.

"With great pleasure, Perce, just so we can annoy Tywin, hehe." Harry said. He decided to explain the answer to the questioning look of his husband.

"You hold in your hands the famous Lannister sword, Brightroar, now we will have enough to silence Tywin if he ever becomes too invasive, he is willing to pay as much as possible to get this blade, and I am sure he would pay a lot to know what happened to his family member, Tommen."

Percy's eyes lit up at the thought of making fun of the old lion. After all, he too was tired of his incessant demands for weddings, or simply to negotiate to allow the Lannisters to set foot in Avalon.

"Well, it's time to go back to Avalon, I wonder how the colonization of Ulthos going is, and also the rebuilding of Harrenhal." Harry said curling into Percy's arms, who had already tied the sword to his belt.

\Break/

 **Harrenhal, Riverlands, Westeros,**

Theodore Nott looked at the plans spread before him.

"So, how's it going on?" Blaise Zabini asked as he entered Theodore's office.

"Yes, it's going very well, I think that in a few days we will have finished most of the reconstruction and will finally be able to set up permanent settlements for our soldiers. It will also be necessary to finish the construction of the market, the auction house and the two inns before we can open our trade routes with the rest of the muggles, this castle is so big that it takes a long time to rebuild." Theo answered before slouching on an armchair.

Blaise chuckled at his friend's behavior.

"You shouldn't really complain, you know, after all, Harry has named you Marquis of Harrenhal, you can finally settle down with a family and everything else." Blaise said with a wink.

"You know very well that my whole family is dead, Blaise, and that relationships do not interest me at all." Theo replied, jaded.

"Well, you just have to make a marriage of convenience, like most of the nobles, I can devote myself if you want." Blaise said, beating lashes.

Theo looked at him, amused, before shaking his head.

"No thank you, it'll be ok. A whole life with you would be a horror, you're sexually active, precious and fickle, my total opposite."

"Don't we say that opposites attract?" Blaise said, approaching Theodore with a feline step.

"Were You not supposed to be in a relationship with Daphne?" Theo asked, blushing slightly at the behavior of his best friend.

"Well, I put it down." After what she did to Harry, I probably did not want to stay with that little bitch, and even if it was still the case, nothing prevents me from having several partners. "Blurred then, stroking the face of Theo.

"Stop your nonsense, Blaise, it's not funny!" Then exclaimed Theo, red with shame.

Blaise then narrowed his eyes, approaching Theo before whispering in his ear.

"Who tells you that I'm not serious?"

Theo stiffened then, on the watch. 'Is he really serious, or does he joke?' he wondered. Blaise then withdrew with a big smile and burst out laughing. Theo's heart cracked. 'Of course he was joking, as if he would be interested in me.' He thought sullenly. Blaise, amused, did not realize Theo's inner quarrel.

"Well, I'll let you go, I'll try to see if I can shoot Astoria, because Draco broke his engagement with her, she's free now, Ciao, bello." Exclaimed the Italian before leaving the place whistling.

Theo sighed, tears in his eyes, glad that Blaise could not see him like that. His shoulders shook as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. He had hoped that Blaise would notice him, but he still preferred women, and he could hardly hope that he would be interested in him. And each time, he came to tell him his adventures, which did not improve the mood of Theo. People were wrong to believe he was asexual, on the contrary, he was simply attracted to Blaise and no one else. Oh, he was attracted to Harry, Draco and even Marcus Flint, but in the end he fell in love with Blaise Zabini, Avalon's best-known womanizer, and probably the most unfaithful man out there.

While he cried, he did not notice the entrance of Marcus Flint, the commander of Harrenhal. The latter had changed since Hogwarts, with perfect teeth, and obviously slender ears to mark his features elf. He cleared his throat to signify his presence. Theo quickly dried his face with his dress, slightly ashamed of being seen like that. When he noticed that it was none other than Marcus Flint, he stung a make-up.

"Is There a problem, Theo?" Marcus asked, concerned.

"It's nothing, Marcus, just some personal problems, nothing serious." Theodore responded hastily.

Marcus frowned at Theodore's more than false answer.

"Theo, do not lie to me, if it were not so bad, you would not cry, you know you can tell me anything." Marcus then tried to convince him.

Theo bit his lower lip, not knowing if he can admit everything or change the subject. In the end, he decided to confess everything, thinking that it would be good to unpack everything to someone instead of keeping it to himself. Marcus listened intently to Theo's comments , not making fun of him or commenting, while putting his hand on Theo's shoulder to comfort him. Never had he suspected that Theo might be attracted to someone like Zabini, who's worse than a peripatetic, and yet that was the case. He felt bad for his friend, knowing full well that Blaise would never give him his attention, and that if he did, it would be just for a shot, no tomorrow. He perfectly understood the situation of Theo, himself having long been in love with a girl, Victoria Ricklaw, a pureblood who preferred to sleep with other men because she did not find Marcus attractive. Fortunately, he ended up no longer having any feeling for her, especially after discovering that she had slept with two men at the same time.

Theo continued to cry for a few minutes after explaining everything, comforted by Marcus, he managed to get back in his hands. That's when he wondered why Marcus was there.

"But now that I think about it, what are you doing here, Marcus?"

Marcus pretended to think before remembering the original reason for his coming.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I came to you to tell you that the gateway to Avalon has finally been stabilized, which will bring the equipment in sooner. The battalion will be arriving soon to secure the place with anti-inquisition charms around the castle to avoid malicious spies. The King continues to be wary of Varys and his birds, not to mention the Tully, Frey and Lannister who want to know more and hope to blackmail us. Even Tyrell and other families have tried to infiltrate us, but with our coverage being very good, they are still shitting hippogriff. "

Theo nodded, delighted to know that everything was going as planned. He asked a question that made Marcus wince.

"And how is the preparation for your wedding?"

Theo then noticed the thrill that ran through Marcus' body, and he realized he had stepped into the dish.

"It's canceled." I discovered that Malnine Jikula was cheating on me with another, so she broke the engagement contract stating that she must be faithful and virgin. "Marcus answered, not so sorry.

"I see that it's neither hot nor cold." Theodore then remarked with a small smile, inwardly delighted that Marcus was not married to the plague.

"Yup, as if I wanted to get married to this girl, it's a real leech that wants to live in luxury without doing anything, and I hate it, anyway, the contract was organized by my father and not by me, now that he's dead, he will not be able to make another contract, so I'm finally free." Marcus smiled, satisfied that he is no longer chained to the Indian girl and her family of leeches.

The contract was established in the old world between the Jikula family, a poor pure-blood family, and the Flint family, to preserve the purity of blood while avoiding incest as much as possible. But the Jikula hoped to use the Flint as a political and economic springboard to get out of their misery , and thus became real thorns in the foot of Flint. Fortunately, the clauses of fidelity and purity of the contract have freed Marcus through the ignorance of the girl, and especially, his debauchery.

"Anyway, Malnine Flint, it's not very pretty." Theodore commented, seriously.

The two looked at each other before exploding with laughter. Indeed, Malnine Flint was not attractive. They chatted a little, having fun and trying to forget each other's respective loves.

"Apart from the unwanted spies, did you hear anything about the muggles around?" Marcus asked, puzzled.

Theodore nodded in affirmation. He had heard from some families in Westeros, and some were not necessarily good. He took a deep breath while massaging his temples, tired, before speaking.

"I received an emissary sent by the Tully, who considered that since we are present in the Riverlands, and that they are the Lords of the Riverlands, we should then pay a house tax plus taxes. I made them understand that Harrenhal was no longer under Westerosi authority but under Avalon, they were not happy and tried to impose themselves once again. They are not very rich and they hoped to take some of our wealth.

Then, I received the visit of a Kevan Lannister, the younger brother of Tywin Lannister. He tried to establish relations by asking for a total amnesty in relation to the actions of Jamie Lannister. Since I have not authority on such issues, especially the ban on ground Avalonian, Lannister comes directly from our King, I sent him home explaining the problem. He still handed me a letter written by his brother that I must give to Harry. I will send it to him when he comes to inspect the place in three months.

Finally, I received the visit of several banners of the Riverlands, especially the envoys of the houses Blackwood , Bracken and Mallister, but also some families of the Lands of the West and the Reach. They wanted to know if we would allow them to use our trade routes to cross the area more safely, especially since our roads will be guarded constantly by patrols and golems to prevent bandit attacks or other impromptu raids. I confirmed to them that it will be possible in exchange for a small fee, which has delighted them most, especially when they learned that we will build a market, a auction house and several hostels to allow them to trade more easily with us.

By cons, I think we will have some problems with the ironborn. It would appear that they did not appreciate the construction of a trading port on the lake of the eye of the gods, let alone the route that was being made to connect the Red Fork River to the lake. They think they will be able to attack some of our convoys, I can not wait for them to try to beat them up. Frankly, after what I heard about them, I will commit genocide. "

Marcus listened carefully to everything Theodore had to say, before frowning.

"I did not have too much time to find out." What do we say about the brood-fish? Marcus asked.

Theodore bowed his nose in disgust, which aroused Marcus' curiosity. After all, Theodore being a fairly neutral and impassive person, it is rare to see him express himself that way.

"To summarize the situation, the ironborn are rapists and looters who kill for pleasure and who worship a kind of god of drowning. They pay what is called the price of iron, in short, looting and massacre are It's a commonplace thing for them, they remind me vaguely of the Vikings, but much more dishonorable. " Theodore explained, his eyes filled with fury.

Marcus finally understood why Theodore was so upset. Theodore's mother, Muriel Nott, was raped before her death by a zealous Death Eater who was convinced that she was in cahoots with the Order of the Phoenix. She was pregnant at that time, so the child died with her. Evidently, upon learning such a thing, Voldemort decided to punish the death eater, especially because he was wrong and Muriel was not a spy, but also because he did not really like the loss of so much magic blood . But the harm was done, and Theodore, only a few months old, never knew his possible little brother, nor his mother. When he learned the story, Theodore then hated him rapists and child killers, while vowing never to join Death Eaters. Fortunately, thanks to Harry, the Death Eaters never made their real return and were reintegrated into society and their marks were erased, except for some depraved who were eliminated. In retrospect, Fenrir was surely the only one to survive for his horrible acts, without anyone knowing why. Even Bellatrix was executed, despite his family ties with Harry.

"And we should go out for a drink, Theo, I'm sure it'll do you good." Marcus offered with a little hope.

Theo nodded, before getting up and leaving the place with Marcus and closing his office. They used the gateway to Avalon.


	8. Help need beta urgent

**Hello people,**

 **I have two (soon three) chapters yet NO beta as my beta got a promotion (congratulation to him) so he have much more work and can't correct my fictions.**

 **I dearly need someone to correct my chapters, so please, submit :s**


	9. 287 AC: Ulthos, visit and pregnancy?

**Hey people, I got a beta:**

 **Thanks a lot to** IAMLORDTHORNE

 **Here's your new chapter with some smutt so beware xD**

* * *

287 AC (21 years after the creation of Avalon) (11 years before Game of Thrones)

 **Ulthos, New Avalon,**

"Go, get moving, I want everything to be perfect for their arrival!"

That was the phrase that could be heard throughout New Avalon. New Avalon was the very original name (according to Clarisse) that Draco had chosen for the capital of Ulthos. According to him, as a Sunbearer, he had to live in a city with prestige, and nothing better than a city bearing the name of the Empire and name sake of the mythical island of Avalon of the Old World. Clarisse had long mocked Draco the day she learned the name of his capital, believing that it lacked a lot of originality, something the Sunbearer refuted with as much grace as a hippopotamus with diarrhea. In short, he sulked like a kid and shut himself up in his personal quarters for three days.

Indeed, Draco first ordered the construction of the Magic Well connected directly to the Sunwell and decided to build his Palace over the well, believing that it was vital that he had his own palace in order to demonstrate presence and show everyone his power. In fact, he was just tired of sleeping in a tent and wanted to sit on a deck watching others work. An attitude quite natural for a Mal... Sunbearer.

"The next one I see slacking is going to have to do a thousand push-ups!"

Draco, who was quietly sleeping in his big fluffy bed, opened his eyes as he heard the so-called feminine cry, but lacking in grace. Rolling his eyes, he got up before going into the bathroom to quietly take a bath while placing a _**Silencio**_ around so as not to be disturbed by the unsightly cries of the 'woman' exclaiming outside.

After five minutes (according to him, it in fact was an hour), he came out of the huge bathroom to go into his dressing room and dress for the day. For the occasion, he chooses one of his most beautiful robe made of the softest and most resistant silk, spun Acromantula silk enchanted to give him more brilliance and above all make it dirt-resistant. Finally, he decided to venture out of his personal quarters to go to the Dining Room where a few butlers were busy serving him his meal and Octavian, who was quietly having an English breakfast.

The Augur, who was perfectly dressed, wearing a white, mauve toga with a gold brooch depicting his title to the chest, with golden sandals and his perfectly coiffed hair wore a pair of glasses, Draco postulated that a potion to correct eyesight was useless and that the glasses gave him a distinguished air. Draco rolled his eyes as he saw the pair of glasses.

Although he criticized the object, he had to admit that the glasses went perfectly well to Octavian as to many others. Even Harry occasionally wore glasses because it gave him a distinguished and more serious (removed) look. Draco had tried, and unfortunately for him, this fashion accessory was totally ridiculous on him.

When he sat down at the end of the table near Octavian and took a chocolate bagel ,Octavian lowered the paper he held in his hands (named The Avalon Gazette, Edited by Rita Skeeter) before looking at Draco.

"Sleep well, Draco?" Asked the Augur while raising an eyebrow.

"Indeed, I slept well Octavian, though I would have enjoyed a slightly different awakening," Draco replied with a sigh.

Octavian just snorted in a hoarse voice, making Draco blush slightly, who had begun to appreciate the Augur a little more recently.

"Indeed, Clarisse is very vocal today, but I can understand her, after all, their Holiness' will come today to inspect the place," Octavian retorted before grabbing a mouthful of eggs and bacon.

Draco nodded. Indeed, it was today the great day of the visit of their majesties, Halrian and Perseus Sunstrider. Not to mention that his mother and father were also coming to visit and check that everything is fine for their beloved son.

"I'm still pitying poor Chris ..." Draco commented, shaking his head.

"From what I understand, Clarisse is much more loving and timid when they are alone. Do not be fooled by appearances, but beneath that abrupt behavior is a flower of a most fragile nature that only Chris knew how to discover and cultivate, "Octavian said.

Draco's eyes widened when he heard the poetic phrase of the augur, impressed.

"That was very beautiful, Octavian," Draco said absentmindedly.

Only then realizing that he said that aloud. When Octavian shot Draco a surprised look, he blushed like a frightened virgin. He then prayed with all his strength for some event to save him from this embarrassment, and a superior force seemed to answer ('Harry surely' he thought) his prayers.

Indeed, before Octavian can reply, a loud noise echoes in the room after the entry of a visibly angry Clarisse, closely followed by a contrite and slightly embarrassed Chris La Rue and a Hilarious Bill Redrunner. Bill sat next to Octavian as the couple La Rue sat to Draco's left.

Draco thanked all the gods he knew (in short, Harry and Perseus) for this interruption before casting an angry glance at Clarisse for daring to burst into his newly built Palace.

"I hate these fucking little shits! We tell them to move their asses, and put some decorations in, yet they're slower than snails. It's not like I'm asking them to kill a titan or something like that. No, just put some banners in. Well, fuck this shit!"Clarisse trailed off complaining, ferociously devouring a chocolate bagel.

'Ah,' thought Draco then. He had finally understood the reason for Clarisse's nervousness, and surely the reason for Bill's hilarity, who was quietly eating his cereal, and giggling at regular intervals.

"Why do they not use magic to quickly install all the decorations? Or use the automatons ..." Octavian commented, intrigued.

"Because they are too stupid!" Replied Clarisse harshly.

Chris then tried to relax the situation by initiating a massage of the shoulders of Clarisse, who then let out a sigh of ease and an unexpected moan.

"I say you're too upset and stressed with Harry's pending arrival. You know, they didn't do anything outside, it's just you who are so stressed that you make them drool." decided to intervene Bill.

He froze slightly when he became the victim of a glare from Clarisse, who could surely scare Harry away. After a few seconds, his eyes softened and Bill paled.

"I know it, but it's a big fucking day, I remind you that it's an official visit, and Harry remains our King, not to mention Percy, and most importantly, I have some last minute news." replied Clarisse.

"Last minute news? What news?" Draco asked while frowning.

He did not like last minute news because it never boded well. Clarisse let out a last breath before stiffening a little.

"Harry and Percy will not be alone for the visit. As I understand it, dignitaries from Westeros and Essos are visiting Silvermoon, and Harry has decided to bring them here. With him to show them how the construction of one of our cities and its colonization takes place. As far as I understand, muggles knew about Ulthos, or at least its ecosystem, and they will be able to see with their own eyes the changes that happen with our magic," Clarisse revealed as she kissed Chris to thank him for his talented massage.

Draco stiffened as he heard the news.

"What, MUGGLES? Muggles, are going to contaminate my town?" The blond boy exclaimed as he stood up with eyes wide with fear.

Bill burst out laughing at Draco's typical sentence, although he agreed with him. After all, since the war in the Old World, wizards no longer supported muggles and had developed a ferocious hatred for these inferior beings. The only exception being the Dornians and the Valyrians they found quite charming.

"I suppose it's an illustrious plan of his holiness to mollify the muggles and show them the power of our glorious Empire, which could even be used as a tool of intimidation or deterrence," Octavian commented, smiling.

The other people around the table opened their eyes wide, having not thought of that possibility. In fact, looking back, it was just like Harry to pull such a political maneuver. Draco then smiled devilishly.

"If he wants to put on a show, a show he shall have. I want to make sure that all the golems are activated and their controllers ready, we'll show them what we are capable of." Proclaimed Draco while the others nodded.

 **Silvermoon, Quel'Thalas, Kingdom of Avalon**

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, the situation was quite different. Indeed, Harry had just hurriedly got up from his bed before running as if he had hellhounds on his heels to the bathroom attached to Percy's and his room. Fortunately, Percy lay there, asleep, eyes closed and snoring.

Once in the bathroom, Harry threw himself at the toilet to return the entirety of his meal yesterday. Once finished, he flushed the toilet before taking a bath, pensive.

'It's been a long time since I've been sick. It must surely be due to all this damn stress preparing for today,' he thought while absentmindedly playing with the bubbles of his bath.

He was so immersed in his thoughts that he did not notice Percy's entrance, who rushed to undress to join him in the bathtub, much to Harry's pleasure as he curled up against his husband's muscular chest. Percy took the opportunity to hug him around the waist while kissing his neck.

"I heard you flush the toilet and I decided to join you. Are you okay?" Asked an anxious Percy, not used to Harry leaving the bed without him.

Harry gave a slight moan as he felt Percy's lips on his neck, not to mention the vibrations emitted by him.

"It's okay, Cy, it's just nausea from the accumulated stress, it'll be okay," Harry said, biting his lips to keep from moaning again.

Harry then felt Percy's smile on his skin, proud from making his mate illicit such delicious sounds.

 **(Erotic scene, skip this section, if you are not interested)**

"If you say so, but if it continues, I'll send for Will to examine you." Percy said, lowering his right hand slightly to Harry's thigh while his left hand went back to his chest.

Harry did not succeed in retaining a moan this time, and Percy thumped his chest, delighted to have managed to draw such a melodious sound from his mate. Harry arched slightly, spreading his legs slightly and throwing his head back while Percy gently placed his right hand on his soulmate's steadily growing erection, while gently biting the skin at the base of Harry's neck so to put one more mark.

Harry's eyes widened slightly as he felt his husband's hand on his member, and as he slowly began stroking, he began to moan a little louder. He immediately felt the effect of his moans on Percy when his arse encountered an obstacle hardening more and more.

"You're ... really ins ... Hm ... insatiable!" Harry gasped in a slightly shrill voice.

"It comes from my dad, I cannot help it, and you're so tempting with your soft skin and slender body," Percy whispered hoarsely at his excitement in his right ear. Percy before nibbling it lightly.

Harry then starting mewling (which he later denied), an elf's ears being very sensitive and the most sensitive erogenous zone on the body. He decided to take revenge by moving the arse against the mast of his husband, who began to pant slightly. Percy stopped nibbling Harry's ear to rest his forehead against Harry's neck, his breath slightly accelerated.

"I cannot wait to hear you moan my name as I sink into you ..." Percy said, his warm breath on Harry's skin giving him thrills of excitement.

"Do not worry, you're not the only one," Harry said as he arched slightly as Percy lifted his head before grabbing his face.

Understanding Harry's gesture, Percy hurriedly joined his lips to his, savoring the taste of his slightly fruity husband, strangely reminding him of cherries. For Harry, Percy's taste was still incredible, slightly sweet and salty at the same time, probably due to his ancestry.

Percy decided to fully explore the mouth of his soul mate, his tongue struggling slightly with Harry's before winning. When he touched the top of Harry's palate with his tongue, he gave a groan that he was happy to swallow. They parted after two minutes, the breath jerky while Percy continued to knead the member of his partner.

Harry internally thanked Sirius for recommending a giant tub (the guy was right from the start, sex in the bath, it always happens) and closed his thighs slightly to get up slightly and place on both knees while winking at Percy. The former demi-god immediately understood the message, and a lecherous smile appeared on his face as he pushed Harry's back with the palm of his left hand so he could get on all fours in the bathtub, which was thankfully not full.

Slowly, he lowered his fingers around Harry's ring of flesh that pulsated with impatience, and after casting a cleansing spell, he introduced his first finger. Noticing that Harry was not complaining, he began fingering his mate, while at the same time slowly massaging his lover's erection, increasing his pleasure. After a minute, he added a second finger, scissoring his fingers a little, and spreading Harry's arse further causing him to moan beautifully.

Percy gave a small smile as he heard the sounds of his husband, and he decided to introduce both fingers to the knuckle. A smile of victory appeared on his face and his eyes sparkled with mischief when he heard Harry utter a cry of rapture, very different from his previous moans. He had found his prostate, its location he knew by heart. He then decided to tease Harry and began to tickle that sensitive gland, tearing moans from Harry's throat.

Harry was on a completely different planet, moaning like never before while shouting a resounding "More!" But he wanted more than just fingers.

"Mercy ... Per ... 'cy! I want it, I need it!" He begged, unable to utter complete and structured sentences, proving his state of bliss while a few tears of frustration flowed down his cheeks, impatient.

Percy bit his lip as Harry's face reflected in the mirror on the wall opposite (he thanked Sirius for that wonderful idea too). If it continued, he was going to ejaculate without moving, because the look on Harry's face was nirvana.

He decided to introduce a third finger, and seeing no resistance, quickly added a fourth finger, because it was necessary to admit, just like his father, he was hung like a stallion, something that Harry appreciated very much.

"I'm ready, I'm ready, I beg you, I cannot wait anymore," Harry whispered in a shrill voice as he shouted with pleasure.

Percy chuckled before removing his fingers, leaving a gaping and pulsating hole, trying to catch something that was no longer present. Harry felt a sensation of emptiness and loss, and he did not hesitate to make his lover understand by mummering a most obvious complaint.

Percy breathed a lubrication spell on his cock, as a precaution and did the same with Harry's hole. He had not done it earlier because he knew perfectly well that his husband liked the feeling of warmth and the slight pain during his preparation. Maybe he was slightly masochistic? In any case, it pleased the son of Poseidon.

He then placed the head of his penis, which was about twenty-six centimeters in length and six centimeters in diameter (just over 10inches long 2 inches in diameter), at the entrance of Harry's opening, who was moving impatiently. As he plunged in to the hilt, he let out small breaths as Harry let out a small groan of pain mixed with pleasure.

"Fuck ... Fuck ..." Percy cried, it taking all of his willpower to stop himself from climaxing at the velvet heat that surrounded him.

Harry, who had quickly got used to Percy's size, decided to tease him and squeezed his buttocks, trapping Percy's member in a tight glove.

"You're doing it on purpose," Percy said, narrowly restraining himself from ejaculating, precum pouring out of his dick.

Harry just tilted his head slightly to give him a wink, followed by an enticing smile. Percy then began to smile predatorily and immediately began to set a brutal pace, immediately finding Harry's sensitive prostate.

The latter widened his eyes before losing any hold on his restraint, starting to moan and scream with pleasure so much that he was convinced that the guards located outside the royal apartments had to hear them (especially since they were old werewolves and had therefore kept a very keen hearing), but he did not care. The only thing that interested him was that huge prick in him and the man who was pounding him as if his life depended on it.

Percy continued for a good ten minutes, grunting and groaning, thanking Hecate that he was able to keep his demigod endurance. While Harry was just screaming "Oh yes!" and "More!", sometimes with "Harder!", orders that Percy was happy to obey, increasing his pace while giving more powerful thrusts.

He pulled out suddenly, Harry letting out a cry of surprise, before being caught by Percy who sat in the bath while positioning Harry on his cock, torso against chest, before entering quickly and forcefully, enjoying being able to the look of love and lust in his soulmates eyes.

Harry screamed again, but this time, Percy decided to swallow his moans with a ferocious kiss, his tongue plundering Harry's mouth who was almost catatonic with pleasure. He continued at this rate for about fifteen minutes when Harry had finally climaxed, his eyes rolled back as he was invaded by ecstasy and pleasure, his prostate being literally tortured by the hard member of Percy.

"I'm gonna ... I'm gonna ...", Harry tried to say before giving a hoarse scream while cumming several long streams of semen that ended up in the water before falling back on Percy's chest.

The King-Consort was no better, Harry's tight passage tightened on his member causing him to explode into his lover, filling him with several large bursts of his essence. The former demigod then fiercely bit Harry's neck, letting out a few drops of blood before lapping the carmine liquid and finally kissing his soul-mate, expressing through that kiss all the love he had for him.

The two lovers stayed for a moment in this position, breathing heavily, while Percy's member deflated but still remained in Harry. After a few minutes, Percy gently withdrew from Harry before continuing to wash his soul-mate who could not move, still in shock of orgasm.

 **(** **End** **of the erotic scene, you can come back now scared cats.)**

Percy stepped out of the bath while lifting Harry in his arms before heading straight for their bed. He then dried his soul-mate, who was enjoying the treatment of his lover, before doing the same with his body. Harry lay down in bed, delighted to have thought of placing drying enchantments on their bed, while looking at the magnificent ceiling of their room.

The ceiling was in fact a reconstruction of the starry sky of their World of Origin, with the constellation of the huntress, that Percy kept telling him to be a certain Zoe. He then sighed with pleasure before a silly smile came to his face, under the appreciative glance of his husband.

"We should probably get dressed and go for breakfast, I think the Muggle delegations will arrive in about an hour, which should leave us plenty of time to eat in peace. Percy asked as he sat down at Harry's feet.

"You're right, I need to be prepared to receive the muggles today. Already Oberyn is becoming even more of a frequent visitor, always here to see his sister, now we're going to have to endure more muggles, even more vicious and power-hungry ones." Harry replied as he sat down next to Percy before laying his head on his shoulder.

Percy took the opportunity to run his fingers through Harry's smooth hair, much different from the birds nest of old.

"I do not remember the names of those who are coming," Percy commented, deliberately lying for Harry to repeat the names.

"Well, we have Doran Martell, Elia and Oberyn's elder brother, Lord of the Sunspear and Prince of Dorne, and then we have Olenna Tyrell, the mother of the current Lord of Highgarden and Lord Paramount of the Reach and Warden of the South. No matter what the rumors say she's the one who's in charge, normally it would have been her son, Mace Tyrell, who was coming, but she preferred to come in his place.

Furthermore from Westeros, we also have the Hand of the King, Jon Arryn, Lord of the Vale, surely to maintain good relations between our Kingdom and theirs. I think he wonders about our strong colonization and of course, when the opening date of Harrenhal.

To continue, we have Illyrio Mopatis, a Magister and rich merchant from Pentos, and finally, there are some dignitaries coming from several cities of Essos. The ones that interest me most come from Braavos, a city known for denying slavery and denouncing such practices. "

Percy frowned.

"Should not there be Ned Stark with his wife, Catelyn?" Asked Percy curiously.

Harry's eyes widened, having forgotten the presence of the Starks, who were the most important in this delegation.

"Shit, I almost forgot, you're absolutely right, Ned Stark has to come with his wife Catelyn and their children, I think there are three boys and a girl, a baby. We are sending a ship specifically to retrieve them to show them that we are interested in them and take their concerns to heart. "Harry replied while rolling his eyes at his forgetfulness.

Percy just snickered at the slight panic of his soul mate. It was then that Percy noticed a mocking smile on Harry's face that intrigued him to the highest degree.

"What amuses you so much?" He asked.

"Do you remember the man I told you about, the eunuch named Varys?" Harry answered.

Percy nodded, how could he have forgotten this story about a spy eunuch?

"Well, I've recently heard from him, it seems he's decided to honor our agreement and keeps me informed of what is happening in Kings Landing, and I can tell you that the latest news made me laugh so much that I nearly fainted, "Harry said before sneering at the surprised look of his soul mate.

"What could have amused you so much to put you in such a state?" Percy asked, unable to stop smiling at seeing Harry's happy face.

"Cersei Lannister, Tywin's daughter who married Robert Baratheon has had two children and is pregnant with a third, but what is really funny is that none of them are Robert's, but Cersei's brother, Jamie, you know, the man I handled to deal with the other fool, "Harry revealed.

"Are you telling me that there are only bastards at home? Well, it's going to be a hell of a mess when all this is going to be known," Percy said, laughing cheerfully.

Harry nodded while continuing to sneer.

"But you do not know, it gets better. Robert has a bastard son he had with a prostitute and he does not know it! A boy named Genetrie? Gantrue? Something like that." Harry finished before then to get up, staggering slightly after the previous experience.

Percy wasted no time and stood up to help his soulmate stabilize while helping him dress. Once the two men dressed, they decided to go for breakfast while continuing to talk.

When they left the royal apartments, they noticed all the guards were red up to their ears and Percy puffed up his chest in pride, while Harry blushed just as much. The most fun was to see Fenrir wink at them.

When they arrived at the banquet hall where they had their breakfast, they began to eat when they were joined by Lucius and Narcissa, both looking radiant.

"Hello Harry, Percy," was Lucius's first sentence as he sat down quietly and began to break his fast.

He was used to it, spending a great deal of his time at the palace to deal with the affairs of the Kingdom. Fortunately, Narcissa also came to the palace without a reason. Being a Blackmoon gave her a lot of privileges, especially the fact that she was Harry's aunt.

"Hello darlings, how are you?" Narcissa said, looking at the two boys who blushed at the nickname.

"We're very good Aunt Narcissa, thank you for asking," Harry replied as he savored his delicious chocolate bagel.

"It was not the case this morning, though," Percy said before looking at Narcissa, who had become slightly worried, "He was feeling nauseous this morning, it's thought to be due to the stress of today."

Narcissa widened her eyes slightly before casting a glance at Lucius that Harry and Percy did not understand. Lucius nodded before getting up to leave the room hurriedly.

"A problem?" Asked Harry, intrigued by the strange reaction of his Grand Magister.

"It's nothing, Lucius will be back in a few minutes," Narcissa replied, avoiding the question expertly.

Harry and Percy looked at each other before shrugging. They had better things to do than to try to understand what was going on in Narcissa's or Lucius's head.

"So when will these muggles come in? I can't wait to see my beloved Draco," Narcissa asked to change the subject.

"Well, they should all arrive in about an hour, which gives us time to finish our meal - normally the first ones to arrive will be the Stark as we have sent our own ship to bring them here." Having been kept abreast of everything that went on at sea. Percy replied.

Narcissa nodded delicately before continuing to drink her cup of tea. Finally, Lucius returned, followed closely by William Solange. The royal couple watched the two individuals carefully, trying to understand the reason for Will's presence.

"Harry, could you let Dr. Solange examine you? We just want to make sure you feel better," Lucius asked with a sharp smile.

"If that will reassure you," Harry replied, rolling his eyes as Percy chuckled.

Will approached Harry before casting a variety of medical scans. Finally, a bluish glow appeared on Harry's belly and Will turned to Lucius to nod. Lucius's eyes widened as Narcissa let out a small cry of joy (which she denied doing later).

"My sincere congratulations to you, you are expecting children," said Will, looking at Harry in the eye.

Harry was dumbfounded while Percy whitened slightly before jumping for joy. The former demi-god did not waste time before taking Harry in his arms to kiss him as he should. However, he quickly noticed that Harry had not moved or responded to his kiss.

"Are you alright 'ry?" Then asked Percy to his soulmate.

Harry nodded slightly before looking at Will.

"William, was it me, or did you tell me that I was expecting children, like many children, plural?" Asked Harry.

Percy then understood the reason for Harry's astonishment, and he stiffened himself, not paying any attention to Will saying children, not child. The two future parents looked at Will, even Narcissa and Lucius looked at him, shocked. In fact, all the occupants of the room (butlers and guards) looked at him, while the royal doctor nodded his head.

"Indeed your majesty, I did say that you were expecting children, two children to be exact, I congratulate you again. You are three months along and expecting twins. Do you want to know the sex of your children?" Will asked professionally, at this moment he was to Royal Healer and not a friend.

Percy and Harry stared into each other's eyes before nodding in unison.

"Yes, we want to know their sex," Harry replied aloud as Percy shook his hand.

"You're expecting two boys, your majesty," William replied with a big smile.

Once again, Percy jumped with joy, this time closely followed by Harry (and Narcissa). Applause echoed in the room as the guards and butlers began to congratulate the royal couple. Lucius then went into 'Grand Magister mode. He had to organize a royal announcement, besides having to prepare everything for delivery, lighten Harry's schedule, which meant more work for him. In short, there was a lot to do.

For her part, Narcissa literally threw herself on the two boys while congratulating them on endlessly. She even talked about already preparing their room, to bring fashion designers to prepare clothes for future children etc ... In short, it was impossible to stop.

They were not surprised, then, when a few minutes later an army of Blackmoon's arrived in the room, with Sirius at their head, who rushed to Harry to hug him while crying loudly.

"My puppy is going to have his own puppies!" He shouted incessantly under the laughter of other members of the Blackmoon family.

This scene lasted until it was time to greet the dignitaries, Percy came to blows with Sirius to finally let go of his husband. Eventually, the royal couple went to the Throne Room to welcome their first guests, Lucius and Narcissa having something else to do and having promised to join them at the gate.

When the couple entered the room, they noticed a couple dressed in fur clothes with three little boys and a baby in the arms of the woman. Harry grinned at the man, whom he liked so much among the Westerosi, despite the lack of contact between them.

"Ned Stark, I'm glad to see you here, I hope the trip was not too hectic?" Greeted them with Harry while shaking hands with Ned, who did the same with Percy.

Percy chuckled as he saw the children bow without daring to look at them, while the Stark woman stood upright with wondering eyes as she saw everything around her.

"Our journey was a perfect one your majesty, and I thank you very much for the ship that allowed us to travel here in record time - never before have I seen such a ship. It took no more than two days to come here, I was very surprised." Ned replied, smiling at him.

"Indeed, our ships are very fast, and I've been watching personally," Percy commented with a beaming smile as Harry rolled his eyes slightly.

"Ah, then, let me congratulate you on such great ships, your majesty," said Lord Stark, looking at Percy.

Percy continued to smile as Harry redirected his attention to the woman accompanying the man. Noticing Harry's look, Ned decided to make the presentations.

"Your Majesties, allow me to introduce my beloved wife, Catelyn Stark of House Tully," said Ned, pointing to his wife, who bowed before the two monarchs.

"Madam, allow me to welcome you to the Kingdom of Avalon, and especially to Hogwarts," Harry said as Percy kissed the hand of the lady who blushed before smiling.

"Hogwarts? That's weird name."

Everyone's eyes went to the older boys, who blushed with shame at noticing that he had said his thoughts aloud. Percy then noticed that the woman was directing a disgusted dark look at the boy, and he frowned. He hated this look that reminded him of Gabe Ugliano.

"You know, there's a whole story behind this funny name, a story that's more than a thousand years old," Harry said, looking at the little boy.

Ned smiled as Harry did not seem to react badly to his son's behavior. Fortunately for him, the Sunstrider did not seem to be very formal, yet it was not the case in King's Landing. Could it be that they react differently to children? Or, were they like that just with the Starks? Ned did not know what to think about it. He decided, however, to do things right.

"Your majesty, allow me to introduce you to my eldest son, Robb, as well as his youngest brother, Brandon, our first daughter Sansa and in the arms of my wife is our newly born daughter, Aria" Ned introduced while the two boys were leaned before the two monarchs.

"And who is this boy so curious and intelligent?" Asked Percy, looking at the taller man who was obviously the real elder.

Ned blushed slightly as Catelyn glared at the child and her husband. Harry and Percy frowned at the woman's behavior.

"It's my bastard son, Jon," Ned said mournfully, as if that simple sentence was enough to condemn the child.

Harry seemed to understand Ned, accustomed to the aristocratic world, while Percy's eyes narrowed dangerously as he saw Jon looking down, ashamed. Percy even noticed Jon had a few tears in the eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Jon," Percy said, smiling kindly at the little boy.

Jon looked up, eyes wide and shocked. He expected to be ignored or rejected following the announcement of his origin, and yet this stranger King treated him as if he too was a noble lineage. He smiled as he watched Percy before bowing.

Harry, on the other hand, smiled as he saw Percy do so, fully aware of his past. He then noticed the shock on the faces of the other Stark.

"I see in your faces that this is probably the first time someone has reacted like this, how is that?" Asked Harry, trying to find out more about Westeros politics.

"Well, your majesty, I do not know how to say it to you, you see, bastard children are not really accepted in our society, they are considered as a shame and a form of betrayal for our families. They do not carry our family names and names according to their father's birthright, so my son's name is Snow, since I'm from the North," Ned explained.

Percy snorted with disdain, shocking all those present except Harry.

"In short, the child is a victim of the past of his parents. I do not find it right. Here in our home, a child, even born out of wedlock is considered primarily as a gift. We cherish them as the precious beings they are, and even if they are bastards as you say, they have the right to the family name of their parents," Percy said, glaring at Catelyn Stark.

"I see, and do they have the right to inherit?" Ned asked thoughtfully.

Harry and Percy nodded. After all, it's not up to kids to pay for their parents' mistakes.

"It is necessary to know that in our society, except if the change desired by the parent, the succession is done by primogeniture. Thus, if a child born out of wedlock of a Lord is the elder, then that child inherits first. Unless the Lord declares otherwise, even women can inherit from us, although some of our families prefer for males to inherit first. The Delacour family is an excellent example, as only women can to be the heirs of the Duchy title," explained Harry back then.

Ned's eyes widened shocked, as Catelyn narrowly restrained herself from expressing her disagreement. After all, she could in no way afford to contradict a King, let alone the King of Avalon, currently considered the most powerful and influential ruler in the world. Percy's face wore a satisfied smile and a victorious look. He was pleased to see the woman's discomforted face and the smile that had just appeared on Jon's face.

They were interrupted when two guards entered, followed by an old woman, a wheelchair-bound man pushed by a big black man with Oberyn and finally Jon Arryn. The group paused momentarily, seeing the presence of the Starks, which they were not familiar with when they came, before continuing.

Oberyn decided to speak.

"Your majesty, let me introduce you to my older brother, Doran Martell, Lord of the Sunspear and Prince of Dorne," said the red viper pointing to his brother.

Deciding to surprise everyone, Harry waved his hand to levitate Doran's chair to put it on his level before shaking his hand. The spectators were shocked silent at this exploit, except for Oberyn who was accustomed to it and Doran who had been warned by his brother that something like this would happen.

"Your majesty, thank you for your invitation," said Doran, shaking hands with Harry and Percy.

"You're Oberyn's brother, after all, whom we consider a friend," Percy said with a big smile.

Jon Arryn, the old woman, and Ned each had a matching frown, obviously displeased at not been made aware of Avalon's magic. That changed a lot of things. Oberyn then cleared his throat to draw attention again.

"Let me also introduce Lady Olenna Tyrell from Highgarden, I guess I do not need to introduce you to Jon Arryn," said Oberyn with a smirk.

Percy chuckled lightly, hiding behind a cough while Harry shook his head. He took Olenna Tyrell's hand before kissing it.

"Lady Olenna, allow me to welcome you to Avalon, I hope this will be a most relaxing time for you," Harry said, smiling at him.

Olenna gave him a polite smile as her eyes were full of intelligence.

"Thank you for such a charming welcome, and allow me to congratulate you on your splendid city, the beauty of which is unequaled, as hard as it is for me to admit," replied old Tyrell.

For his part, Percy took the opportunity to shake the hand of Jon Arryn he had never met.

"Welcome to Avalon, Lord Arryn," said Percy, looking at the old man.

"Thank you, your majesty," Jon replied with a smile that was meant to be friendly.

They were once again distracted by a guard group entering with the last delegation, composed of Essosi headed by Illyrio Mopatis. They were accompanied by Perceval Redrunner who had become an important member of the royal administration following his efficiency and his desire to evolve rapidly. Perceval was currently Avalon's official ambassador to Essos, and he was doing a fantastic job.

Perceval presented the envoys of Essos, who were for the most part rich merchants. Unfortunately, Braavos sent a simple, uninteresting merchant to represent them, which Harry considered an insult.

"Finally, I present to you the Lord Illyrio Mopatis of Pentos, magistrate and rich merchant of Essos", then finishes Perceval.

Harry and Percy just nodded, looking at the obese man who smelled perfume for miles. They finally understood why Perceval seemed to have a _**Bubble-head charm**_ on him.

Noticing everyone's presence, Harry decided to speak.

"Thank you all for being here, I hope you enjoyed visiting our capital, Silvermoon, but know that this isn't the last surprise. My husband and I have decided to show you how we build and adapt a land for us, which is why we are going to take you to Ulthos in New Avalon." Harry said before leaving with Percy, motioning the delegations to follow him.

The muggles looked at each other curiously before following the royal couple. They quickly noticed that they were escorted by a complete royal guard, surely to avoid any possible conflict. Perceval accompanied the Essosi, explaining to them all the things they saw (they were very impressed by the living portraits, the statues that moved and many other things) while answering their questions.

Finally, they arrived in a room not far from the Sunwell, that is the Hall of Gates in which was the Sunbearer couple. It was this time that Percy spoke.

"We will go to Ulthos through this magical portal that will allow us to appear instantly, I assure you, you risk nothing at all, so cross the gate without the least hesitation," said King-Consort before cross the portal arch leading to Ulthos with Harry.

Seeing the royal couple disappear and the two doors following them closely, the foreign dignitaries froze. Oberyn decided to lead by example and cross, followed closely by Doran and Stark. Finally, everyone crossed the gate, and when they arrived on the other side, they let out gasps of stupor.

The place was simply beautiful. They had just arrived in a huge, bright room with arcane Golems in each corner, guarding the scene. There were even guards present everywhere. Finally, they noticed a small group that seemed to be waiting for them.

Draco was the first to approach the royal couple.

"Your majesty, allow me to welcome you to the New Avalon Portal Chamber," Draco said while bowing, closely followed by Clarisse, Octavian, Chris and Bill.

"Thank you, Draco," Harry replied with a friendly smile.

Draco rolled his eyes before introducing Octavian, Clarisse, Chris and Bill to the muggles. He smirked when he saw Octavian's disgusted face when Illyrio Mopatis shook his hand.

Draco then decided to show them his castle, savoring the muggle's impressed looks at the beauty of his home. Finally, he took them on a tour of the building to finally arrive on a terrace overlooking all of New Avalon. He quickly noticed the proud faces of his parents, which pleased him a lot.

The muggles let out gasps of stupefaction at the vast expanses of forest that were changing in front of their surprised eyes.

"I see that the vegetation has not completed its adaptation yet," Harry said as he watched the trees change slowly but surely into a more magical version.

"Indeed, I voluntarily decided, under the wise advice of Octavian and Bill, to slow down the process, which they said was a radical change that could have created an explosion of magic that would have devastated part of the continent. Should end in about ten months, which leaves us plenty of time to finish building New Avalon," Draco replied as he sat down on one of the many sofas on the terrace.

Harry, Percy, Ned, Doran, Jon Arryn and Olenna also sat down with Draco. Illyrio and the Essosi had preferred to stay with Perceval who explained to them how everything was going (some were very interested, wishing to make arable the dry lands of Essos) while the rest of the Starks observed the scene, marveled, they were accompanied by Oberyn. For their part, Lucius and Narcissa had decided to leave the Palace to visit the places under construction.

They were joined by Octavian and Clarisse, Bill and Chris having preferred to take advantage of them to go about their business. Finally, some butlers arrived with various bottles of alcohol and other refreshments for those who preferred soft drinks.

"Lady Olenna, I thought you were a great connoisseur of wine, would you give me the pleasure of tasting the Sunstrider Special Cuvée?", Harry suggested.

Olenna noticed the astonished looks of the elves, which intrigued her. She had her answer very quickly.

"It's really unfair, while I'm banned until further notice to drink it, here he offers someone else to drink it," Draco said as he shot his glass of whiskey-of-fire.

Percy burst out laughing, once again shocking the Westerosi who were already surprised by Draco's comment.

"The last time you were allowed access to this vintage, you emptied Sirius of about ten bottles in less than an hour." Percy commented, making the crowd laugh while Draco blushed.

"Well, because of the reputation of your nectar, I accept it with pleasure to drink it, it is obvious that it is of good quality expected the comments heard." Answered Olenna, very curious.

One of the butlers then offered a drink to Olenna, and the Westerosi remained speechless seeing the liquid in the glass. The liquid was literally radiating, bright with obviously bubbles inside.

When Olenna brought the glass to her lips and the liquid inserted in her mouth, she widened her eyes, shocked.

"It's delicious, I've never tasted such a treat yet," Olenna said, savoring the wine.

Ned, Doran, and Jon almost jumped at an honest compliment from Olenna Tyrell, Queen of Thorns.

"You see, Lady Tyrell, this wine is very special, it is grown directly around Hogwarts, fed by the waters of the Sunwell, and then there is a rather special infusion that makes it a sparkling wine." Harry quickly.

"Sparkling wine? I had never heard of it before," commented Jon Arryn, who was drinking a glass of Solevin.

"This is a fairly simple process, usually the result of a mixture of several wines with the exception of a few, but obviously this is a secret to our people or their closest friends," Harry said, emphasizing the word 'friends'.

Obviously, the suggestion did not go unnoticed and Olenna began to concoct an incredible number of plans to try to form an alliance with them. For her, the best way was marriage, but Harry and Percy were together and they had no heirs. It was then that she remembered the mention of Sirius Blackmoon, Duke Blackmoon and godfather of Harry, in addition to being bound by blood ties to him. He was supposedly celibate, and above all, bisexual. Maybe she could marry Willas with him? After all, elves could have sex between men and procreate so there would be no problem, and she did not care about Septons or the Seven.

Harry, Draco and Percy smirked at Olenna's gaze. Everything was running like clockwork.

"By the way, Draco, we'll have to discuss things later, Harry and I recently had Leo's visit." Percy commented.

Draco nodded. Leo must have invented a new invention to attract the attention of the two Avalonian monarchs. Seeing the curious mines of the Westerosi, Octavian decided to explain.

"Leo Wisps is currently our Grand Engineer and the manager of our forges. He is a talented inventor and blacksmith, although a little eccentric ..." said the augur, strongly pressing on the last word.

"Eccentric?" Ned said.

"Tendency of pyromania and to blow everything up, flirts with everything that moves, and so on and so on," Clarisse then grumbled against the idiots.

The Westerosi widened their eyes at the mention of pyromania. Could it be that elves had their own version of Aerys Targaryen? A shiver of terror ran through their spine.

"King Halrian, King Robert would like to know when Harrenhal's borders will be opened," Jon Arryn asked, changing the subject.

"Well, according to the latest report received from those I sent to Harrenhal, the borders will be lifted next year and Harrenhal will become a fully accessible trading platform for Westeros and you should warn your King to revise your maps, as the Red Fork River will be diverted to be directly connected to Lake of the Eye of the Gods, allowing ships from all over to go directly to the commercial port set up there," Harry replied with a smirk.

Once more, the Westerosi opened their eyes wide.

"You managed to change the course of a river, but only the gods can, even the Valyrians could not," Ned said, impressed.

The Avalonians snickered as they heard Ned's answer.

"You know, everything is possible for us. We have control over the magic that allows us to change the world so that it is to our taste, besides we have very talented engineers like Leo Wisps capable of inventing techniques and processes for modifying a landscape, and then their Holiness' are gods! "Octavian said with some fervor.

"Their sanctities?" Asked Olenna, having never heard of these "holiness'" before.

"Of course, our majesties are gods with a deadly envelope," Octavian replied as if he were talking about the weather.

"So what they say is true, is your religion a veneration of your majesty?" Asked Jon Arryn.

Harry and Percy let out sighs as Draco confirmed them while quickly explaining the importance of both kings in their society. Octavian took the opportunity to recount the exploits of Harry and Percy, leaving a stunned audience behind him.

"I do not think our guests have come to hear about our prowess, Octavian," Harry then said to interrupt the augur that was telling Percy's victory against Terra. Hearing the slightly bitter comment, Octavian stopped before apologizing for his zeal.

"Your majesty, not that I am not indebted to you for your invitation, but why is it that you invited me with my family? I must confess to be the poorest Lord of Westeros, I do not have anything of interest to you, "said Ned, professing honesty.

"It is precisely for your honesty, your honor that we have invited you, not to mention that you currently run the largest region of the Seven Kingdoms. After all, the North represents half of Westeros, which we believe makes you someone important, not to mention that you are very much appreciated by the Westerosi people, "explained Percy, who was very fond of Ned Stark.

Ned smiled as he heard Percy's compliments, while Harry nodded. They chatted for a while, and finally, the muggles were escorted on Quel'Thalas by Perceval and some guards while the royal couple stayed behind to discuss with Draco. When they went to the royal quarters (built specifically for Harry and Percy according to Draco's orders), the blond exploded.

"So what's the real reason you brought these muggle mongrels here?" Draco asked while throwing several _**Tergeo**_ and _**Recurvite**_ on himself.

Harry rolled his eyes at seeing Draco's boyish behavior as Percy snorted in his corner.

"Just because I wanted to show them what we are capable of, Draco, and I especially enjoyed their astonishment to sound their minds with my passive Legilimency, I can tell you that I learned some very interesting things." replied Harry.

Percy and Draco raised eyebrows, not expecting this answer.

"What did you learn, my heart?" Asked Percy, taking Harry in his arms.

"I learned that Olenna Tyrell wanted to marry his grandson, Willas Tyrell, with Sirius in order to establish important ties, and Willas being the designated heir to the Reach, it would be an opportunity for us to quickly seize place.

Our use of magic, in addition to Oberyn's words, convinced Doran to follow us on his own. He hopes we can heal him and get him out of his wheelchair. I'll ask Will to take care of it personally, which should seal their loyalty.

For his part, Jon Arryn came mainly to see if we could lend them gold. It seems that Robert spends so quickly that in just five years their coffers will be empty, and he does not trust the Iron Bank or the Lannisters. Seeing our wealth, he has been reassured and will surely return to discuss in four years, when the funds reach a critical stage.

On the other hand, the interesting news comes from Ned Stark, "explained the Avalonian king.

"What's this news?" Asked Draco, impressed by everything Harry had learned.

"It seems that his so-called 'bastard' is actually only his nephew, Jon Snow is actually Jahaerys Targaryen, the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, fortunately for us, this information is secret and above all, Aegon was born a year before, remaining the eldest of the two, "revealed Harry.

"I knew that someone like Ned Stark could not fool his wife with another, but why did he hide it?" Asked Percy curiously.

"Imagine Robert Baratheon's reaction when he learns that his wife died in childbirth by giving birth to the child of the man who stole his wife and whose father is responsible for monstrous acts. I had to use spells on Robert to convince him to let me run Elia Martell and her kids, his hate of Targaryens being fierce, "Harry said with a frown.

"It's hard for me to understand, normally, among these Muggles anyway, the children inherit the traits of their fathers, how can you explain that Jon Snow is brown haired with hazel eyes, while his father is blond with lavender eyes?" Asked Percy.

Harry began to think before widening his eyes. The solution was obvious.

"I understood, I noticed that the people of the North of Westeros were for certain endowed with magic, surely due to their so-called old gods etc ... It is possible that just as my mother did it with me, Lyanna had it wanted to protect her child from Robert by all means, managing to create a kind of illusion around Jon Targaryen to hide his face. I hate Dumbledore, the fact remains that his Magic theory about Love was true," Harry replied.

Percy hugged his husband a little when he mentioned his mother, knowing how much to speak about it could hurt the young sovereign.

"In that case, a simple dissipation spell would be enough to reveal Jon's true appearance, but I guess it's not in your plans?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Let's just say that by carefully keeping this information, we can, if necessary, blackmail our beloved Ned Stark if he becomes a bother. He's so honourable that he'll never rebel against his long-time friend Robert or help us take over the throne, not to mention that he will surely favor his own nephew rather than Aegon."Harry replied, smiling at Draco.

The three Avalonians looked at each other before laughing to their heart's content. That made it easy for them.

"And what did you get from the Essosi?" Asked the Sunbearer heir.

"They are very impressed by our culture, and are wondering if we would buy slaves, and I suppose we could actually buy them and convert them into second-class citizens, which would allow us to put in place our control policy. Muggles. What do you think Draco? It tempts you to have several thousands of slaves and make them second-class citizens? "Harry asked while looking at his best friend.

"It depends, do you plan to offer them the transformation serum?" Draco asked, arching an eyebrow.

Harry began to think of the serum again. The transformation serum was able to genetically alter an individual to make it an elf, however, it only worked in 40% of cases while the remaining 60% could either not work or be fatal. He nodded.

"Yes, it might help us improve serum efficiency," Harry replied.

"In this case, I agree, but it may be frowned upon by the Westerosi if we do slave trading," Draco replied, looking at the royal couple.

"Why don't you use disguise spells to buy those slaves?" Percy suggested after the whole conversation.

Harry turned to kiss his husband while Draco gestured in disgust while smiling.

"Do you know you're a genius?" Harry asked rhetorically.

"And if not, what's this story about Leo?" Draco asked, interrupting the couple he thought were a little too marshmallow.

Percy's eyes widened with joy as he thought back to Leo's latest invention, and he began explaining everything to Draco.


	10. 287 AC: Inventions, couples and schemes!

287 AC (21 years after the creation of Avalon) (11 years before Game of Thrones)

 **Ulthos, New Avalon,**

Percy looked at Draco before opening his mouth while Harry looked at his husband and the blond was listening.

"Everything is related to one of the comments I made while talking to Leo two weeks ago."

(Flashback)

 _Percy went to visit Leo in his studio named 'The Inventions of the Great Leo!'_ _He chatted as usual with the curly-haired brunette, until he made a comment that caught the attention of the short (Leo was quite small even as an elf) inventor._

 _"You know, I really miss the four seasons. I really loved it around Christmas time with the snow, the Christmas trees, the decorations ... I'm not saying I don't like autumn, but hey, it would be nice to have something else every once in a while. Christmas is not the same, there is no snow, no snowman, and no snowball battles, in short, nothing that reminds me of my childhood with my mother or about our little fights when it was -14 ° F. "complained Percy admiring one of Leo's schemes for a magical submarine._

 _"It's true that I miss it a little, the hot summer with all the girls undressed. The spring with all the flowers. And the winter to have pretexts to snuggle up to each other", answered Leo winking to Percy._

 _The King-Consort burst out laughing, jostling his friend._ _It was then that Leo had an idea._

 _"Do you know what, I think I have a solution to your problem,_ _I'll be here this evening to show you one of my inventions, I think you'll love it," said Leo with a big smile._

 _"As much as I love this great drawing, serious Leo, I cannot wait to see your submarine for my project, I just have to talk to Harry about it ..." Percy scratched his neck looking at a scheme, changing the subject._

 _Leo looked at Percy before laughing._ _As usual, Percy had acted before thinking or seeing if everything could go as planned._

 _"You have not changed, anyway, do not worry, Super Leo takes care of everything, anyway, I just have to do it," said Leo while looking down slightly sadly ._

 _Percy looked at his old friend._ _Calypso had stayed in the other world to be with her family._ _Oddly enough, she had not supported the idea of leaving Earth and abandoning her Hesperides sisters._ _Obviously, the choice of Calypso had broken the heart of Leo, who was trying to compensate by continuing to flirt with everything that moves._ _Percy thinks he should try to find someone for him._

 _"By the way, you should think about going to see Jason," Leo commented._

 _"Oh, I saw him yesterday though. Is there a problem?" Asked Percy curiously._

 _Leo's eyes widened, as if he was shocked by his friend's question._

 _"Serious dude, you do not know about the latest news? Jason and Piper broke up, I did not follow the story much as I was beating one of my inventions, but from what I understood, Piper cheated on Jason with another guy, and not any guy but Blaise Zabini. The guy whose tail has seen more holes than there are stars in the sky._ I _let you imagine the state he is in," Leo revealed as Percy's eyes widened in amazement._

 _"Shit then, well, I'm going, I'll see my best friend, and he probably needs me. Bye Leo and see you tonight!" Shouted Percy as he hurriedly left the studio while Leo was roaring with laughter._

(Flashback end)

Harry looked at Percy, slightly worried.

"How's Jason doing?" He asked.

Percy shook his head.

"Not very good. Piper did a number on Jason, he was so excited about having children with her that he is devastated. It doesn't help matters with all the rumors all the fucking gossips are spreading around..." trailed off Percy who was slightly flushed.

"Rumors, what rumors? Go on tell me everything. I'll remind you that I have not been to Avalon for almost a year!" Draco asked, greedy for gossip of all kinds. Draco had grown a lot in the year he was gone but he hadn't changed that much.

"Well ... Uh, the rumor is that Jason has feelings for ... um ... the two of us?" Percy pointed at Harry and pointed at him.

"I knew it!" Cried Draco, raising his fist in the air.

For his part, Harry had remained frozen on the spot. He had felt a strange sensation when meeting Jason (every time actually), but there was never anything. Anyway, Harry was with Percy and Jason with Piper.

"By the way, it reminds me strangely of something Venus said to me before we left Earth," thought Percy.

"What did she tell you?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"She said to me, I quote: _I adore love triangles, a pity that my powers interfere ..._ before winking at me _..._ It doesn't mean anything!" Replied Percy, not understanding anything about the sentence of the goddess of love.

Draco chuckled then, drawing the royal couple's attention.

"In any case, I understood perfectly well. The children of Venus naturally have the power to interfere with the relationships woven into their destiny, children of the goddess of love can prevent soul bonds from forming.

Referring to love triangles, she tried to tell you that you and Harry are destined to have a third member in your relationship, but either she or one of her children interfered with the process. Tell me, has Piper always been in a relationship with Jason? Long before you meet him? "Draco asked.

Percy pretended to think before nodding.

"In that case, I'm right, Jason must be your soul mate naturally, and his relationship with Piper prevented the bond from forming, you felt nothing when you went to comfort him?" Draco asked, squinting.

Percy blushed fiercely, looking away slightly, while Harry looked at his husband, intrigued with an arched eyebrow.

"To be honest, yes, I felt something, but I did not want to cheat on Harry so I preferred to stay away from Jason ever since," said the former demi-god, red with shame.

"And I have not seen him for three weeks, but how do you know all that about Venus' kids?" Harry asked, puzzled.

Draco blushed slightly before explaining everything.

"You know, my parents always had some problems getting pregnant. They don't talk about it, that's why my mother is so attached to me. They performed a ritual asking for favors from Venus, who has been venerated by the Malfoys for a long time, to give them a child. Three days after the ritual, my mother was pregnant, and when I was born, a mark appeared on my body, "Draco explained, before lowering the back of his robe to show them his back.

Indeed, a dove was present between the two shoulder blades of Draco with a line written in Latin below saying 'Champion of Venus'. Harry's eyes widened, as did Percy. Harry had a hard time believing that Draco had kept this secret for so many years, but he understood the reason perfectly.

"Maybe you'll have a little brother or sister now that they're Elven?" Harry offered with a smile.

Draco shook his head.

"No, no, my parents have been tested and mother is totally infertile, that must be why she cares so much about me," Draco said, looking down.

"Speaking of kids, Harry and I are going to have twins!" Percy announced to change the conversation.

The effect was immediate and Draco lifted his head so quickly that his neck was heard cracking.

"Harry is pregnant, that's so wonderful!" Draco shouted as he looked up before taking his best friend (and cousin) in his arms.

Harry blushed while shooting Percy a silly grin. He would have preferred to announce it himself, but at least Draco was no longer sad. It was then that he thought about the conversation between Percy and Leo before frowning.

"Percy, what were you going to talk to me about?" He asked, looking back at his husband.

Percy's eyes widened before he gestured uncomfortably. For his part, Draco watched the show with an amused smile. It was not every day that the great Perseus Jackson was seen gesticulating like a child caught in the act.

"Well ... I had an idea and ... how to say ... uh ..." Percy tried then, having lost all his courage in front of the penetrating gaze of his husband.

"You know you can tell me anything, don't you?" Harry asked, worried by the sudden behavior of his husband.

"Alright, I'm going in. As you know, I lived for a long time underwater with my father at Atlantis, and I miss him a bit, so I asked Leo if he would be possible to create something. Underwater transport to travel, find and build an underwater city, that's it! "Percy then blushed.

Harry found that his usual husband being so unsure of himself totally cute.

"But why were you afraid to tell me about it?" Asked Harry, who did not understand the problem.

"I know you have a lot of projects to colonize everywhere and take over Tellus, and I did not want to upset your plans, so building such a city underwater will require a lot of manpower, not to mention We'll need Leo and a lot of our mages, which may slow down your project, "Percy explained as he lowered his gaze.

Harry was surprised by Percy's way of thinking. He did not expect his own husband to stop all his plans so he would not upset Harry. He thought quickly before smiling.

"You know, we have plenty of time to take care of my projects, it's not in a hurry, and I had planned to send Leo with Annabeth north of the wall to establish a base. (?) But I can pull him away for a few years to take care of your project." It's not a priority, my love," Harry replied with a friendly smile.

Percy suddenly raised his head before rushing on his husband to take him in his arms while kissing him with fervor, under the amused eyes of Draco who savored every moment of the moment.

"You would do that for me?" Percy asked as Harry nodded, "Thank you very much, thank you, thank you!"

"And you already have an idea of the location of your underwater city - its name, its architecture?" Draco asked, intrigued by the prospect of an underwater city.

Percy nodded quickly, excited.

"Yup, I was planning to put the city around the archway that we come through to get here. Thus making it a monument. The name is easy, it's New Atlantis. And I'm going to personally take care of it. I may not be an architect, but I want to take care of this project personally, and, I'll have Malcolm to help me," Percy answered quickly, smiling.

"Oh yes, Malcolm Parthenos, Athena's son, Annabeth's brother and Parthenos family lord, if I remember correctly, I named him Royal Architect," Harry said with a smile.

He remembered the day he had announced to everyone that Malcolm Parthenos was the new Royal Architect. Annabeth was so green with rage that she had left the palace blowing like an ox. Percy had had a good laugh. Annabeth was good at architecture, but she was so boring and obtuse that Harry could not stand it, which is why he is ready to send her to the far end of Westeros in a remote place.

"Yes, that's him, I admit that I still have trouble understanding." All the children of Athena and Minerva took the name of Parthenos except Annabeth who preferred Wiseowl," said Percy, curious.

"She's just so full of herself that she wanted to stand out from the rest of his family, that's all," Draco commented quickly.

Percy and Harry looked at him before nodding, the explanation seeming the most logical. That's when Draco noticed something.

"By the way, you told me about this Leo story and his invention, but I still do not know what it is, or what it has to do with me," Draco reminded them as he sat down again. On one of the chairs in the apartments.

"Oh, that's right, where was I? Ah yes, as I said, Leo had announced that he was going to join us that very evening, which he did," Percy continued to narrate.

(Flashback)

 _Harry and Percy were quietly sitting in one of Hogwarts' big lounges, enjoying the warmth of the fireplace as they heard two knocking at the door._

 _"Harry, Percy, there's the over excited Leo, who wants to see you, I'll bring him in," Fenrir asked._

 _"Yes, we were waiting for him," Percy replied as Harry gave him a curious look._

 _"Waiting for him?" Harry asked mute._

 _Percy blushed and apologized quickly for forgetting to tell him while Leo came into the room with a big roll of paper under his arm._ _He put his roll on the coffee table before slumping on one of the seats in front of the royal couple._

 _"Sorry for the delay, I wasn't paying attention to the time." Leo then sneered as he poured himself a glass of coke._

 _"Why have you decided to honor us with your presence here Leo?" Harry asked, glancing at the bastard in front of him._

 _"Earlier, Percy told me about his nostalgia for the seasons, etc., and it reminded me of an invention that I developed. When we arrived, I was super intrigued by the magic present and used it to set up this everlasting autumn, and I wondered if there was not a way to regulate the weather to have what you want instead of staying all the time with this fall ._

 _Not that I don't like it, but it's so boring._ _In any case, I had developed a schematic and I finally set the project aside because I had a lot of things to do._ So _when Percy told me about it, I remembered my little project, and I decided to finish it quickly._

 _So I present you the great invention of the Great Leo McShizzle, the Meteorological Regulation Pylon, or MRP for short," explained Leo then before unrolling his roll of paper and sitting it on the table._

 _Percy and Harry's eyes widened as they saw the complicated diagram showing them some sort of marble tower with flying crystals and a strange console._ _There were also other pylons, smaller ones without consoles._

 _"To put it simply, my MRP makes it possible to change the climate of a place as much as I want. I have for the moment_ _created_ _a kind of magical program to set up four seasons, like on Earth. Of course, these seasons will be milder._

 _The MRP serves as a command center, while the other Pylons, which I call simply the Climatical Pylons_ _Annexes CPA, serve to create a confinement field._ _I_ _t would be nicer than Runes, because my CPA has greater reach, and in addition, thanks to that, we could have of seasonal farms._ _We have a lot of seeds in stock that we can't plant because some plants are made for certain seasons, "said Leo._

 _"Leo, you're a real genius! What are you thinking about?" Percy asked, looking at his husband with hopeful eyes._

 _Harry began to think._ _He himself had to admit that an eternal autumn could become tiresome in the long run._ _He nodded slowly._

 _"I guess it's a great idea, but it will first have to be tested before putting it in place throughout the Kingdom," the monarch replied._

 _"Why not do the test it on Ulthos? The place is so vast that we could set up four agricultural zones, one for each season, and a fifth to test climate change for a year or two." so Percy, eager to set up the device._

 _Harry began to think about Percy's proposal._ _It is true that Ulthos is deserted, and that the continent is so great that it could accommodate the population of all Tellus._ _A question, however, tickled his mind._

 _"Okay, but tell me, Leo, how are these pylons powered?" Harry asked._

 _Leo gave him a big smile before showing various writings that Harry did not understand at all._ _Seeing the lost look of the two monarchs, Leo decided to explain them._

 _"In short, the MRP will be powered by our new energy crystals, and if it is placed on a telluric ley line, then no need for crystals. As for the CPA,_ _they will simply be powered by a flow of energy from the MPR. I did my calculations, a MRP is enough for Avalon, the same for Ulthos, but the amounts of magic energy needed will not be the same._

 _It would be best to place the MRP on the Magic Wells, like the Sunwell and Ulthos Magic Well._ _For agricultural areas, it will probably feed the MRP with crystals._ _Normally, a crystal can feed a MRP and its CPA for about ten years, and up to ten crystals can be placed in a MRP." Leo then replied, showing them his calculations._

 _"But shouldn't the size of the area for crystal PRCs be factored into calculations?" Harry asked._

 _"I knew I had almost forgotten something ... Hum ... Ah, here's a MRP on energetic crystal that can feed a 100-kilometer diameter area for ten years with a single crystal. Then there's a decrease in the life span of 1% for ten kilometers of diameter added, as for the height, it is three kilometers from the MRP up to 1 km from the CPA, which makes_ _a dome." Calculating quickly before the amazed eyes of the two sovereigns._

 _Percy and Harry looked at each other quickly, talking in low voices to agree._

 _"All right, we'll let Draco know that the tests will take place on Ulthos," Harry said before thanking Leo for his plans._

 _The little brown haired elf jumped with joy before quickly thanking the two monarchs to finally return home and rest._ _Percy looked at Harry before smiling at him._

 _"I can see the sea in the summer, just you and me ..." Percy said before throwing Harry on his shoulders to take him directly to their room._

(Flashback end)

Once the explanation was over, Draco frowned. The idea was not unpleasant, and he himself had to admit that he missed winter, and spring.

"I think I can set up agricultural areas in the four corners of Ulthos to prevent them from coming into contact, but I have no idea where to put the fifth zone to test the cycle of seasons." Draco, wondering where to set up the fifth zone.

"Why not make New Avalon the fifth zone? Like that, if all goes well, there will be more to deploy the other CPA in all Ulthos, the MRP is already placed on the Magic Well ", Harry offered then.

Draco pursed his lips while holding his chin in his right hand. The idea was good, but if it ever went downhill (like 50% of Leo's inventions), then Draco's city would risk a hell of a hit.

"All right, but I swear if this harms my city, I'll make that little inventor's life hell. Understand?", Draco answered in a rather eloquent way.

Harry and Percy smiled before nodding. After all, it would not be the first time that Leo has had a party because of a devious invention.

They talked for a while before separating, Harry and Percy deciding to return to Hogwarts because they had to deal with a certain case called Jason Grace.

Once back in Avalon, the royal couple headed to the Throne Room to check for anyone before embarking on their quick trip to Jupiter. Of course, there was someone in the room. It was none other than Neville Greenleaf, who had been temporarily absent as he was teaching directly at the Royal Military Academy to train the future Royal Guards.

"Neville, it's been a while, so what are you doing?" Percy asked, taking Neville in his arms.

"Well, I came to announce that I decided to accept your proposal. So I will leave my position as Captain of the Guard to take care of the Academy as Headmaster, which will also allow me to 'Take care of my plants more often,'" said Neville without turning around the bush.

Harry and Percy smiled together, glad to hear that Neville was going to take care of the Academy.

"Any idea of who to designate as a successor?" Harry asked as he looked at the Royal Guards behind Neville, including Fenrir.

"I think Fenrir will be an excellent Captain, and he's proven to be a real asset for us at the moment. By the way, while I am thinking about it, is the rumor true? "Neville asked.

Harry frowned. 'What rumor? Was he talking about the one about Jason?' Seeing Harry's inner turmoil, Neville decided to expand.

"I was talking about the fact that you're going to name Alastor as Avalon's Supreme Admiral?"

Harry and Percy opened their eyes. They did not think this news would spread as fast, but hey, the walls have ears.

"Yes, that's right, Alastor has earned this title for everything he's done, but before we do that, we have to see something with Jason ... Anyway, we all thank you for warning us. Fenrir!" Harry said, taking Neville in a hug.

Fenrir stepped forward to stand next to Neville. The latter then gave him a badge which he wore, that of Captain of the Royal Guard.

"Take care of them, okay, I'm counting on you, Fenrir," Neville then said as he left the room as the Guards and other occupants of the room cheered loudly for Fenrir, who had puffed his chest out in pride.

"Thank you very much for your trust, I will not disappoint you," Fenrir said with a smile.

Harry and Percy nodded before asking him to stay here, wishing to see Jason alone. They then went out of Hogwarts to get into a carriage specially designed for the royal couple, pulled by Abraxans of the Old World. Harry had been inspired by Beaubaton's carriage, which he had found magnificent and worthy of them.

At last the carriage took off in the direction of Jupiter on Quel'Selama, and after ten minutes they arrived quietly at the Duchy Stormwind, which was resplendent. They immediately noticed the Roman architecture, which did not surprise them in the least. When they arrived at the Manor (which vaguely resembled the Old Roman Palace), they were greeted by a beautiful blonde with a very angry look. It was none other than Thalia Stormwind, Jason's older sister, who had refused the title of Duchess for Jason 'to fight with', in his own words.

"It's time for you to come in. Maybe you can FINALLY be able to get my idiot brother out of his room before I kick his ass?! Come on! "She yelled before leaving the Manor, leaving two monarchs shocked.

"No matter how much I'm King, she does not respect me, shitty pinecone head…" Percy pouted as he walked into the mansion under Harry's hilarious snort.

The two men then headed for Jason's room, Harry wisely following Percy, not knowing the place at all. When they arrived in front of the huge oak double-leafed door, Percy banged.

"I do not want to be disturbed and I'm not hungry!" They heard.

Percy rolled his eyes before forcing the door to reveal the big room. The places had really deteriorated since the last visit of the King-Consort. The bed was completely undone, the curtains closed, there were books and dirty clothes everywhere. In short, it was a total mess, the very opposite of Jason.

"I said ..." Jason began then stopping.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw Jason. He had changed a lot since last time. He had long hair in battle, a three-day beard and dark circles, not to mention that he was in dirty clothes. However, and despite all these repulsive facts, Harry felt irresistibly attracted to the handsome blond. He noticed from the corner of his eye that Percy was in the same.

"Jace, we need to talk," Percy exclaimed, his voice slightly hoarse.

Jason's eyes widened before nodding. He invited them to join him in his living room, moving some clothes to make room for them. Once seated, the three adults looked at each other, without knowing what to say.

"I am not going to beat around the bush, you, Harry and I are Soul-mates, so you're going to stop this pity party because it's not your style, and you are going follow us to Hogwarts where we're going to formalize everything. Understood?!" Percy asked, glaring, surprising Jason and Harry as he ranted.

Jason tried to say something, but before he could do anything, Harry hugged him, and began to kiss him tenderly, interrupting him, under Percy's amused gaze. The two men continued to kiss each other before parting to breathe a little. Jason did not have time to react, as Percy also decided to kiss him fiercely.

Very quickly, the kisses exchanged between the three men degenerated into a situation a little warmer. Fortunately for them, the doors were closed and the butlers had left the wing occupied by Jason for fear of being screamed at.

 **(Erotic scene, so go away if you are not interested)**

Without losing a moment, Harry rushed to Jason's lower belly to remove the underpants he was wearing, revealing a real wonder. He, who thought Percy was very well endowed, was ecstatic that Jason was just as well hung. His member was already filled with blood, reaching a length of at least twenty-eight centimeters and five centimeters wide (11 inches by 2 inches, if you were to add in a conversion for lazy Americans). In short, Jason was longer but less thick than Percy, which suited him well.

Harry decided to stimulate Jason by gently licking the shaft before going around the glans with his tongue, gently lapping the tip while placing his right hand on the base and giving it a few strokes. Jason threw his head back, letting out a groan, while placing both hands in Harry's hair.

Watching the scene, Percy decided to kneel behind Harry while removing his robe with a spell to reveal his husband's naked body. He did the same with Jason and himself before using a cleansing spell on Harry. Once done, he stopped to spread the two globes of his husband and without delay, inserted his tongue into the warm canal of his lover, who began to groan, not expecting this treatment.

Harry took Jason's cock in his mouth, placing his left hand on his balls to knead them while starting a movement back and forth on the imposing member of Jason, his right hand reaching his mouth halfway on the shaft, which was too big for the little brunette's mouth.

Jason's eyes widened as he felt Harry's mouth vibrate around his cock, and he let out a hoarse cry as he moaned. Thankful for Percy's treatment, the vibrations stimulating the blond all the more.

For his part, Percy continued to lick Harry as if his life depended on it before introducing two fingers, followed quickly by a third and then a fourth. He then had an idea, and he decided to use the lubrication spell on Harry before widening it as much as possible, who paused his ministrations long enough to complaint about the unusual burn. He already had an idea of what Percy wanted to do, and he did not know if he could.

Harry was suddenly stopped by Jason, and when he looked up at the blonde's face, he understood why. The latter was at his limit, and if he had not stopped Harry, he would have emptied into his mouth. Jason then squats to kiss Harry fiercely, trying to imitate a dementor and suck out his soul.

Percy stopped his treatment, proud of himself, before suddenly getting up while slapping Harry's arse, beckoning him to the bed. The brunette agreed, ending his kiss with Jason before going to bed, stretching all the while luring the other two men, who felt their dicks harden even more, as if it were possible.

Jason and Percy looked at each other before shaking their heads at the wizard waiting impatiently. Percy then placed Jason behind Harry while directing the blonds cock towards their lover's den. Understanding the message, Jason slowly entered Harry, who was constantly moaning.

Once pushed to the hilt, he began a long thrusts, retreating to the crown, only to slam in harder each time. Getting only encouragement from Harry. He would pound in different directions to try to find Harry's prostate, and when he let out a cry of ecstasy, a fierce sadistic smile appeared on the blonds face, and his eyes changed slightly to those of a wolf.

He then pounded Harry's sensitive area, which could no longer form a coherent word while screaming "yeah!" and mewling as ever, which was embarrassing for him. For his part, Percy decided to masturbate slightly while kissing Jason, who was accelerating more and more.

It was then that Percy put his hand on Jason's shoulder to signal him to stop. The blond obeyed, curious, while Harry cried with disapproval. Percy then grabbed Harry, lifting him to place him over Jason. Understanding where he was coming from, Jason helped, now Harry was straddling Jason's waist. Harry was thankful for the help because his legs felt like jello.

It was then that Percy slowly started to work his large cock into Harry already claimed hole. He had to force his way in slightly, managing to squeeze alongside Jason. Harry opened his eyes wide, screaming slightly as he felt the pain, while Jason began to kiss his neck while whispering soft words to calm him down.

Once Percy pushed into the hilt, the two dominant ones decided to give Harry time to adapt before starting a slow pace. They were placed so that they both touched Harry's prostate, which screamed in ecstasy, the pain giving way to pleasure.

Soon, the two boys accelerated, pounding mercilessly into Harry, who could not even think let alone speak and whose eyes were only projecting the unprecedented bliss he was experiencing. He shocked them both as he uttered an extreme cry while ejaculating forcefully, his passage tightening on the members of the other two, who emptied into him in hoarse cries.

Once the orgasm passed, they lay down, Percy and Jason retreating from Harry before placing themselves around him, both taking him in their arms, their hands softly rubbing Harry's back.

 **(All done, you can come back)**

They fell asleep quietly, not knowing that someone had heard them perfectly. Indeed, Thalia had come back for her bow to train when she heard a strange noise. Going to Jason's room, she was greatly surprised when she heard moans that ended in a concert of hoarse screams, making her blush to the ears.

'Maybe I should reconsider this chastity vow, anyway, Artemis is no longer here' ... she thought as she left Jason's wing.

None of the butlers or guards dared to ask his why she was so red.

It was much later in the night that the three men woke up. Jason did not know how to react, but when Percy and Harry kissed him in turn, he realized he could never leave his two soul-mates.

"Well ... I guess it's settled," Harry snickered.

The three men burst out laughing before getting dressed. Seeing the situation, Harry rolled his eyes before launching several cleaning spells, leaving a clean room without any mess, under Jason's impressed gaze. Harry turned to him while winking at him.

"With Percy, I had to learn all that, otherwise the butlers would have quit," Harry exclaimed, laughing.

Percy blushes with shame as he hears Jason laugh. He could not help it if he was so messy, his ADHD coming out from time to time.

"Well, it's time to go back to Hogwarts, Jason, come with us, after all, you cannot stay here, we'll make an announcement tomorrow morning , I just want to go to our big cozy bed, with my starry ceiling." Harry then ordered out of the room.

Percy and Jason exchanged glances before running after Harry to the coach. Jason then noticed Thalia near the coach, and when he saw her blush, he widened his eyes. It was obvious that his sister had heard him, which embarrassed him.

"I see that your better. Hehe, well, I'll see you again in this case, and take good care of my little brother!" Thalia said before rushing into the Manor.

The three boys froze on the spot before blushing. Indeed, Thalia had heard them. They got into the coach, which immediately took them to Hogwarts. When they entered the palace, they were greeted by Fenrir and Lucius. Seeing Percy and Jason hold each of Harry's hands, Lucius raised an eyebrow as Fenrir hissed.

"Shall I announce a new royal wedding?" Asked Lucius, amused.

Harry blushed ferociously before nodding quickly to finally head for the royal quarters, taking Jason and Percy, who were laughing, with him. Lucius stared at Fenrir before smiling.

"Narcissa is going to be happy, thank goodness that Draco has warned us well, I have to get ready for the Royal Announcement because I suppose they will want to organize the new wedding the same day as the old one, and it's a month!" Lucius said while quickly moving towards his desk.

Fenrir chuckled before returning to patrol the palace, whistling cheerfully under the curious eyes of the palace staff.

The next morning, we read in **The Avalon Gazette (TAG),** on the front page the royal announcement followed closely by an article by Rita Skeeter in all its glory, not to mention the other proclamation concerning the state of Harry.

 **The Avalon Gazette**

 _ **Royal Proclamation:**_

 _Hear ye, Hear Ye,_

 _We hereby officially declare the engagement of their Majesties Halrian Sunstrider and Perseus Sunstrider with the Duke of Jupiter, Jason Stormwind. The union of the new royal couple will be held on the 1_ _st_ _of_ _September of the year of grace twenty-one of the Avalonian Calendar._

 _Invitations will be sent shortly while the ceremony will be broadcast on all channels of the_ _ **Imagia Arcana.**_

 _Sign:_

 _The Grand Magister, Lucius Sunbearer, Duke of Suncrown._

 _Hear ye, Hear ye;_

 _We hereby officially announce: Their Royal Majesties are waiting for a happy event. It is officially recognized that King Halrian Sunstrider is currently pregnant with male twins._

 _Sign:_

 _The Grand Magister, Lucius Sunbearer, Duke of Suncrown._

 _ **A new royal wedding in Avalon, the couple becomes trio!**_

 _ **A Happy Event! Royal heirs on the way!**_

 _By Rita Skeeter,_

 _It is official my dear readers, a new royal wedding was announced today by his grace, the Grand Magister Lucius Sunbearer. Indeed, according to reliable sources, it has been revealed that Jason Stormwind is actually the soul mate of their majesties. According to information from Suncrown's heir, The Lord Draco Sunbearer, Piper McLean would be responsible for the delay in their relationship._

 _Indeed my dear friends, Piper McLean was known to be the companion of the Duke Stormwind for many, many years. We learned that as a daughter of Venus, she was able to temporarily block the soul-sister bond uniting Halrian, Perseus and Jason._

 _However, following his separation from Jason Stormwind after having odiously deceived him with the well-known Blaise Zabini, the soul-mate connection was finalized between our majesties. A happy ending for this new couple._

 _Besides our very dear High King, Halrian Sunstrider now expects two children, male twins. The Legacy of the royal family is now assured._

 _It's a great day for our wonderful kingdom. Have a great day._

When the new couple descended into the banquet hall, the newspaper was immediately presented to them as several butlers and guards congratulated them on their engagement or the happy event.

Harry was not surprised when Blackmoon landed again, Sirius in the lead. The latter threw himself on Harry to congratulate him before uttering threats to Jason, promising him a thousand sufferings if he broke his godson's heart, thus whitewashing Jupiter's son.

It was then that they received a surprising visitor that of Nico Solange, holding by hand a young child aged eleven. It was none other than his son, named Hades Phoebus in honor of the parents of the two demi-gods.

"Congratulations on your future marriage, I knew you were made for each other," said Nico, looking at Percy and Jason before continuing, "but I did not expect that you are soul-mates, now I understand better why I had no chance with you, Percy."

"Thanks Nico, oh, I see your son has grown up," Percy said, smiling at the child who blushed with so many eyes.

He looked like Nico with Will's eyes and tanned skin, which amused both Percy and Jason.

"Say Harry, I thought the kids were going to have about a hundred years to grow up in. Hades was only eleven years old and his body is that of an eleven-year-old human boy." Nico asked, puzzled.

Harry rolled his eyes before quickly explaining how the children are getting older among the elves.

"In fact, Nico, elven children age as fast as human children until they are seventeen, in which case their aging process slows down. In fact, the problem comes from maturing, elves being considered adults and therefore capable of complete autonomy only at the age of 100. It is the process of maturity that is slow, not physical development, so your son will still be ninety-nine years old to learn everything. What he needs to know before officially entering into adult life, and I can tell you immediately that he will spend a lot of time developing his talents, training in the arts or doing what he wants.

We literally live a life of pleasure and laziness with our life span, so we enjoy a maximum. If I wanted to, I could actually say that we are all grown up as young as seventeen, but I prefer to let the children develop properly while giving them the time to learn everything they want." Explained a then Harry smiling.

The others widened their eyes, not being aware of this information. Percy and Jason then sighed in delight, drawing a curious glance from the other occupants of the room.

"In short, we will not have to put up with crying babies for twenty years, but only two years old ... But that's great!" Percy shouted, raising his fist.

They all burst out laughing at the exclamation of the monarch. They now understood the reason for the relief of the two demi-gods. Nico chuckled with a sadistic smile that did not bode well.

"You will understand your pain when you hear your twins screaming, and I can assure you that Harry will send you shit just like I did with Will," Nico smiles diabolically before leaving the room with a frightening laugh.

When they turned to Harry, they saw him nodding.

"That I can assure you, if I have to give birth to our children, then you'll take care of them as long as they're dung plants," Harry retorted with an angelic smile that did not deceive anyone.

Blackmoon burst out laughing at Percy and Jason's crumbling mines.

"It's reassuring, Lily did exactly the same thing to James, and Nymphadora to Remus, you will not escape," Sirius commented, mocking them.

"By the way Sirius, we'll have to talk about a proposal about you when you get time," Harry said with an innocent smile that did not inspire the marauder.

Sirius nodded slowly, suspicious, especially as he saw Harry's scheming eyes.

"I guess we could discuss it right away if you wish," Sirius said suspiciously.

Harry's eyes lit up, and for a moment, Sirius had the impression of having Dumbledore look younger in front of him. A shudder of terror ran through his spine. If Harry started plotting like Dumbledore, they were all in shit, and he was first. Shit!

"We should discuss it in my office then. A chocolate bagel?" Harry asked, holding out a bag full of pastries, not noticing Sirius' horrified look, Blackmoon in general, and even Sunbearer (except Draco. Who was still in New Avalon) who had just arrived.

The demi-gods did not understand the wizards' glances. There was nothing wrong with Harry's proposal. Hades asked gently if he could take one, and Harry gave him a big smile before letting him take one, under the frightened eyes of the wizards.

When Harry went to his desk with Percy, Jason, and a frightened Sirius, Remus decided to exclaim aloud what they all thought in a low voice.

"We are all screwed"

Once in Harry's office, the four adults sat quietly in the furnished living room, the couple on the loveseat and Sirius on one of the corner chairs.

"So, my puppy, what would you like to talk to me about?" Sirius asked as he wriggled his hands anxiously.

The marauder smelled from far away, but if Harry was like his mother, or Dumbledore, it does not matter, so he would not escape. He was condemned, whether he liked it or not. He was convinced of his thought when he saw Harry's eyes start to glitter like stars, strangely reminiscent of an old, dead manipulator who must have been gurgling in the afterlife.

"You see, I will have a service to ask you, I assure you, this service should be a real pleasure for you, but I still prefer to talk to you beforehand. Deliberations yesterday went as planned, and I had a very interesting idea to strengthen our position in Westeros, and to easily restore a Targaryen monarchy with my little Aegon." They began while savoring a glass of bourbon that Kreacher had just served him.

Indeed, the butler had just entered the room and as usual, had anticipated the desires of his masters even before they ask anything. That's why the butler with a sadistic smile served Sirius a big glass of whiskey-fire and cokes to the other two.

"I feel like this story does not stop there, I'm listening to you," Sirius said in anticipation, taking a sip of his drink, savoring the burn in his throat while twirling a blue flame.

"You see, the situation of Westeros is very particular because of his division into several Kingdoms, each of which has a certain independence, so they all plot to obtain the crown of the Seven Kingdoms, aside from the Starks, for the moment. Anyway, we will have to organize to win this fight without showing our cards too much in advance, and for that, we need allies.

At the moment, we have full control over Dorne, which is very important, but not enough. So I decided to make alliances with the Reach and the North, but in light of the latest information, I may have to settle for the Reach and perhaps the Stormlands. To sum up the situation, Ned Stark has got Rhaegar Targaryen's son's pretending to be his own, so it's obvious that he will never support Aegon and will prefer his own nephew. Since he is married to Catelyn Stark of House Tully of the River Lands, one can also do away with their support. Idem for the Vale as Catelyn's sister is married to Jon Arryn.

Obviously we cannot count on the Lannisters who have the power, and even less on the Greyjoys. In sum, the Westerlands and Iron Islands are also out of the question. There leaves the Stormlands and the Reach.

The Stormlands are controlled by Renly Baratheon, Robert's youngest brother. Since Robert's children are all illegitimate and those he believes to have with Cersei are all bastards, we already know that Renly Baratheon will never support the current members of the crown. They represent an important naval force and warriors trained, on the other hand, their ground does not allow them a large population or to have a perfectly nourished population. Renly being homosexual according to the information I got from Varys, he could become a good plan to take control of it, "Harry explained as he caught his breath at the end.

Sirius widened his eyes before nodding. He already knew where Harry was coming from, and although he was not enthusiastic, he was not against it either.

"What about the Reach?" The marauder asked to find out his other choice.

"Well, the Reach probably represents the largest army available in Westeros, but not necessarily the most seasoned. If I had to make a comparison, the Reach looks like the France of the Renaissance era while the Stormlands look like more to medieval England after the Conquest of William the Conqueror, the Reach is the land of chivalry, poetry, but also the center of agriculture in Westeros. Put pressure on other kingdoms through agriculture, not to mention that they are becoming the richest of the Seven Kingdoms.

So it's a choice for you, Renly Baratheon being old enough, you could be accepting a marriage contract with Renly and immediately get the allegiance of the Stormlands or wait five years and help us to take the Reach." Harry offered with a serious face.

Sirius began to think about it. He did not have much choice but to think about it, but if it made for an easier victory, then he was ready to sacrifice himself. That's when an idea came to him.

"But tell me Harry, seeing that Willas is going to be still young, why not go with Teddy for a betrothal? I am pretty sure that he is gay, and especially single and even a virgin." Sirius offered with a smirk.

If he could make sure that someone else had that obligation, then that was fine with him. After all, why should he sacrifice himself, who stayed in Azkaban for years, when someone else could take over? He sneered inside.

Jason and Percy watched the scene, astonished by Harry's plans. They were not really used to politics, preferring military approaches, and Harry was showing them why he was the High King and not them, and they had to admit that they were glad they did not have to foresee that.

For his part, Harry frowned before shaking his head. He had not forgotten Teddy, but looking back, it was a great idea. He wondered if he should continue with his marriage plan between Teddy and Aegon. He widened his eyes before smiling. On the other hand, he did not know if his companions would accept his plan.

"It's a great idea, I originally planned to marry Teddy with Aegon, but I have a better idea, but I do not know what my two loves are going to think about it." Harry looking alternately at Percy and Jason.

"Of what?" The two sisters-in-law asked in unison.

"Well, since I'm pregnant, I figured we could always get married to Aegon, and anyway, there's at least a few years, so that would be an ideal plan." Harry closing his eyes, not wishing to see the eyes of the other two.

"What?!" shouted Percy, shocked by Harry's proposal.

"I know it sounds shocking, but it's for the sake of the Kingdom, and of course, if they come to meet their soulmates, I'll give them up immediately," Harry said quickly, raising his hands.

Jason and Percy looked at each other. That's why they were so horrified by politics, there were always complicated maneuvers that put the future of some people into jeopardy, years in advance.

"Are you promising to give up on this marriage if our children come to find their soul-mates before?" Asked Jason trying to temper the situation.

Harry nodded his head, while Sirius watched the scene with a small smile as he sipped his drink. At least these three were getting along very well. He sighed internally, thinking back to the person he had always loved.

What few people knew was that he and Remus had been in a relationship prior to his incarceration in Azkaban, and that he had always been in love with him. Unfortunately, the years separating them seemed to have erased the love Remus felt for him, and the latter preferred to partner with a young woman rather than with Sirius. He had a hard time getting up when he heard the news, and luckily Harry was there to help him up. Since then, Sirius began to slap everything that moved to try to compensate for this hole in his heart, which grew bigger each time he saw Remus, Nymphadora and especially their son he loved so much.

Maybe getting married to a Westerosi and staying there would allow his heart to rebuild itself by being away from these three people. He came out of his thoughts as he saw Harry smile.

"In that case, would you agree to get married to Renly Baratheon?" If so, I'll only have to invite him directly here to talk about it, the only problem will be their kind of Faith or Belief, really it does not matter, and we'll take care of it when they start becoming a problem." Harry then grinned as Jason took him in his arms under Percy's tender look.

Sirius nodded. It would surely do him the greatest good after all. Jason had a great idea.

"Why do not we invite him for our wedding? Sirius and he could get to know each other, and while we're at it, we could invite the Tyrells to offer them the offer," exclaimed the blond, with a calculating look.

Harry and Percy nodded quickly, it was a great idea.

"In this case, we will invite Tyrell and Renly Baratheon to our wedding, of course, the Martell will be there, and I guess we could still invite the Stark and make sure they meet Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon. Who knows, Ned could understand that it would be better to support Aegon in the future," Harry said, rubbing his hands.

The other three nodded. All that remained was to inform Elia and Teddy. There was nothing wrong with Elia expecting a wedding and Teddy knew perfectly well that Harry and Sirius were the decision-makers about his future love, as was the rule in old families, no matter to Remus.

Jason and Percy left the room to watch the soldiers fight and probably train in Jason's case or continue his underwater plans for Percy. For his part, Sirius left the scene to inform Teddy of the situation.

As for Harry, he asked Kreacher to get Elia with Aegon. When they entered his office, the two bowed quickly before Aegon rushed to Harry for a hug that he was happy to give him.

"Hello Harry, and congratulations on these happy events, I got a message from Kreattur explaining that you wanted to talk to me in a hurry with Aegon, what can I do for you?" Elia asked before she sit on one of the chairs.

"Thank you for coming Elia, I do not want to go out of my way, I want to organize a future marriage between Aegon and one of my future two children, or both if they were born with the twin link." Harry announced blankly.

Elia and Aegon's eyes widened. They did not expect this news, well, Aegon did not expect it. Elia let out a sigh. After all, she suspected that Harry's goodness was too good to be true.

"I see, and I must admit I was expecting it, can I at least know the reason?" Elia asked as Aegon rushed to sit next to her, listening intently.

"It's very simple Elia, I intend to restore the throne to Aegon, and if he is married to one of my children, then his dynasty will be assured that our kingdoms will be united. After all, we will not give up and we do not fight in the same family for power, Magic itself prevents us from doing so, and I must confess that I consider Aegon almost like my son, so integrate him into my family. 'That's a formality,'" Harry explained quickly summing up as much as possible.

"Will I be from the same family as you, Uncle Harry?" Asked Aegon, interested in the prospect.

Harry gave him a big smile before nodding under Elia's amused gaze.

"Exactly little dragon, you'll become my son too, and you'll be a couple, like Uncle Percy, Uncle Jason, and I. Finally, I still do not know if you'll be with one or both of the twins, but there's it's likely that both of them, the mage-born twins are mostly linked by a soul-tie, then sharing the same partners, like Fred and George Redrunner," Harry replied, looking at the young Targaryen who looked so much like to his father with a tanned skin.

"Okay, that's fine with us, do we have to sign one of those famous magic deals?" Elia asked.

Harry shook his head.

"The contract is not written yet as the twins are not yet born, it will be signed only after they are born, and so once they are appointed, of course." Harry replied.

Elia bowed his head, understanding that they could not sign a contract even before the children were born. She thought of the future reaction of his brothers and laughed with a melodious laugh, intriguing Harry.

"I was just thinking about the reactions Doran and Oberyn will have, I will personally take care of informing them, and most of all, keeping them in line. Knowing Oberyn, he would come here to celebrate the event like never before, after all he cannot miss an opportunity to party and drink endlessly," Elia explained, making Harry laugh and nodding.

That would be the kind of reaction from Oberyn. Once Elia and Aegon were gone, Will entered the room, intriguing Harry.

"I'm here to examine you, Harry, after all, you have to check if everything is going well with the twins, you know, that kind of pregnancy is not easy at all," Will explained before launching a diagnosis spell on Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes before nodding. He had to admit that morning sickness was not fun, luckily there were potions for it. Not to mention that he had to wear new dresses because of his belly that was constantly growing exponentially. He took the opportunity, however, to ask a question.

"Will it be possible for you to go to Dorne to listen to Doran and if possible take him out of his chair?" Do not forget to mention that this is a gift from the royal family. To take a week's vacation with Nico and your son for a little sightseeing, it seems that Sunspear is a beautiful city, "Harry said.

Will looked up to look at Harry, leaving his diagnosis.

"I have no problem with that, and I suppose Nico will not see either, I must admit that it would be nice to travel a bit to find out more about these unknown countries. Of my underlings, or to Poppy, our director of the Apolpuff Hospital." Will answered before nodding to see that there was no problem with the pregnancy.

Harry sneered, thinking back to the Apollo Hospital, named in honor of Apollo and Helga Hufflepuff who was known to be a careful and herbalist wonder. He had decided to appoint Poppy Pomfrey as director of the hospital, which had much more to the former nurse, while Will was both the doctor of the court and the deputy director of the hospital.

"Well, I notice that your pregnancy is going on without any problems, but the development of the twins will bring you a radical change in your diet, so do not be surprised if you develop an appetite higher than that of a pregnant person. Given their development, there is a good chance that at seven months you will have to stay on a flying chair because the weight will become too much for you," Will announced with a smile.

Harry's eyes widened, not expecting to become disabled from the seventh month of pregnancy, but it seemed logical that he was going to carry two children and that compared to the other elves, he was more frail and small.

He then dismissed Will, who went off to tell Nico of their departure for Dorne before heading to his room, wishing to rest. On the way, he took the opportunity to inform Lucius of the invitations to be sent to Westeros, ordering him to send an invitation to the royal family out of politeness, hoping that they would not answer presently.


	11. 287 AC: Mariage, songs and contracts!

**Hey people, here's the last chapter and thanks once more to IAMLORDTHORNE.**

* * *

287 AC (21 years after the creation of Avalon) (11 years before Game of Thrones)

 **Silvermoon, Quel'Thalas**

The capital of Silvermoon was on this day, radiant, and above all, snowy! Indeed, for the first time since the founding of the Magical Empire of Avalon, snow could be seen and felt throughout the Kingdom for one reason alone. Leo Wisp had finished his work, and for this special day, decided to activate it on all Quel'Thalas despite the fact that the PCRs are still in the test phase.

But the question many might ask is: Why on this day? What may be so special that day?

The answer is simple however: It is the day of the marriage between Halrian Sunstrider, Perseus Sunstrider and Jason Stormwind soon Sunstrider. Not to mention the second crowning ceremony to crown Jason as King-Consort of the Avalon Empire.

In any case, the city was snow-covered, and we could easily see children everywhere playing in the snow that many had never seen before, and the parents were not better because they too had fun a lot. The streets were filled, the people cheering and ecstatic, not to mention the magic animals that played everywhere enjoying the snow.

For the occasion, three places were extremely active at Silvermoon .First of all, there was the Temple of Magic, for good reason. This was the designated place to celebrate the wedding, although Harry finds it rather ironic. After all, they were getting married under the magic and gaze of the "gods" while they are the "gods". But he could not say 'no' to his Augur and more fervent servant, after all, he had managed to establish a huge religion revolving around Perseus and him. Not to mention that Jason, by his marriage, was going to " ascend "to the status of "god".

This place was richly decorated, candles and other decorations everywhere, tapestries, paintings, statues, engravings and other objects showing the deeds of the Royal family highlighted so that all can admire the power of the Royal family. One thing that surprised Harry was a very special statue, representing Thanatos in all its splendor. According to Octavian, this statue appeared overnight, made entirely of black marble with onyx and an interesting inscription at the bottom:

 _Death_

 _Thanatos /_ _Many-Faced God_ _/_ _The_ _Stranger_

 _Father of Halrian Sunstrider_

Harry had of course figured out who was in charge, his father, but he had not tried to contact him in this world, and he wondered why. When Octavian asked him why he thought that the statue came from Thanatos himself, Harry just answered one thing.

"There is only one Death, only one End."

Harry wondered how the House of Black and White would react, but since there were no other people in the Temple except the Avalonians, he was not going to get the answer. In fact, it would probably be the first time in Avalon's History that muggles would be allowed to enter their sacred Temple, just for marriage.

The second place in turmoil was none other than Hogwarts, since it was the place where the coronation ceremony and the feast would take place, not to mention that it was in this place that the three soon-to-be married were being prepared. Normally, Percy would have had the right to change with Harry, but Jason had insisted they were all separated because he found it quite unfair, and he was happily supported by Harry, but also Sirius and Lucius who just wanted to enjoy it to annoy Percy. The latter had pouted for a long time.

For the occasion, the Hogwarts Throne Room had changed and an extra throne had been added for Jason. Evidently, magical camera's had been placed everywhere for the event, just as in the Temple. The people deserved to attend the event after all, and Harry did not intend to stop them.

Finally, the third and very agitated place was obviously the Port of Quel'Thalas, for good reason:

Foreign dignitaries had been invited to commemorate the event, and many had

accepted. Fortunately for the Quel'dorei ,the Royal family of Westeros had to decline following the illness of one of their children. Yet, the Tyrells, Renly Baratheon, the Martells and the Starks had all agreed to come. Harry had also said that the Starks were all coming, even the 'bastards', which greatly angered Catelyn Stark but delighted the young Jon Snow and his ' father '.

Harry and Percy were both patiently waiting in front of the altar of the Temple of Magic while the guests were sitting on the benches, impatient. Expecting the peculiarity of the marriage, it was decided that Jason would walk to the altar, being the one who was going to join their family, that seemed quite normal. Well, that did not really please the blond, who thought Harry was the most 'feminine' of the three .

Music was heard all throughout the kingdom, originating from the huge Temple, all eyes converged on the huge door. We could then see two people coming forward. On one side, there was Thalia Stormwind, the elder sister, wearing a splendid blue and silver dress, a silver necklace with a bow, and finally, her hair in a Japanese bun. She was accompanying her brother to the altar for the occasion, after all, it was her duty to do so, especially since she was now Duchess Thalia Stormwind of Jupiter.

On her arm was none other than Jason Stormwind, looking beautiful, and above all, sexy. He was for the occasion, wearing a white and gold robe with gold buttons and some arabesques symbolizing flashes in the back. The latter had for the occasion shaved well with the hair combed back, which changed a lot the previous month. Jason paused momentarily to gaze at Harry and Percy.

The other two men were dressed in a similar way, which was quite amusing, but it proved that they were equal in the eyes of all. The only difference from Jason was just the crowns they were wearing, but Jason knew he would get his own crown very soon, so he did not have to worry. When they arrived at the altar, Thalia then whispered to the other two boys.

"I'm counting on you, and kings or not, if anything happens, I'll show you why I

was Artemis's lieutenant ." Thalia then threatened before leaving, leaving behind two white monarchs and a red brother .

"Serious, she could not shut up for once?" Mentally cursed Jason as he saw his sister's smirk.

Octavian cleared his throat lightly to catch the attention of the three individuals in front of him. After all, he had a ceremony to officiate. When he finally had all the attention he wanted, he began his speech.

"We are here today to celebrate a memorable event that was forever etched in the history of our glorious Empire. This event is the union of three beings beyond the limits of this world, of three gods representing our Empire and our beliefs.

Halrian Sunstrider, our Supreme God, High King and Emperor of the Magical Empire of Avalon, son of Thanatos, also known as Death, the Many-Faced God or the Stranger, saviour of the Magic World and of our people and Founder of our Empire.

Perseus Sunstrider, god of the Oceans, King and Emperor Consort of the Magical Empire of Avalon, master of the seabed and founder of our Empire.

And finally, Jason Stormwind, god of the Sky , future King and Emperor Consort of the Magical Empire of Avalon, master of the air and lightning and founder of our Empire.

These three exceptional beings are now united to bind themselves forever by magic and our bonds, because they are already by the soul. They are blessed by the creators of the Universe, and no one can stand in their relationship, "Octavian began with a _**Sonorus**_.

Meanwhile, Westeros' guests watched the scene with keen interest. They had not suspected that the monarchs of Avalon were so revered, and yet they now had the proof. But although they have doubts about the veracity of these remarks, they were also partially convinced. Especially when they arrived on a snow-covered island while around, it was the autumn. Besides, they had a hard time believing that they had visited the previous month and that there was not all that.

"I have the honour to bind through magic these three beings who are superior to us. Halrian Sunstrider, do you swear on your magic of loving and cherishing Perseus Sunstrider and Jason Stormwind soon Sunstrider? To protect them and to be faithful to them to your transcendence and even beyond? "Octavian asked, looking at his monarch.

"I swear on my life and my magic to ever love, cherish, protect and be faithful to Perseus Sunstrider and Jason Stormwind soon Sunstrider. So mote it be!", Said Harry while a huge aura magical gold and black surrounded him, sealing the promise before the muggle's shocked eyes.

"Perseus Sunstrider, swear on your magic to love and cherish Halrian Sunstrider and Jason Stormwind soon Sunstrider? To protect and to be faithful to your transcendence and even beyond ? "Octavian asked again, this time looking at Percy.

"I swear on my life and my magic to ever love, cherish, protect and be faithful to Halrian Sunstrider and Jason Stormwind soon Sunstrider. So mote it be!" Said Perseus while a huge aura magical blue and gold surrounded him, sealing the promise under the appreciative glances of the Avalonians.

Finally, Octavian redirected his gaze to Jason before smiling.

"Jason Stormwind, do you swear on your magic to love and cherish Halrian Sunstrider and Perseus Sunstrider? Protect them and be faithful to them to your transcendence and even beyond?" Asked the Augur looking at the future monarch.

"I swear on my life and my magic to ever love, cherish, protect and be faithful to Halrian Sunstrider and Perseus Sunstrider. So mote it be!" Jason said while a huge blue magic aura and white surrounded him, sealing the promise before a smiling Augur .

"In this case, I can finally declare you to married before the Avalonian people, and of course, in front of your own eyes being our gods, I present to you Halrian Sunstrider, Perseus Sunstrider and Jason Sunstrider!" then Octavian opening his arms in great while a golden light then invades the Temple under the amazed eyes of all. Jason's eyes changed then, taking a golden hue with a blue iris.

The trio lost no time in kissing each other, to the applause of the jubilant people and the guests present. Of course, those who applauded the strongest were none other than Blackmoon, Sunbearer, Thalia, and of course, the close friends of the trio. Sirius was even whistling under the amused eyes of Lucius and Remus. He would never change. Besides, Sirius took the opportunity to send a charming smile to Renly Baratheon, who blushed prettily ,remarking that he had the full attention of Duke Blackmoon. It was really a good idea to have accepted this invitation. He was also between the Tyrell family in full, with Olenna, Mace, Alerie, Willas, Garlan, Loras and Margaery Tyrell and the Stark family.

The trio then left the Temple to climb into a huge magic carriage in the direction of Hogwarts for the coronation ceremony. Being already King, Harry would take care of crowning his new husband, and he was only waiting for one thing, it was wedding night. ( and of course, being able to talk with Renly and Olenna and Mace about his grand plan, but everything in his time).

Thus they were greeted and applauded throughout the procession to Hogwarts. When they arrived at the castle, they immediately noticed that the Royal Guards were at attention, led by Fenrir. The muggles were very impressed when they saw the huge guard, far superior to that of Westeros. After all, they had heard of these championships of duels and other contests, and the little they had heard, the Avalonians were real monsters in the fight, capable of all kinds of prowess.

Finally, everyone entered Hogwarts, right to the Throne Room. Percy sat immediately on his throne, just like Harry. Only Jason remained standing in front of Harry's throne, waiting to finally receive his crown.

Once the guests had settled in, Harry stood up while Lucius approached, holding in his hands a cushion on which rested a beautiful crown similar to that of Perseus, except that he also had lightning streaking around the crown. .

"Jason Sunstrider, by my grace and power, I, Halrian Sunstrider, High King and Emperor of the Magical Empire of Avalon, declare and crown you King and Emperor Consort of the Magical Empire of Avalon. May you ever reign at my side and protect the interests of our Empire, 'said Harry, gently placing the crown on Jason's head.

Jason then sat on the throne to Harry's left, and once seated, Lucius spoke with a _**Sonorus**_.

"People of Avalon, guests of our Glorious Empire, please bow to their majesties, High-King-Emperor Halrian Sunstrider and Perseus Sunstrider and Jason Sunstrider, King-Emperors of the Magical Empire of Avalon!"

The whole people prostrated themselves, the guests doing the same in the form of

respect. Immediately after, immense applause resounded, and finally the voices of the Avalonians began to reason.

 _"_ Magia _save our gracious Kings,_

 _Long live our noble Kings,_

 _Magia save the Kings!_

 _Send them victorious,_

 _Happy and glorious,_

 _Long to reign over us;_

 _Magia save the Kings!_

 _O Mother Magia, arise,_

 _Scatter their enemies,_

 _And make them fall!_

 _Confound their politics,_

 _Frustrate their knavish tricks,_

 _On Thee our hopes we fix,_

 _Magia save us all!_

 _Thy choicest gifts in store_

 _On their be pleased to pour ;_

 _Long may they reign ;_

 _May they defend our laws,_

 _And ever give us cause_

 _To sing with heart and voice:_

 _Magia save the Kings ! "_

The guests could not understand what was expected of the song being sung in Latin, but they understood one thing, it was that it was very important, and that besides them, the only ones who did not sing were the three kings. Once the song was over, they saw about twenty children come forward to sing another song.

"Vois sur ton chemin

Gamins oubliés égarés

Donne leur la main

Pour les mener

Vers d'autres lendemains

Sens au cœur de la nuit

L'onde d'espoir

Ardeur de la vie

Sentier de gloire

Bonheurs enfantins

Trop vite oubliés effacés

Une lumière dorée brille sans fin

Tout au bout du chemin

Sens au cœur de la nuit

L'onde d'espoir

Ardeur de la vie

Sentier de la gloire

Hé lé hé, Hi lé hé

Hé lé hi, Hi lé lé

Hé lé hé, Hi lé hé

Hi lé hé, Hi é

Hé lé hé, Hi lé hé

Hé lé hi, Hi lé lé

Hé lé hé, Hi lé hé

Hi lé hé, Hi é

Vois sur ton chemin

Gamins Oubliés, égarés

Donne leur main

Pour les mener

Vers d'autres lendemains

Sens au cœur de la nuit

L'onde d'espoir

Ardeur de la vie

Sentier de gloire.

Cœur de la nuit

L'onde d'espoir

Ardeur de la vie

Sentier de gloire.

Cœur de la nuit

L'onde d'espoir

Ardeur de la vie

Sentier de gloire."

Once again, guests were unable to understand this song, and for good reason it was French. They still had to admit that the children's voices were beautiful, although they do not understand anything about it.

For his part, Harry was pleasantly surprised by this improvised choir, probably the work of Lucius, Sirius and Remus. The three of them knew how much Harry appreciated choirs, and of course, French, British and Italian music. Finally, the Monarchs got up to leave the Throne Room to proceed to the Grand Parade throughout Silvermoon, the Feast taking place afterwards.

But when the three monarchs arrived outside, they finally realized that Sirius, Remus, and surely the Redrunner twins and many others had made a huge joke at them in the procession before them, and Harry was already in doubt. When the three monarchs climbed into the open carriage, closely followed by guests and family members, they quickly noticed that Sirius had not climbed. On the

contrary, he had placed himself in front with the Royal Guards, holding in his hand a scepter like that of Lucius. Harry knew it did not bode well, and he was not disappointed.

Suddenly, immense drums and other musical instruments resounded throughout the city, while the guards came forward holding royal standards. Harry already recognized the beginning of the song. He looked at Jason and Percy, the latter being particularly pleased.

"He will not dare?" He asked, widening his eyes.

"I hope so!" Percy said impatiently.

It was then that Sirius's voice rang out with those of the guards , and Harry blushed with shame at the behavior of his godfather.

"Make way for King Harry!

Say hey! It's King Harry!

Hey! Clear the way in the old bazaar

Hey you! Let us through!

It's a bright new star!

Oh come, be the first on your block to meet his eye!

Make way! Here he comes!

Ring bells! Bang the drums!

Oh! You're gonna love this guy!

King Harry! Fabulous he!

Harry Sunstrider

Genuflect, show some respect, down on one knee!

Now, try your best to stay calm

Brush up your Sunday salaam

Then come and meet his spectacular coterie

King Harry!

Mighty is he!

Harry Sunstrider

Strong as ten regular men, definitely!

(He faced the galloping hordes)

(A hundred bad guys with wands)

Who sent those goons to their lords?

Why, King Harry

(He's got seventy-five golden dragons)

Don't they look lovely, June?

(Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three)

Fabulous Harry, I love the feathers!

When it comes to exotic-type mammals

(Has he got a zoo?)

(I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie)

King Harry! Handsome is he, Harry Sunstrider

That physique! How can I speak, weak at the knee

Well, get on out in that square

Adjust your veil and prepare

To gawk and grovel and stare at King Harry!

(He's got ninety-five white demiguises

He's got the demiguises, let's see the demiguises

And to view them he charges no fee

He's generous, so generous

He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies

Proud to work for him

They bow to his whim love serving him

They're just lousy with loyalty to Harry! King Harry!)

King Harry!

Amorous he! Harry Sunstrider

Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see

And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by

(With sixty Nundus, griffins galore

With his lynxes and lions

A brass band and more

With his forty Scryers, his cooks, his bakers

His birds that warble on key

Make way for King Harry!"

'Let the marriage between Sirius and Renly go, I'll gut him before he can say Contract!', Harry fumed at the staging.

Sirius had not skimped on the means. There were indeed seventy-five golden dragons, albino peacocks that had belonged to the Sunbearer, inflatable Phoenix, and demiguises placed on the standards of the guards. Not to mention Nundus (trained, controlled etc.), lynx and lions, and of course, the Scryers and other leaders who had decided to participate.

He noticed that Percy seemed happy, and Jason was amused. He quickly looked at the guests in one of the carriages in the back, and to his delight, saw them very enthusiastic while the children seemed playful. There was something at the same time. Maybe Sirius was going to come out, in the end.

It was then that a second song began during the procession, and this time it was Harry who smiled while Jason blushed like never before. It was finally his turn to be humiliated, and the song was this time sung by Thalia, Hazel and Clarisse. For his part, Percy was once again cheerful.

"Bless my soul

Jace was on a roll

Person of the week in every Greek opinion poll

What a pro

Jace could stop a show

Point him at a monster and you're talking sro

He was a no one

A zero, zero

Now he's a honcho

He's a hero

Here was a kid with his act down pat

From zero to hero in no time flat

Zero to hero just like that (snaps)

When he smiled

The girls went wild with

Oohs and aahs

And they slapped his face

On ev'ry vase

(On ev'ry "vahse")

From appearance fees and royalties

Our Jace had cash to burn

Now nouveau riche and famous

He could tell you

What's a Grecian urn?

Say amen

There he goes again

Sweet and undefeated

And an awesome 10 for 10

Folks lined up

Just to watch him flex

And this perfect package

Packed a pair of pretty pecs

Jason, he comes

He sees, he conquers

Honey, the crowds were

Going bonkers

He showed the moxie brains, and spunk

From zero to hero a major hunk

Zero to hero and who'da thunk

Who put the glad in gladiator?

It's Jason!

Whose daring deeds are great theater?

It's Jason!

Isn't he bold?

No one braver

Is he sweet

Our fav'rite flavor

It's Jason!, It's Jason!...

Bless my soul

Jace was on a roll

Undefeated

Riding high

And the nicest guy

Not conceited

He was a nothin'

A zero, zero

Now he's a honcho

He's a hero

He hit the heights at breakneck speed

From zero to hero

Jace is a hero

Now he's a hero

Yes indeed!"

Harry himself had taken pleasure in singing during the song, just to annoy his Husband, Perseus doing the same. He already suspected that the next song would be about our beloved Perseus, who was waiting impatiently.

It was Neville's turn to sing, having specially prepared for the occasion.

"Percy, listen to me

The muggle world, it's a mess

Life under the sea is better than anything they've got up there

The seaweed is always greener

In somebody else's lake

You dream about going up there

But that is a big mistake

Just look at the world around you

Right here on the ocean floor

Such wonderful things surround you

What more is you lookin' for?

Under the sea

Under the sea

Darling it's better

Down where it's wetter

Take it from me

Up on the shore they work all day

Out in the sun they slave away

While we devotin'

Full time to floatin'

Under the sea

Down here all the fish is happy

As off through the waves they roll

The fish on the land ain't happy

They sad cause they in their bowl

But fish in the bowl is lucky

They in for a worser fate

One day when the boss get hungry

(Guess who's gon' be on the plate)

Under the sea

Under the sea

Nobody beat us

Fry us and eat us in fricassee

We what the land folks loves to cook

Under the sea we off the hook

We got no troubles

Life is the bubbles

Under the sea

Under the sea

Since life is sweet here

We got the beat here naturally

Even the sturgeon an' the ray

They get the urge 'n' start to play

We got the spirit

You got to hear it

Under the sea

The newt play the flute

The carp play the harp

The plaice play the bass

And they soundin' sharp

The bass play the brass

The chub play the tub

The fluke is the duke of soul (Yeah)

The ray he can play

The lings on the strings

The trout rockin' out

The blackfish she sings

The smelt and the sprat, they know where it's at

An' oh that blowfish blow

Under the sea

Under the sea

When the sardine begin the beguine

It's music to me

What do they got? A lot of sand

We got a hot crustacean band

Each little clam here

Know how to jam here

Under the sea

Each little slug here

Cuttin' a rug here

Under the sea

Each little snail here

Know how to wail here

That's why it's hotter

Under the water

Ya we in luck here

Down in the muck here

Under the sea"

During the song, illusions appeared with dozens of fish and other creatures from the depths, to the delight of the big Disney fan, which amused Harry and Jason. Harry had to admit that Sirius had done a damn good job.

For their part, the Westerosi were very impressed by the songs and shows offered by the Avalonians. It was surely the first time in their lives that they saw a coronation so festive, with parades, dancers and people jubilant without seeing any poor or beggar. Olenna thought back to the letter that she needed to bring Willas Tyrell with her, and realized that she finally had a chance to secure her family forever.

For his part, Ned Stark was slightly worried. He had indeed noticed in the distance the Martell family with the Targaryens. He wanted to avoid at all costs that Jon finds himself with his half-brother or half-sister. Not to mention that he had to endure the displeasure of his wife because Jon had been specially requested by the Avalonian royal family. At least, the children enjoyed the show, it was already that.

After an hour, the procession ended again in front of Hogwarts and they all headed for the huge Banquet Room specially prepared for the occasion. Whereas the entire Avalonian aristocracy was present, in addition to guests, hundreds of chairs and dozens of tables were arranged everywhere. Entering the hall, the Westerosi gasped. The tables were made of marble, the gold cutlery and the chairs were like thrones worthy of the richest Lords.

It was then that the Westerosi were delighted to be invited directly to the Royale table, with the Sunstrider, Blackmoon and Sunbearer families. Obviously, everything was specially prepared to facilitate Harry's plans, and so Teddy Blackmoon was placed in front of Willas Tyrell while Sirius sat in front of Renly Baratheon with a charming smile.

Olenna, Mace, Ned, Catelyn and Jon were placed directly next to the Monarchs, as were the Martell. Moreover, Catelyn had wanted to challenge the place of Jon but the look sent by Lucius froze it on the spot. It was not have been fun to challenge this man. Finally, the meal began while dances and other conjurers animated the Royal Feast.

Harry watched Olenna Tyrell, especially sitting in front of him. One thing he did not specify was the placement of enchantments preventing muggles from repeating to other muggles what was going to be discussed here. After all, he could not afford to be told everything, but he took pleasure in talking

about it to other muggles, knowing that they could never act against him. He had this little sadistic tendency, what could he do?

"Tell me, Olenna, I can call you Olenna?" Said Harry, looking at the old woman who nodded with a smile, "What do you think about Quel'Thalas today? "

"Well, I have to admit I'm very surprised by the snow, not to mention that all these happy people, these fun parades and these many shows have charmed me .It's the first time in my life that I see a city if happy, and I weigh my words, "answered Olenna, while the other Westerosi looked at her, astonished.

Percy burst out laughing, attracting everyone's attention.

"The snow was an idea of Leo, the Empire's Chief Engineer, a gift for us, after all, it's a change from eternal autumn," Percy commented with a smile.

"You can control the weather?", Jon then asked under the disapproving look of his mother-in-law.

Harry looked at the boy before smiling while shaking his head.

"Little wolf, we control the weather in all of our Empire, know that magic has no limits, and neither do we." Harry explained quickly as Jon's eyes widened as those of Westeros.

"Your majesty, I thought I noticed in your temple a particular statue ..." Mace began, intrigued.

Harry interrupted him, understanding where he was coming from.

"I suppose you're talking about my father's statue?" Harry asked nonchalantly.

The eyes of the Westerosi opened in amazement as they heard Harry.

"Your father?" Asked Mace, in shock.

Jason chuckled, which caught the attention of others.

"Yes, my husband's father. See, Harry is the child of Thanatos, the true name of the God of Death whom you venerate in various forms, I think I remember you calling him the Stranger, while others call it the Many-Faced God or simply Death. ", explained the Blond Monarch.

"Are you saying rumours about your divine ancestry are true?" Catelyn asked, frowning.

Harry decided it was high time to put on a show, and for that, nothing better than an illusion. He stood up then, catching the eye of the whole room. Then, slowly, his appearance changed, taking that of an immense veiled shadow with large black wings and a scythe in his hand, giving off an aura of uncontrollable fright.

The Avalonians bowed while the Westerosi froze in terror at the Death Avatar. Harry then dissipated the illusion to sit down, as if nothing had happened.

"Was that enough proof?" Harry asked, sipping a glass of champagne.

Catelyn just nodded. The other Westerosi did not know what to think, after all, it was not every day that we feasted with gods.

"Tell me, Olenna, have you ever made an engagement contract for your grandson, Willas?" Asked Harry, looking at Teddy and Willas who seemed to be getting along very well.

The Westerosi decided to watch what caught Harry's attention, and Olenna could not help but smile. Like what, the gods smiled at him.

"No, your majesty, my grandson does not have an engagement contract yet," Olenna replied.

She then placed her hand on Mace's to prevent him from speaking like a fool. She did not want him to interfere and ruin everything, as usual. Fortunately, his idiot son understood very quickly. The other Westerosi then focused on the conversation, very intrigued.

"I see, in that case, I guess you'd see no problem linking my nephew Teddy Blackmoon to your grandson?" Harry asked, looking at them.

Olenna's eyes lit up in front of the proposal. Teddy seemed much more suited to Willas than Sirius, which reassured her a lot. Of course, Catelyn Stark could not help putting in her two cents.

"What, but it's against the will of the Seven! The sodomites can not reproduce and ...", she began before continuing to speak without any word coming out of her mouth.

Noticing that no sound was coming out of her mouth, she turned her gaze to Harry and froze. Harry's eyes narrowed and his eyes were cold. Seeing the situation, Ned decided to intervene before his wife banished them from Avalon.

"What my wife meant, your majesty, is that it is very unusual for this kind of marriage to take place, and the faith will never accept such a union," Ned tempered while praying internally that his explanation suffices.

Harry looked at him before settling down. At least Ned Stark was smart, unlike his wife. On the other hand, Harry was not the only one who was upset by Catelyn Stark's stupid remark.

"The next time I hear such a remark, you and your family will be _personas non grata_ in the Avalon Empire, just like the North .Understood ?, "thundered Percy, suddenly becoming serious.

" _Personas non grata?_ "Elia Targaryen asked, having never heard that term before.

"It means undesirable people in Latin, so the north of Westeros and all its inhabitants will be banned in Avalon on pain of death, and they will never be able to trade with us," Jason explained, glaring at Catelyn .

The Stark Lady had become completely white just like Ned.

"I swear to you on my honor that my wife will never repeat such words, your majesty," Ned promised, looking at his wife, who nodded.

Olenna decided to resume the conversation, because after all, she could not afford to miss such an opportunity.

"Well, I do not mind your majesty, but how could they produce an heir?" The woman asked, interested.

Harry just smiled.

"Like all Avalonians, Teddy is perfectly capable of giving birth, so I can assure you that he will be perfectly capable of giving your grandchild heirs, thus ensuring the continuity of your line.", Explained Harry .

"I suppose you already have a contract?" Asked Olenna, interested.

Harry snapped his fingers, making Kreacher appear. The butler then extended the contract to Olenna, who began to read it with Mace, under the curious gaze of the other Westerosians.

 **Engagement contract between Teddy Blackmoon and Willas Tyrell**

 **The purpose of this contract is to establish an engagement relationship between Prince Teddy of House Blackmoon and Heir Willas Tyrell of House Tyrell.**

 **Are engaged under contract:**

 **-Thaddeus** **'Teddy' Blackmoon of House Blackmoon, junior branch of the House Sunstrider, Prince of the Magical Empire of Avalon, son of Count Remus Blackmoon and Countess Nymphadora Blackmoon.**

 **-Willas Tyrell of House Tyrell, Heir to the Reach and House Tyrell, son of Lord Mace Tyrell and Lady Alerie Tyrell.**

 **The two aforementioned individuals will be bound by a standard magical engagement contract to allow the two families to bond. The engagement contract will have a standard duration of eleven years to allow the development of a relationship between the two individuals.**

 **Once the deadline is exceeded, both individuals will have two years to establish a marriage between the two parties, thus uniting the Houses Tyrell, Blackmoon and Sunstrider.**

 **Both individuals will be forced to marry if a pregnancy results from a carnal union.**

 **This contract will be cancelled if:**

 **-One of the two individuals comes to have a romantic or sexual relationship with another partner.**

 **In this case, the deceptive partner will have to compensate the injured part of a sum of one hundred thousand golden suns, or five hundred thousand gold dragons.**

 **If one of the parties wishes to terminate the contract, it will be necessary to compensate the injured family of one hundred thousand golden suns, or five hundred thousand gold dragons.**

 **Sign:**

 **High-King-Emperor Halrian Sunstrider of Avalon**

 **Grand Duke and Prince, Sirius Blackmoon of Dark-Moon**

"This contract seems very fair to me." Olenna Tyrell said while Mace nodded.

"In this case, you just have to sign it with your husband." Once the contract is signed, the magic will make it active, and because of this, the contract will come into force. While my nephew's strong desire to travel, I think that it would be well seen that this last one travels for a time to Hautjardin with you in order to discover the Domain of which it will become the Lord-Consort ", proposed Harry with a smile which was wanted sympathetic.

Of course, Kreacher presented Tyrell with a quill, and they decided to sign the contract directly. They then noticed some pain in their hands by signing the contract, and most importantly, the red ink. Seeing their intrigued looks, Jason decided to explain.

"The magical contracts are signed in blood to seal them in. A Blood quill is a magical quill using your blood as ink, I assure you, and you will not risk anything, except a slight itch." Jason reassured them with a small smile.

Once the contract was signed, Harry threw a _**Gemino**_ on it to leave them a copy while the original contract disappeared to be stored in the Hogwarts archives. Olenna looked at Harry with a smile for once honest.

"It is with pleasure that we will show the beauty of the Reach and Highgarden to the young Prince Teddy," confirmed the old woman while Mace just nodded, following the example of his mother.

"I had another proposal for you, though," Harry said with a victorious look.

"What is your majesty?" Asked Olenna curiously.

"Well, I know Faith does not accept this kind of relationship, as Lady Catelyn did so well, so why not build a Temple of Magic in Highgarden to allow Teddy to feel comfortable, and even celebrate the future ceremony, of course, the Avalonian Crown proposes to fund the entire building and provide the necessary mage-priests to care for the Temple. " .

Catelyn narrowly refrained from shouting at the Heretics and other insults that would bring her a most painful death. For her part, Olenna considered the possibility, and for once, Mace spoke intelligently.

"It will be with pleasure, your majesty, after all, it will strengthen the bonds between our two families," said Mace with a big smile.

"Perfect, then we'll let Octavian do all that," said Percy, very pleased.

The Starks watched the scene in shock. In just five minutes, Harry had managed to establish an alliance with the Tyrell without compensation and in addition, he had managed to establish his religion. How could they compete with them? Ned did not have much time, however, because he quickly noticed that Aegon Targaryen seemed to be developing a certain friendship with Jon, without even knowing that they were both half-brothers.

For his part, Sirius had started his plan _"Renly?_ _Does that mean Fuck Me?"_.

"I'm Sirius Blackmoon," Sirius just introduced, smiling at Renly.

He blushed slightly before returning his smile.

"Renly Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands," replied the young man.

Sirius snickered quickly before rolling his eyes.

"I can also quote my titles, but it's a bit too long for my taste," Sirius said, winking at him.

"Oh, what are these titles?" Renly asked, not knowing who Sirius was.

"Well, according to Harry, my full title is Grand Duke Sirius Orion of Dark-Moon, Lord of the House Blackmoon, Prince of the Magical Empire of Avalon, or anyway, something like that, anyway I never remember all these pompous titles, "replied Sirius nonchalantly.

Renly's eyes widened quickly before bowing quickly. An amused grin took place on Sirius's face.

"No need to bend. Afterthought, I'd like to bend you...", suggested Sirius with a lecherous look.

Renly quickly raised her head, her cheeks red. He probably did not expect such a response.

" I ..you ... what?", Stammered the young Lord, not knowing what to say.

Sirius burst out laughing, catching the eye of the other occupants of the table. Renly blushed slightly, noticing all the attention on them.

"No need to be shy, everyone knows I'm Bisexual, I thought you knew it ," Sirius said as he swallowed a sip of red wine.

Renly nodded slowly.

"And since you're obviously gay, I thought you'd be interested," Sirius continued, smiling behind his glass of wine.

Renly then whitens, looking around to make sure no one has heard what Sirius said. He thought at first to deny, but was it really useful? After all, Sirius was probably not going to judge him for his inclinations, and no one else had heard him.

"How do you know ?" And please do not say it too loudly, "Do not let others learn it," Renly murmured, slightly worried.

Sirius watched him with an amused grin.

"It's so obvious, first of all, you're pretty precious, you take care of yourself and pay attention to your appearance, which is quite conceited by the way, you rarely see that in straight guys, unless they want to flirt with someone, and that's not your case, then you have not stopped looking and especially appreciate the men around you, not to mention the envious glances you have not stopped send to same-sex couples, even to Harry.

And finally, you can't stop looking at me, not forgetting that you've responded to my suggestions," Sirius explained as if he were talking about the weather.

Renly's eyes widened, not expecting such an explanation at all. He thought Sirius was going to tell him that he had read in his mind or something, but surely not that Renly had unveiled himself. Was it so easy to read? He thought back to his behavior, and noticed that Sirius was completely right.

He dropped his head, disappointed. He who wanted at all costs that it does not come out, that the first comer had guessed it. He dared to imagine the reaction of his brothers if they learned it. It would be the end for him. Sirius immediately noticed Renly's reaction.

"Did I say something wrong?" Sirius asked, slightly worried about gaffing.

"No, not at all, it's just that ... I cannot allow myself to know, I do not know if you ... you know, but in Westeros, being homosexual is frowned upon and even banned by If my brothers come to learn it,

they will marry me by force to a woman I do not like being ridiculed by my sinful tendencies ... ", explained Renly, tired.

Sirius's eyes softened as he heard poor Renly's explanation. Underneath it all , he understood it perfectly. He still remembered the disgusted reaction of his brother Regulus when he caught Sirius kissing Remus at Hogwarts. This marked the separation of the two brothers.

"Maybe I have a solution for you, Renly," Sirius said bountifully.

Renly looked up, pointing a hopeful look at Sirius. He smiled at him sympathetically.

"Marry me!" Said Sirius with a big smile.

Renly let go of his glass. Fortunately, the crystal glass floated slightly above the ground, thus avoiding breaking into thousands of pieces.

"What ?!" cried Renly, surprised.

" Marry me! After all, I'm single, a good party, and I'm interested in you. Not to mention that I'm a member of the royal family, so your brothers will never dare to attack us. It's hard to start a war with Avalon, and I can give birth, like all elves, so we can have lots of kids! "Sirius replied, excited.

Renly looked at him as if he had lost his head. He really could not believe it. Why an elf as charming as Sirius would be interested in him. They do not even know each other!

"Are you serious?", Asked Renly shyly.

Sirius nodded.

"Of course, we will have to sign a magic contract to avoid various problems, and unlike you, we prefer to write signed contracts with our magic to make sure there are no problems ... Hm ... Dobby!", said Sirius.

Renly jumped slightly when a Butler appeared next to him while handing him a contract which he hastened to take in his hands.

 **Engagement contract between Sirius Blackmoon and Renly Baratheon**

 **The purpose of this contract is to establish an engagement bond between Grand Duke Sirius of House Blackmoon and Lord Renly Baratheon of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands.**

 **Are engaged under contract:**

 **-Sirius Orion Blackmoon of House Blackmoon, Head of the junior branch of the House Sunstrider, Grand Duke of Dark-Moon and Prince of the Magical Empire of Avalon, son of Duke Orion Blackmoon and Duchess Walburga Blackmoon .**

 **-Renly Baratheon of House Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, Blood Prince of the Seven Kingdoms, son of Lord Steffon Baratheon and Lady Cassana Baratheon.**

 **The two aforementioned individuals will be bound by a standard magical engagement contract to allow the two families to bond. The engagement contract will have a standard duration of eleven years to allow the development of a relationship between the two individuals.**

 **Once the deadline is exceeded, both individuals will have two years to establish a marriage between the two parties, thus uniting the Houses Baratheon, Blackmoon and Sunstrider.**

 **Whereas both parties are considered adults in the eyes of the law and Lords of their own Houses, they are both allowed to advance the wedding date if they wish.**

 **A marriage will become obligatory in the case of a pregnancy.**

 **This contract will be cancelled if:**

 **-One of the two individuals comes to have a romantic or sexual relationship with another partner.**

 **In this case, the deceptive partner will have to compensate the injured part of a sum of one hundred thousand golden suns, or five hundred thousand gold dragons.**

 **If one of the parties wishes to terminate the contract, it will be necessary to compensate the injured family of one hundred thousand golden suns, or five hundred thousand gold dragons.**

 **Sign:**

 **High-King-Emperor Halrian Sunstrider of Avalon**

 **Grand Duke and Prince, Sirius Blackmoon of Dark-Moon**

Renly then quietly reads the contract, strangely impressed by the information provided. He had the impression, however, that this contract had been written a while ago. Was it possible that Sirius had planned everything? He watched Sirius's anxious face before shaking his head. No, that did not seem to be the kind of Sirius. It must have been the work of the High King-Emperor of Avalon.

"Obviously, my godson has a request before this contract is signed, in any case, if you want it," Sirius said with a slight apprehension.

"What is it?" Asked Renly, intrigued.

"Well, Harry thinks it would be a good idea to build a Temple of Magic in Storm's End, after all it would be a lot easier for me, and most importantly, if our relationship develops, then we can get married right there. Who knows, if we succeed in convincing the inhabitants of the Stormlands to join the Avalonian Religion, then they will become more accepting of the homosexuality. This may not please the Faith, but I do not care about those old farts ,"Sirius explained with a small smile.

Renly nodded, but he did not know if he should accept this contract. Basically, everything seemed perfect, but he was really afraid of Robert's reaction. In any case, he had nothing to do with Stannis, only Robert's opinion interested him. After all, it was the King.

"But Robert ...", began Renly.

"Will not be able to do anything about it. Your brother is not so stupid as to get in the way of the most powerful Empire in this world, after all, to me alone can I take care of his army. Will he want to start a war with people who are able to bend reality to their will? ", interrupted Sirius with a sneer.

Renly shook her head. Although his brother was stubborn and loved the war, he was not so stupid as to defy the Avalonians. Besides, he remembered perfectly well that he had heard Robert say that if they went to war with the Avalonians, it would be a real massacre for the Westeros.

"I guess no, but if I sign this contract, what will happen next?" Renly asked, wanting to know more.

Sirius looked at him before leaning over the table to gently take Renly's hand.

"Well, I'll have to come with you to Storm's End to learn more about where I'll become the Lord Consort, and if you get married you'll get the title of Grand Duke Consort. You have read this contract well, nothing prevents us from learning to ... Discover. "Sirius said with a suggestive wink.

Renly blushed to the ears before smiling. This contract story seemed really interesting. And he had everything to gain, and Sirius was really sexy. He shook his head, and saw a feather-of-blood appear beside the contract he hastened to take to ratify the parchment. Once done, the contract split and the original disappeared, leaving the copy in the hands of a shocked Renly.

Sirius grinned at seeing the contract disappear, and without waiting, grabbed Renly to take him away. (Surely his private quarters at Hogwarts).

They left behind Westerosi completely shocked and not understanding what was happening. After all, Sirius was not stupid, so he placed a noise enchantment around them to prevent others from hearing.

The next day, the Westerosi returned home. For the occasion, two Avalonian fleets left the Empire to accompany Sirius and Teddy respectively to the homes of their fiancés. As for the imperial trio, they had a fantastic honeymoon.

Three months later (Harry being at Seven Months of Pregnancy), Percy jumped with joy. Indeed, everything was finally ready for the 'Atlantis' operation, and of course, Percy was in a hurry to see the underwater city being built.

As a result, Percy begged Harry to let him go with the construction expedition, and Harry could not say no to his husband, agreed. Thus Percy was sent to the bottom of the ocean with an escort and a huge ship to place the Pylons allowing the creation of a gigantic bubble of air around the Veil. The expedition lasted two months.

Percy received an urgent message after two months and eleven days: Harry's labor had begun and he was going to give birth.

Fortunately, an emergency gate could be opened to allow Percy to arrive at Apolpuff to attend Harry's delivery. For the occasion, everyone except Sirius and Teddy was present.

The delivery lasted only thirty minutes , the children being removed from Harry's abdominal pocket. After all, he was not going to give birth like a woman, his anus was not made for that at all, even with enchantments.

On the other hand, the shock was great when they saw the twins.

Lucius watched the twins, still in shock. How was that possible? He watched the children carefully, and ... no, it was not an illusion.

The identical twins in the brood actually had blond hair, like Jason. Obviously, they had exactly the same eyes as Harry, or gold with a green ring, and most importantly, they had a tanned skin like Percy.

"How can they be blonde ? You were already pregnant before we ... well, slept together!" Exclaimed an astonished Jason.

"Well, with Magic, do not try to understand," Harry snickered.

"They are beautiful, what are you going to name them?" Narcissa asked, looking at both children with envy.

The three parents looked at each other before shaking their heads. Percy then spoke.

"The first will be Arthur Orion Sunstrider," Percy announced with a big smile.

"And the second will be Merlin Eridanus Sunstrider," Jason finished.

Andromeda smiled broadly as she heard the names.

"So you've decided to continue the long tradition of Blackmoon?" She said briskly.

Harry nodded, smiling as he saw each of his husbands take one of the twins.

"Yes, after all, it's my way of honouring Sirius, and then we did not want to do the same as everyone else and name our children based on our parents, I'm not going to call one of my kids Jupiter or Poseidon, yet Thanatos seems ... "Harry replied with a smile.

"Oh no, if we can not give the name of one of our parents, then you can not give your father's name to one of our children!" Percy cried almost.

Harry just sulked, making everyone laugh.


	12. 298 AC: Journey to the North

**Hiya ppl, thanks again for IAMLORDTHORNE and his correction xD**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

298 AC (32 years after the creation of Avalon) (Game of Thrones Beginning)

Harrenhal March, Avalonian Lands of the Riverlands,

Theodore fluttered his eyes as he heard three quick taps on his door. He heard a slight growl beside him, and when he saw Marcus lying in bed while trying to stifle the noise by placing a cushion on his head, he chuckled. He looked at the door before exclaiming:

"Come in!"

Marcus pulled the pillow off his head before glaring on his darkest glaze to the buffoon daring wake him up at this ungodly hour. Theo rolled his eyes before redirecting his gaze to the butler entering the room. It was Maklik, the Butler of the Nott-Flint family. Yes, the two men were happily married with a child, a handsome six-year-old boy named Harry in honour of their King (the latter had appreciated the gesture).

"Masters, their majesties have come in. They are waiting in the Hall," said the butler, bowing.

Immediately after hearing the words of the butler, the two men jumped out of bed to get dressed. They probably did not expect the presence of their kings. They dressed in two-to-three movements before quickly descending the floors in the direction of the Great Hall (formerly known as the Hall of a thousand hearts).

They obviously noticed the amused glances that the Kings and their guards sent to them. Theo decided to bow quickly.

"Your majesty, you honour us with your presence," said Theo as Marcus did the same.

"No need to react as if you had a broom deep in the ass, though with Marcus, I guess we can actually talk about brooms ..." Harry commented.

At his words, everyone burst out laughing while Theo blushed to the ears like a virgin in distress. For his part, Marcus puffed his chest, proud of him and sporting a jeering smile.

"Harry!" Theo replied, still blushing.

"You cannot deny it Theo, we all know that Marcus has a real python between his legs, and seeing as I am a parselmouth, I know what I'm talking about!" Laughed Harry with the others.

"Enough to surpass us?" Jason asked, wrapping his arms around Harry's thin waist. The latter gave him a wink before whispering in his ear (while speaking loudly). "You and Percy are not pythons, but Basilisks."

The other two Kings smiled, proud of themselves as the Royal Guards and other staff burst out

laughing. Well, from the little they heard almost every night at Hogwarts, they could not deny that Harry had to tell the truth.

Theo did not waste time before enjoining them to have a good breakfast. For the occasion, a huge banquet was served to commemorate the arrival of their monarchs. While they were having lunch, Marcus decided to ask aloud the question that Theo was asking himself in a whisper.

"Tell me Harry, why are you here?" He asked, pointing to him, his consorts, and the royal guards.

Harry gave him a small smile as he finished swallowing his beef bourguignon. It was Percy who decided to answer the expected question that her husband could not answer.

"Since we could not come for the opening of the palace because of the birth of the twins, we decided to come here today. Well, it's a little late but it was time we saw with our own Eyes the expanse of our lands beyond Avalon. "Percy quickly explained before giving a gasp of surprise at seeing that his wine was completely blue.

"Ah, yes, I remember now, at least you could witness our wedding," said Theo smiling.

The monarchs nodded.

"I also want to have a detailed report on the Harrenhal March," he asked, looking at Theo. The Marquis nodded.

"Okay, so everything is going well for the moment, we get several merchants from the Seven Kingdoms every day to sell their products and, most importantly, to buy our own, they take the opportunity to stock up and enjoy our safe roads while the other roads of the Riverlands are constantly attacked by brigands and other degenerates, which is frankly horrible.

As you must know, there was a little revolt on the part of the Iron Islands eight years ago. They tried to attack the port of Halrian's eye (formerly the God's Eye) but they did not expect at all to face one of our galleons. They lost ten ships before retreating. Since then, not a single ironborn has tried to get close to here, "explained Theo before a big smile, thinking back to the death of these rapists.

The three kings nodded. They remembered this revolt very well. The Ironborns had attempted to attack an Avalonian merchant fleet before being crushed like the cockroaches they are. Following this attack, Harry officially declared the war on the ironborn, shocking Westeros as a whole. Thus, when Robert Baratheon went with the Royal Fleet towards the Iron Islands, he was subject to a magnificent spectacle: The island of Pyk completely besieged by a gigantic fleet using various magical cannons while mages attacked by the way of the sky thanks to their brooms. Balon Greyjoy was delivered with his son Theon to Robert by Alastor Moody.

"News of the yellow shits?" Fenrir asked, who had stood aside.

His question made everyone laugh. Yellow shits, the sweet nickname of Lannisters in all Avalon. Frankly, nobody liked the Lannisters, which was perfectly understandable.

"Well, three months ago, I delivered the letter that finally answered their request to cross our lands. Tywin Lannister was very shocked to get an answer eleven years after his request." replied Theo, snorting under his breath.

"I suspect he must be partially lost, but I decided to let him go back to trading with us, so it will be easier for me to watch his every move. Did you give the painting? "asked Harry with a sadistic smile.

Marcus folded in half while laughing, shocking most of the guards who did not understand what was happening.

"You should have seen his head when he saw your portrait with Percy and Jason say hello to him, especially when Percy's portrait drew his sword by showing Brightroar to Tywin. In Avada Kedavarizing your painting with his eyes, we would have I thought your portrait was going to burst on the spot! "laughed Marcus.

At his words, a monstrous laugh was heard throughout the room, lords and soldiers being miserable as they laughed at the bad fortune of Tywin Lannister. Not to mention that the painting was used to spy on the Lannisters. It was a master stroke from the Avalon Monarchs.

"Actually, we're here for another reason," Jason began with a smirk. "Oh?" Said Theo, intrigued.

"Yup We have heard that Robert the Whale is going to visit his old friend Eddard-the hypocrite with his wife, Cersei-the-whore and their children, Joffrey-the-bastard, Tommen-the-bastard and

Myrcella-the-bastard, not to mention Jaime the kinfucker, "Fenrir Greyback interjected, bursting everyone into laughter.

Everyone was perfectly aware of the so-called secrets of the Westerosi and Essosi. They obviously had the advantage of never confiding in humans, so if the information was public among the Avalonians, it was not the case with muggles. It was horribly hilarious for Harry and the other elves.

"Frankly, how does this jerk not know that his wife is cheating on him with her own brother?" Asked Marcus, surprised.

"Maybe he knows and he masturbates ... it must be exciting for him ...", Marcus offered with a smile.

"Personally, I must admit that seeing the Redrunner twins sleep together is exciting enough, but then for the two blondes ..." Fenrir said.

All eyes were on him as he heard his comment. "The twins?" Percy asked incredulously.

Fenrir looked at him before giving him a big smile that said a lot.

"Yup, I'm fucking the two redheads, and frankly, I loved it!" Fenrir replied laughing handsomely. Harry frowned as he thought back to something.

"Reassure me Fenrir, when you told me to help Fred and George for their training, you were serious ... After all, I do not pay you to 'have fun' with other members of the guard ...", Harry then threatened. darting Fenrir with his darkest gaze.

The Captain of the Royal Guard whitens before stammering.

"No, of course not ... I trained them ..." Fenrir began to assert himself as Harry raised an eyebrow, "Yes, I trained them! Promised, sworn, spat, cross wood, iron cross, if I lie, I'll go to a convent! "

"He would be able to go to a convent just to fuck all the virgins ..." Jason commented.

Once again, everyone laughed as Fenrir puffed his chest, proud of himself. He could not help it if he fucked everything that moves. It was surely a latent effect of his lycanthropy.

Theodore decided to come back to what Jason had said.

"And about Robert, why does that explain your presence here?" He asked, looking at the monarchs.

Before Harry could answer his question, he heard a thunderous 'Mom' behind him. Everyone turned to see a little boy with brown hair and silver-blue eyes running at full speed to throw himself into Theo's arms while a butler ran behind the little boy. The adults snickered when they saw the boy.

"Harry, do not tell me you've decided to escape your lessons yet?" Marcus next to him. "But dad, it's boring!" Grumbled the boy.

He noticed that there were several adults around him. His eyes widened when he saw the royal guard and especially the Monarchs. The little boy blushed to the ears before taking refuge once again in the arms of his 'mother'. The butler behind the boy approached before bowing.

"I'm really sorry Master Theodore, but the young master seems unable to focus on our current lesson," the butler politely apologized.

"And what was that lesson?" Harry asked from the end of the table. The butler widened his eyes before bowing once more.

"We were learning the history of our glorious empire, your majesty, and now the lesson was about the Great Muggle-Magic War," the butler replied, still bowing.

Harry nodded before redirecting his gaze to his younger namesake.

"Harry Nott-Flint, I advise you to keep this lesson in. After all, we have all experienced this great war here," Harry advised with a small smile.

The boy looked at him before nodding briskly, running quickly to his classroom, followed by a butler not knowing what to do. Harry smiled as he saw Theodore's shocked look.

"You really have a gift with the children!" Exclaimed the young Marquis. The three monarchs burst out laughing.

"For sure he has a gift, as soon as it's a mess with Arthur and Merlin, he just has to lift his finger and HOP, the twins are standing at attention in front of the beloved mom." Percy sneered.

Harry swelled cheeks like a hamster while sending a dark glare to Percy. "At least, they listen to me, not like others," Harry said, mocking him.

Percy blushed before looking down as the others burst out laughing.

"Only one of our children obeys Percy, and it's Guinevere," Jason commented as the laughter redoubled.

Percy pouted a bit before smiling, thinking back to his beautiful little girl. She had inherited much of Percy, to believe that she was indeed the reincarnation of his mother. Guinevere Sally Sunstrider was a pretty little girl, nine years old, with blue-green-golden eyes, long ebony hair and white skin. She was of unparalleled beauty, and of a very sweet character, as was Sally Jackson.

"We can barely manage a child, I wonder how you manage to handle three ..." Marcus commented, holding his head in his hands.

"Well, it's not as hard as it sounds. Merlin and Arthur are relatively wise, except that they like to prank around, especially our Royal Guards. They have calmed down lately," Jason remarked thoughtfully.

"It's quite normal that they've calmed down Jace, they've started their courtship with Aegon, so they have better things to do than make our brave guards cry ..." Percy scoffed, sending a mocking glance at Fenrir.

He blushed before he exclaimed.

"It was only once! And these little monsters had wrecked itching powders in my underpants! You do not imagine the ordeal for a werewolf full of hair! "

Once again, laughter was heard in the room while some wiped tears from laughing. The Sunstrider twins were worse than the Redrunner twins, and had said little. They were also nicknamed the Pranking Gods'

in honour of Hermes and Apollo, which often made the former demi-gods laugh. On the other hand, they had also managed to be feared by the Royal Guard, after all, they were real demons.

"Now that I think about it, have you ever had the 'conversation' with them?", Theodore asked.

Theodore did not know how he was going to talk about sex, and so on with his son, so he hoped to glean some information from the monarchs. He noticed a hilarious Jason, which intrigued him.

"Harry decided not to be bothered, he literally gave the twins a 'AvalonX' magazine with a pensive full of memories between various male Avalonians who kindly volunteered to teach the twins, not forgetting the TV channel **AvalX** I still remember the sentence he told them, "the blond monarch chuckled as Percy burst out laughing.

The Avalonians in the room leaned forward to hear Harry's famous phrase. The latter blushed slightly before announcing it aloud.

"Read, look and train for your future husband, just think of putting on protections, I will not allow my twins to be pregnant BETWEEN them without the participation of Aegon."

The Avalonians burst out laughing. Fortunately for them, the twins were born with the soulmate bond, so it was not considered an incest to lie between them, although some might disagree. But no one did, after all, who would dare to contradict his god?

Marcus then snorted before watching Theo.

"In this case, we will do the same , of course, since he does not have a marriage contract, he will be given a simple access to AvalX, no need for pensive ..." Marcus commented, continuing to snort.

Theodore nodded, totally agreeing with his husband. After all, it was quite useless to collect various memories in a pensive for their son.

Harry decided to come back to the question asked by Theodore.

"Regarding your question about Robert, the reason for our presence is quite simple, we know that he is going to cross the area today to continue his journey to the North, and of course, we intend to join him. I've always wanted to visit the North, "Harry said with a smirk.

"And I guess you have no other reasons?" Asked Theodore suspiciously. Harry gave him a small smile.

"Let's just say that Luna strongly advised me to go in. According to her, we will have the right to a real show," Harry replied cryptically.

Theodore and Marcus sighed by mutual agreement. All in all, something horrible was going to happen, an event that was sure to change everything, and Harry wanted to be in the front row, as usual. They had always known that Harry had a sadistic side to appreciate the pain of others (at least muggles) and that he was happy to make their life a real disaster. They were very surprised that he decided to marry Teddy and Sirius to muggles.

"Well, I guess we just have to wait for the Obese King and his convoy of morons," Fenrir interjected once again, making everyone laugh.

Three hours later,

Cersei Lannister was impatient for the first time in years. She still blamed herself for not being able to attend the wedding at Quel'Thalas, but unfortunately, Tommen had been sick and expected that he was freshly born, she refused to travel with him. As for her husband, the latter preferred to go fuck the first whore available than go to Quel'Thalas. In fact, Cersei knew perfectly well that if Robert refused to go there was simply because there was no brothel and that prostitution was completely prohibited and illegal among the Avalonians, something that Cersei liked very much.

In any case, she was delighted today to have chosen to travel with her idiot husband. At first she was not excited, but when he informed her that they were going through the Harrenhal March (although she does not know what a March is), she decided everything to accompany him. After all, she would finally be able to visit a place belonging to Quel'doreis (who oddly preferred to call themselves Avalonians and referred to Quel'doreis as a race, something she did not understand. Wasn't it the same thing?).

As she looked through the curtains of the coach, her eyes widened in amazement. The place was simply beautiful. She felt like she was no longer in Westeros. There were green plants everywhere, huge trees and bushes carved everywhere with lampposts and even statues. Not to mention the huge golems that patrolled the roads, ignoring the royal procession as if nothing had happened.

And when she finally saw Harrenhal, her breath was blocked. The place was simply spectacular. It had nothing to do with the Harrenhal she had visited younger at the tournament that was responsible for this war. No, the place was just magical.

The castle was huge and made entirely of white and gray stones, immense towers with golden roofs and crystals while the doors were made of a very light and beautiful wood. She had never seen such a beautiful place before, and she wondered internally if Quel'Thalas and Avalon in general looked like that. When the procession passed the door, she was surprised to see a gigantic market with hundreds of peasants, merchants and other nobles shopping or looking at various products. She had heard about the famous Harrenhal Market, but she did not think it was so prestigious.

"This place is better than King's Landing, we should do exactly the same thing at home, after all, we are the royal family!", Commented Joffrey Baratheon (Waters), looking at the beauty of Harrenhal.

Nobody answered his comment, but all thought he was right. Living in such a place was worthy of the Westeros royal family. Finally, they arrived at the entrance to the Great Hall of Harrenhal, and they had to get off the coach to pay homage to the lords of the place. Of course, Robert decided to lead the march, but they all noticed one thing: There were Royal Guards of Avalon everywhere.

When they were all escorted into the Great Hall, they immediately understood why seeing the three Avalon Kings sitting quietly while chatting with the Nott-Flint Marquis. Theodore and Marcus got up to greet Robert.

"King Robert, what a pleasure to welcome you on this day, we did not expect you to arrive," Marcus commented, showing himself at once polite while chastising him.

Robert Baratheon grinned before bursting into laughter.

"Ah, sorry for that, the trip was prepared at the last minute, I did not foresee the death of my hand and old friend after all," replied Robert.

Marcus and Theodore nodded, perfectly understanding the situation.

"In any case, let us welcome you and your family to the Harrenhal March," Theodore said with a small smile.

It was then that Harry and his two husbands got up to approach the royal procession. Harry did not hesitate to shake Robert's hand, the other monarchs doing the same.

"King Robert, what a pleasure to see you again, we have not been able to see each other for a long time, what a pity you could not attend my wedding," Harry greeted him with a smile that was meant to be a treat.

Robert nodded quickly.

"Yes, still sorry for that, one of my children was sick and I couldn't possibly leave him in that state, I hope you understand?" Asked Robert.

The three Avalonian monarchs nodded.

"Yes, we understand perfectly, in any case, let me introduce you to my husbands, Perseus and Jason," said Harry pointing to the other two monarchs.

Robert shook their hand once more. Robert decided to do the same with his family.

"In that case, I'll introduce you to my wife, Cersei and our kids, Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella," Robert quickly introduced as the Monarchs were pleased to kiss Cersei's hand.

(A pleasure obviously false, they especially wanted to vomit, but it was not very correct ...)

"Queen Cersei, we welcome you to the Harrenhal March," Jason exclaimed, giving Cersei a charming smile.

The latter blushed at the sight of the three elven monarchs, which annoyed Jaime and made the three monarchs smile. Robert then noticed Harry's cold stare, and he quickly realized why he saw Jaime .

"I see that you brought with you the Kingslayer? "Harry commented in a polar voice. "Yes, Tywin stuck him to me like a whore after a purse," Robert replied.

His response led to an exceptional laugh among the Avalonians while Jaime became angry. Surprisingly, Cersei did not seem angry, probably still under the charm of the Avalonians.

"I see, in this case, my condolences, both for the bitch and your friend," Harry said, making Robert smile. It was then that Joffrey decided to ask an intelligent question.

"What is a March?" He asked haughtily.

Harry looked at him before making a slight, slightly vicious smile that did not reassure Joffrey. "Ah, Crown Prince Joffrey, is that it?" Asked Harry.

"Yes," said Joffrey simply.

"Okay, so I'm going to answer your little question, but I suggest we sit down and wait for the answer to be very long," Harry suggested, pointing to the seats around the table.

The Westerosi nodded before sitting down with the Avalonians. Butlers appeared to serve them enough to drink while various appetizers appeared for those with a little hunger. Harry cleared his throat lightly.

"Listen to me or you may not follow correctly what I'm going to explain to you First of all, you have to know that the Avalon Empire is extremely different from all the other Kingdoms of this World, and this for a good reason: Our nobility and our technological advance is very different, not to mention the magic.

But in this case, what interests us is the nobility. First of all, the nobility is divided into several titles and other forms of politeness. So we will start from the top.

At the top, we have the Royal Family, and in this case, also Imperial. In Avalon, the ruling family have all rights, without exception. We are everywhere at home, we can take the land, destroy it, eliminate families, choose who is noble or not. We have no limits, this is what we call an Absolute Monarchy of Divine Rights. It simply means that our power comes from the gods, although in our case we are gods with a carnal envelope. When we die, my husbands, my children and I will become cosmic entities ruling the World.

Then we have the Imperial Council. This Council is both in and out of the nobility expected that this is by no means a title of nobility. However, it is exclusively made up of ducal families and serves to administer the Kingdom. It is equivalent to the King's Council. The Council is led by Lucius Sunbearer, the Grand Magister, which is the equivalent of the King's Hand.

Below, we have the Ducal families. The Ducal families are spreading the rest of Avalon Lands to administer the Kingdom on our behalf. If I had to give an equivalent, it would be the ruling families of Westeros like Tyrell or Baratheon. The Ducal families are all related in one way or another to the Royal family, so, if the Royal family was to die out by some unknown cause, then the succession would be according to the proximity family. The lands are called Duchies.

But it's not over because there are other titles of nobility just as important. We have the Marquis who are Counts whose lands are located at borders with other countries. They have complete control over their lands like kings and only report to the Royal family. The lands are called Marches and there is currently only one.

Then we have the Counts. To be a Count, the family must have a long line with many lands. We count about fifty counties throughout Avalon. Each County is located on a Duchy, and therefore each Earl/Count must swear fealty to both the ruling Ducal family and the Royal family. I guess the Counties are what most resembles your other Lords composing Westeros.

Below the Counts we have the Viscounts. Similar to the Counts, the Viscounts possess lesser lands and are mostly younger branches of the Counts. They do, however, have the same duties as the Earls. They control Viscounties.

Then we have the Barons. The title of Baron is a rather special title as it is considered a form of recent nobility. The title of Baron can be obtained only by the King, who gives land and title to whom he likes. They run Baronies.

Right after, we have the title of Baronet. Unlike the Baron, the Baronet has no land. It is a noble title that can be purchased from the crown only if the person is rich enough to afford it. We sell a baronet title a year and this title is subject to auction. I think I remember that the last Baronet was Nolvak Taragdnos, who won the auction for a total of one hundred thousand golden suns, which is equivalent to five hundred thousand golden dragons.

Finally, we have courtesy titles, usually reserved for the descendants of Nobles who have not inherited titles or knights.

I wish to point out that all the titled nobles, from the Dukes to the Baronets, have seats in the Magisterium, a leading organ of the Empire dealing with the general administration of the Empire in addition to the creation of laws and to provide advice.

Does that answer your question, young prince? ", Explained Harry then.

The Westerosi were amazed at hearing Harry's explanations. Never before had they had a detailed explanation of the Avalonian nobility, and they finally came to understand the complexity of Avalonian politics. Nothing to do with Westeros.

For his part, Joffrey nodded. He had obviously particularly liked the part concerning the Absolute Monarchy. He wondered internally what it was like to have total power over all without being questioned.

Tommen decided to ask a question that had been bothering him since he had had a few lessons with the Grand Maester Pycelle.

"I heard about the Archmages, what is it?" Asked the young Westerosian prince.

Harry gestured to Theodore to answer the question, knowing full well that he was a true Library Rat. "To answer your question, Prince Tommen, I will have to quickly explain the story of Avalon.

You must know that Avalon is above all a Magical Kingdom and Magical Empire, so we depend entirely on our magic. Every Avalonian, without exception, is capable of magic and therefore of casting spells. But it is not innate, no, we must learn, and for that we have the city of Dalaran located on Quel'Shola, the Island of High-Illumination. Dalaran is a city entirely dedicated to our religion, but above all to culture and knowledge.

A gigantic Magic Academy is located in Dalaran, named the Emrys Academy. This Academy is intended for those wishing to focus on the art of magic to deepen their knowledge. We have an incredible number of courses and lessons to learn various facets of magic. There are four ranks with each course. Novices, Adepts, Experts and finally, Masters.

To obtain the title of Mage, every Avalonian must obtain an Expertise in a field, even a master's degree. It's nothing complicated due to the incredible number of courses. For the moment, all the students managed to obtain the title of Mage. However, there are other titles.

The title of Magus is an advanced title of Mage for which one must obtain two masters regardless of the fields. They are usually powerful wizards.

Finally, we have the Archmages. Archmages are those who possess a minimum of Three Masters without forgetting that they must be Adept in ALL areas, without exception. This explains the scarcity of Archmages.

However, Mages, Magus and Archmages are more than mere practitioners of magic and scholars. These titles have an important value in the military hierarchy. As a result, the Mage is equivalent to a sergeant, the Magus to a captain while the Archmage is equivalent to a general. It should also be known that there is an Archmage Council, also known as the Magic College, which is used to select future Archmages and to inspect the Academy and, of course, to revise the courses.

I specify that all the members of the Royal family as well as all the Dukes are Archmages. The Archmage having the most mastery is none other than our High King Emperor Halrian Sunstrider with a total of one hundred and twenty-six masteries out of a total of one hundred and thirty masteries. ", Explained Theodore with a certain passion.

The Westerosians opened their eyes once more. They probably did not expect such a complexity of Avalonian magic and ranks. Of course, Robert noticed something in his speech.

"And those who do not want to join this Academy? What are their options?" Asked the Westerosian King. Theodore looked at him before nodding. It was a good question.

"It's very simple, there are four great possibilities in our Empire.

The first is to do nothing and live a life of leasing. This does not mean, however, that these people are incapable of anything simply that they prefer to rest and do nothing. Contrary to what one might think,

they are not defenceless. After all, ALL Avalonians must go to a Magical School for seven years to learn how to harness our magic.

Then we have those who decide to work in the non-military and non-magical fields. They can be bankers, farmers, fishermen or engineers. We have an incredible number of trades that do not need to be Mage or Soldier. I wish to point out that ALL trades are valued in the Empire.

Then we have those who decide to join the Army. For this, they must integrate the Military Academy to receive a five-year training as soldiers. They can, of course, access the Officers' Academy to immediately obtain a high rank in the army. The best of our soldiers can join the Royal Military Academy to join the Royal Guard. I wish to point out that only the elite is authorized at the Royal Military Academy and that all the royal recruits must be Mages.

Finally, we have those who decide to join the Magic Academy, but I do not need to explain all that again, "Theodore replied.

Robert nodded, pleased enough. He completely agreed with this Military Academy story. He would have liked to be able to integrate these kinds of academies into Westeros, but he knew that it was impossible for lack of funds and so on. What a pity!

It was then that a few steps resounded and a dwarf made his entrance. It was none other than Tyrion Lannister who had fallen asleep in the carriage. The latter did not hesitate to shake Harry's hand, shocking the other Westerosi. What no one knew was that Tyrion was behind the authorization given to the Lannisters to return to the Avalonian lands. After all, he was the only Lannister the Avalonians appreciated.

"Tyrion, what a pleasure to see you again," Harry greeted him with a big smile. The dwarf looked at him before returning his smile. He really liked Harry.

"I'm glad to see you again, Harry, I see you had the opportunity to meet my _dear_ family?" Said Tyrion, pressing hard on the dear word.

"Indeed Tyrion, how is it that you're late?" Asked Percy curiously. "I fell asleep and was too lazy to get up," the dwarf replied simply.

At these words the Avalonians snorted in concert under the perplexed looks of the Westerosi. For her part, Cersei raged internally. She did not know at all that Tyrion had such good relations with the Avalonians. Damn little monster...

"Tell me, King Robert, if I'm not mistaken, you're heading north, are not you?" Harry asked with a strange glint in his eyes.

Robert nodded slowly.

"Yes, I have an important request to submit to my old friend Ned," replied the Fat King.

"Would you mind if we accompanied you? We have never had the opportunity to visit the North before, it would be a first time for us," Harry asked with a small smile.

Robert widened his eyes slightly before smiling.

"Why not? After all, the more we're crazy, the more we laugh! And then Ned will not say no, I'm the King! "Replied Robert, shaking his head.

"Perfect, in this case, Kreacher!" Shouted Harry, shocking the Westerosians.

They were not out of their way, and they jumped when a Butler appeared suddenly in front of Harry. "Yes master?" Kreacher asked, bowing low.

"May the royal procession be prepared for our trip to the north of Westeros, as long as you are there, inform our children of our absence for the next days, preferably I wish Narcissa to take care of Guinevere, he will know how to "As for the twins, I trust Elia Targaryen," Harry ordered as Robert narrowed his eyes at Elia Martell's name.

"At your orders, your majesty," Kreacher replied before disappearing into a sound *pop*. "Elia Targaryen, do you leave your kids with this slut?" Robert asked sharply.

Harry looked at him coldly before giving him a scary smile.

"Of course, after all, our twins will marry her son," Harry said as if he were talking about the weather. Cersei squinted before asking a question in a rather abrupt voice.

"Her son?" She asked.

"Yes, Aegon Targaryen," Percy replied with a big, stupid smile.

Robert quickly turned red, ready to scream and calm down quickly, feeling Harry's angry look on him.

"Do not worry, Aegon has no plans to take Westeros back - after all, why go back to Westeros when he can settle for Avalon?" Jason asked in a logical way.

The Westerosi cast a thought before nodding.

"What about the Targaryens who fled to Essos?" Asked Robert.

"They do not concern us, and since Aegon and Elia were abandoned by Queen Rhaella, they no longer consider her to be from the same family, she and her children, they can die for all they care", Harry said in a simple, concise manner.

Robert nodded suddenly, understanding the message. In short, he could not attack Elia and her children, but Daenerys and Viserys were not concerned by this protection. For his part, Harry thought only one thing: ' _I never said that I did not plan to take back Westeros. Muggle idiot._ '

Two hours later, Robert Baratheon's procession resumed northward, followed closely by the Royal Avalonian Procession.

The Avalonian Procession was composed of five coaches (one royal coach and four coaches for the guards) each of which could accommodate about fifty Royal Guards. Not to mention the thirty Royal Guards mounting Pegasus and escorting the coaches. Obviously, the coaches did not have wheels and floated, which explained the extreme stability inside. Cersei and Joffrey were extremely jealous of this peculiarity but could not do anything about it. The crown prince had tried to be invited (in short he tried to force the passage) but he was quickly discouraged by an imposing Fenrir with a damn broadsword on the back.

The trip lasted several days, time to move quietly along the road (and especially because Robert insisted on stopping at each brothel on the road ...) and appreciate the landscape, finally, for the little that there was to appreciate. Surprisingly, Harry felt nostalgic, like most Avalonians. The place was so reminiscent of England with its forests and plains, driving constant rain and etc. It was pretty beautiful to tell the truth.

When they entered the North, the Westerosians were surprised to see the Avalonians not reacting to the cold. After all, they had enchantments to warm up, unlike muggles who were trying to get warm with blankets and other such crap.

Winterfell, The North, Westeros,

Eddard Stark said Ned was patiently waiting with his wife and children (though Jon remains hidden behind) inside Winterfell in the yard. After all, he had to be there for the arrival of his friend and King, and of course his _lovely_ family. He smiled a little when he saw Robert's procession arrived, but he whitened when he saw behind another procession, completely unexpected. When he sent a glance at his wife, he noticed immediately that she had also bleached. They had not foreseen the arrival of the Avalonian Monarchy at all.

But he had to admit that he was impressed by the Avalonians procession with pegasus and flying carriages. Not to mention that all the Royal Guards wore banners with the coat of arms of the Sunstrider family, a coat of arms that was still magnificent compared to other coats of arms.

Joffrey Baratheon (Waters) rode to the entrance while smiling at Sansa Stark while Robb shot the blonde daze, hoping internally that the latter farted a leg while falling from his horse. Once the Royal Westerosian Coach stopped, the members of Stark House knelt while Robert got off the coach before approaching Ned.

"Your grace," Ned greeted him with a small smile. "You have grown fat ," said Robert simply.

Ned's eyes widened before looking at the prominent belly of his old friend. The two men burst out laughing before hugging each other.

" Cat! ", Robert then looked at Catelyn Stark. "Your majesty," the Lady Stark bowed.

"Nine years I did not see you, where the hell were you?" Robert asked his friend again.

"I kept the North for you, your grace, Winterfell is entirely yours," Ned replied, tilting his head slightly.

Meanwhile, Cersei, Tommen and Myrcella got off their coach while the Avalonians stayed in theirs. What they did not know was that the interior of the Avalonian coaches was delighted to allow them to see through and hear everything. As a result, they simply watched the show. Some even ate popcorn.

"Where's the imp ?" Arya Stark asked boldly. "Are you going to shut up?", Sansa admonished.

"Oh, but what have we here? You have to be Robb . " Said Robert looking Robb before looking Sansa, "As for you, you're quite pretty?", Then he focused his gaze on Arya, "And what is your name? "

" Arya ," replied the smaller one.

"Oh . Show us your muscles Oh, we'll make a good soldier out of you." Commented Robert while watching Bran.

However, the children's eyes focused on Jaime Lannister who decided to take off his helmet. Harry snorted inwardly as he saw him shake his head slightly. He lacked only long hair to look like a model of a L'Oreal pub.

"Hey, it's Jaime Lannister, the Queen's twin brother," Arya exclaimed as her older brother looked angrily. "But will you shut up at the end?", Sansa reproached him.

Cersei then decided to approach the Stark family, to greet them even if she would have preferred to leave immediately for King's Landing, stopping preferably in Harrenhal.

"My Queen," Ned and Catelyn greeted, looking at her and bowing.

Before Robert could say anything, the Royal Avalonian Coach opened as Harry and his husbands descended quietly, followed closely by Fenrir and a dozen Royal Guards. They then went to Ned Stark to greet him.

"Your majesty, we welcome you to Winterfell and to the North," Ned bowed, his wife and children doing the same.

"Thank you Lord Stark, I apologize for this unexpected visit, but we were in Harrenhal when King Robert arrived, and we expressed our wish to discover the North in his company." diplomatic.

Ned nodded. Anyway, he could not afford to reject Harry, whether he liked it or not. So he was going to have to deal with it. For their part, the Stark children began to admire once again the Avalonians and their immense beauty. Sansa imagined herself already married to a powerful Avalonian lord to live in a beautiful sunny castle etc. For her part, Arya imagined herself as some of the Royal Guards, training and fighting to finally become a powerful warrior.

Even Robb began to imagine a wedding with one of the magnificent Avalonians, being extremely attractive. Bran seemed slightly lost, not knowing how to react when he saw the Avalonians. As for Jon, he was thinking back to the Avalonians' words about bastards in Avalon and how they were treated. If only he could have been an elf ... Maybe he could go to Avalon instead of going to the Wall? No, he'd rather go to the Wall, at least there, he would be with his uncle.

"Take me to the crypt, Ned.", Robert then ordered, looking his friend straight in the eye. Ned nodded before being interrupted by the surging shrew named Cersei.

"It's been a month since we traveled my love, surely the dead can wait?", Asked the Queen of the sluts haughtily.

Robert ignored him completely. "Ned!", He ordered again.

Ned nodded before leading his friend directly to the crypt. For his part, Catelyn decided to invite the Avalonians directly inside the castle, leaving the Lannisters to take care of their own problems.

During the Banquet organized in honour of the royal families, Robert was pleased to look after a prostitute in front of his own wife, disgusting both Cersei, Catelyn and the Avalonians. It was then that Jason, who was sitting next to Cersei, did not hesitate to make his opinion known.

"Fortunately that kind of behaviour will never happen to Avalon," he said.

Cersei looked at him intrigued, as did Catelyn Stark. Other guests obviously heard Jason's comment, even Robert and Ned. Of course, Cersei decided to ask the fatal question.

"And how is that possible?" She asked, very intrigued.

Jason looked at her before giving him a small smile that said a lot.

"You have to know that in Avalon, oaths are sacred, it's more than just our honour at stake, but also our life and our magic, and when we swear at our magic, we bring it into play. If an Avalonian break his promise, then the Avalonian lose his magic, or suffer an eternity of pain, and when we swear our life, we can lose it for our lies.

Every wedding in Avalon ends with a Magical and Life oath, thus avoiding divorces and other such issues. I vaguely remember a woman who cheated on her husband with her own brother in Avalon, and both died. What a sad tragedy, but justice was done, "Jason said, emphasizing the end.

Several Westerosians blanched, especially Cersei and Jaime. The Queen finally nodded at Jason. The festivities then resumed while Robert seemed a little less playful with the prostitute. Like what, Jason's comment made him think. For his part, Harry watched the scene cheerfully while enjoying the splendid meal prepared by the Northerners. He had to admit that the deer was really delicious.

Outside the room, in the courtyard, it was another story. Percy had decided to take a little air, accompanied by two Royal Guards. It was then that he saw Jon Snow (Targaryen) trying to disembowel a mannequin with a sword. The poor boy was just venting, probably due to the rejection of Catelyn Stark, having literally kicked him out of the room. What a bitch thought then Percy.

He quickly observed the scene between Jon and Benjen Stark, then the scene between Jon and Tyrion. When the latter headed for the Banquet Room while Jon stomped on the model twice, Percy decided to approach the young wolf.

"You definitely do not know how to do it," he commented genially.

Jon turned, ready to send the man behind him, when he noticed that he was the King-Emperor-Consort Perseus and his two royal guards. He bowed quickly.

"Sorry your majesty for this horrible performance," Jon replied sardonically.

Percy and the guards sneered at Jon's sarcastic and caustic response. Like what, the young wolf did not let himself go, even in the presence of stronger and more important than him. Percy rolled his eyes before motioning for Jon to step aside. The latter obeyed, then observing the young king.

Percy watched the mannequin before drawing Roaring. With a single powerful and well placed blow, he sliced the mannequin in two under the look of amazed Jon. Percy snorted.

"You do not have to do anything unnecessary in a fight, you have to be fair and precise while measuring your shots," Percy explained as he gestured to one of the guards, "You're going to train quickly against Jean-Paul here present. "

Without losing a moment, the Guard used his double-blade to attack Jon, who fought for five seconds before landing. Percy sighed, displeased with this performance.

"Do not expect all your enemies to confront you with weapons you know, or with honor, honor is only useful for the dead, not for the living. a battlefield, there is no honor or glory, just survival, then, "Percy ordered.

And so all night, the royal guards dragged (massacred) Jon Snow under the amused eyes of Percy, and later Jason, Harry and the Westerosi came to see the show. It was then that Jaime Lannister approached Percy.

"Your majesty, I wish to challenge you to a duel tomorrow morning to claim Brightroar, a sword rightfully belonging to the Lannister family." Jaime announced pompously.

Gasps of stupefaction echoed around as Robert and Ned stepped forward to hear Percy's answer.

"And what do I have to gain from it? After all, if I win, I need a reward equal to Brightroar," Percy asked with a small smile.

For once, Jaime did not know what to say. What could he have proposed to a King who already had everything.

"Why do not you take that ring?" Harry asked, pointing to a ring Jaime wore around his neck.

Harry was simply pointing at a very simple gold ring. However, this ring was much more valuable than could be expected since it symbolized the relationship between Cersei and Jaime. Confident not to lose, Jaime nodded as Percy chuckled before kissing Harry.

"In that case, we will fight tomorrow at dawn," Percy declared before joining Harry and Jason to quietly go to bed in their Coach, much more comfortable than the rooms offered by the Stark.

The next morning, all the Westerosi and Avalonians present stood in the courtyard to witness the duel between Jaime and Percy. The two men look at each other quietly, one smiling with confidence while the other seemed bored.

"Do you start or will you beat me by letting me fall asleep? After all, it's your only chance to win ..." Percy scoffed.

Jaime got angry before heading straight for Percy to knock him down, noticing that he had not drawn his sword at all. He did not expect a well-placed shot in the face, knocking him down and completely sounded. Percy looked at him before bursting into laughter.

"That's the best duellist in Westeros, what a shit he is," Percy commented before bursting into laughter again, the Avalonians doing the same.

Even Robert burst out laughing, delighted to see a shit blonde on the ground. He really hated Jaime Lannister. He stood up, ready to pierce Percy in the back with his sword. He did not hear Percy unsheathe his blade, but he noticed that he cut his blade with Brightroar before stunning him with the flat of the blade. He did not get up again.

A few seconds passed before the spectators expressed their joy by congratulating Percy. The latter then bent to recover the ring, smiling. He watched it quietly, watching Cersei's reaction before smiling. The ring caught fire in his hand before ending in a puddle of gold that fell to the ground.

"Anyway, it was too ugly," said Percy, smiling at Harry.

The latter rolled his eyes before kissing her husband, followed closely by Jason.

Later in the morning, the processions were about to return to Harrenhal when the Avalonians heard a few cries. Bran Stark seemed to have fallen from a tower, breaking both legs while neutralizing the nerves. All Winterfell was in turmoil and the departure of the Royal party was postponed.

Maester Luwin then informed Lord and Lady Stark that he could do nothing for Bran Stark and that he was unlikely to survive. And that if he ever recovered, then he would be paralyzed under the belt for life. Of course, Catelyn Stark collapsed to the floor crying. Harry had a little idea of what had happened, and he wanted to make a mess of it. He decided to step forward.

"Maybe the Maesters are limited, but that's not the case with the Avalonians," Harry commented.

The Stark stared at him, eyes full of hope as Jaime and Cersei blanched. They had not anticipated the intervention of the Avalonians at all.

"Can you save my son?" Asked Catelyn crying. Harry looked at her before nodding his head.

"Nothing complicated for a god," he replied with a small smile. Ned stared at him, sceptical, before nodding.

"High King Emperor Halrian, I swear to you on my honour that if you can save my son, I will be forever grateful to you as all my family," said Ned, bowing to Harry.

Harry watched him before nodding slowly. He looked at Maester Luwin.

"You can watch the healing if you wish," Harry said before entering Bran's bedroom.

He was immediately followed by Stark and Maester Luwin. Percy, Jason, and the Royal Guards decided to keep the guard at the door, staring at the Lannisters with an evil eye.

In the bedroom, Harry quietly watched Bran Stark's body. He was really damaged, but he had seen much worse during Quidditch sessions. He then aimed at Bran with his hand.

" _ **Tergeo, Episkey,"**_ Harry said.

Under the astonished eyes of the spectators, Bran's body became completely clean as the minor wounds marking his skin disappeared. Harry then watched Bran's legs. As a precaution, he decided to throw a powerful _**Somnus**_ on the boy to prevent him from waking up and keep him unconscious, knowing full well that the next step was going to be painful.

" _ **Brackium Emendo,**_ " Harry said, looking at his legs.

It was then that Bran's legs moved to get back into place while producing loud crackling sounds that made the Westerosi shudder. Harry then quickly launched an analysis charm to have a report of the remaining wounds named _**Corpus Analysis.**_ He quickly noticed that only the nerves did not respond anymore and he knew perfectly well the fate to restore all that, although it is not very pleasant. He turned to the Stark.

"I'm going to have to put a very painful spell on him to restore his lower nervous system so that he can walk again. No need to worry," Harry said as the Stark nodded quickly.

Harry did not hesitate to throw a _**Crucio**_ on Bran. He woke up then, opening his eyes while screaming loudly, which was startling parents Stark. Fortunately for them Harry had informed them. Harry kept the spell of the _**Cruciatus**_ for ten seconds while the legs reacted. When he saw Bran move his legs, he interrupted the torture spell. Bran fainted then.

" _ **Enervate**_ ," Harry said simply to the boy.

The latter opened his eyes again, observing around him what was happening. "Mom, dad?" The boy asked, looking at his parents.

Catelyn threw herself at the boy, hugging him as Ned thanked Harry for saving his son. "What happened to you, Bran?" Ned asked, looking at his son.

Unfortunately, Bran had a small loss of memory, temporarily forgetting the reason for his hospitalization.

"I ... I do not know anymore, I just remember hearing a noise near the old tower, and when I went up, I saw ... I do not know, but I know I was pushed. 'someone pushed me!', the young boy decreed.

Ned narrowed his eyes while frowning. The door having remained open, the Lannisters had heard everything and sighed in concert. They were not going to be revealed, but they had to be careful. After all, who knows when the memory will return to the young Cub.

Later in the day, the Royal party resumed the direction of Harrenhal. Robert gladly thanked Harry for saving the life of his best friend's son. It was then that he shocked many when he proposed to Harry to choose an Avalonian to join the King's Council at King's Landing. For his part, Harry did a little indoor dance, everything went as planned. His only answer was:

"I nominate Amelia Bones, Countess of Malavenan, to represent Avalon on your Council."


	13. Info 2

**Hello people,**

 **I'm actually moving out of New Caledonia and going to France. As I'm moving out, I'm selling my computer thus I can't update anymore until I buy a new computer in France (no before the 26th Oct) so I shan't be updating for a moment =/ Though I can still answer and read fictions as I got an Ipad but I don't know how to write a chapter with it :s**

 **:) Kelorus :)**


	14. Rewrite link

**Hey people,**

 **Here's the link to the great rewrite with a lot of changes, when I say lot I mean it. Also, still a slash :p Sorry for haters :D**

 **here's the link :**

 **s/13297199/1/Albion-against-Westeros-and-Essos**

 **Name : Albion against Westeros and Essos**

 **Enjoy,**

 **Kelorus**


End file.
